<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FROZEN-用魔法調味 by hujino_seven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522919">FROZEN-用魔法調味</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujino_seven/pseuds/hujino_seven'>hujino_seven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujino_seven/pseuds/hujino_seven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>冰雪奇緣Elsanna現代AU。<br/>Elsa遠離家鄉替自己的品牌推銷咖啡豆，意外在一陣迷魂的巧克力香氣中，與一個人生不順遂的烘培師Anna相遇。<br/>咖啡師與巧克力藝術師的輕鬆愛情喜劇。<br/>用一點咖啡，一點巧克力，很多魔法，來幫生活調味。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 巧克力的魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">1. Magic of Chocolate</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>
<br/>
——Hans，都是你這該死的混帳害的！<br/>
<br/>
Elsa正在笑著。<br/>
或者說，她假裝笑得很友善。<br/>
身為一個CEO的女兒，和一位新任CEO，她接受過的訓練，讓她能夠做出一張完美的社交面具。<br/>
但是如果仔細看，就會發現她的手指正在不斷點著手肘，三七步也左右換了幾次姿勢。<br/>
<br/>
這是個美麗的冬天早晨，雖然她的心情在10分鐘前開始變得不太美麗了。<br/>
時間剛要接近10點，她發現自己被困在地鐵站出口，哪裡也去不了。<br/>
<br/>
「這是我們一個一個手工製作的鉛筆與香皂。我們是非營利組織，絕不是要騙你的錢，這些販賣所得都會捐助出去。就算只有1塊錢也好，只要能讓需要的人溫飽……」<br/>
<br/>
噢，謝了，不必打這種溫情牌。<br/>
Elsa會把每個月薪水的一半捐給3個不同組織，每兩周就送5本書給老家附近的幼稚園，每天送50人份新鮮果汁給經濟拮据的小學校。<br/>
說真的，如果只要1塊錢，去找哪個路人都好，不必浪費她的時間。<br/>
而且就算只要1塊錢，她也不要買那個像路邊樹上拔下來的枝椏做的鉛筆，或是那塊像調色盤一樣的香皂。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">要是摸了那塊香皂，可能會中什麼邪惡的巫術也不一定！<br/>
<br/>
然而，她不是能夠直言拒絕的人。<br/>
導致她在迷路之後，又聯絡不上友人的窘境中，被這些看起來像邪教組織的成員給糾纏。<br/>
<br/>
——Why, universe? WHY?<br/>
<br/>
Elsa忽略掉包夾她的詐騙集團，視線飄向陰雲籠罩的天空，開始回想她到底是做了什麼，才會落到這種下場。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>
這得從頭說起。<br/>
<br/>
她的父親，Agnar Arendelle，是一個成功的生意人。<br/>
他擁有一大片土地，最初種植葡萄樹，以釀酒起家。賺了一些錢之後，他開始思考下一步，決定種植葡萄以外的東西。<br/>
<br/>
Elsa從小跟著父親到處閱歷，最開心的時刻就是在機場掃貨大量的巧克力。<br/>
Agnar很寵他的寶貝女兒，只要她不變成一個驚世大胖子，他很樂意花錢消費那些時尚點心，來換取他的小公主的笑容。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">於是他想，不如來種可可樹吧。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">那是個正確的選擇，銷售高品質的可可豆讓他迅速成立一間公司，並且打敗眾多農莊，打造出全國第一的可可王國，銷售到世界各地。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">如今女兒已經成年，Agnar給予Elsa最大的自由與權利，給她一片土地，隨她高興要種什麼、挖什麼、蓋什麼。<br/>
條件是，她已經是個成熟的大人了，無論成功或失敗，她都要自己負責，而Elsa並未讓他失望。<br/>
<br/>
咖啡。<br/>
當Elsa每天享受美味甜點時，手邊一定有一杯咖啡。<br/>
她愛巧克力，但是她也愛咖啡。<br/>
好像它們是絕配一樣，如果巧克力是熱情與濃烈的毒癮，那麼咖啡就是沉澱與舒緩的解藥。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">跑遍世界各地，經過一番苦心研究與學習，Elsa成為認證的咖啡師，培植出11種不同風味的咖啡豆。<br/>
她很快地成立了「Icy Coffee」公司，並開始對外銷售，供給許多著名連鎖咖啡店，與罐裝咖啡品牌。<br/>
<br/>
即便Agnar十分寵溺女兒，一旦談到工作，那就是另一回事了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">“我當初自己開車兜售可可豆，現在有人開車載我去聽別人求我賣他們豆子。生意要靠自己爭取，你也不例外，Elsa。”<br/>
<br/>
於是，身為莊園咖啡負責人與公司CEO，又兼任品牌行銷的認證咖啡師，Elsa靠著精湛的手沖咖啡技術，不斷擴張銷售通路，給她自己贏來一個「Coffee Queen」的稱號。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這一天，受到大學時代友人Hans所託，她扛了5種咖啡豆和手沖咖啡器具，就為了讓他試飲，並決定是否用在他的餐廳的新菜單當中。<br/>
但現在好了，不僅行李幾乎快要讓她的肩膀脫臼，她找不到友人神秘的餐廳在哪，而Hans根本沒有回她電話，導致她在地鐵站乾等，然後成為這些詐騙集團口中的肥羊。<br/>
<br/>
Elsa嘆了口氣，她喜歡冬天，尤其是這個空氣冰涼的瞬間，清新氣息正在預告白雪即將降臨。<br/>
<br/>
噢，她原本是多麼地期待身在異地的第一場雪啊！這些死要錢的騙子就不能閉嘴，或是去煩別人嗎？<br/>
<br/>
Elsa自認脾氣不錯，但是她漸漸有點維持不住眉頭了。<br/>
<br/>
「真的，最少，只要1塊錢就好！美女，我相信你的內心一樣美麗純潔！這是在幫助那些受到折磨的靈魂，盡早脫離苦難。」<br/>
<br/>
不好意思，她剛才在她應該也要一樣美麗純潔的心裡咒罵了幾句。<br/>
於是為了彌補小小的罪惡感，她又繼續與宇宙心電感應。<br/>
<br/>
宇宙啊，快幫助她受到折磨的靈魂，讓她盡早脫離苦海！<br/>
任何人，是誰都好，只要能夠立刻解救她離開這裡，她願意跟那個人約會！<br/>
<br/>
……喔？慢著。<br/>
<br/>
Elsa有點分心了。<br/>
但是這個味道，她沒辦法抗拒。<br/>
<br/>
——What is that amazing smell！？<br/>
<br/>
「巧克力……？」<br/>
<br/>
一陣冷風吹拂過來，風中夾帶著香甜的氣息，那個令人魂牽夢縈的味道，她是不可能認錯的。<br/>
Elsa的視線越過眼前兩人的頭頂，一邊嗅著使人生津的可可香，一邊尋找香氣的來源。<br/>
<br/>
這時，一片雪花拉走她的注意力。<br/>
從淡灰色天空飄下了那一點雪白，在風中左右搖擺，緩慢地往地面墜落，然後一道異常顯眼的草莓金色突然闖進她的視線之中。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她的目光觸及另一雙直視而來的眼睛，那是一對晶瑩剔透的藍綠色瞳孔，令她想起夏日的大海。<br/>
Elsa忘了眨眼，因為那雙眼睛同樣動也沒動。兩雙視線不知交會了多久，她才發現自己不自覺地屏住了呼吸。<br/>
<br/>
那是個紅髮女孩，綁著兩條辮子，頰上散布著可人的雀斑，身上是一件桃紅色夾克，底下襯著黑色保暖背心和淺藍色襯衫。<br/>
那條貼身牛仔褲根本就在炫耀她細長的雙腿，黑球鞋上的金色鞋帶更是畫龍點睛。<br/>
<br/>
——這個女孩八成是哪來的平面模特兒！<br/>
<br/>
……等等，Elsa Arendelle！<br/>
你有事嗎？居然在打量可愛的路人！<br/>
噢，天啊，她剛才是說了「可愛」嗎？真的！？<br/>
<br/>
Elsa強迫自己把視線從那雙跟黑洞一樣，吸引力極強的目中拉走，可是她發現這是不可能的事，因為紅髮女孩轉了過來，推著白色腳踏車，筆直地走向她。<br/>
然後Elsa發誓，她從沒見過有誰的笑容可以這麼清新，同時又富藏迷人的魅力。<br/>
<br/>
——拜託，Elsa，你的腦袋是撞邪了嗎？就說那塊香皂肯定有問題嘛！<br/>
<br/>
她決定把錯怪給眼前的詐騙集團。<br/>
<br/>
「嘿！抱歉我來晚了！」<br/>
紅髮女孩突然開口，抬起手揮了兩下。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa眨眨眼，以為她在和別人打招呼，便往自己身邊看去，接著卻發現紅髮女孩停在自己前方。<br/>
露出潔白牙齒的全開笑容，代替被烏雲遮蔽的太陽綻放閃耀光芒。<br/>
巧克力的氣息變得更加濃郁，似乎就來自這個女孩身上。<br/>
<br/>
Elsa張開嘴巴，卻不知自己該說些什麼，或者想說什麼。<br/>
不知何時，滔滔不絕的詐騙集團也停了下來，正以微妙的表情看著她們。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">在Elsa能夠組成一段句子以前，紅髮女孩又舉起手說道：「Okay！我知道，我知道！我的錯，我的錯！不要生我的氣，拜託！我剛才幫忙保護一隻老母雞過馬路，你知道我總是樂於助人……或者樂於助雞？總之，爆米花算我的！走吧，電影快要開始了！」<br/>
紅髮女孩闖過詐騙集團中間，拉起Elsa的手離開地鐵站。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">直到遠離詐騙集團的視線範圍，紅髮女孩才總算放開Elsa，然後攤手說道：「Well，她們總是不懂什麼叫”No, thank you.”。至少我們救了你的1塊錢……你應該沒付吧？」<br/>
Elsa搖搖頭，「沒有。謝謝你救了我，還有我的1塊錢。」<br/>
「別客氣。她們最愛糾纏無辜的外地人了，更何況你是個看起來很善良很好騙的美女。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">紅髮女孩說得臉不紅氣不喘，Elsa卻覺得臉頰有點發燙。<br/>
<br/>
怎麼了？現在難道不是冬天嗎？剛才甚至下起了初雪！<br/>
<br/>
Elsa試著轉移話題，說道：「你怎麼知道我是外地人？因為我的口音？」<br/>
紅髮女孩笑言：「有一半是因為你的口音。另一半是因為，本地人不會冒著被那些詐騙集團騷擾的風險，停留在地鐵站出口。下次記得別逗留在那裡好嗎？」<br/>
「我也不願意停在那裡，只是我迷路了，又聯絡不上我朋友。」<br/>
紅髮女孩停下腳步，好奇地問：「你要去哪裡？說不定我可以告訴你正確方向。」<br/>
<br/>
Elsa彷彿看到了希望，這女孩真是她的大救星！<br/>
<br/>
「噢，那再好不過了！」她從口袋裡掏出一張小紙條，「我要去這間餐廳，Chocolate Castle。但我繞了15分鐘，總是找不到這條路。」<br/>
紅髮女孩突然笑了起來，Elsa疑惑地抬起眉梢，但紅髮女孩並未多說什麼。<br/>
「因為這不是一條路，而是一條隱密的小巷子。跟我來！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">紅髮女孩帶她轉往另一個方向，像是要親自帶Elsa去這個地方似的。<br/>
Elsa立刻說道：「你只要告訴我怎麼走就好了，我不想耽誤你的時間。」<br/>
紅髮女孩伸出食指，說道：「不，不。相信我，如果我不帶你去，你可能又會迷走到下一組詐騙集團的口中。那是個頗偏僻的角落！而且開始下雪了，我們不會希望你在雪中迷路的。」<br/>
在Elsa能夠開口前，紅髮女孩繼續問道：「餐廳11點30分才開始營業，你現在去不會太早嗎？」<br/>
Elsa不覺得自己有需要隱瞞目的，紅髮女孩令她感到很安全，於是坦言：「我不是去用餐。我認識那間餐廳的負責人，今天是為了拜訪他才來的。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">紅髮女孩目光一轉，Elsa瞥見她那張千變萬化的臉，隱約聽見女孩發出輕嘆，然後似乎小聲地叨唸了些什麼。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你來自哪裡？你聽起來像北歐人。」<br/>
藍綠色眼瞳突然掃了回來，Elsa以為紅髮女孩抓到自己正在盯著她瞧，立刻將視線拉回前方，裝作若無其事地回答：「是的，我來自挪威。」<br/>
紅髮女孩發出奇妙的聲音，似笑非笑地點點頭。<br/>
<br/>
Elsa總覺得這女孩從剛才開始腦袋裡就不知在想什麼，那雙瞬息萬變的眼睛很難讀懂，這對Elsa而言是很稀奇的事。<br/>
她總能準確地猜測別人在思考什麼，但是似乎不適用於這個女孩。<br/>
<br/>
她們繞來一處僻靜的商街，這裡有許多玲瑯滿目的小店，沿著高聳的圍牆羅列而下，匯集在細長的巷道之中。<br/>
往遠處的山坡底下看去，可以見到一小片灰藍色的海水。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我們到了，就在這裡。」<br/>
紅髮女孩指著前方豎立的路標，那是一塊咖啡色吊牌，上頭燙金的字樣寫著「Chocolate Castle」，底下畫著一道箭頭，指向高牆中央一扇敞開的鐵柵門。<br/>
Elsa探頭往爬滿藤蔓的圍牆後一看，柵門後的景象令她忍不住驚嘆出聲。<br/>
<br/>
城堡。<br/>
那真的是一座城堡！<br/>
<br/>
狹長石板路的花園盡頭，是一座深褐色調的雙層木屋，高聳的屋頂和煙囪看起來就像真的城堡，只是規模稍小了一些。<br/>
交錯的深色木條設計簡約，但深層色調使木屋顯得更有氣勢。<br/>
正在飄落的白雪，則讓畫面看起來更加夢幻。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">但是好像又給人一點少了什麼的感覺……<br/>
<br/>
「那麼，我的任務結束了。」<br/>
紅髮女孩突然發話，Elsa立刻從出神中回到現實。<br/>
「謝謝你特地帶我跑這一趟，很抱歉佔用你的時間。」<br/>
紅髮女孩只是搖搖頭，說道：「在城堡裡盡情度過愉快的時光吧，女王陛下。」<br/>
她像個護送女王的侍衛，微微彎腰行禮，揚著清爽的笑容，推著腳踏車慢慢走遠。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa有點懊惱自己沒記得該問她的名字，或者至少留一個好好感謝人家的機會，畢竟她剛才跟宇宙說好，要跟任何一個解救她的人約會。<br/>
但是看看手錶，顯然她沒有多餘的時間想別的事，只好認命地走進Chocolate Castle。<br/>
<br/>
一推開門，迎接Elsa的就是濃厚的巧克力香。<br/>
尚未營業的店內沒有太多照明，深色內裝與桌椅使四周看起來更加昏暗，只有來自深處，被透明玻璃隔開的廚房亮著燈。<br/>
玻璃櫥窗的前方，是一處正在施工的吧檯，看樣子完成得差不多了，許多全新的器具正堆在牆邊角落，一片斗大的木板牆圍繞在前方，標註著「近期開放」的字樣。<br/>
<br/>
「早安。」<br/>
一個正在擦拭桌面，穿著咖啡色制服與圍裙的女孩上前招呼她。<br/>
女孩看起來年紀很輕，棕色短髮在腦後隨著輕盈的步伐搖擺，給人感覺很舒服，很容易親近。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「很抱歉，我們11點30分才開始營業。不介意的話，你可以在等待區休息。」<br/>
Elsa遞出名片，說道：「你好，我是Icy Coffee的Elsa Arendelle。請問Hans Anderson先生在嗎？我們今天有個面談。」<br/>
棕髮女孩眼睛一亮，聲調突然高了幾度，雀躍地說：「噢！你就是那個Coffee Queen！天啊，你比雜誌照片看起來美多了！我還以為是哪來的名模呢！」<br/>
Elsa靦腆地笑了，說道：「你應該好好看看自己，你是個很可愛的女孩，Rapunzel。」<br/>
女孩驚嘆一聲，撐開那雙水亮的大眼睛，「你、你知道我的名字？你怎麼會知道我的名字？那個咖啡女王，怎麼會，知道，我的名字！？」<br/>
Elsa指著她胸前說道：「因為你的……名牌？」<br/>
Rapunzel一掌甩在自己的額頭，尷尬地笑著：「噢，對！看看我是怎麼個笨法！我是說，你太美了，害我有點精神恍惚！咳咳……總之你先稍等一下，Hans正在跟工人談話，我去告訴他你來了！」<br/>
<br/>
Elsa趁著這個空檔，好好檢視這間友人經營的餐廳。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這是棟挑高別墅改造的木屋，頭上可以看見結構複雜的橫樑，中央吊著一盞中型水晶燈。<br/>
桌椅都是上了釉漆的深色檀木所製，席位大概可以容納30到40人左右。<br/>
左手邊的落地窗能通往戶外的露天陽台，那邊有幾張附帶洋傘的圓桌，冬季並未開放使用。<br/>
餐廳右半部是一大片商品櫃、平面櫥窗以及收銀台。<br/>
商品櫃陳列了數種巧克力點心，飲品及粉末，其中幾款還是Elsa父親公司出產的商品。<br/>
平面櫥窗由數個寬大的透明抽屜組成，裡面已經擺著數盤剛出爐不久的巧克力餅乾和麵包。<br/>
製品都是每天新鮮烘培，種類繁多的巧克力甜點。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa已經開始分泌唾液，那些巧克力德國捲餅看起來美味極了，她得記得離開時打包幾個帶走。<br/>
<br/>
「Elsa！你終於來了！」<br/>
Hans Anderson，身材高挑的紅髮俊男從櫃檯後的員工出入口現身，他的白色西裝顯然與整片漆黑的餐廳格格不入。<br/>
「Hans，好久不見。」<br/>
Elsa禮貌地回應Hans張開的雙臂，輕輕在他背後拍了兩下。<br/>
「對，久到我差點忘了你比那些超模還美！你確定你沒偷偷整形？」<br/>
「閉嘴，Hans。誰不知道你的嘴比古龍水還香。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">而她依舊不喜歡Hans的古龍水味道，那聞起來就像高級飯店的廁所。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我不是我爸，你不必討好我。我才是要賣你咖啡的人。」<br/>
Hans搖搖頭，笑道：「聽聽這個咖啡女王，真是謙虛！事實上我等不及要談論你的咖啡了！這邊請，陛下。」<br/>
Elsa忍不住翻了白眼，跟著這個浮誇的男人繞去櫃檯後方。<br/>
「我想，談論咖啡，表示我們得喝你的咖啡，你需要什麼特別的道具嗎？」<br/>
Elsa停在水槽前方，將器具從背包裡一一取出，「我需要熱水，冰塊。你需要杯子。」<br/>
<br/>
Hans指示Rapunzel準備Elsa需要的東西，咖啡女王則熟練地研磨豆子，並解說她帶來的五款豆子品種，能做出多少飲品。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">喝了幾杯手沖咖啡，Hans要求Elsa把豆子放進自動咖啡機裡去試驗，(顯然咖啡女王不是很高興看見，自己的豆子被放到那種粗糙的機器裡接受折磨)，接著又點名Rapunzel也做一杯手沖咖啡。<br/>
Hans飽到胃快要炸了，但是他得到了滿意的結論。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你知道嗎？這不是豆子的問題，而是咖啡師的技術問題。」<br/>
在Hans繼續說以前，他向Rapunzel保證她的技術不差。<br/>
「你的莊園咖啡豆品質當然很棒，但是沒有你的技術，誰泡出來都不會好喝。沒有技術的人，沖再好的豆子都會變垃圾……我沒有說你不好，Rapunzel，這只是比喻，謝謝……。沒有技術的人，沖再好的豆子都會變垃圾。但是技術超群的人，沖再爛的豆子都可能會變黃金。你懂我的意思嗎？」<br/>
Elsa當然知道他的意圖，因此正在思考該怎麼拒絕他才好。<br/>
「Elsa，來擔任Chocolate Castle的咖啡師吧！」<br/>
「Hans，我應該說過……」<br/>
「如果是薪水的問題，你不必擔心。我最近連絡上一位朋友，他會成為股東之一。我知道你貴得嚇人，但是如果能讓這間店好起來，我不會吝嗇。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">錢從來不是Elsa的問題，她有足夠的存款與進帳，甚至可以從此不工作，只要一直販售她的咖啡豆，就能養活她的孫子輩。<br/>
前提是如果她想結婚生子的話，問題就在她一點都沒有這個打算。<br/>
<br/>
「Elsa，如果Hans Anderson那個渾小子在工作以外的時間接近你，隨時打電話給我。我認識一個男人……」<br/>
「老爸，我會照顧好自己。不需要因此而殺人，拜託。」<br/>
Elsa還記得她臨行前，必須再三阻止愛女心切的父親做蠢事。<br/>
<br/>
理由很簡單，她只是不想跟Hans Anderson待在同一個地方罷了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">回想她大學畢業的那天多開心啊！<br/>
終於不用每天看到那兩條毛茸茸的鬢角了！<br/>
而她並不想回到必須每天拒絕吃飯與電影邀約的日子。<br/>
<br/>
Elsa注入一小杯冰滴咖啡，推去Hans面前，說道：「你先喝了這杯，再考慮一下吧。」<br/>
Hans嗅了嗅咖啡誘人的香氣，說道：「咖啡女王最拿手的冰滴咖啡，一杯可以賣75美元！」然後他吞下那杯比酒還要濃烈的黑色黃金，閉起眼睛靜止數秒，然後抬頭說道：「這間店沒有你不行！」<br/>
Elsa嘆了口氣，說道：「Hans，你根本沒有在冷靜思考。」<br/>
「我很冷靜！你看那個吧檯！」Hans指著工人正在善後的咖啡吧檯，「那個全新吧檯就是為了你而打造的！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa扶著額頭，覺得應該給自己也沖一杯La Flor冷卻一下腦袋。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Hans，在你花錢做一整套新設備之前，應該先問我才對吧？」<br/>
Hans卻不願意聽進去，繼續說道：「Elsa，那是跟你的Icy Coffee概念館一模一樣的吧檯設計！而且是真的用來營運的系統，器具也都是今年最新的型號！別跟我說你看不出來！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa捏著腰際，努力保持著她的一號撲克臉，不想讓Hans看出她有那麼一點心動……</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">好啦，是蠻心動的，可以嗎？但是……<br/>
<br/>
砰！！<br/>
<br/>
這時廚房突然傳來微弱的爆炸聲響，正在裡頭工作的其中一名金髮青年，慌張地走向微波爐，一臉闖了大禍的神情，取出只剩下半碗的奶油。<br/>
<br/>
「嘿，Kristoff！」<br/>
<br/>
一抹草莓金色飄進眼角，Elsa無意識地轉動視線往廚房看去，接著她滿腦子該如何拒絕Hans的思緒，全被按下倒退鍵刪除。<br/>
<br/>
慢著⋯⋯是早上那個解救她的可愛女騎士！<br/>
<br/>
「我不是說過微波奶油的時候，不要嫌麻煩，要2分鐘、2分鐘分次加熱到溶解，不然會爆炸嗎！？半碗奶油都噴光了，很浪費耶！」<br/>
「對不起嘛，我下次會注意啦⋯⋯。」<br/>
「把微波爐給我擦乾淨喔？要是油油的，我就揍你！」<br/>
<br/>
Elsa定格當場，看著加入廚師陣容，身穿咖啡色廚師袍，頭戴雲朵般造型的高帽，正在調整手套，一邊給予指示的女孩。<br/>
<br/>
「Elsa你有在聽嗎？」Hans問，盯著顯然完全分心的同學。<br/>
<br/>
將雜音百分之百隔絕於耳外的Elsa，目光緊緊跟著那個女孩，直到她們的視線再度撞上。<br/>
她肩膀一抖，感覺胸口突然猛烈敲了幾下，一抹笑意將嘴角拉了起來。<br/>
<br/>
——原來她是這裡的主廚！怪不得身上都是可口的巧克力香！噢、不行，要是口水滴下來就失去儀態了！<br/>
<br/>
「Elsa？」<br/>
Hans跟著她的視線望向廚房，這才發現那裡的騷動，臉色一變說道：「啊⋯⋯那是我妹妹，Anna。抱歉，讓你看見這麼失禮的瞬間⋯⋯」<br/>
「妹妹？」Elsa訝異地說：「你有妹妹？我從來沒聽說過⋯⋯」<br/>
<br/>
——這傢伙有這麼可愛的妹妹？這個鬢角跟炸蝦一樣的傢伙，怎麼可能有這麼可愛的妹妹？欸，這是不是搞錯什麼了？太浪費了吧！<br/>
<br/>
Hans卻一點都不想繼續讓話題圍繞在妹妹身上，立即拉回正題，說道：「所以說，你意下如何？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa這才回過神，差點忘記自己來這裡是為了談正事的，趕緊閉上微開的嘴巴，裝作若無其事的樣子。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「呃⋯⋯什麼？」Elsa又讓視線偷偷飄向廚房，「對不起，我有點分心了。」她誠實地說。<br/>
Hans翹起眉梢滿頭疑問，又說：「我是在問你，你真的不想在這裡任職？我是說，就算是短期也好，擔任我們的咖啡特別顧問，拜託！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa再度忽視Hans的存在，滿腦子思緒都跟著廚房裡那一抹身影轉來轉去⋯⋯<br/>
<br/>
「好啊。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 巧克力師的魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">2. Magic of Chocolatier</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>「什麼！你答應了！？怎麼會？」<br/><br/>Elsa根本不用開擴音，遠遠地就能聽見父親的聲音像加了重低音效果衝出手機。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Elsa，老實跟爸爸說，那個渾小子是不是用什麼把柄威脅你？乖，不要怕，我馬上打電話給那個男人⋯⋯」<br/>「Daddy，冷靜下來聽我說，好嗎？」<br/>Elsa翻了白眼，忍不住覺得這些男人為什麼都聽不進別人說的話。<br/>「沒有人抓住我的把柄，我也沒有什麼把柄，更沒有人威脅我。」<br/><br/>嗯⋯⋯與其說把柄，不如說是個弱點。<br/>一個有著紅髮辮子，可愛雀斑，和迷人笑容的巧克力藝術師，意外地突然變成了她的「弱點」。<br/><br/>Elsa皺起眉頭，她不知道自己是怎麼了，跟人家說話甚至沒超過15分鐘，現在就在為了長期逗留而做準備，還找到一間公寓式飯店入住。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我可以知道原因嗎？」<br/>而她父親偏要問出一個她也不清楚的答案。<br/>「因為⋯⋯我覺得頗有趣的？」<br/><br/>對於某個紅髮女孩，是的。<br/><br/>「你放心，Daddy。我甚至不是Hans的員工，而是技術指導，他不能對我指手畫腳。」<br/>「噢，他最好不要，否則我立刻找那個男人⋯⋯」<br/>「好了，Daddy，我禁止你再提到那個不管是誰的男人！是你說我要對自己的事業負責，而我決定多增添一筆經歷，我只是通知你一聲而已。就這樣，結束！」<br/>「⋯⋯好吧。」Agnar聽起來不是很甘願，但是他不想惹女兒生氣，只好乖乖妥協，「別忘了多收他一點指導費！」<br/><br/>結束與父親的一番雞同鴨講，Elsa在空曠的新飯店房間裡坐著發呆，決定給自己泡一杯Mysore Nuggest Extra Bold，好好沈澱一下思緒，然後再來考慮下一步要做什麼。<br/><br/>結果又來了，她端著咖啡，發現自己居然在google關於某個巧克力藝術師的報導。<br/><br/>噢，才不是你想的那樣，她只是有點好奇為什麼Anna Anderson會被稱為「Princess Chocolatier」而已！<br/><br/>Elsa不知道在跟誰解釋，又為什麼要解釋，但是沒有停下來的意思。<br/><br/>顯然這位巧克力公主很受到注目，因為她總會在公眾場合，發生一些奇蹟般的狀況。<br/><br/>Anna Anderson是個奇葩，沒有人能想像這個甜點師，在大學時代居然是藝術系的學生。<br/>她的外號很多變，原先她被稱作「Chocolate Magician」。拜藝術系畢業之賜，她總能用高超的雕塑與染色技巧，將巧克力變化成任何她想做的東西，成品甚至讓人看不出是可以吃的食物。<br/>Anna現在被稱為巧克力公主，是因為她曾經穿著一件華麗公主禮服，光著其中一隻腳，走路一拐一拐地參加某一年的巧克力藝術展，然後使用鏡面巧克力做了一支Cinderella的玻璃鞋。<br/>根據事後的報導，她是當天輸了別人一個賭注似的。<br/><br/>Elsa注意到新聞照片裡，這個"Cinderella"專注地盯著未完成的白巧克力高跟鞋，小小的舌尖冒出揚著略微笑意的嘴巴，如果不是她手裡捉著橡皮刷，看起來就像是個準備在宴會上偷吃點心的搗蛋公主。<br/><br/>噢，她實在等不及要跟這個巧克力公主一塊共事了！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">隔天，應Hans的要求，Elsa再度來到Chocolate Castle，替已經完工的咖啡吧台做檢視，並將各種設備調配到動線適宜的位置。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">雖然Elsa擅長手沖咖啡，但是半自動咖啡機在她手中仍像是餘興的玩具。<br/>她熟練地調整磨豆機的粗細程度，咖啡機的水流，興致來了還順便玩玩拉花，不過她可不想把自家咖啡豆丟進半自動咖啡機裡蹂躪。<br/>於是她把心愛的手沖咖啡器具，設置在吧台的正中央。<br/><br/>說到Hans，他似乎一大早就有行程，根本沒時間露臉，因此店內只有她、Rapunzel，以及正在廚房忙著烘烤麵包的Kristoff，和壯漢Marshall。<br/>在新的吧台菜單確定之前，還不能正式啟用新的設備，因此Elsa的工作只有在營業前的ㄧ、兩個小時之內，把能夠處理的事情完成。<br/>下一步才要進入飲品開發的階段，而那需要某個特定人物幫忙才行。<br/><br/>Elsa回過頭掃視著廚房內部，看樣子甜點主廚還沒有現身的樣子。<br/>這個吧台就設置在廚房櫥窗的前方，她只要轉過身就能看到甜點師們辛勤地作業。<br/>根據Rapunzel所述，職等越高的人，越能排在靠近櫥窗的作業台工作，因此貼在窗邊的桌子，是專屬於Anna的工作台。<br/><br/>這表示，一旦Elsa開始在吧台工作，她跟Anna就只間隔著一道玻璃，她只要回頭就能隨時看見巧克力公主，這讓她不禁暗自滿意地點點頭。<br/><br/>「怎麼了嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel正在清掃店內，發現Elsa不斷四處張望。<br/>Elsa動作一頓，感覺臉上一陣燥熱，她可問不出「Anna怎麼還沒來？」這種問題，於是發揮了極致的撲克臉技能，若無其事地說：「我在想我離開時，應該打包每一種食物回去嚐一嚐。你知道，為了開發適合搭配的咖啡。」<br/>「每一種！？」Rapunzel詫異地說：「我們有十幾種不一樣的巧克力甜點，你確定嗎？」<br/>Elsa點點頭，「我很會吃，你放心。雖然跟主廚一起討論比較好，但是我的時間似乎和她搭不上，至少我可以先嚐嚐味道。」<br/><br/>噢，轉得真漂亮，Elsa！<br/><br/>於是按照Elsa所預料的，Rapunzel很自動地說出Anna的情報。<br/>「噢，對！主管得留到最後再離開，所以Anna絕大部分是晚班，不過通常這個時間左右她就該出現了⋯⋯」<br/>Rapunzel瞧了瞧時鐘，接著突然想起了什麼似的，說道：「呃，Elsa，關於Anna，有件事我得先警告你！」<br/>Elsa揚起眉梢，Rapunzel神妙的表情讓她有點在意，究竟有什麼事關於Anna Anderson是需要特別提醒的。<br/>「首先，別誤會我，Anna是最棒的人之一。她很溫柔，很貼心，很聰明，很迷人，很有趣，等等等。不過絕大部分的時候，她⋯⋯」<br/><br/>碰！<br/><br/>此時傳來一聲巨響，Elsa還以為肯定是那個叫Kristoff的甜點師又做了奶油炸彈，然而聲響卻來自餐廳門口。<br/><br/>Anna Anderson，她們的甜點主廚堂堂站在敞開的前門，背後吹進來的雪讓她看起來像個英雄一樣威風，但是頭上卻戴著一頂黃綠色的龐克假髮，一隻手夾著熱帶小丑魚的氣球。<br/><br/>「Nemo！」她做出有趣的腔調，張口大聲地說：「橘白相間的新來者，你被召喚來到Wannahockaloogie山的高峰會，水族箱兄弟聯盟會同意讓你加入我們的行列！」<br/>Anna一邊唸著台詞，一邊走向餐廳深處，看見Elsa站在吧台旁愣眼望著她，瞬間似乎動作一頓。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel忍不住偷笑了一聲，發現她們的巧克力藝術師似乎有些臉紅，但Anna沒有猶豫太久，又舉起小丑魚氣球，繼續說著：「只要你現在能夠游過⋯⋯」<br/>她另一隻空著的手在外套口袋裡摸索，然後掏出一支打火機。<br/>「The ring of FIRE——!!」<br/>她推開蓋子，一束微弱的火光因為她走動而不斷搖擺，最後終於化為一陣白煙，隨著她消失在員工專用的門後。<br/><br/>Elsa眨了眨眼，張開嘴巴不知該說些什麼。<br/>Rapunzel笑了笑，接著說：「不過絕大部分的時候，她是個誰也搞不懂的怪女孩！我希望你別被她嚇到！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">何止是沒被嚇到，Elsa覺得那是她見過最可愛的事物了！<br/>可是Anna的模樣太過認真，以致於她必須強忍笑意，努力制止嘴角上揚。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「她總是這樣嗎？」<br/>Elsa興味橫生，她就像發現了一塊新大陸，禁不住好奇心，想探究那個紅髮女孩的腦袋裡，究竟裝著什麼樣的異次元空間。<br/>「她怪歸怪，但也不是每天都那樣載歌載舞。不過，每週五早上一定會玩一次。」<br/>「為什麼？」<br/>Rapunzel提起一口氣，但她臨時改變了主意，決定給Elsa賣個關子。<br/>「不如你等會留下來吧？你可以在店裡試吃所有餐點，然後說不定會得到你想要的答案喔！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">從Elsa坐下來，慢慢享用巧克力做成的美食開始，就不斷吸引店內客人的目光。<br/>當然美貌也是其中一個原由，但更大的因素，是正堆在她桌上的巧克力甜點山。<br/><br/>Elsa真的按照她所說的，要Rapunzel給她店內供應的所有餐點。<br/>Rapunzel最初有點遲疑，她所想像的試吃，是Elsa拿起刀叉，切下每種食物的一小角，大概適合麻雀吃的那種大小，然後就換下一種品項。<br/><br/>但是，她錯了。<br/><br/>Elsa首先從甜點開始進攻，她甚至根本沒碰刀叉。<br/><br/>噢，拜託，她餓死了！<br/>她是來吃東西的，不是當偶像！<br/><br/>她才不在意塑造形象，伸手抓了麵包，豪邁地撕下一大塊就塞進嘴裡，半點不剩地吃完，再換下一種食物。<br/>但在旁人眼中，她的吃相仍舊十分優雅，好像光是看著她吃東西，就能感受到那天堂般的美味。<br/><br/>Elsa慢條斯理地吃著，享受所有不同餐點的滋味，然後把味道與感想都記錄在平板電腦中，做為製作飲品時的參考依據。<br/>雖然內容大部分都重複著「巧克力」、「好吃」、「我要再吃一個」之類的評語。<br/><br/>Rapunzel替其他客人送餐時，頻頻向Elsa捎來驚異的目光，好像她是一台用美女外殼包裝的食物處理機。<br/>「呃⋯⋯Elsa，」Rapunzel走來她桌前，有些猶豫地問：「你還⋯⋯需要什麼嗎？」<br/><br/>她不是故意的，但是⋯⋯<br/>天啊！這個身材纖瘦高挑的金髮美人，吃得像剛從戰場回來的士兵！<br/>她的盤子空了！<br/><br/>Elsa手裡抓著最後一塊巧克力可頌，一邊瀏覽菜單，看起來沒有半點不妥，說道：「我需要一杯水，謝謝。然後我可以點一份紅酒巧克力牛肉嗎？」<br/><br/>噢，不，她居然還要吃主餐！<br/><br/>Rapunzel一愣，遲疑地點了點頭，說道：「⋯⋯okay，我去告訴廚房一聲！」<br/>Elsa目送她離去，視線正好撞上與Rapunzel擦身而過的Anna。<br/><br/>甜點主廚原先站在平面櫥窗後的狹長走道發呆，看見Elsa的目光聚焦而來，她便像觸電一樣肩頭一抖，然後立刻轉身，想起5分鐘前她的目的應該是什麼，快步遠離某對湛藍雙眼的視線範圍。<br/>Elsa發現那兩隻耳朵漸漸泛紅，忍不住偷笑出聲，但她的注意力卻很快地轉移到Anna剛上架的巧克力泡芙，看來在紅酒巧克力牛肉上桌前，她還有別的東西能嘗試。<br/><br/>正當Elsa承受Rapunzel不可思議的視線，拿了一個巧克力閃電泡芙回到位子上準備開動時，Anna再度步出廚房。<br/>主廚手中捧著許多工具，與幾罐看起來像顏料的染色巧克力，走向靠近店門口的獨立工作室。<br/>那裡是只能容納一個人的小型展演廚房，四面都是透明玻璃，店內、店外都能清楚看見裡頭的動靜。<br/><br/>此時盤中的巧克力閃電泡芙好像也變得不那麼有趣了，Elsa的眼睛就像舞台探照燈一樣不斷跟著Anna。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna將所需的一切材料放在桌面，視線往店內某個特定的角落一掃，發現Elsa那對特別藍的雙瞳正直視而來，又立馬閃躲開去，繼續動手將工具一一排開，好轉移自己的注意力。<br/><br/>接著，Anna便進入了自己的世界。<br/><br/>她將一大塊已經定型的巧克力放上旋轉台，使用那些更像是做木工的器具開始慢慢塑形，這個程序就花了她一個小時。<br/>她將原先四四方方的巧克力，一點一點削成橢圓形，有時用雕刻刀挖出一點凹陷，有時用挫刀將稜角磨成滑順的圓弧，從那形狀看來，她似乎打算做一隻魚。<br/>Anna將巧克力屑全部集中起來，再次融化，然後倒在烘焙紙上，放入冷凍庫定型，接著開始刻畫更細微的輪廓。<br/>她專注於手中的工作，舌尖再度無意識地鑽出嘴巴，絲毫沒發現有人將她極度集中精神的瞬間拍了下來。<br/><br/>眼睛和嘴巴一出現，Elsa便確信，Anna正在創作的，就是小丑魚Nemo，怪不得她要在進門時演那一齣短劇。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">雖然巧克力已經有八成重現了可愛的小丑魚，然而巧克力公主還沒打算結束。<br/>她拿起紙張，剪下形狀不規則的紙條，小心翼翼地貼上巧克力。<br/>Elsa看不出來那是在做什麼，這時送來熱巧克力的Rapunzel忍不住興奮地說道：「仔細看喔，接下來是最精彩的部分！」<br/><br/>Anna架高巧克力，接著雙手各拿一支噴槍瓶，左右交錯噴出鮮豔的色彩，將巧克力染成橘色與紅色。<br/>她將幾張紙片撕下來，接著又開始噴上白色與黑色，巧克力的咖啡色主體慢慢被色彩覆蓋，儼然轉變成一隻栩栩如生的小丑魚。<br/><br/>「那根本就跟真的一樣！如果不是我親眼看著她工作，我只會以為那是個公仔！」<br/>Rapunzel如癡如醉地說著，然而Elsa注意的並不是即將完工的成品。<br/><br/>當然、當然，瞧瞧那精湛的渲染技巧，Anna甚至把魚鱗反光時的色彩漸層都做出來了！<br/>Elsa怎麼會沒看見呢，因為她全程都在注意的不是逐漸成形的巧克力，而是施展絢麗魔法的巧克力藝術師本人。<br/><br/>她看見她專心一致時會皺起眉頭，她看見她刻出滿意的弧度時會揚起嘴角，她看見她思考時會咬住嘴唇，她看見她得心應手地運用工具，她看見她樂在其中地創作。<br/>噢，尤其是她在使用噴槍的瞬間，精準而俐落的雙臂上下舞動， 那模樣實在太有魅力了！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">而現在那隻Nemo完成了，許多客人聚集在玻璃窗前拿著手機拍照，甜點主廚則在一旁收拾殘局。<br/><br/>「真是神乎其技，公主殿下。」<br/>Anna步出工作室時，Elsa正站在平面櫥窗前向她搭話。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">似乎沒料到咖啡女王會主動上前攀談，Anna審視著眼前金髮的藍眼美女，視線時而在Elsa身邊打轉，時而看去她眼中，但總是不讓彼此的目光交會太久。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「如果你不介意，我比較喜歡被稱為魔術師，而不是公主。」Anna指指她桌面留下的空盤，說道：「倒是你也頗令人嘆為觀止，女王陛下。我以為紅酒巧克力牛肉已經是你的極限了，但是那個巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕害我輸了10塊錢。」<br/>Rapunzel這時從她身後經過，還不忘記要停下來等著，於是Anna翻了白眼，從褲子口袋裡拉出一張鈔票，不滿塞進Rapunzel的圍裙夾層中。<br/>Rapunzel向Elsa說了聲謝謝，接著開心地繞回餐廳中收拾桌面。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa聳聳肩，「我是一個容易感到飢餓的女王，我需要被大量餵食！」她接著似笑非笑地問：「我以為你忙著工作，但你卻知道我在吃些什麼？」<br/>「一個大師可以一心多用。」<br/>Anna裝出一副稀鬆平常的模樣，但臉上的薄紅色卻逃不掉Elsa的法眼。<br/>「而且你引起了一陣很難忽略的騷動，你瘦得跟皮包骨一樣，但是你吃了將近一半的餐點！它們都到哪去了？你的胸、咳咳！噢，沒事！」<br/><br/>如果她想掩飾什麼，那麼咳嗽肯定是半點幫助都沒有，她臉上的那些雀斑，讓她看起來就像一顆紅得發亮的草莓。<br/><br/>Elsa當然知道Anna想說什麼，於是揚起揶揄的笑，說道：「我的眼睛在上面，大師。」<br/>看見Anna立馬將視線射向天花板的反應，實在令她滿意極了，繼續調侃道：「而我想不是我吃太多，是這裡有的餐點不夠我吃。」<br/>這句話馬上將Anna的思緒拉了回來，瞪著眼詫異地說：「你說什麼？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa故意將雙手抱在胸部下緣，強調姣好的身材，傾身靠在櫥窗上，慢慢逼近Anna，再次把甜點主廚逼得滿臉通紅。<br/>「大師的能耐應該不只這樣吧？我有自信無論你能創造出幾種甜點，我都能做出搭配的飲品。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna好像耗費了極大的意志力在阻止視線下滑，雖然她失敗了兩次，噢，三次！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她抬起眉梢，問道：「你是在跟我下戰書嗎？」<br/>Elsa提提肩膀，故意說道：「如果你受得起挑戰的話。」<br/>Anna眨眨眼，淺淺笑了起來，「容我給你一聲忠告，陛下。」<br/>然後她同樣向前倚去，目光直視著Elsa的蔚藍眼睛，嘴唇危險地靠近她的。<br/><br/>這回是Elsa得避免臉頰噴出火焰，她捏緊了腰間的衣物，極力抑制向後撤退的衝動，不斷告訴自己：不能動，不能動，不能動！<br/>可是，天啊！她幾乎感覺到Anna的氣息噴在自己臉上！<br/><br/>「別被魔術師的伎倆給迷惑了。」<br/><br/>喔，不，還有那迷人到很該死的聲線！<br/><br/>「我們等著瞧。」<br/>Anna說完，向她拋去一個秋波，然後起身回到廚房之中。<br/>Elsa望著她離去，笑著搖了搖頭。<br/><br/>「Rapunzel！」她走回自己的位置，呼喚正在送餐的Rapunzel，「請給我一杯冰水，謝謝！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 咖啡的魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elsa是吃貨。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">3. Magic of coffee</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>Elsa站在自家後院的寬闊農園中，望著晨霧裡朦朧的咖啡樹群。<br/>她走入那一排排矮樹之間，檢視樹上結滿的果實，突然聽見前方傳來陣陣歌聲。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa循著歌聲走向樹群深處，來到一處空曠的草地。<br/>她停下來仔細探聽，發現歌聲是從天空傳來的。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她抬頭一看，一根繩子就懸在那邊，似乎在歡迎她拉動它，於是她照做了。<br/>接著一道鞦韆從天空盪下來，越來越近，越來越近，上面好像站著一個人。<br/>那是⋯⋯<br/><br/>「Good day！ My Queen！」<br/><br/>Anna，穿著一身燕尾服，手肘掛著一支拐杖，拿下頭上的高禮帽，笑容滿面地向Elsa彎身行禮。<br/><br/>「⋯⋯Anna？」<br/>Elsa抬起眉頭，疑惑地看著Anna從眼前盪過去，再盪回來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「沒錯，我是您的皇家御用魔術師！」<br/>Anna戴上帽子，把玩手中的拐杖，問道：「陛下，需要我為您變出一個什麼嗎？」<br/>Elsa聳聳肩，說道：「一個⋯⋯城堡？」<br/><br/>如果她是一個女王，那麼她需要一個城堡對吧？<br/><br/>「一個城堡，是嗎？」Anna盪過來，揚起迷人的笑容，「這就讓我為您獻上一座城堡！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna將她的拐杖探入霧中，隨著她盪向遠方，她的拐杖揭開那層不可視的幕簾，然後霧氣一掃而空，溫熱的陽光普照而下，一座聳立在山間的咖啡色城堡突然現形。<br/>一道美麗夢幻的長梯通往高大的入口，二樓還有個圓弧形的陽台，高聳的塔尖指向天際。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「您希望它是什麼顏色呢？」<br/>Elsa想也沒想，回答：「冰藍色。」<br/>「遵命！」<br/>Anna把拐杖一扔，摘下高禮帽，從帽子裡拿出兩罐噴槍瓶，倒掛在鞦韆上，來回替城堡噴上色彩，將它染成一座閃亮耀眼的冰城。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「親愛的女王陛下，容我再為您獻上一份禮物！請問您想要什麼呢？」<br/>Elsa跑上纖長的階梯，推開大門進入城堡之中，卻覺得裡面太空曠，應該放個裝飾才對。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我要一座巧克力噴泉！」<br/>Anna將禮帽也丟去一邊，拉開露齒的清爽笑容，說道：「遵命！」接著卻鬆開她勾在鞦韆上的雙腿，從高空摔落下來！<br/>「噢，不！」<br/>Elsa驚呼一聲，跨出腳步就想奔過去接住Anna，但是腳下卻突然踩空，使她往前跌落！<br/><br/>噗通一聲，Elsa抬起雙手掙扎著想要起身，掌心卻撈起滿滿的巧克力漿。<br/>她往身邊環視，城堡不知道哪去了，她正坐在浴室澡缸裡面，泡著香濃可口的巧克力澡。<br/><br/>「還滿意嗎？冰女王。」<br/>Anna的聲音再度傳來，伴隨著在浴室裡說話的迴響。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa哼了一口，不滿地抱怨：「我才不冰呢，我人很好！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她噘起嘴唇，正想將雙手交叉在胸前，以示女王心情欠佳，突然卻有另一雙手從巧克力漿裡冒出來，將她推向浴池邊，兩隻手腕被緊緊壓在澡缸邊緣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「別噘嘴，陛下。」<br/>一個溫熱的聲息貼在她耳邊，Elsa瞬間屏住氣息，睜大眼睛看著直視自己的藍綠色雙眸。<br/>Anna將她逼向狹小的角落，禁錮她的雙臂不讓她脫身，而那對目光太過魅惑人心，Elsa根本連逃都不想，任由魔術師擒住自己的下顎。<br/>「讓我溫暖你，我的女王⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>在那雙嘴唇碰到她以前，Elsa發現自己正坐在床上尖叫，雙掌高舉在空中，渾身熱得像火爐一樣。<br/><br/>——好極了，該死的蠢夢⋯⋯！<br/><br/>她撥開汗濕的瀏海，決定立馬沖澡冷靜自己，但是在看到澡缸以後，想起夢中Anna裸露的肩膀，又捂起臉尖叫著跑向廚房，最後還是先給自己泡了一杯冰咖啡。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">今天不是她的好日子。<br/><br/>昨日Elsa度過了美好的一天。<br/>美食，美景，美人。<br/><br/>和某個巧克力藝術家在櫃檯前的小插曲，讓她興奮得睡不著覺，一到家就立刻點開平板電腦，把腦中浮現的咖啡飲品全部寫下來，就連洗澡時也不例外。<br/>因為動腦過度，導致她錯過了睡眠時間，匆匆洗澡上床，結果做了那個妄想全開的夢，害她始終難以平復內心的澎湃。<br/><br/>天啊！那是Anna耶！她怎麼可以做這種夢呢！？<br/><br/>不過說真的，她並不是那麼有歉意。<br/>因此宇宙降下了懲罰，害她在廚房踢到中島，再度放出痛徹心扉的尖叫。<br/><br/>她想，不行，她得冷靜下來！<br/><br/>於是她決定提早出門上班，在營業時間開始前，把昨晚想到的咖啡全部做出來。<br/><br/>結果這下好了，她沒想到Chocolate Castle的職員們不會在9點半前上班，導致她在這個下雪的晨間8點，站在後門入口前空等，更要命的是，她沒有帶傘。<br/><br/>——為什麼，宇宙？為什麼！？<br/><br/>她覺得應該回到地鐵站躲一躲雪，但是想到可能再次被詐騙集團逮住，這回可不一定會有巧克力魔術師及時解救她。<br/><br/>「When you wish upon a star~」<br/><br/>Elsa一愣，從餐廳前方傳來既熟悉又陌生的歌聲，令她想起早上的夢境，胃壁不免又抽了起來。<br/><br/>還有誰會在一大清早就高唱Disney的主題曲？<br/><br/>她探頭窺看，發現正好閃過她腦海的甜點主廚Anna Anderson，一邊旋轉手中的紅傘，一邊墊著腳尖，輕盈地跳過每一塊石板，不知為何戴著一副雪季時根本不需要的太陽眼鏡。<br/><br/>——為什麼偏偏是她！？她難道不是晚班嗎？<br/><br/>Elsa的腦袋開始發熱，夢境中最後幾個片段讓她幾乎要當機了。<br/>就在Elsa決定乾脆逃跑的瞬間，Anna正巧拐過牆邊，她沒料到有人站在後門，歌聲突然拉高變成叫聲，接著被雪堆給絆倒，用力地摔去地面。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">深怕這個現實與夢境同步，不想要在巧克力魔術師跌落之後，跟著摔進另一個遐想暴走的巧克力澡缸，Elsa這回故意沒有伸手去解救主廚的窘境。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噢，天啊！你還好嗎？沒有哪裡摔碎了吧？」<br/>紅傘朝天，Anna坐在雪堆裡，一邊哀痛，一邊抬頭看著Elsa，低語道：「有，我的自尊。」<br/>Elsa趕緊扶起Anna，滿懷歉意地說道：「我很抱歉，我不是故意要嚇你的。唉，今天真的不是我的好日子！」<br/>「不全是你的錯，今天也不是我的日子。」Anna拍落沾滿衣褲的雪花，問道：「倒是你在這裡幹嘛？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「因為夢到跟你共浴巧克力澡，害我亢奮得無法冷靜，所以提早來上班，希望可以忘記你佈滿雀斑的肩膀。」之類的理由，就算打死Elsa她也不可能說得出口，於是她頓了一會，隨意編了一個理由：「呃⋯⋯晨跑？」<br/>Anna的視線往Elsa腳上的長靴一看，翹起眉梢又問：「你穿長靴慢跑？」<br/>Elsa面色一窘，反擊道：「那你又為什麼這麼早到？你難道不是晚班嗎？」<br/>「Olaf吃壞肚子，今天要請假，我來幫忙代班。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna從背包裡撈出一串鑰匙，打開後門進入餐廳。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「所以你到底這麼早來做什麼？我才不相信你是來晨跑的。」<br/>Elsa稍微回復了平日的鎮定，跟在Anna背後走上位於閣樓的員工休息室，說道：「我已經擬定幾種咖啡口味，想在今天全部試做出來。」<br/>Anna突然轉過身，指著Elsa得意洋洋地笑道：「啊哈！就等你說那句話！我也想出了五種新的甜點！你還沒吃早餐吧？」<br/>Elsa沒想到Anna居然這麼認真看待她隨口說出的宣言，止不住嘴角的笑意，搖搖頭說道：「這表示我有早餐可以吃了？它們都是巧克力？」<br/>Anna雙手交在胸前，很了不起似地點頭，「都是巧克力！」<br/>「都是點心？」<br/>「都是點心！」<br/>「都很好吃？」<br/>「你在問誰啊？那不只是當然的嗎！」Anna揚起眉梢，壞笑著問：「但你確定能做得出適合搭配的咖啡嗎？」<br/><br/>——很好，這女孩真敢把戰帖丟回來！<br/><br/>Elsa被挑起玩興，同樣也將兩臂抱在胸前，說道：「我只能說，五種甜點太少了。能給我多一點挑戰性嗎？」<br/>她們直視著彼此⋯⋯雖然隔著太陽眼鏡就是。<br/>空氣中飄盪的不是刺鼻的火藥味，而是種像甜酒一般甘醇濃厚，餘韻繚繞的樂趣。<br/>Anna彎身行禮，說道：「您先請，陛下。」<br/><br/>她們分別前往廚房與吧台，Anna放出手機裡的輕快歌曲，接著熟練地開啟所有需要預熱的機器，一邊準備營業用的食材，一邊進行與咖啡女王的「戰役」。<br/>Elsa喜歡安靜，她享受動腦思考的沈寂，拿出數款咖啡豆，一一研磨出足夠與巧克力魔術師較勁的粉量，她還記得帶上特地買的牛奶，希望味道調到最好。<br/><br/>「您的早餐好了，女王陛下。」<br/>當Anna步出廚房時，Elsa正專注地往萃取瓶中沖入熱水，她穩定著呼吸的節奏，與水流的速度，然後輕輕搖晃萃取瓶中的咖啡液，嗅吸隨著蒸煙漫開的香氣，滿意了才抬起頭望向Anna，但首先她注意到的不是惹人垂涎的食物。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa困惑地看著Anna，猶豫了一會，還是問道：「⋯⋯你為什麼還戴著墨鏡？」<br/>Anna穿著她的咖啡色廚師袍，兩隻辮子現在盤在腦後，導致廚師帽底下的那副墨鏡，比剛才見到時還要突兀。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna動作一頓，墨鏡後的視線在到處亂飄。她提起氣息，但似乎不知該說什麼才好，看看左邊，又看看右邊，最後總算面向Elsa，指著她笑道：「因為你比陽光還耀眼！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">沈默在兩人之間瀰漫，Elsa咬住嘴唇，不知道該不該笑，或是該回擊Anna幾句，但是氣氛實在怪得太有趣，她的腦袋迸不出任何字眼，只聽見廚房傳來某個Disney海女巫唱著「Poor unfortunate soul」的歌聲。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna佈著雀斑的臉頰慢慢垮下來，笑容逐漸僵了，紅色佔據她的面孔，然後失去目前為止塑造的個性形象，嘴巴滑出一串幾乎不用換氣的叨唸：「這太奇怪了。不是你奇怪，是我們、不，是我奇怪而已，你很棒⋯⋯等等，什麼？」<br/><br/>——沒錯，給我等等！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna剛才稱讚她「棒」嗎？<br/>她沒聽錯吧！？<br/><br/>Elsa淺笑出聲，為了掩飾自己的羞赧，她抬起手指拂過梳上頭頂的瀏海，然後發現她們之間的氛圍變得更加古怪。<br/>於是為了轉換這股不知怎地有點心跳加速的沈默，Elsa刻意大聲地嘆了口氣，玩笑道：「抱歉，我忘記今年的時尚單品是太陽眼鏡了。」<br/>Anna噴笑出聲，她瞧了瞧努力改變氣氛的Elsa，摳摳臉上明明一點也不癢的角落，聳聳肩說道：「你知道嗎？我會把它拿下來，因為我剛才一度分不出來肉桂和肉豆蔻，你的早餐差點毀了。但是有件事我得先提醒你！」<br/>Elsa笑言：「我必須小心別陷落在你的魔術伎倆，是嗎？Maestro。」<br/>「不是。」Anna看起來頗滿意於她的新綽號，猶豫了一會，說道：「昨晚我有點⋯⋯失去身體的鹽分平衡，所以導致今天我的臉腫得像烤豬，我希望你不要介意。」<br/>她頓了一會，看見Elsa點點頭，便慢慢摘下她的墨鏡。<br/><br/>——噢，不⋯⋯<br/><br/>Elsa不可能不介意，相反地她非常介意Anna的模樣。<br/>不是覺得她醜或者嫌棄，而是她需要知道是什麼原因造成Anna這副德性。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna雙眼浮腫，暫時變成一個單眼皮女孩，她的藍綠色眼瞳看起來有些朦朧，眼白充滿了血絲。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你⋯⋯天啊！你發生什麼事了嗎？」<br/>Elsa突然縮短她們之間的距離，發自內腑的關心神色凝視而來。<br/>Anna隨即躲開她的視線，那對前所未見的藍色眼睛，好像能夠透視任何人的靈魂。<br/>「呃⋯⋯我們可以把焦點拉回這些食物嗎？這才是我們在這的原因對吧？」<br/>Elsa讀得出Anna散發著「不要問我任何事情」的氣息，於是她決定不干預Anna的私人空間，退後兩步，說道：「你是對的。那麼⋯⋯」她指了指餐車上的甜點，「不如你介紹一下它們？我快要餓死了。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna從眼角搜索著Elsa的神情，知道她真的不打算進一步逼問自己，給予她喘息的自由角落，而那很快地讓她的焦慮平復。<br/><br/>——哼嗯？這股莫名的安心感還不賴啊。<br/><br/>Anna渾身放鬆下來，沒感覺到嘴角自然地揚起。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Okay，我想我們可以從這個開始。巧克力鬆餅！」Anna推出第一道餐點，「在你說任何話之前，是的，我知道巧克力鬆餅很普通。但是，我的巧克力鬆餅不一樣！你試試。」<br/>Elsa接下叉子，挖下一大口鬆餅放進嘴裡，眼睛立刻亮了起來，「好軟！」然後又忍不住多塞了一大口，「我從沒吃過這麼鬆軟的口感！」<br/>「對，我知道！」<br/>Anna即使眼皮腫脹，也遮掩不住此刻綻放的驕傲光芒，又推出下一盤造型特殊的甜點，它看起來像一座被縮小的黑色枯山。<br/>Elsa還在接連吃著鬆餅，視線卻移到這個模樣獨特的點心，「這是什麼？麵包？」<br/>Anna笑著遞出一把餐刀給Elsa。<br/><br/>——噢，不，那個笑容實在是討厭得很可愛！<br/><br/>「從正中央切開來看看。」她說。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa知道這個魔術師就愛玩些花俏的把戲，但是她同樣樂在其中，品嚐Anna的甜點就像在拆禮物一樣，充滿未知的驚奇。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她按照Anna所說，從中央下刀，聽見酥脆的外皮發出碎裂的聲響，同時有什麼東西從切口流了出來。<br/>「這該不會是⋯⋯噢，我的天！」<br/>Elsa訝異的表情令Anna開心極了，她指著盤子說道：「這道甜點得在短時間之內吃完，否則外皮一旦回軟就不好吃了。你知道嗎？這是特別為你設計的點心。」<br/>Elsa暫時不管那個跟天堂一樣軟的鬆餅，馬上解決這個內餡不斷湧出的小黑山。<br/><br/>噢，不行，才第二道而已，她受不了這股衝擊的口感！<br/><br/>「這是什麼東西！？」Elsa捂著嘴巴驚叫，一邊瞪著這個冒犯了她的常識的食物。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">外皮的口感介於馬卡龍與餅乾泡芙之間，酥鬆同時又帶有一點濕潤；從裡頭冒出的紅色內餡，大概是用莓果和橘子做出來的果醬，酸甜適當，與外皮的微苦完美中和。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我叫它"火山派"！」Anna說道：「我一直都很想做一個火山，外皮始終讓我很頭痛。」<br/>Elsa一邊點頭，一邊鯨吞讓她腦袋與味覺爆發的火山派，「而你成功了。如果Hans不讓這個出現在菜單上面，我會親手掐死他！」<br/>Anna聽見那個名字，便立刻皺起眉頭，說道：「管他去死⋯⋯。如果你真的很喜歡這個，我隨時可以做給你吃。」<br/>「真的嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa就像在眼睛裡放煙火一樣，她幾乎想為了說過這天很糟糕而跟宇宙道歉。<br/>那個害羞的夢被她拋去腦後⋯⋯okay，她或許沒有真的拋去腦後，但是Anna的甜點使她的這一天完全復活！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna看著她閃亮的目光，又一次溜走了視線，低下頭隱藏住燒燙的兩腮，說道：「沒想到你會這麼喜歡火山派，早知道我就最後再把它端出來了。」<br/>「噢，我不介意，一點也不！」Elsa已經吃完了火山派，揮揮手催促著：「繼續，繼續！只要是你做的巧克力甜點，我保證我都很有興趣！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這次Anna可藏不住發紅的耳朵，而她很清楚Elsa已經注意到了，因為她臉上掛著那個很可惡也很吸引人的調侃笑意。<br/>她趕緊將餘下的點心用來當作誘餌，把咖啡女王的焦點從自己身上拉開。<br/><br/>「謝謝你的豐盛款待。而現在，我需要你的協助，大師。」<br/>Elsa從沒有過如此療癒的早餐，她滿足地擦擦嘴巴，說道：「我試吃了你的甜點，現在換你試喝我的咖啡，幫我決定我的飲品菜單。」<br/>Anna盯著Elsa手中的咖啡，卻動也沒動，「我不必試啊。你才是咖啡師，能決定飲品菜單的只有你才對吧？」<br/>但她臉上細微的牽動沒能逃過Elsa的眼睛，Elsa觀察了一會，狡獪地笑道：「你不敢喝咖啡？」<br/>「我沒有不敢！我只是⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna的反應很明顯，就連她自己也知道似的，此時正懊惱地瞪著Elsa以外的每個地方。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我昨天看見你在喝罐裝咖啡。」<br/>「⋯⋯因為那是加糖拿鐵。」<br/>她嘟囔在口中，像個鬧彆扭的孩子。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa只覺得這個巧克力藝術師實在擁有太多面相，當然她可以繼續挖掘這個可愛生物的不同反應，但是不想讓Anna感覺到任何不自在，決定今天就此打住。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「如果你不喜歡咖啡，你大可直說，不用刻意顧慮我。」<br/>Anna遲疑地望向Elsa，「但你是個咖啡師！而且你愛咖啡！」<br/>「我是啊。而要我說呢，你不喜歡咖啡，是因為你沒有喝過真正的咖啡！你得試試我的咖啡。而且這對消除水腫有幫助！」Elsa推出咖啡杯，說道：「Trust me.」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna看一看咖啡，再瞧一瞧Elsa，似乎被咖啡女王值得信賴的笑臉給說服了，緩慢拿起杯子小小地啜吸一口，然後像隻貓一樣舔舔嘴巴。<br/>Elsa等了一會，問道：「所以呢⋯⋯？」<br/>Anna正在玩著她的制服下襬，反問：「所以什麼？」<br/>「味道如何？」<br/>甜點主廚扭捏了好一會，裝出一張撲克臉，聳聳肩說道：「⋯⋯不難喝。」<br/>Elsa忍不住笑了出來，然後轉身準備熱水，說道：「如果你喜歡，你可以整杯喝完。」<br/>「我又沒有說我喜歡！」<br/>Elsa側過臉，故意向她眨眨眼，「沒關係，我知道你喜歡。」<br/>然後Anna鼓著番茄一般的腮幫子，奪走Elsa手中的第二杯咖啡，踩著羞憤的步伐回到廚房。<br/><br/>——噢，不好，魔術師氣跑了⋯⋯。<br/><br/>Elsa隔著櫥窗望進廚房，撞上Anna那對偷射過來的小狗視線，然後目送像做了虧心事的巧克力藝術師夾著尾巴逃走。<br/><br/>嗯，至少，她知道該放什麼進菜單了！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 咖啡師的魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">4. Magic of Barista</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>Chocolate Castle一天的流程是這樣的。<br/><br/>他們將廚房稱為「內野」，吧台與櫃檯、客人用餐區域則稱為「外野」。<br/><br/>早上9點半，早班人員準備一切營業事宜。<br/>內野一個人，負責開啟所有需要預熱的機器，準備並確保他們今天所需的食材新鮮且足夠，然後開始製作完成時間較長的甜點。<br/><br/>10點半，內野再加入一到兩個中班成員，協助早班製作甜點；外野一個人到班，整理餐廳環境，並準備飲品材料。<br/><br/>11點半，內野加入一個晚班成員，準備主餐食材；外野的第二個成員，協助早班處理任何尚未完成的工作，接著他們準時開始營業。<br/><br/>內野的分工比較複雜一些，現有的四個成員裡，Kristoff與Marshall專門負責甜點與烘培；Olaf負責主餐料理；Anna身為內野主管，除了精通甜點和烘培以外，主食調理也頗有心得，偶爾忙不過來時，她還能夠支援Olaf。<br/><br/>Rapunzel是外野組長，負責送餐、飲品製作、結帳，以及任何一個服務生該做的事。她以早班為主，工讀生會輔助她送餐或者收拾桌椅。<br/><br/>現在新的咖啡吧台正式啟用，雖然也算外野區域，但Elsa的頭銜是技術指導，她不需要受到任何人管轄。<br/>她的工作只有負責製作咖啡飲品，以及指導Rapunzel咖啡沖泡技巧，所以她只要在營業前半個小時到店即可。<br/><br/>營業時間是早上11點30分，到夜間19點30分。<br/>每個人上9個小時的班，各自有1個小時又10分鐘的休息時間。<br/><br/>晚班人員收拾殘局，負責清點食材，並適量進貨，然後鎖上餐廳，結束一天的工作。<br/><br/><br/>新的咖啡吧台已經營運了兩周，效果非常顯著。<br/>Elsa的高貴飲品，就算價格翻倍也有許多客人願意買單。<br/>果然咖啡女王的招牌就是不同凡響，雖然也有更多不懂咖啡的人，只是被她的美貌所吸引。<br/><br/>Anna很不高興。<br/>她的工作台就在櫥窗前方，擁有全店最好的view，能夠看見這個人見人愛的咖啡女王。<br/>她的背影近在眼前，那個翹臀不斷在她眼角晃來晃去，使她最近不是很能專注在工作上。<br/>不，關於這點她沒什麼好抱怨的，除了她面前擋著的這一片蠢玻璃！<br/>正因為她的視野遍及店內每個角落，所以能夠清楚看見所有人都在盯著她們的咖啡師猛瞧。<br/><br/>那些如癡如醉的崇拜仰慕，okay，她可以裝作沒看見；但是那些虎視眈眈的覬覦，噢，他們得小心蛋糕裡被偷加通腸劑！<br/><br/>Elsa Arendelle是世界出名的咖啡師，她對自己的咖啡是多麼呵護，多麼熱愛！<br/>她花了那麼多時間鑽研沖咖啡的技術，就是為了讓大家喝到最棒的成品。<br/>結果沒有多少人在關注那些黑漆漆的液體黃金，所有人都只注意她的外在！<br/>大家應該看看她每天早上都在吧台反覆練習手沖咖啡的技巧，那是多麼讓人平靜的畫面啊⋯⋯</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">不，她反悔了，這麼舒心的美景，還是她自己獨享就好了。<br/><br/>——總之，那些無腦禽獸都該下地獄！走，Elsa快走！快躲回去天堂！那裡才是你該待的地方！不要讓他們的視線污染了你！<br/><br/>不曉得為什麼，打從在地鐵站看見Elsa開始，Anna心裡就有一種非保護她不可的念頭，使Anna幾乎要拍打櫥窗，叫咖啡師趕快逃離這裡，但又捨不得要那個金髮尤物離開。<br/><br/>好啦，她承認，自從咖啡女王在Chocolate Castle工作之後，每天都變得比以往有趣更多。<br/><br/>過去，她的每一天都很冗長又無聊，只有創作巧克力藝術的時間，是她短暫能享受樂趣、放鬆並喘息的空檔。<br/><br/>不過現在不一樣了。<br/>從那天之後，只要她們有機會一起上早班，她不會放過任何替Elsa做早餐的機會，而她知道Elsa更不會拒絕任何能吃東西的理由。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">要知道，當你做出一道美食，要看到吃它的人幸福的模樣，才算是功德圓滿。<br/>而Elsa給出的反應，總是讓Anna像飛在雲端上一樣！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">平時她得給自己哼首歌，或是在鬆餅上畫幾張笑臉，才會讓每一天變得不那麼枯燥乏味。<br/>現在她不需要了，只要她抬起頭，一直死盯著玻璃前方的美麗背影，用心音不斷催眠柔順金髮裡面藏著的那個腦袋：把那張天使面孔轉過來，轉過來，轉過來，現在就轉過來！<br/>就算不成功，她也頗能自得其樂。<br/>而如果偶爾碰巧那雙世界唯一僅有的藍眼睛繞過來撞上她的，天啊，那個可以殺死人的微笑到底是怎麼辦到的！<br/>這個金髮女人一定偷偷藏著什麼魔法，否則怎麼會讓人一看到她的臉，就覺得自己的心靈被淨化了，然後也想丟一個笑容回去？<br/><br/>Anna嘗試過一次，告訴自己不要每次和咖啡師對視時，就露出犯花痴的愚蠢表情。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——酷一點，Anna！微笑就好！很酷的那種！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">然而Elsa似乎以為她不肯理會自己，甚至伸手敲了敲櫥窗，亮出一張畫了哭臉的餐巾紙，害Anna差點打翻整盆蛋糕液，然後想起自己臉上戴著該死的口罩，只露出一雙眼睛，怪不得Elsa會誤解了。<br/>於是Anna趕緊拉下口罩，補給她一個滿面的笑容，和一個自以為酷勁十足，事後卻後悔到死的愚蠢大拇指。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">但不管她怎樣丟光自己的臉，Elsa總是那個會拋回溫和笑意，和一個可愛小揮手的人。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>「噢，她好可愛！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這個無趣的中午，Anna正在乏味地咀嚼午餐，她的注意力從腦裡的金髮天使回到現實，將不以為然的目光，拋向一旁的Rapunzel，她的好表妹。<br/>表妹正在滑著手機，不曉得看到什麼夢幻般的內容，不斷發出輕嘆。<br/>「誰？」<br/>Anna隨口一問，沒想到Rapunzel卻說：「Snow。」接著她將手機螢幕轉向Anna，「Elsa的貓。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna豎起眉毛，發現那是張來自Instagram的照片。<br/>一隻白貓慵懶地趴在主人的腿上，按照Rapunzel的說法，這雙又白又細長，只穿著極短熱褲的雙腿，就屬於Elsa Arendelle。<br/>但她的視線根本沒停留在貓身上，因為那雙腿！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">那雙要命的腿！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna還想繼續看著那雙腿發呆，但Rapunzel已經把手機收了回去，一邊滑一邊說：「噢，Elsa這張照片好美！」<br/><br/>——什麼？我也要看！<br/><br/>Anna忍住沒說出腦袋迴盪的聲音，但在看到Rapunzel發直的眼神之後，她又開始生起氣來。<br/><br/>——拜託，Rapunzel，怎麼連你也一樣！<br/><br/>「你為什麼有她的Instagram帳號？」<br/>Rapunzel正在忙著羨慕Elsa的美貌，沒注意到Anna明顯低沈又煩躁的語調，以及她眼中射出的死光線。<br/>「我們傳訊聊天，她給我的。」<br/><br/>——Wait, WHAT!?<br/><br/>「那你又為什麼有她的電話號碼！」<br/>Anna立刻又吠了一聲。<br/><br/>她不開心，她很不開心！<br/>自稱她們是BFF的Rapunzel，居然搶先一步得到Elsa的號碼，而且沒有告訴她這件事！？<br/><br/>Rapunzel還是沒能catch到Anna散發出的不悅，說道：「因為我跟她要，她就給我了啊。她現在算是我的咖啡技術指導老師，所以我覺得我應該要有她的號碼，這樣我隨時可以問她問題？」<br/><br/>——可惡！為什麼我不是咖啡師？<br/><br/>Anna暗自嘖了一口，開始思考該用什麼理由，才能「合理地」跟那個咖啡女王要到電話號碼，又不會被拒絕。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這時Rapunzel突然驚呼一聲，瞪大眼睛指著螢幕說道：「快看這個！這太⋯⋯性感了！」<br/>Anna隨即扔下手中的Nutella香蕉三明治，立馬靠過去貼著螢幕猛瞧。<br/><br/>照片裡的Elsa似乎去參加了什麼餐會活動，穿著一身深藍色的緞面禮服，胸前露出適當的事業線，禮服下襬拉出斜邊，恰巧遮住膝蓋上緣，雪白的纖長小腿一覽無遺。<br/><br/>Rapunzel幽幽地嘆了口氣，拄著顎說道：「這太危險了！我知道我是直的，但是她幾乎可以把我掰彎⋯⋯」<br/>Anna詫異地瞪著她，說道：「你給我慢著，那Flynn要怎麼辦？」<br/>「我當然是很喜歡Flynn，不過如果我跟他沒有好結果，我完全可以為了Elsa出櫃。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna張大嘴巴望著Rapunzel，沒想到居然會先被表妹兼好友給背叛，生氣地說道：「Wait, what？這、這太不可理喻了！你你你、你不可以！你這是在背叛Flynn！我我我要告訴他！」<br/>但是Rapunzel卻笑了出來，拍拍Anna的肩膀，說道：「放心！我和Eugene很好，沒有任何問題！我不會搶走你的女王，白馬公主！」<br/>Anna脹紅著臉，拍著桌子試圖辯解：「我我我、我不是⋯⋯她她⋯⋯我的⋯⋯！」但她說不出完整的句子。<br/>Rapunzel瞇起眼睛，臉上掛著戲謔的笑，伸手戳了戳Anna的手臂，「還是⋯⋯真的要出櫃的不是我，而是你呢？」<br/>「Rapunzel！」<br/>在Anna動手以前，Rapunzel立馬舉手投降，說道：「嘿，開個玩笑而已！別認真嘛！我只是看你們好像很快就熟識了，而你總是會偷看人家，對吧？」<br/>Anna只是吃著三明治，嘴裡邊咀嚼邊咕噥了一句：「才沒有⋯⋯。」然後看起來像個作賊心虛，在閃躲視線的小孩。<br/>「是嗎？」Rapunzel看著Anna笑了一笑，沒有繼續調侃下去，卻說道：「你知道，我跟你是同一陣線的。比起我，應該有人更需要防備吧？」<br/>Anna皺起眉頭，想起害她今天這麼無聊的原因。<br/><br/>Elsa今天休假。<br/>她唯一的樂趣——在餐廳裡用視線跟蹤天使——被殘忍地剝奪了。<br/>而且Elsa還連休兩天。<br/><br/>噢，她快要死了，她快要無聊死了！<br/><br/>為什麼？<br/>都是因為Hans那個混蛋！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這件事得回溯到一周前。<br/><br/>靠著Elsa這個人形廣告看板，和她的高價手沖咖啡，Chocolate Castle有了收益上的改善。<br/>但是某一天，Hans突然帶著他找到的新股東回來了。<br/><br/>Duke Weselton，一個身材矮小，頭骨寬大，戴著老花眼鏡的大鼻子灰髮男子。<br/><br/>「那個長得像猴子的老伯是誰？噢嗚！」<br/>Rapunzel為了那失禮的評論狠踹Anna一腳，向她使了眼色，低聲說道：「那個老伯是著名假髮與生髮水公司的老闆，狡猾又愛錢，刻薄又刁鑽。據說他很難搞，Hans之前不管怎麼取悅他，他都不肯出錢投資。」<br/>Anna不以為然地看著那個走路像孔雀跳舞的老頭子，說道：「那這次他為什麼終於肯付錢了？」<br/>Rapunzel翻起白眼，厭惡地說：「還能為什麼？」然後將Anna的臉轉向咖啡吧台，「不就是因為咖啡女王嗎？」<br/><br/>只見Hans把Weselton帶到咖啡吧台前，打斷正專心沖泡咖啡的Elsa工作。<br/>咖啡女王本人看起來不是太高興，但她仍舊維持著基本的禮貌，淺笑著打了招呼。<br/>隨後Hans帶著Weselton進去辦公室談話，過沒多久內線電話響了起來，Rapunzel面有難色地走進咖啡吧台，不知和Elsa溝通些什麼。<br/>Anna隔著玻璃，只看得出Elsa心情幾乎差到連些微笑意都裝不出來，然後就看見咖啡女王心不甘情不願地端著咖啡，親自送去辦公室。<br/><br/>Anna心不在焉地揉著麵糰，目光不斷飄向那扇門，卻等不到Elsa出現。於是她實在按耐不住腹中的焦慮，決定跑去辦公室英雄救美。<br/>但是出乎意料的，她沒發現身陷險境的弱女子，卻目擊到哥哥在走廊上不斷低頭，向一臉狠勁的女王道歉。<br/><br/>"如果我說，我現在想吃火山派，你會生氣嗎？"<br/>回到吧台後，咖啡女王又敲了敲櫥窗，噘著嘴將寫了字的餐巾紙貼在玻璃上，一副可憐兮兮的樣子。<br/>Anna怎麼可能拒絕呢，於是她把工作擺在一邊，立刻趕著做了無緣列入菜單的火山派，好安慰內心不平衡的Elsa。<br/><br/>（製作火山派的外皮，以及烘烤火侯的控制只有Anna辦得到，因此Hans否決了這個餐點。Elsa沒有掐死他，因為Anna保證只要Elsa想吃，她就吃得到。）<br/><br/>Elsa的心情終於得到療癒，但也只是暫時的。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">數天後，Weselton再度來到Chocolate Castle，而這回Anna差點遭了殃。<br/><br/>事情發生在同一條走道上，Weselton再度要求Elsa送咖啡，女王心情跟外頭的風雪一樣糟糕，Hans還是只會低頭道歉，卻什麼都不做。<br/>就在Anna繞去倉庫時，經過走廊轉角前，聽見Elsa冷冽的語調。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你很清楚你答應過我什麼，Hans。如果你不能遵守自己的諾言，我隨時都可以離開，就連咖啡豆也不想賣給你！」<br/>「只是一頓午餐而已，Elsa。」Hans安撫道：「我已經盡力替你擋了，真的！但他是股東，我也有壓力。你就當作是企業交流，露個臉就好。我也會去的，其他的我來想辦法⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你把她當成什麼？」Anna再也忍不下去，闖入兩人的話局裡，生氣地向Hans說道：「是你求她來幫你解決餐廳的現況，她甚至不是你的員工，你憑什麼要她去陪人家吃飯？她不是一塊讓你賣錢的肉！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa愣眼看著突然爆發的Anna，自己的埋怨好像變得沒那麼重要了，反過來想勸Anna別那麼激動。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans看見妹妹就立刻變了張臉，語氣不悅地說：「Anna，這不關你的事，回去工作。」<br/>「我不要！」Anna雙手叉腰，擋在Elsa前方，說道：「這不關她的事！餐廳怎麼樣，需不需要錢，都是我們的事！她已經很好心幫你了，不要把她牽扯進來！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噢，所以我想這間餐廳需要資助，你應該也有很大的責任囉？Anderson小姐。」<br/>Weselton突然走出辦公室，一邊搔著鬍鬚，一邊以鄙夷的眼光盯著Anna。<br/>「我聽說你總愛花時間搞那些玩巧克力的把戲，不務正業，不製作餐點。你知道當你在玩樂的時候，餐廳損失了多少錢嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna正在氣頭上，聽見這個對Elsa頤指氣使的糟老頭挑釁自己，怒火燒得更旺，「你說什麼？」<br/>Weselton繼續擠眉弄眼地說道：「如果你肯乖乖待在廚房，專心製作客人的餐點，餐廳可以維持應有的收益才對啊！這表示身為廚房主管，你有嚴重的失職行為，如果你不改正過來，我可能要考慮辭退你！」<br/>Anna大笑一聲，瞪著他反擊道：「好啊，我早就等不及要辭職了！」<br/>Hans發現場面有點失控，立刻出聲阻止情況惡化，將Anna推去一邊，說道：「你現在就給我閉嘴！」<br/>接著他轉向Weselton，低聲下氣地說：「我為妹妹的失禮感到抱歉，Weselton先生。我已經告訴過她很多次，不要再繼續沈迷於巧克力藝術。我會好好跟她溝通的！我希望我們不必辭退任何人！」<br/>Weselton鼻息一哼，明明個頭很嬌小，卻把下巴抬個老高，好像能藉此彰顯他很了不起似的，「哼，我可以大發慈悲原諒她。但是這間餐廳不能再這樣下去！你們應該拉長營業時間，每個人都得上班12個小時，來彌補短缺的盈餘！在利潤翻倍之前，所有人都只能拿9個小時的薪水！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna瞠目結舌地覷著Weselton，她還沒有見過這麼厚顏無恥的人類，說道：「Okay，隨你去玩，我辭職！」<br/>「Anna！」Hans皺起眉頭低聲吼她，希望她別再把事態擴大。<br/>但是Weselton身為最年長的存在，反應卻最幼稚可笑，躲在Hans身後，慫恿道：「你聽！這回我可沒有說要辭退她，她自己提的！Anderson先生，我對你的妹妹感到很失望，她只會讓這間餐廳蒙羞而已！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「事實上，」始終安靜聽著的Elsa，終於忍無可忍，以大家未曾聽過，甚至比埋怨Hans時還要更加冷酷的語調，向Weselton說道：「我想我應該出席午餐會。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「什麼？」Anna不解地回頭看著她，「你才不必去！」<br/>「不，我得去。」Elsa像看著一隻螞蟻一樣盯著Weselton，說道：「在Weselton先生讓這間餐廳蒙羞之前，我們有必要好好談一談。」<br/>「你⋯⋯你說什麼！？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa無視於Weselton氣憤的神色，說道：「作為一個好的投資人或老闆，你應該要學會看懂月報表才對。Chocolate Castle每週五的收益都是最高的，我想不用我說為什麼。Anderson小姐的每個藝術巧克力，都參加了慈善拍賣會，一顆能賣得數萬元到十多萬元！一個月的總額佔了營業收入的百分之十五到二十。安靜！我還沒說完！」<br/>她看見Weselton想插嘴，便抬起腳用力跺在地面！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">高跟鞋尖銳的撞擊聲，害在場的三人都嚇了一跳。Weselton更是咬著了舌頭，卻竟然怕得不敢叫出聲來，抬起雙手緊捂著嘴巴。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa繼續說：「那帶來的經濟效益是什麼？有四成六參與慈善拍賣會的團體，都會不定時跟餐廳預定甜點、舉辦包場活動，那更是佔了營業額的百分之十。參與各個團體的成員會帶孩子來看巧克力藝術表演，買點心，吃點心，再推薦朋友來用餐，粗略估算好了，佔有百分之三的營業額。光是巧克力藝術能夠帶來的商機就有百分之二十八到三十三，你能有理由辭退Anderson小姐嗎？辭退她，你不但少了這百分之二十八，沒有她，更會降低翻桌率與生產量，你是不可能拿得到紅利的！難道連這麼簡單的道理你都不懂嗎？我可不想在一個被腦袋不清楚的股東資助的地方露臉，我還有我的公司和形象要顧！所以我覺得在我丟光臉之前，得在午餐會上好好教育一下你的新股東。我說得夠清楚吧，Hans？」<br/>Hans胃壁一抽，承受著Elsa針刺般的視線，好不容易才擠出幾個字：「非常⋯⋯詳細。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna還記得那日Weselton一臉羞憤離開餐廳的模樣，但是午餐會依舊沒有因為那樣而取消，還就選在Elsa休假的這一天。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna對Elsa感到有些歉疚，她大可不必為了庇護自己而出席午餐會，畢竟她對Hans和Weselton都很反感似的。<br/>有時她甚至會想，或許因為Elsa太厭惡Hans，可能會連身為妹妹的她，都一起被偷偷嫌棄，只是Elsa人太好，不願意說破而已。<br/><br/>糟糕，會不會是因為這樣，她才至今都沒有Elsa的號碼？<br/><br/>Anna一邊擔心參加午餐會的Elsa，又要害怕自己是不是被討厭，同時還得想辦法得到咖啡女王的電話號碼，搞得自己的小腦袋瞎忙，一頓飯都不能好好吃。<br/><br/>「噢？慢著。」Rapunzel突然舉起手，說道：「她剛剛發了一篇Instagram！」<br/>Anna奔馳的思緒回到現實，問道：「她說什麼？」<br/>「呃⋯⋯」Rapunzel瞧了瞧焦慮的Anna，猶豫了一會才將螢幕轉向她，「你還是自己看吧。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna湊上前，只見照片裡是一支玫瑰花，但花瓣全都掉在看起來像高級餐廳的用餐桌面。<br/>Elsa的手則捏著還在頂端的最後一片花瓣，作勢要拔掉它，內文寫著："厭世。"</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna迅速站了起來，椅子向後飛出去翻倒在地上，「報警！」她暴躁地在休息室裡走來走去，向Rapunzel說道：「快打電話報警啊！她說她正在承受壓力！肯定是那個老變態害的！不，那就太晚了，我要找人殺了他！」<br/>她摸著身上所有口袋，一時之間找不到手機在哪。<br/>「我認識一個男人！只要我打個電話，他就會立刻開著他的Mustang過去，用鉛筆把那個老猴子的腦袋從耳朵挖出來！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel只是壞笑著將Anna暴走的模樣錄下來，一邊安撫她：「放輕鬆，然後坐下來，banana。Hans也在啊！」<br/>Anna抱頭放出人類難以想像的哀嚎聲，然後說道：「你要我相信他嗎！？他才是叫她去陪那個老變態吃飯的元兇！而那個混蛋是我哥哥！王八蛋！」<br/>「他是個混蛋，沒錯，不過他也是個膽小鬼。他不會冒著逼Elsa撤銷咖啡豆買賣的危險，讓那個Weselton為所欲為的。而我想你知道，Hans很喜歡Elsa，」Rapunzel聽見Anna冷哼了一聲，「如果Weselton圖謀不軌，我想他會阻止他的⋯⋯否則他就是個人渣。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel的話沒能讓Anna冷靜下來，她繼續發出奇特的咕噥聲，像陀螺一樣不斷來回打轉，然後突然大聲宣言：「我要去救她！」<br/>Rapunzel翹起眉梢，但仍抓著手機飛快地打字，對於瀕臨崩潰邊緣的Anna已經很熟悉了似的，淡然地反問：「你打算怎麼救？上回你嘗試救她時，你可是差點被炒魷魚了啊。」<br/>「無所謂！我本來就打算辭職了，你又不是不知道！」<br/>「好啊，白馬公主。那你知道要去哪救人嗎？」<br/>「我⋯⋯」Anna徘徊的腳步猛然停了下來。<br/><br/>失算啊！她完全不知道午餐會在哪裡舉行，因為她根本沒問過Elsa！<br/><br/>「Shit！我沒問她！我不敢問她！是我害她必須參加午餐會的，我要是問了，她只會更恨我而已！啊呃嗚喔喔，我這個可靠的白痴！」<br/><br/>Anna腦裡正在上演一齣小劇場，失落在異國的女主角被人拐走，沒有誰知道她下落何方，無法聯繫上她的英雄，跪在大街中央高喊她的名字⋯⋯<br/><br/>「不行！我還是先報警好了！」<br/>在Anna能碰到電話以前，Rapunzel立刻站起來制止她，大聲說道：「Anna Anderson，你給我站住！」<br/>Anna渾身一頓，總算肯停下來看著Rapunzel。<br/>Rapunzel指著休息室外的陽台，說道：「正好外面在下雪，你最好去冷靜一下！呼吸一點冷空氣！快，去去去！」<br/>「⋯⋯o-okay？」<br/>Anna遲疑了一會，穿上外套走向休息室後方。<br/><br/>Chocolate Castle的二樓有一個露天陽台，只能通過員工休息室到達，因此是屬於員工專屬的小角落。<br/>那裡有兩張附帶陽傘的桌椅，一個煙灰缸，一台自動販賣機，是個安靜的好去處。<br/>晚間更有美麗的夜景可以欣賞，不過冬天稍嫌冷了一些就是。<br/><br/>Anna很喜歡待在露台發呆，她總會趴在欄桿上眺望城市裡稠密的建築物。<br/>偶爾放空，偶爾思考該怎麼做出腦海中複雜的甜點，今天⋯⋯well，嘗試冷卻她的腦袋。<br/>她掏出零錢，在販賣機買了一罐熱拿鐵，躲到靠近欄杆的陽傘下方，靜靜地喝著飲料，想著許許多多的事。<br/><br/>她想要離開這裡。<br/>從好一段時間以前，Anna就一直有這個念頭。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna有個嚮往自由的靈魂，她感覺自己像隻腳上被拴了枷鎖的鳥，明明沒有籠子罩住，但無論她怎麼拍翅膀掙扎，就是飛不出去。<br/>她的腦袋裡充滿好多點子，她有好多甜點想要開發，她有好多巧克力藝術想要創作。<br/>她想要大展身手，看自己能做到哪個地步，但是卻總不被允許。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她只是想要一個能夠放心寄情於創作的空間，為什麼不可以？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">想要辭職已經不是一天兩天的事了，她也直接了當地跟Hans提過大概五百次有吧，但是他始終不肯放她走。<br/>「你沒有考慮清楚」、「你還太天真」、「你在無理取鬧」，他總是丟下一句話，然後就扔Anna一個人在那裡，連她的理由也不肯聽。<br/><br/>Hans曾經是一個好哥哥。<br/>他過去是Anna的垃圾桶，即使他們經常打架，她偶爾還是會把委屈告訴他，然後他會替她生氣，被同學欺負時，他還會幫忙嚇唬那些找她麻煩的小鬼。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">但是在Anna考上藝術大學之後，Hans就突然像變了一個人似的。<br/>他不再願意花時間聽Anna吐苦水，甚至很少正眼看她，並開始嫌惡她的藝術作品。<br/>他們有過一次激烈的爭辯，但是父母的不諒解，讓Hans開始疏遠家人。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">他們的父母因為意外去世之後，Hans接管了Chocolate Castle，對Anna的制約更是變本加厲。<br/>Anna不懂為什麼，但Hans似乎很反感於她的巧克力藝術。<br/>只要他知道，或是看見她創作，他就會突然變得脾氣暴躁。<br/>如果不是因為巧克力藝術能賺錢，Anna耗費時間和金錢收集而來的創作道具可能已經被他銷毀了。<br/>她曾經嘗試問過Hans理由，但他們最終只是陷入另一個火爆的爭執，之後Anna便再也不想問他了。<br/><br/>因此Anna的每一天都很難熬。<br/>她不能離開，也無法改變現狀，每天只是像個遊魂一樣上下班。不找理由娛樂一下，她可能真的哪天會跳進那個池塘淹死自己。<br/><br/>她需要新的事物，新的契機，新的理由，逼自己每天踏進這個籠子。<br/><br/>Elsa的出現給了Anna一點希望。<br/>她會認真品嚐Anna的甜點，告訴她意見，然後反過來詢問Anna，討論應該調什麼咖啡來搭配。<br/><br/>有人聽她說話，有人跟她分享，有人使她精進。<br/>知道自己並不是在原地踏步，讓Anna感覺到舒適的安心感與信任感。<br/><br/>她知道Elsa是個專業的咖啡師，她尊敬她的技術與經歷，仰慕她渾身散發的自信。<br/>因此她不是很喜歡Hans把對自己的那一套，拿去對付Elsa。<br/><br/>他以為他是誰啊？<br/>憑什麼對別人指手畫腳？<br/>甚至利用Elsa來取得益處！<br/>還有那個高傲又無知的老變態！<br/><br/>Anna越想越氣，喝完罐中的咖啡，將空罐當作出氣筒用力踐踏。<br/>「他最好離Elsa遠一點！否則⋯⋯！」<br/>然後將扁平的鋁罐狠狠地砸進垃圾桶。<br/><br/>「否則什麼？」<br/><br/>「哇啊！？」<br/>Anna嚇得跳了起來，腳下的積雪一滑，她便躺進鬆散的雪堆之中。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「⋯⋯你總是在雪堆上滑倒。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna眨眨眼，抹去臉上的雪花，看見Elsa站在面前，伸出手來想要幫忙扶她起身。<br/><br/>「你怎麼會在這裡？」<br/>Anna只覺得這景象有些既視感，就聽Elsa回答：「⋯⋯慢跑？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">至少這次Elsa真的穿著整身灰藍色系的運動服和保暖外套。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna皺起眉頭，問道：「你今天不是得去那該死、咳⋯⋯那個午餐會嗎？」<br/>Elsa抬起肩膀，說道：「我去啦。」<br/>Anna不知道該不該問，但卻無法戰勝好奇心，說道：「你該不會⋯⋯穿著這一身運動服去吃飯吧？」<br/>「是啊。怎麼了嗎？」Elsa低頭看看自己，說道：「我不覺得有需要精心打扮。我是去指導一個失敗的股東，而且今天我休假！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna很慶幸Elsa可以全身而退，看起來也沒有太過惱火，或許午餐會沒有她想像得那麼糟糕，但她仍然擔心Elsa是否受到委屈，問道：「所以⋯⋯有發生什麼我應該要知道的事嗎？」<br/>Elsa讀著Anna的神色，藍眼睛轉了一會，看得出來她正在思考該如何回答，接著伸出指頭，說道：「首先，我得說我很抱歉，我沒能成功阻止Weselton增加工時， 因為⋯⋯」她頓了一頓，「好吧，因為Hans是個混蛋！」<br/>Anna壓低眉梢，視線滑去盯著地面，說道：「對⋯⋯我知道。」<br/>Elsa靜靜看著Anna的反應，從她飄移的目光，撇開的側臉，微縮的肩膀，和插在口袋裡的雙手，察覺也許自己的猜測是對的，於是說道：「第二，我不恨你，Anna。」<br/><br/>——噢，看那對立刻偷看過來的狗狗目光！我就知道我是對的！<br/><br/>Elsa繼續說：「午餐會是我的意願，而生為他的妹妹，不是你能選擇的。Hans是Hans，你是你。」<br/><br/>——她是怎麼知道的？<br/><br/>Anna心安的同時，卻也不禁覺得，Elsa的眼睛不曉得搭載了什麼未知的先進科技，似乎總能看透她的想法，無論她有多麼想掩飾自己。<br/><br/>——可惡，我是個魔術師耶！怎麼能這麼輕易就被破解呢？<br/><br/>「第三，午餐會選在一間法式餐廳。你知道法式料理！它們好吃，但是又小又少，根本不能餵飽我，所以我跑回來等著吃大餐，誰知道你又剛好在休息，害我現在肚子很餓。所以為了不再有機會空等⋯⋯」Elsa拿出手機塞進Anna掌中，說道：「把你的號碼給我吧？我喜歡事先知道要吃什麼，這樣我會更有動力來上班。」<br/><br/>Wait, what!?<br/>Elsa居然跟她要電話？<br/>那個萬人迷Elsa Arendelle耶！<br/><br/>Anna愣眼望著手機，腦袋還在當機空轉。Elsa等不到回應，便準備拿回手機。<br/>「還是如果你不想給我，我可以理解⋯⋯」<br/>接著只見Anna飛快地鍵入自己的號碼，然後將手機還給它的主人，語速驚人地說道：「我正在想一個結合咖啡和巧克力的甜點已經有了幾個點子但是還沒有機會實際試做不知道味道如何或者是我可不可以用你的咖啡豆當作材料我保證不會浪費你的豆子所以等我做出來你願意試吃嗎？」<br/>Elsa撐大眼睛看著Anna突然爆出像機關槍一樣的句子，卻在發現那兩片微紅的臉頰時笑了開來。<br/>「我，向試吃說不？記得要試吃的前一天傳訊給我，我會留肚子給大師的。」<br/><br/>哇嗚，所以她不但開口要了電話，還允許Anna傳訊息給她！<br/><br/>Anna現在覺得這天似乎沒有那麼壞了！<br/><br/>Elsa看見略微笑意回到Anna臉上，不免對自己感到驕傲，她覺得應該給自已一點犒賞才對。<br/>「不如現在先來一點甜食如何？我對你的午餐很有興趣！在那之後我可以吞下兩盤煎雞腿排佐白巧克力醬！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 神隊友的魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>別讓女王不開心。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">5. Magic of Teamwork</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>「那個老變態根本是個災難！」<br/>Rapunzel甩上廚房的門，氣憤地跳腳。<br/>Anna哼笑一聲，說道：「聽聽那個老愛糾正我的人罵了什麼。」<br/>「我現在沒空跟你鬥嘴，banana。我們死定了！」Rapunzel一頓，指著Anna說：「事實上，是你死定了！」<br/>Anna翻起白眼，聳聳肩說道：「我一點也不意外。」<br/><br/>Kristoff不喜歡那個新股東。正確地說，整間餐廳裡大概沒人喜歡Weselton。<br/>但是Kristoff不喜歡他總是針對Anna，他成為新股東到現在還沒有多久，就吵著要開除Anna，還要增加大家的上班時數，現在又不知道想幹什麼好事。<br/><br/>「他又要幹嘛？為什麼Anna死定了？」<br/>Rapunzel舉起訂位表，說道：「他擅自拉了一組團體客人進來，但是人數超過我們現有的座位數量，而且他不願意更改，說要我自己想辦法！而如果餐點來不及出，或是食料不夠，就要Anna背負責任離開這間餐廳！噢，那個天殺的王八蛋！」<br/><br/>而Olaf，身為一個凡事樂觀的好人好事代表，他看事情的角度也總是和別人不同，於是他搔一搔擁有自然捲的黑髮，揚起露出斗大門牙的笑容，說道：「噢，那我建議我們也準備找下一份工作好了！沒有Anna，這裡是撐不了多久的。啊，對了，我阿姨的快餐店好像缺人手！」他在Marshall粗壯的手臂上輕敲一拳，「你會跟我一起去對吧？夥伴！」<br/>Marshall只是低沈地「嗯」了一聲，低著頭繼續揉麵團。<br/><br/>「慢著、慢著、慢著！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff已經夠慌張了，這一唱一搭的兩兄弟，卻如往常一樣處在狀況外，而他知道Anna很樂意打包走人。<br/>現在能夠力挽狂瀾的只有他而已。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「嘿！聽我說，我們不能讓那個小老頭有藉口炒了Anna！我們是經歷過許多磨練，努力堅持到現在的最佳團隊！我們就像個家庭一樣，我們不會輸給那個賣假髮的傢伙，我們更不可能棄Anna於不顧，對吧？」<br/>Olaf格格笑著，說道：「我們都知道你一直很想跟Anna組一個家庭，Kristoff。」<br/>「嘿！認真點，不要開玩笑！我們在討論這間餐廳的生死存亡耶！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff紅著臉揮舞雙手，好像那樣就可以把剛才Olaf的發言，從大家的記憶中抹掉似的，但想當然是一點用都沒有。<br/>「Anna！你也說點什麼嘛！你才不想被那個無腦混蛋開除對吧？」<br/><br/>Anna一點反應也沒有，只是轉頭看了外野一會，問道：「訂位是什麼時候？幾個人？」<br/>Rapunzel回答：「晚上六點，四十七個人。」<br/>Kristoff瞪大眼睛，詫異地問：「今天！？他什麼時候訂位的？」<br/>Rapunzel的眼睛已經快要翻去後腦勺了，一臉反感地說：「大概⋯⋯5分鐘前吧。」<br/>「我們只剩4個小時不到！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff快要崩潰了，他剛剛是不是真的說了他們不會輸？現在還有機會收回嗎？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「他應該知道，沒有Anna，這間餐廳遲早會倒吧？那麼他就拿不到他的紅利了！」<br/>「我想他不知道。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna繞了廚房一圈，打開每個冰箱，巡視一圈食材庫存，又問：「Rapunzel，外野忙得過來嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel看去外野，有些頭疼似地搔著短髮，說道：「嗯⋯⋯今天有Freddy那小鬼在，但是他目前為止最熟練的工作是清洗餐具，我不覺得他能幫上我的忙。而我想我可以製作飲料，但萬一讓客人等太久，只是多一個讓老變態找你麻煩的理由。」<br/>「我會想辦法。」<br/>「但是Anna，我們座位數不夠啊！我們得先解決這個問題！」<br/>「那就別讓他們坐！」Anna指著外野，說道：「把桌椅全部撤掉，讓他們通通站著，我們做立食Buffet！」<br/>Rapunzel提起氣息，原本想反駁，卻突然把話吞了回去。<br/><br/>是啊，她怎麼沒想到還有這一招？<br/><br/>「Marshall，把原本預定出爐的甜點都做兩倍份量。Kristoff，做你最擅長，速度最快的三種冰淇淋蛋糕，之後加入Marshall。Olaf，把庫存的所有牛排和雞腿肉都拿出來用，那兩箱巧克力義大利麵也拿出來煮。Rapunzel，等現在的客人走光就暫時關店，把所有桌椅挪開，在正中央排上長桌，然後去準備你的飲品材料。我去打個電話，馬上就回來！」<br/><br/><br/>「我還以為你終於肯打第一通電話給我，然後告訴我明天要舉辦試吃大會。」<br/>Elsa將厚重的背包放上吧台桌面，轉身看著一臉歉意的Anna。<br/>「我真的真的很抱歉！」Anna將剛才臨時做的一朵巧克力玫瑰捧在Elsa眼前，低著頭說道：「我也不想打斷你休假，但是只有你能幫上忙而已。這個送給你！我保證營業時間結束就立刻讓你回家，你明天想吃什麼我都做給你吃！」<br/>「不行。」<br/>Anna沒想到Elsa居然有拒絕美食誘惑的一天，嚇得倒抽一口氣，不可置信地看著咖啡女王。<br/>接著Elsa說道：「我可沒有這麼好打發。每一天！每天我想吃什麼，你就得變出什麼給我吃。如果你答應，我才要幫忙！」<br/><br/>噢，原來遊戲是這麼玩的！<br/><br/>Anna翹起眉梢，打趣道：「連你休假也是？你肯跑來餐廳？」<br/>Elsa假裝想了一會，說道：「看你願不願意宅配到府囉？我才是女王，對吧？」<br/><br/>Anna心想，太好了，這下可以每天進貢甜食，又有機會一窺女王神秘的寢宮，何樂而不為？<br/><br/>「成交！」<br/><br/>Elsa露出滿面笑意，她才沒有半點不悅，反而開心得要死。<br/>當她知道Anna再度大難臨頭，卻想到打電話跟自己求救時，內心那個雀躍啊！連起床氣都消了！<br/>可是她覺得這個魔術師動作太慢了，連打一通電話都要等一個星期，如果她不主動製造一點契機，三個月很快就要結束了！<br/><br/>嗯，這個報酬很值得！<br/><br/>Elsa為自己感到驕傲，收下Anna手中可食的黑玫瑰。<br/>「放心，大師，交給我！我不會讓那個老禿驢開除你的。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Weselton已經準備好像演講一般的稿子，要來狠狠羞辱Anna一番，但是當他踏進Chocolate Castle時，卻像被打了個巴掌似的。<br/><br/>那些他辛苦找來「扮演」客人的商業往來客戶們，全都盡情地在享受著這該死的Buffet！<br/>為什麼會是Buffet？<br/>他沒料到還有這一步！<br/><br/>每個人捧著餐盤，滿意地用餐談笑，時不時會有輕呼聲給予美食讚賞，更有一群人聚在吧台前，觀看美女咖啡師沖咖啡。當然也有的只是看她的人而已。<br/>等到飲品入手時，又會引起一陣騷動，吸引更多人嚐試傳說中的手沖咖啡。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">沒有人催促餐點，因為他們正在經歷一場味覺爆炸和知識重組。<br/><br/>先從開胃菜說起吧。<br/>那是一口大小的巧克力醬蝦仁鹹派。<br/>可可增加了紅醬基底的醇厚香氣，讓口感更加滑潤，與蝦子半點都不衝突。<br/>Olaf得同時進行5種不同的料理，總是不斷在廚房裡尖叫或驚呼，但就像有個時鐘長在他的腦袋裡面，總能在恰到好處時讓食物出爐。<br/>他的火侯控制讓派皮酥脆乾爽，上色更是誘人的金黃，並且層次分明。<br/>另一道是新鮮白葡萄佐白酒生巧克力，這道則出自Anna手中，是簡單的水果串開胃菜。<br/>她的白酒生巧克力還保有濃烈的果香，酒精讓巧克力的味道更有餘韻，配上新鮮多汁的葡萄，微弱的酸中和了巧克力的甜，優雅而令人回味。<br/><br/>再來是主餐。<br/>Anna不只愛巧克力，她也喜歡炸雞，而且是醃漬入味，炸得金黃酥脆的雞腿。<br/>所以她想，為什麼不把兩種東西組合在一塊呢？<br/>她使用大量的迷迭香和巴西里等等香草與海鹽，讓雞腿肉能在短時間內吸收辛香料的味道，然後裹上麵粉丟入油鍋。<br/>白肉配白醬，於是她使用白巧克力和藍霉起司，調出甜中帶鹹的醬汁。<br/>鹹香的炸雞腿沾上略甜的白巧克力醬，使嚐過的人們對巧克力加上主餐的印象徹底改觀。<br/><br/>另一道主餐，烤羊肋排佐咖啡巧克力醬，由Anna和Olaf共同製作。<br/>所幸他們還有一箱羊肋排在倉庫裡面，Anna二話不說，將羊肋排交給Olaf處理。<br/>她知道他會失控尖叫，然後烤出完美的羊排，所以她只要負責調出美味到讓人驚艷的醬料就好。<br/>徵求了Elsa的同意，Anna把她的咖啡放進紅酒醬裡，與巧克力一起熬煮。<br/>這跟炸雞腿的白醬不同，是沒有甜味的，但是濃厚的可可和咖啡香氣蓋過了羊肉特殊的味道，微酸刺激食慾，肉質柔軟富有彈性，吃完了還想吸吮手指上的餘香。<br/><br/>接著是Chocolate Castle的拿手好戲，甜點。<br/>Kristoff雖是甜點師，但他對於奶霜或是精細的裝飾並不在行，所以他專攻麵包，以及冰淇淋蛋糕。<br/>Anna吩咐他做三種口味，但Kristoff可不希望他偷偷喜歡著的巧克力公主——雖然已經被大家甚至Anna本人發現——被Weselton開除，於是他趕著做了四種口味出來。<br/>薄荷巧克力餅乾冰淇淋蛋糕，起司香草脆皮巧克力冰淇淋塔，花生焦糖果乾咖啡巧克力夾心餅乾，還有特製的七層彩虹冰淇淋波士頓派。<br/><br/>Marshall孔武有力，渾身筋肉發達，神情總是冰冷漠然，就像那些摔角選手一樣魁梧嚇人，內在卻是與外表截然不同的甜心。<br/>他可以用恰到好處的力道揉捏麵糰，又有著比Kristoff更加靈活和精準的雙手，雕刻麵糰細緻的紋路，或是點綴美麗的鮮奶油裝飾，對他而言游刃有餘。<br/>他可以做出Anna的八成水平，像是比例完美的雙色巧克力可頌，濕潤卻不甜膩的香蕉巧克力蛋糕，香濃的苦甜生巧克力餅乾塔。<br/><br/>Anna熟悉各式各樣的甜點製作，就算是沒碰過的新東西，她也能運用自身經驗，改善和加快甜點的製程，因此她的速度總是比別人更快，其中一個原因，是因為她夠大膽。<br/>看過她裝飾糕點就會知道，她根本不是在工作，而是在玩樂。<br/>那些鮮豔的染色劑，好像調色盤一樣，她豪邁地將不同顏色的鏡面淋上蛋糕表面，用刮刀迅速一畫，或是刮出特殊的紋路，一個蛋糕轉眼間就完成了。<br/>另一個原因是創新。<br/>她將烘焙、料理、甜點，當成創作的元素，喜歡到處拼拼湊湊，偶爾能製作出想像不到的美食，當然更多時候她得因此而關在廁所一整天。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">莓果巧克力義大利麵是其中一個意外產物。<br/>她使用各種莓果搭配咖啡色的麵條，淋上特製白巧克力醬，最後撒上杏仁碎。原本無味的麵條現在吃起來香甜滑順，硬度適中的麵條富有口感，與莓果絲毫不衝突。<br/><br/>再來，被Elsa譽為傳奇經典的火山派。<br/>其實若不是趕時間，Anna不太願意端出這道菜，因為某個正在外面沖咖啡的人，一直以那種「你居然要把我專屬的火山派做給別人吃」的眼神，哀怨地瞪著她。<br/>姑且低著頭不和咖啡師進行眼神接觸的Anna，對派皮形狀做了一點改變，一來能加快生產量，二來可以多少降低那個金髮女人的不滿。<br/>而它臨時的名稱被改為「上癮雪茄」，因著它圓筒狀的新外型，貌似所有啃了一口上癮雪茄的人，真的都染上了菸癮一般，每個人都睜大驚奇的眼睛，還有幾個尖叫出聲，令咖啡女王板著臭臉，一副「對，對，我知道！」的嫌惡模樣，心情不是那麼優雅。<br/><br/>「不好意思，請問這道甜點還有剩嗎？」<br/>正在幫客人續杯咖啡的Rapunzel抬起頭，見到幾個年輕女孩聚在她面前，她們看起來像是那些富裕家庭的千金小姐。<br/>帶頭的那個有些害羞地說：「那個太好吃了！不過已經被大家吃光了，而我們真的很想再吃幾個，請問還會再出爐⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她還沒說完，Weselton便突然從一旁冒出來，氣急敗壞地說道：「太過分了！這是什麼餐廳，食物居然不夠吃！你們要是害這群小姐們餓壞了該怎麼辦？負責人在哪？叫主廚出來！」<br/><br/>他的聲量大到幾乎整個餐廳都聽得見，將幾乎全場的焦點都拉來此處。<br/><br/>「你、你可以小聲一點嗎？Weselton先生。」其中一個千金小姐尷尬地看著四周，埋怨道：「好像我們是餵不飽的豬還是什麼，很丟臉！」<br/>「什、什麼？」Wesleton沒想到她們居然會有這種反應，愣是愣了一會，但他很快地辯解道：「不，我沒有那個意思！我只是覺得廚房出餐太慢，害你們沒東西吃，挨餓空等⋯⋯」<br/>「那裡還有滿桌的食物！我們只是想吃⋯⋯噢，你知道嗎？算了，這太尷尬了！我們走⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「請等一下。」<br/>在女孩們撤退之前，Anna捧著剛出爐的上癮雪茄走出廚房，然後親自把甜點送到每個人手中，說道：「我為出餐速度不夠感到抱歉，請享用。」<br/>女孩們的心情瞬間獲得改善，她們開心地接下甜點，說道：「這真的很美味，我們只是等不及要再吃而已！謝謝！」<br/>女孩們向Anna道謝，然後幾個人不忘記要多瞪Weselton幾眼，接著才欣喜地離去。<br/><br/>「咳咳！」<br/>Anna側眼一看，著名的咖啡師瞪著濾紙中的水量，繃著一張撲克臉，優雅中帶點兇暴地沖著咖啡，明顯比剛才更加不悅。<br/>「呃⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna感覺到一陣寒氣直逼向自己，雖然Elsa什麼也沒說，甚至連視線都不在她身上，但她就是有股毛骨悚然的忐忑，於是她決定利用女王的弱點來結束這個回合。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「明天的早餐⋯⋯有想法嗎？」Anna謹慎地問。<br/>「我要外皮酥脆，中心柔軟的巧克力甜甜圈！而且要很多個！」<br/>想必Elsa是已經考慮很久了，Anna才剛問完，便間不容緩地即答。<br/>跟剛才那些擔心自己好像食量很大的女孩們相比，這位女王倒是一點都不介意展示自己的胃袋大小。<br/>而Anna非常中意這一點。<br/>「遵命，陛下。」<br/><br/>被遺忘在一旁的Weselton承受著鄙夷的視線，他知道許多人正在耳語剛才的騷動，而罪魁禍首的Anna本人卻還在跟Elsa談笑，他無法忍受她這種旁若無人的態度。<br/>「我要抗議！」<br/>Weselton又放出唐突的咆哮，指著Anna說道：「你這個主廚是怎麼當的！這麼大一場聚餐，主食居然只有兩道！選擇性這麼少，還敢自稱是主廚？你只會讓這間餐廳蒙羞而已！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">全場這回一瞬間靜了下來，接著同時爆出一陣噓聲，甚至有個男子從遠處大喊「你才丟臉，Weaseltown！」<br/>「你、你說什麼！Weselton！我是Weselton！」<br/>Weselton不滿地回嘴，然而他沒能繼續下去，就被浪潮般的噓聲和諷刺給淹沒。<br/><br/>雖然這場晚餐是由他邀請的，但500個受邀者中只來了35個，其餘都是攜家帶眷一起來湊數的。<br/>商界人士都耳聞過Weselton的風評，知道他是個刁鑽跋扈的惡老闆，什麼事情都只以自己的利益為優先，因此他相當不受歡迎。<br/>這些還肯來露臉的，算是商界中比較好說話的人物。但想必過了這天，修養再好的人都懶得和Weselton有所牽連，勞身又傷面子。<br/><br/>Anna盡最大的努力壓抑住笑意，她原本已經做好了最壞的打算，也許下班後要買一打啤酒，躲回家裡邊喝邊哭，但沒想到Weselton的惡名昭彰卻害了他自己。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她說道：「這裡是Chocolate Castle，巧克力就是主食。今晚所有的餐點都使用了巧克力，我想應該沒有主食不夠這個問題。請問您還有其他意見嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Weselton眼看事已至此，再多說也無法扳回局面，於是他憤恨地瞪著Anna，指著她跳腳：「你這個狂妄的小鬼！你會付出代價的！」他接著望向Elsa，「Arendelle小姐，請你來辦公室找我！」<br/>Elsa站去Anna身邊，雙手抱在胸前，像一堵堅固的城牆，以比Anna多上數公分的個頭，向下覷著這個無理取鬧的老男人，語氣冷漠地說：「晚餐會還沒結束，我還在工作。我想我們可以等客人離開再談。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她沒給Weselton其他選擇，因為她不需要聽命於他。<br/>而她尖銳的視線，和無形的壓迫感，竟讓Weselton有些畏縮，但他無用的高傲卻不允許自己露出怯懦的模樣，故作姿態地說：「⋯⋯好、好吧！等你結束，立刻來找我！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna對於衝著自己而來的刻薄可以翻白眼，然後碎嘴幾句吞忍下去，但是眼睜睜看著這個老變態屢次以工作為由接近Elsa，讓她實在忍無可忍。<br/>「不要命令她！她不是你的部下！」<br/>Anna瞪著Weselton低沈地抗議一聲，立即引來Weselton羞憤的怒眼。<br/>Elsa警覺地嗅到火藥味，將Anna向後一拉，拍拍她的手臂要她按耐住脾氣。<br/>Weselton雖然生氣，但是大概擔心Anna會真的撲上來咬他，沒敢多說什麼，很快地躲回Hans的辦公室。<br/><br/>「你要是再挑釁他，他真的會找機會開除你。」<br/>Elsa略低的聲音，總是很能安慰Anna沸騰的情緒，但是Weselton的挑撥卻是另一個境界，尤其又和Elsa有關，她的火氣可沒有那麼快減退。<br/>「他不應該那樣對你說話！他以為他是誰啊？」Anna煩躁地抱怨，「你根本可以不要理他！」<br/>「我至少得知道他又在打什麼歪主意。而我敢肯定，不管他要說什麼，一定跟你脫不了關係。」<br/>「這個我才不在乎。」Anna一邊想一邊看著Elsa，說道：「要是他敢對你提出更無理的要求，我發誓我一定會打電話給那個男人，叫他用鉛筆戳爆那個老變態的⋯」<br/>「好了，冷靜，Anna。去做你該做的事！」Elsa強制將Anna轉過身，並把她推回廚房，叨唸道：「說真的，為什麼每個人都認識這個不管是誰的男人⋯⋯？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna一邊掙扎一邊回頭說道：「至少讓我一起去！這次Hans不在，我不准你一個人跟那個老變態待在一起！我得⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa將Anna的口罩蓋回原位，並且拒絕繼續聽她嘮叨，搶著說道：「我肚子餓了。我要吃四盎司起司牛肉漢堡！」<br/>Anna總算停了下來，疑惑地反問：「那甚至沒有巧克力啊？」<br/>「你答應過要做我想吃的"任何"東西。大師？」<br/>Elsa說完便頭也不回地離開廚房，留下愣眼的Anna，接受來自廚房裡三雙不明究理又十分好奇的視線。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">終於等到最後一位客人踏出店外，所有人立刻進行閉店的工作。<br/><br/>外野，Freddy瘋狂清洗著Rapunzel收回的空杯空盤；Rapunzel則忙著打掃環境，並且把桌椅都歸回原位，接著點收帳款；Elsa負責收拾吧台器具和飲品材料。<br/>內野，Olaf清洗煎台、微波爐、油炸鍋，與擺放食材的水果吧；Kristoff處理烤箱、工作檯面、烘焙器具，以及他最愛的急速冷卻機；Marshall幫忙Freddy洗淨剩餘的另一堆空盤山，然後刷洗整個廚房的地面；Anna清點食材，訂貨，然後想起來還有令她頭痛的班表製作。<br/><br/>算了，班表先擺一邊。<br/>繞了好幾圈廚房，她立馬聯繫廠商訂貨數量緊迫的食材。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">接著是最重要的任務：保護Elsa。<br/><br/>當Anna走出廚房時，Rapunzel正在清算現金，除了那個老愛偷看Elsa的打工男孩Freddy還在洗杯子之外，外野便沒人了。<br/><br/>「來找你的女王嗎？」看見Anna東張西望的模樣，Rapunzel壞笑著問。<br/>Anna面色一窘，因為被看穿動機而不太甘心，但她沒空找藉口，便老實地點點頭。<br/>「陛下被那個公爵給劫去辦公室了，你最好快點過去看看，白馬公主。」<br/><br/>——噢，不好！<br/><br/>Anna隨即衝向Hans的辦公室，在門外就能聽見Elsa與Weselton正在議論不休。<br/>她決定先聽聽兩人談話的狀況，再考慮要不要闖進去英雄救美，索性貼在門上偷聽。<br/><br/>「那是你自找的！」<br/>首先是Elsa冰冷的聲音。<br/>「如果不是你三番兩次針對Anna，她才不會那樣反應！」<br/>Weselton頑固地說道：「是她先對我無禮！那天你也在場，你也看到了才對！」<br/>「還不是因為你硬要拉我去吃飯，她是為了袒護我！而我一點都不想去！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa的音量稍大，以她的個性而言，現在她已經很生氣了，還沒有破口罵人算是休養相當良好。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你、你說什麼！」Weselton氣急敗壞地說：「我可是股東！你不能這樣跟我說話⋯⋯」<br/>「你年紀太大，耳朵不好使了是嗎？」Elsa深深吸起一口氣，接著大聲說道：「我不是這間店的員工！你不能命令我！」<br/>「⋯⋯噢，我想我可以。」<br/>Weselton沈默了一會，像是在動什麼歪腦筋似的，過了一會才說道：「你不是這裡的員工，但Anna Anderson是。你知道Hans Anderson那個毛頭小孩不能沒有我的資助，我有籌碼可以當作交換，他勢必會為了資金而開除他的妹妹。」<br/><br/>Anna暗自冷哼一聲，Hans的確是會為了錢而捨棄她的混蛋，真有那一天她可不意外。<br/><br/>同時，Elsa也似乎在思考相同的事情，嫌惡地吐出一句：「你這個骯髒的老矮子，Weaseltown⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Anna完全可以想像Elsa不屑至極的表情，她得掩住嘴巴才不致於笑出聲來。<br/><br/>「Weselton！我叫Weselton，愚蠢的女孩！」Weselton似乎跳著腳，接著邪惡地說道：「我知道你和Anna Anderson關係密切，我相信你不會想看她被開除的。如果你不希望她走路，從明天開始，你每天晚上都得陪我吃晚餐，我可不管你想不想去！」<br/><br/>——噢，那個變態老禿頭死定了！<br/><br/>就在Anna準備破門而入時，Elsa突然說道：「你再說一次？」<br/>Weselton愣了一會，還真的再重複了一次：「如果你不希望我開除Anna Anderson，明天開始每天晚上都得跟我吃飯！」<br/>然而Elsa像跳針一樣，又問：「你，再說一次？」<br/>這回Weselton有點不耐煩了，鼻息一哼，說道：「我說！如果你不希望我開除Anna Anderson⋯⋯」<br/><br/>接著Anna聽見一陣騷動，一個撞擊聲，和一個尖銳的叫聲。<br/><br/>——噢不，那個老變態竟敢襲擊Elsa！？<br/><br/>她的腦袋敲響警報，立刻壓下門把闖了進去。<br/><br/>「Weselton！你給我放開⋯⋯她⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Anna的滿腔怒火瞬間轉變成疑惑與愣愕。<br/><br/>她原本做好最壞的打算，可能進門時會看到令她心碎的畫面，但是真實世界卻給了她另一種意義上的衝擊。<br/><br/>眼前是一副詭譎的景象。<br/><br/>白馬公主殺進門，但她想要宰殺的惡公爵被高高吊在空中，一邊以男人所難以想像的尖銳聲音大叫，兩隻短腿在空中踢來踢去。<br/>他的眼鏡歪斜地掛在臉上，蒼白面孔佈滿驚恐的汗水，雙手試圖撥開禁錮著他脖子的另一對掌心。<br/>而那兩隻正浮著青筋的細白手臂，就屬於原本應該被搭救的女王陛下，那個滿臉比最終大魔王更加凶神惡煞的金髮女人。<br/><br/>Anna張著嘴傻在當場，只見Elsa狠瞪著手中的Weselton，將他像小狗一樣提在半空，然後在他耳邊不知說了些什麼，使那張已經很狼狽的面容，像面臨世界末日一樣，完全癱了下來。<br/><br/>「清楚了嗎？」<br/>明明是個簡單的問句，此刻從Elsa口中吐出來，就像一種宣告即死的詛咒。<br/><br/>Weselton微弱地發出狗一般的嗚咽，四肢癱軟下來，數秒前為止的驕矜自滿跟著假髮滑落到地上，露出腦袋上那一片刺眼的地中海，除了一味點頭以外，半個字都說不出口。<br/><br/>「很好。」Elsa放開雙手，將Weselton像垃圾一樣丟在地上，「立刻消失在我面前，永遠都不要出現。」<br/>Weselton抓起假髮，不斷重複唸著「對不起，我錯了」，然後飛也似地逃出Chocolate Castle。<br/><br/>Anna看著那逃命般的背影遠去，然後回頭望向一臉若無其事的Elsa，問道：「你跟他說了什麼？他⋯⋯他看起來像受到某種心靈創傷耶。」<br/>Elsa聳聳肩，回答：「告訴他，我認識一個男人，只要我打個電話，他就會立刻開著Mustang追殺他，然後用鉛筆把他的腦袋從耳朵挖出來⋯⋯之類的。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna眉頭一皺，接著看到Elsa嘴邊露出憋不住的笑意，便立刻漲紅了臉，羞憤地說：「為、為什麼你會知道？你⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">然後她想起來，那天她的好表妹，似乎把她在休息室暴走的實況都錄了下來，肯定是她把影片傳給了Elsa！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噢，Rapunzel！你倒大楣了！」<br/>Elsa笑出聲來，「拜託別殺她。至少，我們的外敵終於永久消滅了，你也保住了工作。」<br/>Anna疑心地看著Elsa，說道：「說真的，你到底告訴他什麼，讓他嚇成那樣？」<br/>Elsa裝出一副不滿的神色，說道：「難道我們不能討論那個老禿頭以外的事情嗎？我的四盎司起司牛肉堡呢？你明明答應我⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna從停放在一旁的餐車上拿起托盤，將蓋子掀開。<br/>「為您獻上，四盎司起司牛肉堡，烤紅馬鈴薯塊，還有紅酒熱巧克力。陛下。」<br/>Elsa的藍眼睛乍放光芒，欣喜地說：「你真的做出來了！」<br/>但比起自己要求的牛肉堡，她率先拿起紅酒熱巧克力喝了一口，就像一支煙火從肚子裡一路衝上腦袋，然後放出五顏六色的火花。<br/>「You are the BEST!!」<br/>心情回升到天堂的Elsa靠向Anna，扶著她的肩膀，在她頰邊輕吻一口。<br/><br/>Anna屏住呼吸，像一顆石化的紅亮草莓定在原位，心臟卻猛烈地敲著，以為自己會因此心臟衰竭而死。<br/><br/>「謝謝你救了我的一天。明天見！」<br/>Elsa向她拋去一個眨眼，拿起餐盤，離去時還不忘記加強美臀擺動的幅度。<br/><br/>Anna只是扶著被吻的臉頰，痴痴地看著咖啡女王，腦中不斷重播那張美麗容貌最貼近自己的瞬間，直到Rapunzel手機的相機快門聲打斷她的白日夢為止。<br/><br/>「Wow，大廚，你臉上有唇印喔！」<br/>Anna回過神來，不必照鏡子也知道自己肯定臉紅得血管都快爆炸了，立馬決定轉移話題來解救自己的窘態，說道：「Rapunzel！你給我過來站好，我有帳得跟你算一算！」<br/><br/>「在那之前先跟我算一算，怎麼樣？」<br/><br/>就在Anna打算混淆視聽，來掩飾自己肚子裡有亂飛的小蝴蝶時，Hans出現了。<br/><br/>「為什麼我的新股東逃走了？」<br/><br/>這下好了。<br/>她們忘記除了外患，還有一個內憂。<br/><br/>「Shit⋯⋯！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 朋友的魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">6. Magic of Friends</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>「你在想什麼？股東是我們的經濟支柱，你怎麼能把他趕跑！」<br/>Hans抱著頭，焦慮地在辦公室內徘徊。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">他匆忙來去的身影令Anna也感到浮躁，不耐煩地回答：「因為那個老變態想要藉機騷擾Elsa！」<br/>「他只是想要吃個飯……」<br/>「他用我的去留來威脅Elsa陪他吃飯，而且是每天晚上！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">到現在就連回想起那個獐頭鼠目的老賊，用那種眼光看著Elsa，仍舊讓Anna火冒三丈。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「誰都看得出來他才不是只想吃飯而已！」<br/>「不要用Elsa當藉口。」Hans卻不相信發生在這個辦公室裡的插曲，「你是因為他不同意你玩巧克力……」<br/>「那叫巧克力藝術！」<br/>「我不在乎那叫什麼！你不能因為他不允許，就處處跟他作對！」<br/>「是他先故意針對我！而我沒有編理由，他就是在騷擾Elsa，我是為了保護她！」<br/>「不要想騙我！Weselton先生在我面前承諾過Elsa，就只有那一場午餐會，不會再……」<br/><br/>『我知道你和Anna Anderson關係密切，我相信你不會想看她被開除的。如果你不希望她走路，從明天開始，你每天晚上都得陪我吃晚餐，我可不管你想不想去！』<br/><br/>Weselton的聲音忽然響起，Anna與Hans轉頭看向門邊，Elsa倚在門框，手裡拿著手機，播放著不久前的對話。<br/><br/>『你再說一次？』<br/>『如果你不希望我開除Anna Anderson，明天開始每天晚上都得跟我吃飯！』<br/><br/>Elsa按下暫停鈕，說道：「Anna沒說謊。Weselton的確違背了承諾。那個老狐狸，我不意外。喔，他也提到了你，Hans。想聽聽看嗎？」<br/>她在手機上一滑，故意將音量調得更大聲一些。<br/><br/>『你知道，Hans Anderson那個毛頭小孩不能沒有我的資助。我有籌碼可以當作交換，他勢必會為了資金而開除他的妹妹。』<br/><br/>「呵，看來他很了解你呢。但你卻不太有挑選股東的眼光。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa看見Hans變了臉，他似乎為Weselton的評論感到難堪，現在他沒有理由繼續懷疑Anna，在妹妹面前丟了尊嚴，令他又羞又氣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Elsa，這不關你的事。我們⋯⋯」<br/>「不關我的事？」Elsa翹起眉梢，不悅地說道：「如果上一回你沒有求我陪他吃飯，今天這一切都不會發生。還是我開的條件，甚至不值區區20萬？」<br/>Hans立刻辯解：「這跟那是兩回事！Elsa，你聽我說！」<br/>然而Elsa才不想跟他廢話，「既然你無法遵守諾言，那我也沒有義務繼續幫你擦屁股。三個月結束，我就會離開這裡。而我的咖啡豆也不缺你一個買家，在那之後你好自為之吧！」<br/>「不，Elsa！等一下！你這是過度反應，我⋯⋯Elsa！慢著！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa轉身就走，絲毫不想理會Hans的呼喊。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Damn it！」Hans一拳砸在桌面，呼出氣憤的鼻息，指著Anna說道：「這都是你的錯！要是你能更有用一點，事情就不會⋯⋯」<br/>他的話還沒說完，只見Elsa又走了回來，然後一把將Anna從椅子上拉起，帶著她一塊離開。<br/>「嘿！你們要上哪去？給我回來！」<br/><br/>她們忽視Hans的怒吼，快步走出Chocolate Castle，只見Rapunzel等人都在圍牆外等著她們。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我以為你拿到晚餐後就已經走了⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa望向Anna，她的聲音細小，沒有平日那番活力，低垂的雙眼閃著微弱的淚光。<br/>「我已經在半路了，是Rapunzel打電話給我，我才折返的。」<br/>「你不需要回來。我很抱歉Hans對你說那些話，我甚至沒辦法讓他相信我⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa不喜歡看到巧克力魔術師如此缺乏自信的模樣，她對這個女孩的哥哥感到生氣，說道：「不，是你不需要扛下責任。人是我趕走的，離開這裡也是我的決定，沒有一件事情是你的錯，Anna，不要聽信Hans的話，他根本不知道自己在說些什麼！」<br/>「我不想討論他說過什麼，我⋯⋯」Anna提起一口氣，又沉重地嘆了出來，緊咬著牙，不讓淚水滑出眼眶，「事實上，我什麼都不想談。」<br/><br/>Elsa想起上一回見到Anna這個反應，是那天她一直戴著墨鏡的時候。<br/>看樣子那次紅腫的眼睛才不是鹽分失調，而是哭了一整晚的結果，而那想必也跟Hans有關。<br/>顯然這種事情不只發生過一次。<br/>她心想，等哪天Anna不那麼低落時，她要找她好好談一談。<br/><br/>當她們來到柵門時，Anna已經收拾起差點潰堤的情緒，雖然仍舊擺著那一副臭臉就是。<br/>Rapunzel知道Anna好強，因此不敢趁她還在氣頭上時多嘴，轉而望向Elsa尋求一點蛛絲馬跡。<br/>Elsa只是搖搖頭，示意「什麼都別問」。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel與Anna一塊長大，她也知道最好別戳表姐的傷疤。<br/>現在應該做的，是把Anna的注意力引開，別讓她一直回想煩心的事情。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「好啦，多虧那個老變態腦袋裝屎，害我們瞎忙一整天，我想我們需要放鬆。至少，我覺得我需要！明天又恰巧公休，我說，我們殺去碼頭如何？」<br/>「我要去！」Olaf立刻舉起手，「上個月沒能去成，害我悶得要死！你呢？兄弟！」<br/>Marshall搖搖頭，說道：「明天要早起，幼稚園義工。」<br/>「等等﹑那是明天？」<br/>完全忘記這回事的Kristoff顯然很失望，他很想擔任使Anna恢復心情的角色，或者只要跟她在一塊就好，但是他知道他不能渾身酒味地出現在幼稚園兒童面前，落寞地說：「這次我答應要跟Marshall一起當志工，所以我還是不去的好。」<br/>Olaf不滿地說：「嘿，租一艘船最少要四個人，你們不來，我們也不能去了！」<br/>然而Rapunzel有更好的辦法，她瞄了Anna一眼，得來一雙疑惑的目光，接著轉向Elsa，問道：「Elsa，你明天有行程嗎？」<br/><br/>喔，這下Anna懂了表妹在盤算什麼，而剛才那別有用意的眼神，讓她偷偷害羞起來。<br/><br/>Elsa提提肩膀，回答：「沒有，我原本打算待在飯店，一步都不出門。」<br/>「很好！你要和我們一塊去碼頭嗎？這需要一點熬夜，一點啤酒，一點力氣，但我保證你不會後悔的！如何？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa對她所說的提示一點頭緒都沒有，只知道可能是會通宵到明天的活動。<br/>她看向Anna，捕捉到那雙眼裡的一點期盼，於是她想，一個和巧克力公主共同度過的一天半假期？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「為什麼不？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">聽她說要去，Anna還沒來得及高興，Freddy便闖到Rapunzel面前，用正值變聲期的微妙聲線興奮地叫著：「我也要去！我也要去！」<br/>Rapunzel當然注意到Freddy背後有一雙殺氣騰騰的眼睛，而她不會讓這個無腦少年毀了她的計畫，說道：「不，Freddy，你應該聽到我說啤酒了，未成年給我乖乖回家睡覺。」<br/>「我保證我不會碰酒！」<br/>「我才不想應付警察和你媽，你給我回家！」<br/><br/>強制遣返Freddy之後，Rapunzel帶著Anna﹑Elsa﹑Olaf往山坡下走去。<br/>他們看起來已經對這個活動很熟悉了，但Elsa仍然不知道自己到底答應參加了什麼。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「所以碼頭那裡有什麼？」她問。<br/>「船！」Olaf為了不讓那聽起來太像廢話，又說：「你知道船是幹嘛用的，對吧？」<br/>Elsa記得他剛才說過要租船，說道：「所以我們出海兜風？」<br/>「噢，比那更棒！」Olaf興奮地說：「我們要去夜釣！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">每個月第三個星期三是Chocolate Castle的公休日，員工們經常在前一天晚上相約，來到海邊徹夜玩樂。<br/>夜釣是他們最愛的活動之一，雖然不是每次公休都能夜釣，但是只要某人的心情特別差，他們就會一起出海放鬆。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel的父親Frederic，擁有一間海運公司，旗下子公司在這片海域拓展海上觀光事業，以出租遊艇為主。<br/>偶爾他們也會在沙灘上舉辦嘉年華會，是當地年輕人相當喜愛的休閒去處之一。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">因為父親的身分，Rapunzel要租到一艘船並不難。租金半價，他們只要負擔所有伙食費用，出錢買釣魚證即可。<br/>他們的遊艇總會配給一位公司最專業的駕駛，帶他們到魚群最稠密的地方下錨，然後釣魚釣到手軟。<br/>駕駛停在定點，往海中撒落切碎的墨魚吸引魚兒靠近，接著就得看個人的運氣了。<br/><br/>Olaf抓了一把小蝦子當魚餌，接著便盤踞在一樓甲板最尾巴的角落，他最喜歡的地方，然後不忘記要宣言今天的晚餐交給他來處理，女士們可以隨意玩玩就好。<br/>Rapunzel和Elsa坐在另一側船尾，釣竿架在圍欄上方，一人一杯雞尾酒，漁獲量看來不是她們最關心的事情。<br/>Anna，手肘夾著釣竿，喝著水果沙瓦，一個人走上二樓甲板，然後好像連存在都消失了似的，而Elsa並不喜歡看到那個友善溫柔的魔術師如此孤單的模樣。<br/><br/>「讓她靜一靜，然後當她受不了，想找人說話的時候，自己就會出現了。」<br/>Rapunzel注意到Elsa憂心的神色，但她知道Anna是個大女孩，給她一點空間，等她愛說話的天性作祟，想制止她還很難呢！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">然而Elsa卻不認為Anna會輕易鬆口，她看見Anna緊鎖的眉頭和斜下的視線，那是一種強烈的抗拒，似乎那不只是簡單的意見分歧和爭吵，還有更讓Anna逃避的原因。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa一邊思考，一邊拉動釣魚線，說道：「也許我不該在你面前說這些話，畢竟我認識她也不過才一個半月。她和她給我的第一印象頗有差距。我以為她是個話匣子關不上的女孩，呃⋯⋯有時候的確很難要她住嘴，但很多時候，她會異常地安靜，而她比我想像地花更多時間在動腦，卻沒說出所想的十分之一。要猜測她在想些什麼，實在不容易。我總覺得她時常躲避著我的視線，可能是因為我們還不熟稔吧⋯⋯」<br/>她感覺到釣竿有了動靜，立刻捲動魚線，很快地得到第一個戰利品，那是一條肥美的鱒魚。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Wow，你真快！」Rapunzel讚道：「我是說，釣魚也很快啦！但是短時間內能把那個行動迷宮解讀出來，你大概是第一人！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">就算Rapunzel這麼說，Elsa依然不認為自己解讀出了什麼，Anna的行為模式仍舊難以預料。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「喔！我也釣到了什麼！來看看、噁，太好了，一隻海星⋯⋯。」<br/>不能煮來吃的生物，都是不受歡迎的存在，於是Rapunzel把意外上勾的海星扔回大海。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna其實很好懂……她曾經很好懂。」Rapunzel說道：「她情感豐富，感受性特別強，所以她總是用比別人多上兩倍的語量和語速，來形容一件事情。跟她說話總是不斷在改變話題，因為你說的沒錯，她總是在思考，不斷地思考，然後用嘴巴直播她的腦袋裝了什麼，所以她很難專注在一件事情上太久。而她⋯⋯喔，別說是我講的！她之所以躲避你的視線，或是突然安靜下來，是因為她很喜歡你，為了不在你面前失去形象，才故意裝酷而已！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「⋯⋯喔，是魚！」<br/>Elsa相信自己臉頰鐵定很紅，幸好懂得看時機的鱸魚上勾了，她可以找藉口來解釋臉上超開心到難以遮掩的笑容。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「她⋯⋯她告訴過你嗎？」<br/>「沒有，我觀察出來的。別跟我說你沒注意到她一直偷看你！」<br/>「Well⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa怎麼會不知道，事實上有時她得忍耐，告訴自己別老是跟主廚眉來眼去。<br/>Rapunzel當然也觀察到了咖啡師和巧克力藝術師經常眉目傳情，但她並未說破。<br/><br/>這兩個人是相當有趣的觀察目標，只是她們速度太慢了！<br/>一個半月已經過了，Elsa也正式宣言三個月結束就要離開，如果不替她們製造一點機會，三個月很快就到了！<br/><br/>「Anna是個藝術家，只有創作能夠讓她暫時專心一致，也是她少數抱有自信的事情。我想你知道她是藝術大學出身，她不只能夠繪畫，她還會雕刻﹑會寫作﹑會唱歌，而且不吝於展現出來。但是從某天開始，她不再跟大家分享了。她把自己的創作藏起來，也不說出腦袋裡那些稀奇古怪的想法。然後等我注意到時，她已經考上烘焙師和廚師的執照，而她把所有她會的創作手法都用在巧克力藝術上，那是她的第二個生命！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">難怪一旦Hans逼她停止巧克力藝術，她就會露出明顯的反抗意識。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa邊想邊問：「你知道她為什麼改變了嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel抬起肩膀，攤手說道：「不知道。我試著問過她，她拒絕回答。」<br/><br/>Okay，她釣到一隻章魚，雖然可以吃，但是難道就不能有一條正常的魚，來咬她的魚勾嗎？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你知道嗎？從那之後，她就很少主動跟別人分享她的點子，包括餐點的靈感。她通常只是告訴大家這個東西的名字﹑它應該怎麼做﹑怎麼吃，很少透露她是怎麼想出來的。」她轉向Elsa，笑道：「可是她有時候會告訴你對吧？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa陷入思索，她不知道原來說出想法，對Anna來說是如此少見的事，她以為那是再普通不過的交流。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna也不會因為別人說什麼，她就心甘情願地做什麼。當我第一次要她做Nutella巧克力三明治給我的時候，她居然翻我白眼，說那麼簡單的東西要我自己動手做。而且當我試圖搶走她的三明治時，她差點像隻熊一樣撲過來咬死我。可是那天你就在我面前吃掉她剩下的三明治，她卻連個屁都沒放，還多做了兩盤煎雞腿給你！連我生日要她做一個蛋糕給我，她都一副不甘願的樣子，實在太不公平了！」<br/>「嘿，Rapunzel，小聲點！魚都被你嚇跑了！」坐在另一邊的Olaf出聲抗議。<br/>「Sorry！」Rapunzel敷衍地道歉一聲，繼續對Elsa說道：「總之，我看Anna對你相當鬆懈，或許你可以試著突破她的心防。她總是悶悶不樂的，說不定你能夠找到原因。」她頓了一頓，突然問道：「對了，你的生日是什麼時候？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">夜釣結束時已經接近午夜，但他們並未返回岸邊，轉而航向海灣外不遠處的渡假小島。<br/>這座島上建了小型別墅，擁有者一樣是Rapunzel的父親，因此她隨時都可以帶朋友來這裡休閒。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">那是個以極簡風裝飾的單層別墅，白色調，木板地，薄紗窗簾，落地窗。<br/>一進門就是個圍繞著暖爐的起居室，後方連接著開放式的廚房，乾濕分離的衛浴，然後是空間不甚大，卻相當舒適的臥室。<br/><br/>他們將今日的漁獲搬進屋裡，雖然並未如想像中那麼豐收，但已經足夠餵飽他們。<br/>當然胃口異於常人的Elsa不能算在其中，即使她已經吃了Anna特製的牛肉堡，那些海魚也不會佔據太多空間。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf抱怨Rapunzel說話太大聲，嚇走那些本來能上勾的魚，害他今天手氣不佳，只釣了五條魚。<br/>Rapunzel從來就不負責釣魚，而是吃魚，因此她的成果一向很差。她今天只有一隻章魚，一條太小而被迫放生的鱒魚，還有一隻水母。<br/>Anna根本無心釣魚，她走上二樓甲板後，就只是一直喝酒，偶爾才記得要碰一下釣魚線，因此只有兩條鱒魚，和一隻莫名上勾的烏賊。<br/>Elsa雖然始終在跟Rapunzel聊天，但她拉動魚餌的技巧十分純熟，甚至受到駕駛的讚美，看起來不費吹灰之力，輕易就得到了八條魚。<br/><br/>「⋯⋯然後她說，『釣魚就像我們小學的回家作業！』，結果Rapunzel突然尖叫起來，說她釣到一隻很可愛的水母。接著Elsa用我見過最非人類的速度，把她的釣竿奪走，立刻把水母丟回海裡，好像那是一顆未爆彈還是什麼，你真應該看看Rapunzel當時的臉！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf邊說邊將鱒魚肚子剖開，將內臟處理乾淨之後，塞入檸檬片和香草葉，表皮抹上胡椒和海鹽，放入撲滿洋蔥和水果的烤盤，送入已經預熱好的烤箱。<br/>同樣負責伙食的Anna在一旁將魚切塊，以胡椒和鹽巴稍微提味，裹上一層麵粉，用平底鍋油炸，同時還一邊烹煮用來搭配的橘子醬，不忘記順便吞幾口手裡的料理白酒。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf發現Anna根本沒在聽他說話，甚至喝得有些微醺，不禁抱怨道：「嘿，你這樣很沒有禮貌耶！我們應該要大家一起喝才對！」<br/>Anna還是沒有理會他，打了個酒嗝，又喝下一口酒。<br/>Olaf看著她拿刀殺魚覺得心驚膽顫，就怕她會連自己的指頭一起切了。<br/>「Anna，不如你去坐著一邊烤火，一邊喝酒，怎麼樣？我們不希望你少了幾根手指，做不出巧克力藝術。」<br/>Anna放下刀子，哼了一聲，自嘲地說：「就算我好手好腳的，一樣做不了啊。我甚至無法做對任何一件事情！」<br/>「喔，拜託，那是我聽過最荒謬的事情了！」Olaf戲劇化地說：「你今天下達了正確的指令！不只這樣，你總是能注意到別人沒發現的小細節！」他扳著手指邊說邊數：「你總有辦法平定混亂的場面，你能迅速處理用餐尖峰時刻的瘋狂點單，你總是體貼大家為人著想，等等等。而你知道你做的最對的事情是什麼嗎？」<br/>Anna翹起眉梢等待答案，Olaf笑道：「當一個令我們驕傲的巧克力藝術師。」<br/>「噢，Olaf⋯⋯」她想她的心被他的擁抱給溫暖了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf總是那個最貼心的夥伴，他的善解人意似乎能夠傳染給任何和他說話的人，讓大家都被他的溫柔給感化。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你是世界上最棒的人之一！還是很天才的一個！我甚至不知道你為什麼還在Chocolate Castle這種小地方工作！」<br/>Anna嘆了口氣，又吞了一口酒，「我也不知道……」<br/>Olaf瞧了瞧她，將她手中的料理白酒搶走，「現在，你不能一邊喝酒一邊切菜。要嘛你就喝酒，要嘛你就切菜，你只能選一個！」<br/>「好吧⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna說真的沒有做菜的情緒，她將廚房讓給Olaf，走向負責製作飲料的Elsa和Rapunzel。<br/>她們已經試了好幾種雞尾酒，現在正在調一種加入咖啡的調酒，但Elsa沒將她的咖啡帶來，因此香氣差了一點，雖然別墅準備的咖啡品質也不錯。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna拿起Ice Kaffe嗅一嗅，先啜吸一口，接著便一次拿走兩杯。<br/>Elsa有些擔憂地說：「像你這種喝法，一定會醉的。」<br/>「那不就是目的嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna走向暖爐前的沙發，找一個最舒服的角落坐下。<br/>Rapunzel跟在她身後，一把奪走Anna手中的飲料，叨唸：「不要再喝了！你會毀了一切！」<br/>Anna搶回她的酒，說道：「對，就像我害了餐廳一樣！我很抱歉我無法變得更有用一點。」<br/>Rapunzel翻了白眼，「餐廳怎樣我才不管呢！我是說，你會毀了這個假期！」她低聲說道：「我把Elsa拉來這裡還不都是為了你！不要說我不夠朋友。Elsa的生日就在下個月，冬至那一天！你最好在她離開前做點什麼！不要浪費她在這裡的時間！蠢蛋！」<br/><br/>下個月？<br/>喔，太棒啦。<br/>她先是惹火了股東，接著是她哥哥，然後導致那個金髮尤物放話要離開餐廳。<br/>最後她就會再度回到漫無目的又可悲的人生。<br/>這下好了，她更想喝個爛醉了！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>「所以，你會被稱為冰咖啡女王，不是因為你擅長做冰咖啡？」Rapunzel看來頗為驚訝。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">他們吃完美味的鮮魚大餐，這時正團坐在火爐前，邊喝酒邊談天。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「至少最初的理由不是因為冰滴咖啡。」Elsa回答：「那時候我在努力學習考咖啡師執照，和我同一期進入訓練班的某個女同學，我們稱她M好了。她不是那麼有天分，但是也不努力練習，即使她似乎有非得得到執照不可的理由。於是，她勾引了其中一個培訓師，來換取進入復試的資格。」<br/>「婊子！」Rapunzel冷哼一聲。<br/>「她的確是，毫無疑問。但那個培訓師是個更糟糕的垃圾，他要求M用任何方法，把我送上他的床，那麼他就會讓她通過考試。」<br/>「那傢伙叫什麼名字？」酒精讓Anna的惱火更加沸騰，她把杯子敲在桌面，站起身低吼道：「那個人渣死定了﹗」<br/>「冷靜，Anna，我還沒說完。」Elsa半強制地將Anna拉回位子上坐好，繼續說道：「總之，風聲傳到我耳中，而我不喜歡被低估，所以我做了兩杯你手裡的『特調咖啡』。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她指了指Anna撈回手裡的酒杯，而Anna有些暈眩的腦袋很清楚，這才不是什麼普通的特調咖啡！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「然後呢？」Olaf急著想知道故事後續。<br/>Elsa撥一撥她的瀏海，慢慢說道：「我⋯⋯得說，我可能有點輕微地犯了罪，但我絕對沒謀財害命！」<br/>Rapunzel睜大眼睛，有些興奮地笑著，「喔，不⋯⋯！Elsa，你做了什麼？」<br/>「我調了雙倍伏特加進去，所以他們喝完就立刻失去意識。而我找人扒光他們的衣物，然後威脅他們，如果不希望照片外流，就永遠消失在我面前。接著M真的消失了，培育師辭職之後也消聲匿跡。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna想起Weselton驚慌逃跑的模樣，Elsa不知道用了什麼辦法威脅他，但想必也同樣精彩。<br/>Okay，至少她現在知道，最好別惹惱Elsa Arendelle！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel搖搖頭，難以置信地說道：「You are a bad ass, Elsa!」<br/>Elsa攤攤手，「我也沒有那麼過分，我根本沒拍照，只是嘴上說說而已。不過他們害怕是應該的，我討厭被威脅！」她把杯中的龍舌蘭吞入喉嚨，皺起眉頭等待火燒般的辛辣慢慢往腹中消逝，「Okay，下一位！」<br/><br/>「噢耶！」Rapunzel接過杯子，倒了一點酒進去，接著開口說道：「我們小時候很喜歡一塊去溜冰。Hans是我們之中最會溜冰的一個，而我們決定要訓練Anna，因為她連站在冰上都有問題！」<br/>Anna總算聽出Rapunzel想說哪個故事，她已經數不清表妹告訴人家幾次了，而現在Rapunzel要在Elsa這個她最想維護形象的人面前拆她的台，雖然那個台子可能已經毀得差不多了。但她多少還是有點羞恥心，找不到洞鑽進去，只好用手遮住臉，幽幽地抱怨：「喔，你說不膩嗎……」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel才不理她，繼續說道：「我們鎮上那時沒有溜冰場，所以我們通常會等公園裡的湖水完全結冰之後，在湖面溜冰。那一天，很不幸地，湖面的冰碎了，所以Hans改變計畫，我們開始在浮冰上跳躍，然後比賽誰最早到達湖的另一端。Anna只是站在原地動都沒動，那是為了她的小命著想。但是Hans偏偏要多嘴，他嘲笑她，然後挑釁她，如果她能在冰上撐過10秒，他就會給她50塊錢！」<br/>Elsa微張開嘴，望向Anna，說道：「喔不，你該不會⋯⋯！」<br/>Anna無法迎接Elsa的視線，默默將目光移開，喝盡手中的巧克力馬丁尼。<br/>「她跳了！」Rapunzel說道：「她還真的開始在浮冰上移動，你沒看到Hans震驚的臉實在太可惜了！但是就在快要滿10秒的時候，一隻不知道哪來的蠢狗忽然衝出來，對著Anna狂吠，她嚇得摔進冰湖中，甚至差點凍死！」<br/>Elsa嘆了一口氣，光是想像那個畫面，她就覺得肚子開始痛了起來，揉著額角問道：「然後呢？」<br/>「Anna立刻被送到醫院去，幸好只是稍微失溫而已，但他們的爸媽氣瘋了，處罰他們半年內不准出門玩，不過Anna奇蹟似地在家裡撞斷了她的鼻子！」<br/>「那是⋯⋯」Anna感覺到Elsa的注視，卻不敢對上那雙藍眼睛，吞吞口水，說道：「⋯⋯我沒注意看路。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「喔！說到這個！」Rapunzel喝下龍舌蘭，辣得發出極高頻率的奇妙聲響，又再次注入酒液，「有一次，我們在這座島上玩午夜大冒險！」<br/>Olaf突然笑出聲來，拍手說道：「喔，我愛那個故事！」<br/>Anna大聲抗議：「嘿！就那一次而已，你們就是不肯放過我嗎！」<br/>Rapunzel笑道：「好東西要跟好朋友分享，你知道的！」<br/>Olaf則幫腔：「而我們得熱烈歡迎新夥伴Elsa，順便慶祝那隻黃鼠狼逃走，這是最棒的款待！」<br/>Anna吊著眼睛說道：「用我的愚蠢大冒險？」<br/>Elsa欣然地說：「喔，我很想聽呢！」<br/>「為什麼連你也幫著他們！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">忽視Anna的不滿，Rapunzel開始她的故事：「那時候 ，有個叫Kirsten的女孩在店裡打工。在我繼續之前，你得知道，那個女孩瘋狂地迷戀著Anna！」<br/>Elsa神色一變，掃了Anna一眼，笑道：「噢，我很有興趣。」<br/>Rapunzel觀察著Elsa的反應，繼續說：「她和我們一起來這裡放鬆，因為Anna也在。」<br/>「嗯哼，很自然。」Elsa點點頭。<br/><br/>喔？Elsa看起來很優雅，但是身體似乎有點緊繃？<br/>那個笑容是很美啦，但是稍微能感覺到一點點殺氣，應該不是錯覺才對。<br/><br/>Rapunzel也是饒富興味地在試探著Elsa，目前為止得到的結果令她相當滿意。<br/><br/>喔齁齁，今晚還長得很，她的計畫才剛要開始呢！<br/><br/>「那天晚上我們進行午夜大冒險。這座島上還有另一間別墅，就在島的另一端。大冒險的任務是，只能以步行的方式前往那間別墅，從那裡的廚房借一樣東西，然後回到這裡。而Kirsten很幸運地抽到和Anna一組，共同進行任務。」<br/>「是嗎？」Elsa吸起一口氣，再慢慢地吐出來，轉向Anna問道：「所以你⋯⋯和她玩得還開心嗎？」<br/>「才不呢！」Anna即答。<br/>「你明明很盡興！」Rapunzel快要笑出來了！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——忍住，忍住！還差一點點！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「才沒有！那簡直糟透了好嗎！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——就是現在！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel放出會心一擊：「但是你得到了一個吻！」<br/>Elsa笑出聲來，雙手一拍，說道：「Wow，這故事越來越有趣了！所以那個吻是怎麼發生的？」<br/><br/>Rapunzel幾乎要興奮地尖叫出聲。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她是對的！她肯定是對的！<br/>看啊，這個冰咖啡女王額頭上的青筋都浮出來了，那雙眼睛感覺都要射出死光線啊！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——Kirsten，不管你現在在哪，最好永遠別讓這個女人找到你！抱歉，這一切都是為了撮合Elsa和Anna！<br/><br/>Rapunzel為了成功引出女王的嫉妒心，拿出她高中話劇社的金像獎最佳演技，故意說道：「呃，你確定你要聽嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna快要嚇死了，她只希望好表妹別再多嘴，難道她沒看見Elsa的怒氣已經具現化了嗎？你看她背後那一團黑漆漆的霧氣！<br/><br/>喔不，下一個死的就是她了！<br/>她得為自己辯解！<br/>⋯⋯但是為什麼Elsa要生氣？<br/><br/>Anna急著插嘴：「不，你聽我說，你還是不要知道比較好！」<br/>Elsa翹起眉梢，問道：「怎麼了？難道⋯⋯有什麼你說不出口的事情？」<br/>「當然沒有！」<br/>「那為什麼我不能知道？」<br/><br/>Rapunzel內心的歡天喜地差點就要擋不住了！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">看啊，這兩個可愛的小傢伙，任誰看了都會覺得這是情侶吵架啊！<br/>她們之間絕對有點什麼！<br/>而她不會放過這個絕佳的良機！<br/><br/>Anna繼續：「也不是你不能知道，而是那太⋯⋯那太驚悚了！我是為了你著想，聽完你只會想逃離這座小島！」<br/>Elsa翹起腿，無動於衷地說：「試試看啊！」<br/>「你不明白事情有多嚴重！這座島上有⋯⋯」<br/>「哎呀，不如我們今晚也來大冒險！如何？」Rapunzel突然插嘴。<br/>Anna眨眨眼，以為自己聽錯了，又問：「你說什麼？」<br/>「大冒險！我們今天應該也玩一玩才對！這樣Elsa就知道當天發生了什麼事。」<br/>Anna將雙手交在胸前，固執地說道：「我不要。我們不玩大冒險！我不會去的！」<br/>Rapunzel聳聳肩，說道：「隨便你。Elsa，你去嗎？」<br/>Elsa瞄了Anna一眼，捕捉到她用視線說著「說不！拜託，說不！」的訊息，於是回答：「好啊，我要去！」然後她看見Anna露出一副被背叛的神情。<br/>Olaf也跟著站起身，說道：「我可以跟去嗎？我也想玩一玩！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna發現居然沒有人跟她一國，便試著嚇唬他們，「你們知道嗎？有個遊戲就是在說像你們這樣的年輕人，半夜不好好在家睡覺，硬要出去夜遊，結果碰上恐怖殺人魔的故事！」<br/>「Anna，那只是個遊戲，是我和你一起破關的！而且，通常留著看家的那個，都是第一個領便當喔！」Rapunzel穿上外套，說道：「既然你不去，就留在這裡吧。我們三人要踏上壯麗的午夜大冒險！」<br/>Anna詫異地望著他們走向門邊，問道：「不是吧？你們真的要留我一個人在這裡？」<br/>「怎麼了？從你坐上船開始，不就一直嚷嚷你要獨處嗎？」<br/>「我﹑不⋯⋯那是、呃⋯⋯」<br/>「掰，Anna！待會見！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna一個人坐在客廳裡玩著電視遊樂器，同時將音響聲量加大，她得做點什麼來分散注意力，好讓自己不要那麼害怕。<br/>終於忍不住尿意去了一趟廁所後，回來客廳便發現她的手機鈴聲大作，來電者卻是跟去大冒險的Elsa。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「喂？怎麼了嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">電話那端的Elsa略在喘息，還能聽見踩在雪地的沙沙聲，她或許是正在行走吧。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna？喔，謝天謝地！呃，我想我迷路了。」<br/>「Wait, what?」Anna提高音調，「迷路是什麼意思？Olaf和Rapunzel呢？他們沒跟你在一起嗎？」<br/>「我們本來是一起走的，但是他們突然就不見了，我也找不到他們。」<br/><br/>好極啦，所以她是不是說了嘛！<br/>叫他們不要去偏偏不聽！<br/>害得Elsa一個人走丟就算了，萬一她出事該怎麼辦！<br/><br/>Anna開始緊張起來，不斷在客廳裡來回徘徊，問道：「你在哪裡？」<br/>「嗯⋯⋯我在一個露營區的附近，這裡有很多椰子樹。」Elsa聽起來比她還冷靜得多了。<br/>「Okay，你有手電筒嗎？或是能照明的東西？」<br/>「我有手電筒。」<br/>「你能找到遮蔽處嗎？外面有點飄雪！」<br/>「我⋯⋯下、這裡⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa的聲音參著雜訊，而這狀況只是讓Anna更加焦慮而已。<br/>「什麼？我沒聽清楚。你再說一次。」<br/>「⋯⋯不，我的、沒了⋯⋯關⋯⋯Anna？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">雖然只是電池快要耗盡而已，聽到Elsa唸著她的名字，微弱得快要消失的音訊，竟然讓她有點揪心。<br/>她知道她只是想太多，Elsa就在那裡，她只要出門找到她就好，但這股從肚子裡生出來的急躁卻很難消退。<br/><br/>——這是什麼？<br/>Anna只知道她不喜歡這種內臟收縮的感覺。<br/><br/>「喂？你聽得到嗎？Elsa！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna不是那麼常稱呼她的名字。<br/>不知道為什麼，她覺得唸出Elsa的名字會感到害羞。<br/>她認為隨意喊Elsa的名字似乎有點太過親密，明明對別人她都不曾這麼想過的。<br/>唯獨在Elsa面前，她總是刻意裝酷，所以她經常喊人家「陛下」，或者是簡單的「嘿」。<br/><br/>Elsa沒有回應，訊號也斷了。Anna迅速回撥給她，但是卻直接進入語音信箱，看來Elsa的手機電池已經完全耗盡。<br/>「Shit！」<br/>Anna在客廳裡焦躁地踱了幾步，她試著喝一口酒讓自己冷靜下來，然後以最快的速度，準備好雨傘﹑手電筒﹑外套﹑裝著熱可可的保溫瓶，以及島嶼的地圖，奔出別墅尋找Elsa。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「營地⋯⋯營地⋯⋯」<br/>她踏著急促的步伐在樹林間穿梭，一邊看著地圖一邊找路。<br/>「你辦得到，Anna Anderson！你不是沒用的豬！你可以找到她！」<br/><br/>走了十多分鐘，她已經滿身大汗，不僅因為憂心和急躁，還有越來越強烈的不安。<br/>她感覺黑暗的森林裡，一直有什麼東西在跟著她，視線黏在她身上不放，可是她卻什麼也沒看到。<br/><br/>喔不，不是說她希望看到什麼，她可不想再次與「那東西」交鋒！<br/><br/>「營地！」<br/>Anna好不容易走到一處樹木稀少的林區，這裡有一大片平坦的空地，周遭被許多椰子樹給圍繞。<br/>「一定是這裡！她在哪裡？」<br/>Anna四處掃視，搜尋那些可能當作蔽護所的地方，喊道：「Elsa！是我，Anna！Elsa，你在哪、嗚哇！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她行經一片矮木叢，沒注意到一個影子竄出來，一把將她拉進樹叢之間！<br/>Anna賣力掙扎，在她能喊出聲前，一隻細白的手攔住了她的大叫。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噓！Anna，是我！」<br/>Anna轉頭一看，Elsa就蹲在她身邊，看見她的人總算令Anna鬆了口氣。<br/>「Elsa！你這是⋯⋯」<br/>「噓——！」Elsa再度捂住Anna的嘴，搶來她的手電筒，立馬將燈光熄滅，接著指向樹叢另一端，低聲在她耳邊說道：「有人在跟蹤你！」<br/>Anna的心跳加快，但她不知道原因是那個未知的跟蹤者，還是Elsa極近的體溫，以及她就吐在自己耳朵上的氣息。<br/><br/>有個「東西」繞過她們身邊，少了光源，只能依稀看見那是個近似人形，卻又不像人類的形體，在夜裡居然顯得有些發白。<br/><br/>Anna牙齒不斷打顫，她這時不太在乎形象了，整個人貼去Elsa身邊，緊緊抓著她的衣服，低聲咒罵：「可惡！怎麼又來了！」<br/><br/>Elsa雖是打電話求救的人，但她卻顯得半點也不害怕似的。<br/>事實上她還得盡力保持一號表情，Anna意料之外的小膽量，和這可愛的舉動讓她暗自竊喜。<br/>為了給自己謀點福利，她輕柔地捉住Anna的手，而魔術師立刻緊握住她的掌心，令咖啡女王更是心花怒放。<br/><br/>「之前發生過這種事嗎？」Elsa告訴自己，穩住嘴角，穩住語調，不能像個中年男人一樣癡笑。<br/>Anna額頭滿是汗水，臉都嚇白了，點頭說道：「你還記得剛才Rapunzel說到一半的故事嗎？」<br/><br/>⋯⋯喔，她可以不要回想那件事嗎？<br/><br/>Elsa的好心情有點打折，皺著眉說道：「我記得，但那不是你吻了那個叫Kir什麼東西的女孩的故事嗎？」<br/>「我沒有吻她！我⋯⋯」Anna頓了一頓，又說：「呃，技術上來說，我可能是吻了她，但那不能算是個吻，那是個咒語！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa咬著嘴唇，對於Anna真的吻了那個女孩感到有點生氣，但也不免對她的理由感到有些好奇。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「什麼咒語？」<br/>「對付剛才那東西的咒語！」<br/>Anna往四周瞧了瞧，發現「那東西」不在附近，便拉著Elsa起身，把多帶的外套披在Elsa身上。<br/>「我等會再解釋！跟我來，快！」<br/>「我們要去哪裡？」<br/>「另一間別墅！」<br/><br/>她們疾奔了數分鐘，終於到達島嶼的另一端。<br/>另一間別墅無人使用，室內一片漆黑，半點聲息都沒有。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna氣喘噓噓地爬上入口前的短梯，回頭瞧了一瞧，沒看見那東西追上來，便趕著說道：「Okay，我們得趁那東西追上來之前，在這間別墅外圍設立結界！」<br/>「結界？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa抬起眉頭，不知道劇情什麼時候超展開到需要做結界這種東西。<br/>但是她從來沒真正搞懂過Anna那顆宇宙般的腦袋，加上她滿臉嚴肅，看起來不像是在開玩笑，只好順著話題走。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「呃⋯⋯哪一種結界？」<br/>「真愛結界﹗」Anna認真地解釋：「真愛是世界上最強大的力量！它可以阻擋任何邪惡的力量！只要我們設好結界，那東西是進不來的！」<br/>Elsa不知道該不該點頭，抑制住笑意，說道：「O⋯kay⋯。」<br/>Anna點點頭，問道：「你有手錶嗎？」她看見Elsa舉起手腕，一支簡約風格的白色方型指針錶就在那裡，「很好，我們得分別繞著別墅跑一圈，越快越好，別忘了記下秒數！」<br/><br/>原來設結界是這麼動態的體力活。<br/><br/>Elsa點點頭，暗自在內心做了不必要的筆記，接著就看見Anna從口袋裡掏出一張看起來有點歷史的紙條。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我要先唸一段咒語！等咒語結束，我們就得繞行建築物。準備好了嗎？」<br/><br/>——居然還有咒語！我是不是應該表現得認真一點比較好？<br/><br/>Elsa決定收拾起隨時會爆出大笑的心情，點頭示意Anna可以開始。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna又看了四周一眼，接著舉起紙條唸道：「Jag, Anna, tar dig, Elsa, nu till min hustru...」<br/>Elsa瞠大眼睛，突然滿臉通紅，忍不住開口道：「呃，Anna？」<br/>Anna反過來打斷她：「噓！Elsa，咒語必須一氣呵成，不能被中斷！」<br/>「不，不！Anna，你聽我說！」Elsa感覺頭上冒出煙霧，「你確定那是咒語嗎？我覺得那是……」<br/>Anna舉起手來制止她，說道：「有什麼話待會再說，那東西來了！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她向樹林深處一指，那個搖來晃去的影子果真在逐漸接近。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa的視線在Anna與那東西之間徘徊，不知道要為了那個未知存在而緊張，還是要阻止Anna那令人害羞的「咒語」，或者是放任她說完。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">怕鬼怕得要死的Anna，根本沒察覺Elsa內心的良知大戰，趁著這空檔加快語速再次唸道：「Jag, Anna, tar dig, Elsa, nu till min hustru, att dela glädje och sorg med dig, och vara dig trogen, tills döden skiljer oss åt!」<br/>接著她點開手機的計時器APP，說道：「Elsa，你跑那邊，我跑這邊！預備！」<br/>聽「咒語」聽得呼吸急促的Elsa，被Anna唐突的指令給拉出妄想空間，趕緊舉起手錶，「呃，好﹑好了！」<br/>「3﹑2﹑1，開始！」<br/><br/>Anna一聲令下，她與Elsa便一左一右分別往不同方向跑開，若不是Anna在轉彎時滑了一跤，她們可以同時回到門前的。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Damn it！28秒！」<br/>Anna啐了一口，不忘記要多踩一腳地上的積雪，都是它們害的！<br/>「你呢？」<br/>「22秒。」<br/>「很好！我們快進去！」<br/>進屋後，Anna鎖上門，再度拉著Elsa奔向別墅深處，一邊說道：「這棟別墅裡有間小教堂，我們要在那裡唸完剩下的咒語！快！」<br/>「教堂！？」<br/>Elsa訝異地驚呼一聲。回想起剛才Anna唸的「咒語」，地點不但轉往教堂，還有剩下的「咒語」得唸，現在她已經猜得到接下來要發生什麼事了。<br/>「Oh, my god⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>彷彿教堂是最後一道防線，Anna把這裡的門和所有落地窗都鎖了起來，並拉上窗簾。<br/>她點亮教堂前方桌上的蠟燭，使室內籠罩在微妙的粉紅色燭光之中。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa實在忍不住了，扶著滾燙的雙頰說道：「Anna，慢著！這根本就是在……」<br/>Anna拿起放在桌面的乾燥花束，拉來Elsa的手站在十字架前，使她們牽著的手掌夾住那束假花，然後翻找出另一張紙條交給Elsa。<br/>「就剩最後兩個步驟！等我們成功打開結界，擋住惡鬼，之後你要說什麼都可以，好嗎？」<br/><br/>Elsa看著手中的紙條，臉上已經紅得發紫，如果不是她還握著Anna的手，現在她已經捏碎那把乾燥花了！<br/>她的良知不斷喊著：告訴她真相！Anna一定是被騙的！要是不告訴她，你們現在就要準備開始結……<br/><br/>「Inför Gud och denna församlings närvaro frågar，」Anna還是沒發現Elsa的天人交戰，神色肅穆地唸著：「jag dig, Elsa: Vill du ta Anna till din hustru och älska henne i nöd och lust?」<br/><br/>Elsa感覺腦壓不斷升高，頭皮可能燙得快要燒焦了。<br/>她咬著顫抖的雙唇，極度的羞赧害她的良知節節敗退，另一股魅惑的聲音催眠著她：「說『ja』，Elsa！說『ja』﹗你們可以晚點再決定誰跟誰姓！總之快說『ja』！然後你們就可以……」<br/><br/>「說『ja』，Elsa！」<br/><br/>完了，就連Anna本人也在逼她點頭，即使這個甜點師根本不知道自己在幹嘛。<br/>喔，她該怎麼辦？<br/>Elsa的腦袋快要燒壞了！<br/><br/>「拜託！」<br/>Anna懇切的眼神是最強的武器，Elsa感覺心臟像是被射穿了一樣。<br/>「快說『ja』，拜託你！我真的很害怕！」<br/><br/>然後Elsa的良知就那麼敗北了。<br/><br/>「⋯⋯ja。」<br/>她的聲音小得只有螞蟻才聽得見。<br/><br/>Anna催促道：「快，唸你手中的咒語！記得代入我們的名字，否則結界保護不了我們！」<br/>Elsa捏著紙條的手不斷顫抖，耳中只聽得見打鼓一般的心跳聲。她眼裡浮著一點淚水，慢慢唸道：「Jag, Elsa, tar dig... Anna... nu till min man, att dela glädje och sorg med dig, och vara dig trogen, tills döden skiljer oss åt...」<br/>「太好了！現在進行最後一個程序！28秒加上22秒等於50秒...」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna嚥嚥口水，往前更貼近Elsa一些，這時連她的臉上都浮出一層紅暈。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「如果冒犯了你，我先跟你道歉，但這都是為了設立結界。就50秒而已，忍耐一下！」<br/><br/>——喔不！等等！她該不會真的要⋯⋯！<br/><br/>等Elsa意識到的時候，Anna已經吻住了她。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna沒有放開她們牽繫的手，另一隻掌心則輕輕托在她腦後，閉起眼睛專注地親吻。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa幾乎要暈眩了，她不敢動也不敢呼吸，只是瞪大眼睛看著眼前極大的特寫容貌。<br/>然而她快要憋死了，再不呼吸她真的會當場昏倒！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">可是﹑可是和Anna接吻的事實也幾乎快要讓她的腦袋爆炸！<br/>喔不，她真的要死了！她得呼吸，她需要氧氣！<br/><br/>Elsa忍不住張嘴呼吸，但是才得到一半的氧氣，Anna的嘴唇也不小心被吸來她口中。<br/>她雖是無心的，但這個小意外似乎也令Anna產生動搖，她的吻不再只是貼著不動，為了完成結界的儀式，反而像個真正的吻，以溫柔的力道擒住她的獵物，將Elsa也包入她口中。<br/><br/>——天堂！這絕對是天堂！甚至比那個夢境還要美好百倍！<br/><br/>Elsa逐漸放軟僵硬的軀體，不由自主地抬起手扶在Anna顎邊，開始試著回應Anna。<br/><br/>糟糕，她需要氧氣，真的！<br/>她覺得腳開始軟了，再不補充足夠的空氣，她真的要⋯⋯喔，可是她第一次有過這麼棒的親吻！<br/>Anna到底是怎麼辦到的？為什麼她只是用一雙嘴唇，就可以讓她這麼神魂顛倒？<br/>就像這樣，她只是改變角度，只是稍微用了點力氣吸吮，只是呼出氣息，只是故意咬了她一口，只是犯規用手扳開她的嘴巴，只是﹑喔，慢著，她感覺有個溫熱柔軟卻靈活的東西跑進她口中。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——這是什﹑喔⋯⋯喔，天啊！這是﹑這是她的⋯⋯﹗？<br/><br/>她們絲毫沒察覺原本有些彆扭的吻，居然會擦槍走火。<br/>乾燥花早就被遺忘而落在腳邊，她們緊擁著對方，沉浸在熱烈的吻中，交換粗重的呼吸，即使氧氣不足也難分難捨。<br/>Anna的手機早已經吵著50秒結束了，她們卻因為太投入在與雙方的吻中，沒能聽見努力宣告存在的鈴聲。<br/><br/>「喔，天啊，我很抱歉！呃⋯⋯」<br/>當Anna終於發現她們有點失控之後，立即回過神來，釋放了Elsa腫脹的嘴唇，害羞地看著除了Elsa以外的每個地方。<br/>「不，不！沒關係，不﹑你不用道歉⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa一點都不覺得被冒犯了，事實上她反倒在暗自埋怨，如果這個魔術師平常有遇到鬼時的一半積極，她們可以不用等到今天！<br/><br/>可惡，她剛才真不應該跑那麼快的！<br/>Elsa有些懊惱，如果她早知道那代表了接吻的時間長短，她就會故意慢慢走了！<br/><br/>「那⋯⋯接著還有什麼⋯⋯程序嗎？」Elsa試著用手梳整有些蓬亂的頭髮，來掩飾自己內心的澎湃。<br/>Anna這時才像觸電一樣，總算想起來她們不是專程跑來這裡就為了親熱的。<br/>「喔，對！結界！」<br/>她的腦袋和視線，都還在無意識地繞著Elsa的嘴唇打轉，趕緊用力甩了自己額頭一掌，留下一個鮮紅的印子。<br/>「躺下！我們得躺下！」<br/><br/>她們又回到尷尬的狀態，手牽著手，直挺挺地躺在冷冰冰的地板上，卻是渾身躁熱不堪。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna努力嘗試想些Elsa的溫度以外的東西，說道：「結界完﹑完成了⋯⋯我想。接著我們只要，呃、待在這裡等到早上。那些鬼怪無法在白天出沒，所以我們可以在那之後回去我們的別墅。」<br/>「嗯哼。」Elsa讓視線盯著天花板，試著找點什麼話題，「所以⋯⋯這些就是⋯⋯你們那天晚上同樣發生過的事？」<br/>「⋯⋯算是吧。」<br/><br/>Anna的手心透著汗意，胸口不禁一顫，她怎麼會有這種罪惡般的感受？<br/>她覺得她應該解釋⋯⋯但又為什麼她會覺得應該解釋？<br/><br/>「那個⋯⋯咳！那個是儀式的一部分，不能算是個吻，所以、所以，呃⋯⋯」<br/>「⋯⋯喔，我懂。」Elsa聽起來很明顯地失落許多。<br/><br/>——嗚，這又是什麼感覺？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna試著深呼吸，那就像胸口抽筋一樣，有點痛又不太痛，有點痠又不太痠。她完全無法形容這股壓在肺部的重量，只知道她真的很不喜歡這個感覺。<br/><br/>「不﹑不！我是說和她的，呃、我當時沒有⋯⋯像剛才我們那麼⋯⋯」<br/><br/>她想說，上一回和Kirsten在這裡，她一心只想躲避鬼怪，希望早上趕快到來，好讓她回到別墅躲避。<br/>她是吻了Kirsten沒錯，不過那只是毫無感覺的短短30秒鐘，而她現在卻還遲遲無法忘記與Elsa的吻。<br/>與Kirsten的吻就只是個保命的犧牲，但是與Elsa的吻卻代表了一切！<br/>她感受到了與Elsa之間的火花，可是卻沒那個膽量承認，自己已經幻想過與Elsa親吻會是如何。<br/>呼，現在回想起來，她還會莫名地興奮呢！<br/><br/>「沒關係，你不用解釋。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa的語氣聽不出情緒，Anna側眼過去偷看人家，發現Elsa只是直望著前方，雖然看得出來她在思考，但Anna猜不出她的心事，只曉得剛剛一直要打岔的Elsa，現在陷入了沉默。<br/><br/>——該死！一定是因為這張笨嘴！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa肯定誤會了，所以她可能正在生氣。<br/>唉，她當然要生氣啊。<br/>被拉來充人數，答應陪他們去夜遊，途中卻被兩個白痴搞丟，手機沒電還遇到鬼，然後被帶來這個荒郊野外的教堂，莫名其妙被索吻。<br/>天啊，Elsa八成氣炸了！<br/><br/>Anna咬了咬舌頭，不懂為什麼自己說不出好聽的話，明明只要把腦袋裡想的說出來就好了！<br/>怎麼辦？要怎麼安撫一個憤怒的女王？<br/>她不覺得應該提起那個吻，那只會加深Elsa的怨氣，但至少她得想辦法先平息Elsa的怒氣。<br/><br/>「我發個訊息看看那兩個傢伙狀況如何。」Anna鼓起勇氣發話，「呃，你﹑你剛才⋯⋯有受傷嗎？」<br/>「沒有，我很好，謝謝你來救我。」Elsa正常地應對，依然是那張一號表情。<br/>Anna以撥弄手機當作障眼法，試圖讓對話自然地進行，又問：「你⋯⋯冷嗎？我有帶熱可可。」<br/>「我不冷，而熱可可很好，我們可以等會再喝。」<br/><br/>糟了，連巧克力都失效！她還能怎麼辦？<br/><br/>Anna的視線到處飄移，硬是擠出一個問題，「所以你剛剛想告訴我什麼？在我們唸咒語的時候。」<br/>Elsa張開嘴，但卻像在猶豫什麼，又闔上嘴巴，想了一想才說道：「我想⋯⋯還是等我們離開這裡再說好了。」<br/><br/>好極了，會這麼說就表示她不想待在這裡！<br/>Elsa肯定不想跟她一起待在這裡！<br/><br/>Anna的胃壁抽了幾下，冷汗漸漸滲透她的衣物，腦袋裡慌張地不知該如何是好，這時就聽到Elsa問：「我們必須一直躺在這裡嗎？如果移動的話，你的『結界』會消失？」<br/>「呃，我們可以移動，只要不離開屋內，手還牽著就可以了⋯⋯。」<br/>「喔，okay。」<br/><br/>又是一陣沉默。<br/>好吧，看來Elsa真的很生氣！<br/>Anna覺得自己失敗透了，看樣子不必等到下個月，或許等她們踏出這間屋子的瞬間，Elsa就會坦白告訴她，她明天就要回挪威，以後不聯絡了。<br/><br/>天啊，她好想哭！<br/>她的救贖要消失了！<br/>她馬上就得面臨慘痛的絕望人生……！<br/><br/>Anna扶住額頭，她需要一點心理建設，來面對世界末日的降臨，然後慢慢地深呼吸。<br/>「聽我說，我為這一切感到抱歉！你大可現在告訴我，你後天開始就不會出現在餐廳裡了！」<br/>Elsa眉頭一皺，不明白Anna突然間在說些什麼，轉過頭去問道：「你在說什麼？」<br/>「你就是太溫柔了，你不用故意裝傻，在我面前你可以說實話！Hans說得對，我就是做不好半件事情！如果我的話夠有說服力，如果我沒惹火他，他也不會惹火你，你就不會被找來夜釣，也不會遇到那東西，更不用被困在這裡，甚至是⋯⋯被迫和我接吻。我真的不是故意把你捲進來的，我很抱歉⋯⋯」<br/>「Anna，停下來！」Elsa突然出聲制止她，「你要是再繼續道歉，我⋯⋯我就要吻你了！」<br/>「什﹑什麼？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna的心臟猛然一跳，訝異地望向Elsa，不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。<br/>Elsa的兩腮發著紅光，她是真的說了那些話，而那耗費了她半輩子的勇氣，但至少成功讓Anna住了嘴。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa很快地穩住陣腳，說道：「和你們一塊夜遊是我的選擇，我很慶幸我跟來了！雖然遇到那東西，還有⋯⋯那個吻是有點在意料之外。但是我說了，我一點也不介意。」<br/>甚至應該說是很樂意！<br/>「而我也說過，你沒有做錯任何事情，離開餐廳是我的決定，而那是一個半月之後的事情！我答應過的事情一定說到做到。你怎麼會覺得我後天開始就不來了？」<br/>Anna遲疑了一會，認為Elsa可能又只是在安慰她而已，說道：「你確定？你真的沒有勉強自己說出違背真心的話？」<br/>「我確定。」<br/>「那你剛才到底為了什麼打斷我唸咒語？好像是很要緊的事⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>喔，這下她明白為何Anna又把錯都攬到自己身上了。<br/><br/>Elsa有些後悔，自己不應該一直駕著狂想的馬車在異空間裡奔馳，竟忽略Anna本人就在這裡，只顧著跟遐想中的她繼續忘我地纏綿，然後用沒經過大腦的答案回應Anna，導致她產生了誤會。<br/><br/>這次是她害的！她明知道Anna心情盪到谷底，怎麼還放她自己胡思亂想！<br/><br/>「你誤會了，Anna。」Elsa停了一會，她得思考一下該怎麼回答：「我想在離開這裡之後才告訴你，是因為如果我說了，這裡的結界很可能會失效，那麼那東西就會進來了！」<br/>「Wait, what!?」Anna的天線豎了起來，睜大雙眼惶恐地說：「喔不不不，你﹑你你﹑你到底要說什麼，為什麼會破壞結界？不，不對，別告訴我！現在先別說！」Anna馬上掐緊Elsa的手，並迅速挪動身體緊密地貼著Elsa，「不要破壞結界，拜託！我知道你很大膽，大概可以空手跟幽靈搏鬥，但我真的很怕它們！別讓它們進來，我求你！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa發現有點難認真說話，她腦中轉著許多嚴肅的問題，但是Anna的嘴唇（新天堂認定！），還有現在像無尾熊一樣緊靠在身上的體溫，都在逐漸佔據她的大腦記憶體，導致正常思考程序無法順利運作。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我﹑我知道，冷靜下來。」<br/>呼，她的狂想馬車加速引擎也得冷卻一下。<br/>「我知道你很害怕，所以才想等離開後再告訴你。放心，我不會讓『咒語』失效的，就為了你。」<br/>Anna不安地掃視門窗，又問：「真、真的嗎？」<br/>「真的。」Elsa握緊她的手，給她一個確信的笑容，「相信我。」<br/><br/>Elsa的聲音很溫和，但是她的承諾卻很有力量，就像比這個結界更加值得信任的魔法。<br/>Anna不曉得Elsa做了什麼，也許是那個美到突破次元的微笑，也許是帶點沙啞的性感聲線，也許是那藍得令人驚嘆的溫柔雙眼，很快地讓Anna的恐懼消散，卻換來一群小麻雀在她肚子裡亂飛亂跳。<br/><br/>Anna點點頭，汗水令她打了個寒顫，忍不住又往Elsa身邊縮去，「你不覺得有點冷嗎？」<br/>Elsa首先想到了Anna帶來的熱可可，但她有更好的想法，「靠過來一點，我們可以一起蓋這件外套。」<br/>她轉身側躺，與Anna面對面，盡可能地貼向她，用寬大的外套包住彼此取暖。然後不忘記與腦內的自己擊掌歡呼：Good job, Elsa!<br/><br/>然而那古怪的沉默又回到兩人之間，即使她們面向彼此，卻一直不敢讓視線相觸。<br/><br/>Anna正看著Elsa的頭髮，在粉色燭光之下，它看起來更接近白色，而且似乎非常柔軟，使她有種想伸手摸它的衝動。<br/>「你的頭髮好⋯⋯白⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>Elsa實在忍不住覺得Anna為何這麼討人喜歡！<br/>她怎麼會有那麼可愛的發言！<br/>而那對吐出可愛字句的可口雙唇就在那裡！<br/><br/>Elsa知道如果她再不試著讓自己分心，也許下一秒她就會捉住那張小臉，然後吻她吻到像沒有明天！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「有件事我想問你。」Elsa知道自己像死魚一樣盯著Anna的嘴巴，趕緊強迫話題進行。<br/>「你說啊。」<br/>「那天你戴著墨鏡去上班。」<br/>Anna沒想到Elsa終究還是問了，而她不太想回憶那件事，再度讓目光逃開，「喔⋯⋯。」<br/>「那和Hans有關嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna索性連Elsa的頭髮也不看了，或許連她的頭髮都有閱讀人心的能力。<br/>她突然感覺身上的冬衣還不夠厚，如果不是她們必須牽手，這時她已經逃走了！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我不是告訴你，我的身體鹽分⋯⋯」<br/>「你不能在教堂裡說謊。你要是在神的領域騙人，結界可能就會被破壞，那東西就會進來抓你！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna完全被Elsa唬住了，她愣眼望著一臉正經的金髮美女，緊掐著Elsa的手害怕地說：「你為什麼非得說出那麼恐怖的事！？」<br/>Elsa抬起肩膀，說道：「那你就說實話啊。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna沒預料Elsa居然用惡鬼的存在來逼她說出真相，扭捏地問：「⋯⋯那你又為什麼想知道？」<br/>「因為我很關心你，而我開始有點擔憂了。我發覺你和Hans的溝通方式有點問題，雖然你最後還是會按照他的話去做。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna咬了咬嘴唇，談論Hans總是讓她情緒暴躁，她不想把自己醜惡的一面展現在Elsa眼前，但是看來現在也避不了了，不太甘願地說：「⋯⋯我們還小的時候，他並不像現在這樣，某一天開始他突然變了……但他畢竟是我哥。有時候只要他有意，他可以是一個超級大混帳！而我真的很不喜歡他那樣對你說話，那觸犯了我的底限！」<br/>「謝謝你站在我這邊。」Elsa給她一個淺笑，拇指輕輕刷著Anna的手背，希望能舒緩她緊繃的神經，「所以那天發生了什麼事？你還沒告訴我。」<br/>「他不喜歡我做巧克力藝術。每次只要他知道，他就會抓狂。那天也一樣⋯⋯。」<br/>「他做了什麼？」<br/>Anna盯著某一個點，皺起眉頭說道：「⋯⋯他把它砸壞了。」<br/>「喔不！」<br/>「那不是第一次了，但⋯⋯我很喜歡那個作品。」<br/>然而Elsa卻有些不解，「他應該知道那可以賣錢捐款吧？不喜歡就算了，為什麼要破壞它？」<br/>Anna翻了白眼，埋怨道：「他才不在乎呢！因為那是我做的！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa越發覺得事態似乎比她想得還要深刻，而她曉得自己問對了方向。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「他總是找你麻煩嗎？想想那些Rapunzel說的故事。老實說，我可不相信你因為沒看路，就在家裡弄斷鼻樑！」<br/>「你太高估我了，不論我走到哪裡，我就是有本事弄傷自己。但你是對的……我們那天大吵了一架，他打斷我的鼻子，但我也狠狠踹了他的老二。」<br/>「喔⋯⋯。」Elsa不太願意想像那個畫面，「他活該！但你們怎麼會打起來？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna咬著內頰，視線斜下，眉頭縮得比剛才更緊，表現得就跟那天一模一樣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa感受到Anna的抗拒，說道：「如果你真的很不想說，你可以不必⋯⋯」<br/>「他撕破了我的畫⋯⋯！」Anna不敢捏痛Elsa，所以她任由另一隻手用力掐著外套上的鈕扣，「那是為了藝術大學的甄選考試而畫的。」<br/><br/>那已經不是單純的捉弄或是找碴，甚至可能會賠上妹妹的前途！<br/><br/>Elsa一邊猜測Hans的動機，一邊低語：「⋯⋯他為什麼要那麼做？」<br/>Anna聽見Elsa的嘀咕，忍不住冷哼一聲，「鬼才知道⋯⋯」她才剛說完，接著立刻像咬到舌頭一樣，改口：「不不不，剛剛的不算！我沒有召喚那東西！親愛的天神，請不要讓咒語失效！」她煩躁地搔搔頭，又說：「總之！我熬夜重新畫了一幅，也順利地上了藝術大學⋯⋯唉，我們可以說點別的事情嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa稍微有了點頭緒，但是決定暗不作聲，應著Anna的要求，轉了一個話題。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我們在大學的主修是企業管理，但你知道嗎？Hans其實很不擅長會計學和管理學。」<br/>Anna明顯地對這個話題沒有什麼興趣，「⋯⋯是喔？」<br/>Elsa卻繼續說：「是啊。而他的固執與自大，讓他在班上很不受歡迎。教授們大概也不喜歡他吧，他總是拿到B或者是C。」<br/>「⋯⋯真的？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">好吧，這和她以前聽到的不太一樣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「都是真的！有一次他打架惹了麻煩，害他的某一門主修課被當，必須參加補考才能拿到學分，於是他來找我，要求我幫他補習。」<br/>似乎稍微起了一點興致，Anna問道：「你答應了嗎？」<br/>「我答應了。後來他為了報答我，三番兩次要約我吃飯，看電影之類的。我實在覺得他很煩，只去過那麼一次，因為他需要我幫他完成音樂選修課的作業。」<br/>「音樂課！？」Anna猛然坐起身，瞪眼望著Elsa，大聲地說：「他有什麼資格選！？他、他甚至要我⋯⋯！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna散發著前所未見的憤怒。<br/>她渾身顫抖，呼吸又深又沈，好像用盡最大的力氣，把幾乎要脫口而出的吼叫，硬生生吞回肚子。<br/>手裡Elsa掌心的存在讓她停在爆發邊緣，狠咬著牙關平緩自己激昂的情緒。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa見過Anna生氣很多次了，但是沒有一回像今天這樣劇烈，彷彿能看見她的氣息噴出火星。<br/>那雙射向地面的目光比任何時候都要暗沈，飽含著顯而易見的氣憤，似乎還有一點幽怨與⋯⋯扼腕？<br/><br/>Anna究竟在懊悔著什麼？<br/><br/>Elsa靜靜地等著她，但Anna只是深呼吸幾口，低沉地說：「沒什麼⋯⋯。我只是覺得那是我聽過最荒謬的事情而已！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">又來了，Anna再一次地閃避了那個話題。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa猜想，那可能就是導致Anna如此抑鬱的原因，而她完全表現出她的痛苦，甚至讓Elsa不忍再問下去。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「而我不喜歡﹑咳咳！」Anna無意識地扣緊Elsa的手，「我是說，你不應該跟他出去。跟他走在一起，對你可沒有好處！」<br/>Elsa跟著坐起上身，說道：「我試著拒絕過他了，但他哀求我聽聽看他的新歌再說，所以⋯⋯」<br/>「新歌！？」Anna的反應格外激動，居然因為太過生氣而笑了出來，「哇，我還從不知道他也會寫歌！」<br/>「論事不論人的話，我承認那些曲子寫得還不錯⋯⋯」但是風格就是和Hans兜不上邊。<br/>Anna擺擺手，「對啦，對啦，他最好是懂得什麼叫曲子⋯⋯！」<br/>然後突然的一個念頭打進Elsa腦中，「而為了保持神秘，他從來不肯解釋歌曲的意境和內容。」<br/>「噗！我敢打賭他肯定也不知道自己在寫什麼，因為他們都很沒意義！」<br/><br/>Elsa有個很糟的預感，而她不敢冒險在此時此刻告訴Anna。<br/>第一，她沒有證據；第二，事情絕不會只是他們兄妹打到流鼻血就能夠結束。<br/>於是她決定將這個念頭藏好。<br/><br/>「不過你沒說錯，我是頗後悔答應跟他出去。不知道他腦袋怎麼長的，居然以為我對他有好感，試圖在公園吻我。」<br/>「What！？」Anna吼了一聲，面部猙獰地說：「那傢伙以為他是誰呀！？氣死我了！」<br/>Elsa一邊聽著她叨唸，一邊為了能看見醋勁大發的Anna而暗自竊喜，「放輕鬆，我在他下顎砸了一拳，傷口留了三天，整個學校都知道他幹了什麼好事。」<br/>「他想都別想，王八蛋！」<br/>知道Hans沒能得逞，讓Anna多少洩了口氣，即便那都是過去的事情，光是聽到就夠讓她抓狂了。<br/>「但是拜託，下次不要把你，和他，和吻擺在同一個句子裡！」<br/>Elsa再也藏不住笑意，調侃道：「喔？某人是在嫉妒嗎？」<br/>「啊？我才沒⋯⋯！」Anna脹紅了臉，但是想到自己不能說謊害結界失效，轉而改口道：「我那只是⋯⋯覺得震怒！他才配不上你！」<br/>「喔，而且我討厭他的古龍水味道。」<br/>「是不是！」Anna總算找到了知音似的，憤慨地拍著大腿，「他聞起來就像擠了肥胖中年男子的男士理髮廳！」她望見牆上的十字架，不忘記捍衛自己的論點：「上帝，我說的是實話！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa掩著嘴巴笑出聲來，把垂落的瀏海撥回頭頂。<br/>那大概是Anna見過唯一能同時使用「天使」和「性感」兩個字來形容的姿態。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa好不容易緩下笑意，說道：「總之我想說的是，你不需要聽從他說的每一個字，就因為他是你哥哥。基本的尊重是必要，卻不是絕對。他雖然不那麼糟糕，但也不完美。就算是他也會做錯選擇，好比說，那個像猴子的黃鼠狼股東。」<br/>「哼，沒錯！」<br/>「你是一個成熟的大人，知道應該做什麼，知道你想要做什麼。你有能力自己做決定，不需要怕他。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa感覺到Anna收緊掌心，她猜想，自己八成已經發掘或者很接近Anna腦內的核心。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我才不怕他！」Anna噘起唇，像個鬧情緒的孩子。<br/>「那你為什麼甘願留下來繼續忍受他的壓力，卻不敢真的離開？」<br/>「是他不讓我離開！」<br/>「但他沒有真的拿條鏈子把你拴起來吧？為什麼你還肯待著？」<br/>Anna猶豫了一會，Elsa誠懇的目光終究讓她鬆了口：「因為大家。如果我走了，餐廳人手不足只會加重他們的負擔。萬一餐廳收了，他們就會丟工作！我不希望那種事情發生，他們都是我的朋友！」<br/>Elsa聽完，決定她應該一刀切入重點，「他們有要求過你幫他們保住工作嗎？」<br/>Anna開著嘴巴無法回答，只是愣眼呆望著Elsa。<br/>「不要什麼事情都自己扛，去跟他們談談！他們是你的朋友，對吧？」<br/><br/>Anna知道他們都鼓勵她，支持她做自己想做的事。<br/>但是萬一她走了，他們就會被留在這個地獄，繼續承受那個混帳老哥的荼毒，沒有人能幫助他們。<br/>可是她受夠了，她想要出去！<br/>她想要去可以自由發揮，不受拘束的地方！<br/>她好心動，同時也很忐忑。<br/><br/>「我⋯⋯可以嗎？這樣做難道不會很自私或者不負責任嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa側過身直視著Anna，她發現那雙眼中產生了動搖。<br/>她知道Anna只是表面上愛裝酷，實際上內心卻在意得要死，故意說些灑脫的話，來掩蓋無人體會的孤寂，但是卻肩負扮演照亮大家的燈塔的重任。<br/>然而，只是讓Anna站在原地普照眾人，實在太浪費她的一身才華了！<br/>Elsa很想剪掉Hans手中的線，瞧瞧這顆內藏無限宇宙的氣球，能飛得多高多遠。<br/><br/>「這是你的人生，Anna。不要為了別人做決定。為你自己而活！只有你才能讓自己的夢想成真。」<br/><br/>Anna的心跳就像激烈的搖滾鼓點瘋狂敲著。<br/><br/>這個瞬間，她相信自己遇到了生命中的繆斯。<br/>一個美麗，親切，幽默，平易近人，堅毅，充滿智慧，被包裝在金髮美女軀殼裡的女神！<br/>她彷彿被閃電擊中，立刻明白這個糾纏她一整天的感受是什麼了。<br/><br/>她戀愛了！<br/><br/>Anna臉上的紅漫延到兩隻耳朵，她為自己的新發現感到衝擊，呼吸不禁急促了起來，耳膜被有如重低音環繞音響的心跳吵鬧不休，像是有嘉年華在腦殼裡遊行，她的思考神經暫時短路，只是瞠大雙眼，盯著榮登她排行榜的新科冠軍寶座得主。<br/><br/>Elsa不敢肯定Anna是不是聽進自己的話了，也許有吧，她看見Anna的目中猛然放出光芒，卻只是望著自己沒有說話。<br/>難道是她說錯什麼了嗎？<br/>「呃，Anna？你還好⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她的聲音如同引信，立刻讓Anna爆出反應。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我可以跟你要電話嗎？喔不，我已經有了！我的意思是，我覺得我應該是那個開口跟你要電話的人，但是你卻先問了！我只是想問一次看看。或者你有用LINE或是Facebook嗎？還是你有沒有玩推特？你可以給我帳號嗎？如果你okay的話。我﹑我不是說你不okay啦，你很okay，還不止okay，你很棒！不是那種棒，就是很棒！呃，你有聽懂我在說什麼嗎？」<br/>Elsa只是笑道：「你又在碎嘴了。」<br/>Anna有個一旦緊張就會不由自主想要撥弄頭髮的習慣，她將頭髮塞去耳後，視線倉皇地四處掃射，支吾地說：「對，呃、我也發現了！而⋯⋯呃⋯⋯我⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我很抱歉⋯⋯！」<br/>她實在受夠自己的笨拙了，為什麼在喜歡的人面前總是表現得很愚蠢！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>這時她感覺到Elsa正在觸碰她的臉，她的心跳已經不能再快，因為Elsa正用那對迷人水亮的大眼睛注視著她。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你應該記得我剛才說過，你要是繼續道歉，我就要吻你了。」<br/><br/>好吧，偶爾癡呆一下，或許也不是壞事。<br/><br/>Anna為了自己的無心在肚子內狂喜，嘴上卻說：「我⋯⋯我說了嗎？」<br/>Elsa逼近Anna眼前，試探似地低聲問道：「這是在邀請我嗎？」<br/><br/>媽媽咪呀，她是從哪裡發出那麼性感的聲音！？<br/><br/>Anna無法克制地盯著Elsa的嘴唇，腦波又開始有點斷訊了，「我沒有⋯邀請什麼，也不會⋯拒絕⋯⋯什麼⋯⋯」<br/>「所以⋯⋯是『好』的意思？」<br/><br/>喔嗚，天啊，瞧那似笑非笑的嘴巴，和那突然很勾魂的眼神！<br/>Anna覺得這個尤物的存在本身實在太過刺激了，她不曉得她的心臟能否負荷得了！<br/><br/>「⋯⋯不是『不好』。」<br/>她們鼻尖輕觸，闔上眼睛準備再次感受對方的唇瓣時，Anna的手機忽然大聲作響！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「去你⋯⋯咳！沒事！上帝，我發誓我沒有唸出那個字！」<br/>Anna憤恨地撈來手機，想看是誰壞了她的好事，只見一條訊息浮在螢幕中央。<br/>「就是你，Olaf！你欠我一個吻！喔不，不是你的吻！咳咳！」<br/>Anna偷瞄了Elsa一眼，卻看到她饒富興味地瞧著自己，馬上又害羞地低下頭去，很專注地看著手機。<br/>「呃⋯⋯他們沒事，已經順利回到別墅了，那東西也不在他們附近，我想他們很安全。」<br/>Elsa點點頭，「所以接下來呢？我們該怎麼辦？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">顯然剛才塑造的氣氛全沒了，現在提起那個吻只會覺得太刻意，於是Anna看了看四周，一個好主意蹦了出來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「不如來點熱巧克力？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel每五分鐘就要撥開一次窗簾，她無法冷靜地坐下來等，不斷在玄關徘徊。<br/>當她終於看到門外有人影靠近時，她立刻衝向窗邊，貼在玻璃上像個變態一樣偷窺，然後興奮地大叫：「Olaf，你快看那個！」<br/>正在吃麥片的Olaf，端著碗走過去一起靠在窗邊，看見失蹤一晚的好友們慢慢走近，然而他們的兩個好友，氣氛卻不像只是好友。<br/><br/>Anna和Elsa有說有笑的，就算說是好友也有些距離過近地肩貼著肩，時不時會因為行走而碰撞到彼此，但她們一點也不在意似的，原因就是那兩隻緊緊牽著的掌心。<br/><br/>「我就知道！」Rapunzel壞笑道：「她們一定做了！」<br/>Olaf邊吃邊說：「還不能確定吧，朋友也可以牽手啊。」<br/>「朋友才不會十指交扣！我告訴你，我贏定了！」<br/><br/><br/>當Anna正為了弄丟Elsa而狠狠教訓著Rapunzel時，剛被唸得耳朵鬧哄哄的Olaf，走向坐在火堆前取暖的Elsa，說道：「我被禁止參加下一次夜遊。」<br/>「噢，我很抱歉。」<br/>Olaf瞥了Anna一眼，看她激昂的模樣，大概是不會注意到這裡才對，於是低聲問道：「所以呢？我的犧牲值得嗎？」<br/>Elsa忍住笑意，說道：「很值得。」<br/>「真的？那麼誰贏了？」<br/>Elsa拍拍他的肩膀，「Rapunzel欠你20塊。」<br/>「喔，恭喜你！」Olaf給了她一個擁抱，「雖然你們沒達成成就是有點可惜。」<br/>Elsa玩著手指，有些害羞地說：「如果真的達成會有點怪，所以⋯⋯這個結果也不錯。」<br/>Olaf雙手抱在胸前，抱怨道：「當然要不錯啊！你知道臉上罩著白毛巾，在森林裡走路有多難嗎？我至少跌倒了五次！」<br/>「我希望這能安撫你的心靈。作為答謝，如果你打算去挪威旅遊，你可以住在我家的空房，在我公司的附屬咖啡店享用免費的餐點，和無限續杯。」<br/>Olaf大大地笑了開來，「你說得沒錯，很值得！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">被Anna訓了整整十分鐘的Rapunzel終於得到解放，一大早就接受疲勞轟炸而滿臉無奈，但至少還有一件值得她期待的事。<br/>「所以呢？」Rapunzel問。<br/>Elsa聳聳肩，「抱歉，你得給Olaf20元。」<br/>「Damn it！」Rapunzel翻了白眼，不情願地掏出鈔票塞進Olaf手中，「但我會贏回來的！我賭她們在她離開之前就會達成成就！」<br/>Olaf攤手笑道：「如果她們達成了，我很願意給你50元！」接著她看向默默脹紅臉的Elsa，「而你最好先留一間客房給我！我真的會去挪威，我保證！」<br/><br/>察覺這邊有什麼不對勁的交易，Anna端著馬克杯走了過來，疑心地瞪著Rapunzel和Olaf。<br/>「你們在幹嘛？為什麼我看到錢？你們最好不要又把Elsa捲進麻煩！」<br/><br/>然而她不知道的是，Elsa本人也參與了這個「麻煩」。<br/><br/>Rapunzel雖然才剛被唸完，卻一點也沒有反省的意思，壞笑著說：「喔，看看是誰保護欲這麼強！」<br/>「Wait, what？」Anna困惑地看著表妹，只見Rapunzel刻意搖擺著臀部慢慢走遠。<br/>就連Olaf也是一副故佈疑陣的模樣，揚起別有用意的笑，對Elsa說道：「Good luck！」<br/><br/>可疑的味道越來越重，Anna覺得只有自己被蒙在鼓裡，因此向她唯一信任的人問道：「你們剛才在說什麼？」<br/>Elsa閃爍其詞地回答：「他們有個賭注，但我沒有問是為了什麼。」<br/><br/>因為她知道他們在賭什麼，所以她沒有問嘛，這是事實啊！<br/><br/>「你確定？不要包庇他們喔！我可不希望再有像昨晚的事情發生！」<br/>Elsa頓了一會，愁著眉問道：「包括那個『咒語』？」<br/>Anna一驚，知道自己說錯了話，馬上辯解道：「不！不不不！我﹑我是說，他們害你走丟，還有﹑還有因此害你被那東西追著跑！那、那可不是好事！但是⋯⋯但是在那之後的每一秒都，呃⋯很、很棒！我只是不希望他們又做什麼蠢事波及到你！」<br/>Elsa得到滿意的答案，決定不再逗她，笑言：「謝謝你這麼保護我。」<br/><br/>Anna覺得自己越來越容易在這個女人面前害羞，她得想辦法治好這種病才對。<br/>「咳咳！呃，你⋯⋯」<br/>但看來是不可能痊癒了。<br/>「說﹑說到咒語，你還沒告訴我，你到底那時想要說什麼呢！」<br/><br/>好吧，這一刻還是來了。<br/><br/>Elsa故意忘記那件事，整趟回來別墅的路上都在顧左右而言他，但是Anna卻還清楚地記得。<br/>「在我告訴你之前，我想先問你，是誰教你那一套咒語的？那個叫Kir什麼的女孩？」<br/>Anna每回聽到Elsa嘴裡迸出那個名字，都會有一種莫名的畏罪心理產生，令她很快就不安了起來，「是沒錯⋯⋯有什麼不對勁嗎？」<br/>Elsa深呼吸一口，說道：「你知道嗎，瑞典就在我的故鄉旁邊，而我有四個阿姨都是瑞典出身，所以我也能懂瑞典文。」<br/>「你的意思是⋯⋯那咒語是瑞典文？」<br/>「對。但那不是咒語，而是誓詞。」<br/>「誓詞？哪種誓詞？」<br/>「結婚誓詞。」<br/>Anna一愣，問道：「Wait, what？你、你是說⋯⋯我們在一間教堂裡⋯⋯用瑞典文唸了結婚誓詞？」<br/>Elsa緩慢地點頭，「就是那個意思。」<br/>Anna有點腦袋泛白，「但是，但﹑但是⋯⋯你怎麼沒有阻止我？」<br/>「我試過了！但你根本不聽我的話啊，你忘了嗎？」<br/><br/>喔，她當然記得！<br/>她也忘不了Elsa嬌羞地唸著「咒語」的模樣！<br/><br/>「喔，天啊！那實在是⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>太棒了！可不是嗎？<br/>所以⋯⋯她們現在算是什麼？不小心結了婚的朋友？<br/>等等，她們的婚禮有正式成立嗎？還是真的要有證人目擊才算？鬼可以當證人嗎？<br/>那麼那個「真愛結界」到底算什麼？所以一開始就沒有這回事？只是Kirsten為了騙她才編造的故事？<br/>慢著，那她現在該不會犯了重婚罪吧？<br/><br/>「可是既然你也和那女孩唸過誓詞⋯⋯」<br/>Anna腦中一片混亂，這時只聽Elsa突然開口，恰巧是她腦海裡轉著的事情，又讓她更加焦急，不曉得Elsa接下來要說什麼。<br/>Elsa隨手拿來一張便條紙，不知在上頭寫著什麼，說道：「為了公平起見，你得每天送早餐來給我。這是我的飯店住址。」<br/>Anna好像得到寶藏一樣，立馬睜大眼睛掃瞄字跡，想要現在就記在腦中，然而她卻發現住址少了最重要的資訊。<br/>「你沒有寫房號？」<br/>Elsa奪走Anna手中的熱可可，笑道：「想要得到關鍵資訊，就用我今天的早餐來交換吧。『丈夫』？」<br/>Anna被Elsa的媚眼射中心臟，立刻彈起身來，半跳躍地踏著輕快的步伐前往廚房，邊準備現揉麵團，邊塞起耳機，大聲聽著「小美人魚」的「Kiss the girl」。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 仰慕者的魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">7. Magic of Secret Admirer</h2>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>他們聚集在員工休息室的櫥櫃區，興致勃勃地圍觀著眼前的物品。<br/>那是一朵玫瑰花，被貼在Elsa的鐵櫃門上，還附著一張寫有歪斜字跡的卡片。<br/><br/>"我的心只屬於你。唯一僅有。"</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">而卡片下方則署名"Your secret admirer"，秘密傾慕者。<br/><br/>「這是情書嗎？」Kristoff忍不住問道。<br/>Olaf眼睛一亮，捧著臉頰嚮往地說：「噢，我喜歡情書！」<br/>Rapunzel笑得曖昧，說道：「喔？真是神秘呢，到底這個仰慕者是誰呢？」她邊說邊向Olaf捎去視線。<br/>Olaf搖頭說道：「不是我。」<br/>Rapunzel翻起白眼，「我當然知道不是你，我是說會不會是特定的『某個人』呢？」<br/>Kristoff不明究理地問：「誰呀？」<br/>Olaf這才看懂Rapunzel的擠眉弄眼，恍然大悟道：「噢，這不好說耶。我覺得你不要知道比較好！」<br/>Kristoff覺得自己好像被踢到圈子外頭去了，一股只有自己不知道秘密的焦躁讓他格外好奇，問道：「為什麼我不能知道？難道你們知道什麼嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel在他肩上一戳，「因為你是個無腦大嘴巴，Kristoff。不管這個人是誰，你可能會破壞人家精心設計的巧局！」<br/>「可是、可是我很想知道嘛！是Hans嗎？」<br/>「Hans是對Elsa有意思沒錯，但他是個不知道該怎麼當個甜心的混蛋，所以不是他。」<br/>「那不然是誰？」<br/><br/>這時，Anna和Elsa有說有笑地踏進休息室，Freddy緊跟在後頭，好像很想加入她們的話題似的。<br/>Anna注意到眾人包圍著鐵櫃，對他們正在熱烈討論的事情起了興趣。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你們聚集在這裡幹嘛？發生了什麼事嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel意有所指地笑道：「看樣子『某人』做了很正確的好事呢！」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她指向Elsa的櫃子，所有人的視線都聚焦在那張卡片上頭。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Freddy驚呼：「哇，情書！真浪漫！誰寫的呀？」<br/>Rapunzel笑咪咪地看著Anna，「一個秘密仰慕者！」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">然而Anna臉上一黑，死死瞪著那張卡片，表情相當不悅，好像有誰冒犯了她。<br/>一旁的Elsa感受到Anna的氣息突然改變，知道魔術師起了脾氣，覺得自己應該跳出來結束這個話題。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「喔，我心領了。但這個『某人』必須更加努力一點。花朵有點過時了！」<br/>Olaf露出牙齒，笑問：「還是要一個吻呢？」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna這下更不爽了。<br/>Elsa必須制止他們的火上加油，說道：「我喜歡一點特別的東西。但至少這個『某人』嘗試過了。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa以為情書事件可以就此落幕，卻原來那只是個開端。<br/>過不久，她又收到了別的東西。<br/><br/>“當我們相遇時，我相信自己聽見了天籟。<br/>原來我遇見了落入凡間的天使。<br/>by你的神秘仰慕者”<br/><br/>「排笛？」<br/>Elsa不解地看著附上情書的禮物。<br/><br/>她是說過喜歡特別的東西，但這也太⋯⋯奇葩了一點。<br/><br/>「這是有點⋯⋯奇特的選擇。」Rapunzel同樣是看愣了眼，但她想試著替「仰慕者」挽回局勢，說道：「不過這人聽見你的『特別』的要求了嘛。」<br/>Elsa困惑地問：「這是要我自己演奏音樂的意思？嗯，這不叫特別，而是⋯⋯」她在腦中思考適合的字眼，「微妙？」<br/>Rapunzel眼見Elsa的反應不算太好，心想她等會得跟Anna好好談一談送禮的藝術，幫腔道：「但是很有創意啊！至少我覺得你可以期待下一個禮物。」<br/>Elsa望向Rapunzel，好奇地問：「你知道這個人是誰？」<br/>Rapunzel可不想破梗，她拐著彎說道：「如果我說我不知道，那就是謊言。但我也並不確定！而且我不想破壞這個人的驚喜，我想你應該自己找出這個人是誰。」<br/>Elsa聳聳肩，說道：「事實上⋯⋯」<br/>「Elsa。」<br/>Hans突然搶進兩人的話中，他靠在吧檯前，瞥了Rapunzel一眼，要她暫時退場，又說：「Elsa，有空嗎？我想跟你談談。」<br/>Elsa注意到Hans對Rapunzel的態度，以及他說話的語氣，讓她並不是很開心，因此毫不留情地回答：「如你所見，我正在工作。等我的休息時間到了，你再來找我。」<br/><br/>不是她去見他，而是有話想談的他，必須主動過來才行。<br/><br/>Elsa決定應該讓這個傲慢狂妄的男人知道，主導權究竟握在誰手中。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans看上去有些著急的樣子，但Elsa知道他想說什麼，而她認為那不是急需現在討論的事情。<br/>於是她擺出一副不容商榷的冰冷模樣，正如大學時期應付這個糾纏不休的男人的方式。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans見到她這樣，竟像是有些怕了。<br/>過去的種種經驗令他明白，這個女人一旦鐵了心，說多一句都只是浪費時間。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">於是他自認倒霉，吞下這股難堪的感受，說道：「好吧⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Hans像喪家犬一樣夾著尾巴逃跑以後，Elsa還在替Rapunzel覺得氣憤，便聽見身後傳來叩叩聲響。<br/>回頭一看，是在玻璃窗另一邊的Anna。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna豎起大拇指，抬高眉梢，示意：“你還好嗎？”<br/>Elsa拍拍肩膀，回應：“沒事”。接著指指Anna，然後摸摸兩腮，再將拳頭握緊：“Hans在那之後沒吼你吧？“<br/>Anna大翻白眼，攤攤雙手：“我不在乎。”她指向Elsa，Hans辦公室的門，然後是自己的眼睛：“需不需要我陪你去，好監視他？”<br/>Elsa搖搖頭，指著Anna，捏住拳頭拍拍手臂，“不行，你們會打架。”<br/>Anna壓低眉頭顯然不太高興，指著Elsa，接著是辦公室，然後雙手叉腰緩緩搖頭，“我不喜歡你跟他獨處。”</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa卻笑了出來，竟從圍裙口袋撈出仰慕者的卡片，並將內容貼在玻璃上好讓Anna看清楚。<br/>那是她收到的第一張卡片，內容寫著：『我的心只屬於你。唯一僅有。』<br/>然後拋給Anna一個媚眼。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna看到卡片就更加煩躁了，半吊著眼瞪視Elsa。<br/>即使不用任何動作，Elsa也讀得出那雙眼睛在說：你在挑釁我嗎？</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa平平掌心，要她先別急著生氣，接著做出桿麵的姿勢，然後指指自己的嘴：“別擔心。給我甜點吃就好！”<br/>Anna嘆了口氣，知道她說不過Elsa，只好妥協地攤手：“點餐？”<br/>Elsa知道自己有得吃了，笑得特別開心，用手比出Ｃ的模樣，大口咬住空氣：“三明治”。<br/><br/>Anna低頭開始準備要進貢給女王的特製餐點，她決定嘗試酥炸巧克力三明治，還不能用一般的吐司麵包製作，而是將吉拿棒的麵糊弄成扁平狀，在每一層中間包夾濃郁的苦甜巧克力醬，最後要在外表撒上混合均勻的白糖與紅糖粒，還有恰到好處的肉桂粉。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">嗯，光是想像就覺得肯定能夠滿足她的女王！<br/><br/>Anna專注地替麵糊塑形，然而Rapunzel卻又要繼續來煩擾她。<br/>「Well, well！」Rapunzel臉上堆著那種很討厭的笑，走過來用屁股撞了Anna一下。<br/>Anna用眼神向她抗議，問道：「幹嘛？黑魔女上身？」<br/>「剛剛那個是怎樣？」<br/>「剛剛哪個是怎樣？」<br/>「剛才你們倆的那堆手勢啊？身體語言啊？」<br/>「那只是很正常的對話。」<br/>Rapunzel差點噴出口水，說道：「噗！拜託，那才不是正常對話。我根本就猜不出來你們用手語『說』了些什麼。但顯然你們溝通毫無問題耶！」<br/>「所以呢？你到底要幹嘛？」<br/>Rapunzel不改八卦本性，問道：「你們兩個⋯⋯是一回事嗎？」<br/>「我們只是朋友。」<br/>「對對，朋友咧，鬼都不信！你就是那個神秘仰慕者吧？」<br/>Anna不曉得一天得翻幾次白眼才夠，厭煩地說：「我不是！」<br/>「不用否認了啦！你可以偷偷告訴我，我幫你把守秘密。」<br/>「我真的不是！我才不會送她那些莫名其妙的東西。她只愛吃的好嗎！」<br/>「所以你知道她喜歡什麼嘛。」<br/>「因為我們是朋友！」<br/>「只是朋友？」<br/>Anna真心覺得受夠了，索性放下手邊的工具，以相當暴躁的口吻說道：「我、她⋯⋯哎呀，總之我不是那個神秘仰慕者！」<br/>「好好好，你不是就不是。」Rapunzel卻又非常好奇，「但為什麼Elsa沒把那些卡片和禮物丟掉呢？會不會她以為是你送的？」<br/><br/>Rapunzel正巧問到Anna的疑問。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">為什麼Elsa不丟掉卡片呢？<br/>想到那些噁不拉嘰的內容，就讓Anna覺得生氣。<br/><br/>神秘仰慕者？<br/>這傢伙竟膽敢在她眼皮子底下對Elsa大獻殷勤！<br/>她可是先得到了Elsa的吻呢！<br/>雖然那只是她們之間的小秘密⋯⋯<br/><br/>話說回來，那個吻對Elsa來說是什麼呢？<br/>她看起來好像並不介意。<br/>但如果她對於她們之間的現況很ok，為什麼還會接受他人的好意？<br/>難道她覺得那個吻就只是個吻，沒別的意思？<br/>而其實自己已經失去了先機？<br/><br/>可惡！<br/>Anna心想，她得加把勁才行。<br/>只剩一個半月，Elsa就會離開了。<br/>她得變出一點新的花樣！<br/><br/>禮物？好主意。<br/>但現在她已經每天都替Elsa準備早餐了，除了吃的以外呢？<br/>顯然卡片已經不是選項之一，Anna也不喜歡淨送些沒創意的東西。<br/>她知道自己還有很多其他技能，她可以試著運用它們，但是她需要隱密的環境來完成這件事。<br/>該是腦力激盪的時間了！<br/><br/>首先，她得有個主題！<br/><br/>「Anna，你還好嗎？」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">然而Kristoff這傢伙，總是學不會如何挑選最佳時機來搭話，以至於不斷被干擾思緒的Anna起了惱火。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噢嗚！Fuck！」<br/>她被Kristoff擾得心煩，一個不注意被菜刀劃傷手指，刺痛讓她更加憤怒。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「喔，不！Anna，你還好嗎？」<br/>Kristoff知道自己闖禍了，趕緊上前關心，卻只是一再升起Anna的怒火。<br/>她劈頭就罵：「我切到手了，當然不好啊！」<br/>Kristoff慌張地道歉：「對、對不起！我不是故意要嚇你的。讓我看看！」<br/>Kristoff想替Anna看看傷勢，但Anna把他像隻狗似的噓到一邊，說道：「就算讓你看，傷口也不會突然變好啦！走開！我要上去休息了，幫我注意烤箱！」<br/><br/>Anna來到員工休息室，抽幾張衛生紙隨便擦拭傷口的血，抬頭才發現窗外又在飄雪。<br/>雪降得很慢，好像彼此在跳著輕盈的舞步，交叉迴旋。<br/>她穿上外套走出露台，冬日午後寧靜的氛圍，讓她能夠舒緩心情，覺得平靜又清新。<br/>這是Anna喜歡的柔雪，令她回憶起與Elsa相遇的那天。<br/><br/>嗯，“雪花”是個不錯的主意。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa在廚房遍尋不著主廚，向不知為何飄著惆悵情懷的Kristoff問道：「Anna人呢？」<br/>Kristoff情緒低落地說：「現在是她的休息時間。我⋯⋯不小心害她切到手指了。」<br/>「切到手指？」<br/>Elsa回頭望向Anna的工作台面，慶幸沒見到令人驚心的血腥，想來不是太嚴重的傷勢，但果然還是有些擔憂，又問：「傷口大嗎？會不會影響作息？」<br/>Kristoff愣眼看著Elsa，然後懊惱地搥了腦袋一拳，「現在我知道該怎麼反應了⋯⋯」他為自己的愚笨嘆氣，像Elsa這麼聰明的人想必知道怎麼道歉，於是問道：「你知道該怎麼恰當地賠罪嗎？」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa不曉得這個鬱悶男子的小劇場都在演些什麼，只是一心擔憂著Anna。<br/>雖然困惑，但她也並沒有興趣細問，敷衍地回答：「就⋯⋯恰當地賠罪呀。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「也對啦⋯⋯。」<br/>Kristoff心裡的花瓣都掉滿地了，聽見Elsa這麼理所當然的答案，讓他更抬不起頭來。<br/>「對了，Anna好像有做一道點心要給你。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">他才剛說完，烤箱便「叮」地響起，Kristoff又是一愣，瞠大眼睛看看時鐘，說道：「也太剛好了吧？她怎麼算到你會這時候進來呀？」<br/>Elsa聳聳肩，說道：「大概是魔法吧。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff替Anna拿出油炸過後送進烤箱逼油的三明治，又從冰箱拿出了一個紙盒，連同裝盤的三明治一起遞給Elsa。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna要給你的。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa聞到那塊金黃色三明治的香甜氣味，便已經開始分泌唾液了，不過她沒料到大廚還多準備了一個小禮物。<br/>她滿心期待地打開盒子，裡面是一片歐培拉蛋糕，頂端插著一張紙片，上頭寫著：“不管他說什麼，說不！”</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>「不。」<br/>Elsa正在Hans的辦公室內，迅速享用完巧克力大師的美味餐點，她心想或許有點力氣可以應付Hans了，但一見到他的人，果然還是覺得很厭煩。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans有點不知道該拿她如何是好，但是他不肯死心，「我只是想為了沒有第一時間相信你而道歉。希望我們可以重新商討咖啡豆的販售⋯⋯」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa目光凜冽，Hans這種歹戲拖棚的伎倆只讓她感到心疲。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「如果你只要道歉，用嘴巴說就好，飯局就免了。而且不是跟我道歉，而是跟Anna道歉。」<br/>Hans露出厭惡的神色，說道：「這跟她無關。我們可不可以⋯⋯」<br/>「不可以。你得先跟她道歉，這是我的條件。」<br/>「唉，我等下就去，可以了吧？現在，先來談正事⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa瞪著他，懷著怒意說道：「我不想跟沒有誠信的人談生意。」<br/>「什麼意思？我已經說過我會⋯⋯」<br/>「你明明就懂我的意思。」<br/>「Elsa，你聽我說。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa的手機突然一震，Hans說的話全部成了耳邊風，她低頭撈出手機一看，是來自Anna的訊息。<br/><br/><br/>“S. O. S.<br/>敵人來襲<br/>等級32 熊人<br/>戰鬥地點：二樓露台<br/>戰鬥狀態：熊人準備放出告白攻勢！<br/>請求支援！<br/>立刻！！“<br/><br/>嗯⋯⋯雖然是個有點geek的內容，但Elsa毫無困難地解讀出Anna的意思。<br/><br/>——告白攻勢？所以Kristoff是想跟Anna告白囉？⋯⋯哼，有好戲看了。<br/><br/>Elsa知道Anna不會接受告白，但果然還是覺得有點生氣。<br/><br/>——那頭熊在搞什麼啊？</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她只是叫他恰當地道歉，是哪根筋接錯了，讓他認為告白是個好主意？<br/>他肯定是瞎了熊眼才看不出來，她跟Anna之間有點什麼⋯⋯<br/><br/>唔，她們之間真的有點什麼，對吧？<br/><br/>太好了，她現在讓自己坐立難安⋯⋯！<br/><br/>Anna是怎麼看待她們之間的狀態呢？<br/>她們有過⋯⋯還蠻火熱的吻。<br/>那表示她們已經不算普通朋友了吧？<br/>那她們現在算是什麼呢？<br/><br/>Elsa心想，她得找時間跟Anna談一談這件事。<br/>但是現在，她有個白馬公主得解救。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">那就像個偶像劇場景。<br/>漫天雪花，Anna向前倚在圍牆邊，背對著露台。<br/>Kristoff站在她身後，保持著一段適當距離，背後藏著一把糖果花束⋯⋯<br/><br/>——那是從哪找來騙小孩的便宜玩具？<br/><br/>Elsa心想著差勁的評語數落Kristoff，躲在玻璃門後，悄悄推開一點門縫，想要偷聽他們都在說些什麼。<br/><br/>「你確定嗎？」Kristoff開口：「但你最近表現得很奇怪。Hans又招惹你了嗎？」<br/>光看背影就知道Anna肯定又在翻白眼了，她說：「那是他每天的功課。況且按照你們的話，我總是最奇怪的那個，不是嗎？有什麼好稀奇的⋯⋯。」<br/>「不、呃，或許不是奇怪，應該說陰晴不定。啊，也不是，總之⋯⋯總之我不喜歡看到你這個樣子！」<br/><br/>Elsa的手機又震動了，訊息同樣來自Anna。<br/>從這個角度看不見Anna的臉或是動作，但想必她正在低頭打字。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>Anna：“救命！你在哪？”<br/>Elsa：“門邊。”<br/>Anna：“那就做點什麼啊！！”</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>Anna可能覺得沈默太久，會被Kristoff發現她正在玩手機，於是隨口說道：「我其實需要一點私人空間，你可以讓我獨處一下嗎？」<br/>Kristoff最大程度發揮偶像劇男配角的立場，繼續用盡全力糾纏著Anna，說道：「每當你想要獨處，就表示事情不對勁！我知道有事情困擾著你！」<br/>「對，就是你。」<br/>「Anna，我不是在開玩笑！」<br/>「我也不是啊！」<br/>「但你總是在躲藏！你不用孤單面對，你需要一個能夠照看你的人。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>Elsa：“這個狀況我要怎麼救你呀！？”<br/>Anna：“你其實只是在看戲吧？”<br/>Elsa：“很明顯嗎？:P”<br/>Anna：“快點救人啦！！！”</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>Anna搔搔頭，希望能稍微壓低快要爆炸的耐性，說道：「你應該知道，如果我想躲起來，沒有人可以找到我的，而我也不需要你來擔心我。」<br/>Kristoff沈默了一會，突然說道：「⋯⋯你是不是有對象了？」<br/>「啊？你在說什麼？」<br/>「你通常都是早上9點半出門，但你最近8點就出門了！而且是往反方向走！」<br/>Anna心跳慢了一拍，訝異地問：「給我慢著，你跟蹤我！？」<br/>Kristoff一副糟了大糕的模樣，沒想到一時居然說溜了嘴，但他趕緊穩住陣腳，說道：「我、我們住同一個方向，我當然知道你的路線。」<br/>「你跟到最後了？」<br/>Anna聽起來有點生氣，Kristoff立即澄清：「沒有，我、我不敢⋯⋯！」<br/>她稍微放下緊繃的肩膀，威脅道：「不准再跟蹤我，小心我打斷你的腿！」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">看樣子，Anna算是間接承認了。<br/>Kristoff失望得很，但同時也想知道自己究竟敗陣給誰，問道：「我可以知道是誰嗎？」<br/>Anna此時卻陷入寂靜。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>Anna：“好喔。既然你不打算幫忙，那我就要自己來了。”</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>Elsa從字裡行間察覺到Anna的意圖，不禁開始慌張起來。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>Elsa：“等一下！你想幹嘛？”<br/>Anna：“;-)”<br/>Elsa：“Anna！回答我！！”</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>Anna決定在這裡反守為攻，說道：「事實上⋯⋯是有這麼個人。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>Elsa：“Annaaaa！！！”</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>「是誰？最好別告訴我是Olaf或是Marshall！」<br/>Anna覺得白眼翻太多次，眼睛的肌肉也是會很痠，「Kristoff Bjorgman，你真是沒藥救了⋯⋯！」<br/>Kristoff面色一窘，說道：「不、不然還會是誰嘛！你這麼忙又沒時間認識新的人⋯⋯」<br/>Anna故意保持沈默，Kristoff總算察覺到了什麼，張大眼睛說道：「Oh my god，該不會⋯⋯是Elsa！？」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna這才終於轉過身來，她看見躲在門邊的Elsa，正在用凌厲的目光制止她做任何傻事，但是她才不管呢！</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「⋯⋯沒錯。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">『你在幹什麼！？』<br/>Anna看見Elsa的嘴形，感受到那對藍眼睛射出灼熱的死光線，好像連那頭金髮都直豎起來了。<br/><br/>喔噢，惹女王生氣就不好了。<br/><br/>Anna立馬說道：「但是她本人並不知情！所以，幫我個忙，別告訴她。」<br/>Kristoff皺著眉頭，又問：「等等，所以你是那個神秘仰慕者？」<br/>「不是。多謝你提醒我⋯⋯！」<br/>「那不然是誰？啊、不，那不是重點！」Kristoff深深吸飽憂愁的氣息，再一股腦吐了出來，哀怨地說：「至少現在我知道原因了⋯⋯。」<br/>Anna點點頭，「嗯哼，知道就好。現在你知道我還有個外敵了，先幫我保守秘密吧。我得揪出這個仰慕者到底是誰。」<br/>Kristoff摳著藏在背後的糖果花束，不知道該怎麼處理它才好，說道：「我覺得你不用擔心吧，Elsa看起來很喜歡你，你應該向她坦白的。」<br/>Anna瞄了Elsa一眼，說道：「我自己知道該怎麼做。現在，可以給我私人空間嗎？」<br/>Kristoff鬱卒地點點頭，帶著派不上用場的花束離開露台。<br/><br/>直到他走出休息室，緊急躲入廁所的Elsa這才現身，雙手抱在胸前，埋著幽怨的目光緊盯著Anna。<br/>Anna立刻舉起雙手投降，說道：「我很抱歉。」<br/>Elsa鼓起腮幫子，卻說：「我什麼都還沒說呢。」<br/>「我知道。我只是不希望你生氣。」<br/>「你知道我生氣的樣子。」<br/>「嗯哼，但我還是想為了拿你當藉口而道歉。」<br/>「我每天要你送早餐呢，我想我們扯平了。」<br/>Anna觀察著Elsa的神情，問道：「真的？你⋯⋯不覺得被冒犯或什麼的？」<br/>Elsa覷著她，說道：「事實上，我的確很生氣。你居然沒告訴我，你會做最完美的吉拿棒麵團。」<br/>Anna不禁失笑，「你知道嗎？我覺得我像是你的個人私廚。」<br/>「你是啊。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna嘆了口氣，進入她最不喜歡的話題，「所以那個鬢角男找你幹嘛？」<br/>Elsa抬抬肩膀，「喔，你知道的，就是他平常那一套。一堆晚餐邀約，吧啦吧啦吧啦⋯⋯」<br/>Anna鐵著臉碎嘴：「他夠了沒啊！然後還有個該死的仰慕者！⋯⋯你又為什麼要留著來路不明的卡片？」<br/>「如果你希望我丟掉，直說就好啦。」<br/>Anna知道Elsa是故意想套她的話，彆扭地說：「我不是⋯⋯咳！我只是覺得，你又不曉得仰慕者是誰，萬一對方以為你留下卡片，是給人家機會怎麼辦？」<br/>「留下卡片，又不等於我接受好意。再說，我知道是誰送的。」<br/>Anna一愣，問道：「你、你知道是誰？等、等等，你什麼時候發現的？」<br/>「看到第一封卡片的瞬間就知道了啊。」Elsa反倒覺得驚訝呢，「慢著，你難道還不曉得是誰嗎？」<br/>Elsa太過理所當然的模樣，讓Anna覺得是不是自己太愚蠢，因此而有些窘迫，「快告訴我到底是誰！？」<br/>「Freddy。」<br/>「什麼？那個白目的小鬼！難道看不出來我們⋯那個⋯」<br/>「我們？」Elsa似笑非笑地問：「我們哪個？」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna紅著臉支吾其詞，看起來像缺水的金魚，擱淺在沙上拍打著魚鰭。<br/>那模樣太逗趣，令Elsa忍不住笑了出來。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「呼吸，Anna。你懂我的，不能吃的禮物都不受歡迎。對吧？」<br/>「⋯⋯是沒錯。」<br/>「而你總是製作美味的食物給我。」<br/>Anna看似心安了點，但果然還是有那麼一點不平衡，問道：「那你為什麼要留著卡片？」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">怎麼就這麼在意這件事情？</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa心想，不給Anna一個滿意的答覆，她大概會一直緊咬著不放，於是老實說道：「我只是完全忘記這件事，所以沒記得要丟掉。你想要我丟掉它們嗎？」<br/>Anna的視線飄開，噘著嘴說道：「⋯⋯我覺得你不應該留著它們。」<br/>「Anna，」Elsa強迫她看著自己，「你想要我丟掉它們嗎？是或不是？」<br/>「是！是！是！你開心了嗎？」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna漲紅臉的模樣，Elsa看得可樂了。<br/>「相信我，比開心還要開心！」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">那笑容太過耀眼，Anna害羞得無法直視Elsa，只好將視線丟去牆角，問道：「那⋯⋯你應該沒答應Hans吧？」<br/>「當然沒有，除非他先跟你道歉。」<br/>「哼，他才不可能跟我低頭呢。」<br/>「那就免談囉。」<br/>「⋯⋯那也就表示，你會回去挪威。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna失望地說著，Elsa瞧著她瞬間黯淡的神色，腦裡有些事情正在醞釀，但決定先暫時藏在心底，轉個話題說道：「就別提那個鬢角的事了。聽說你切到手了，有包紮嗎？」<br/>Anna立馬將手藏去背後，說道：「嗯⋯⋯止血了。」<br/>Elsa才不信她的話，把Anna的手揪出來檢查，嘆氣道：「你的說謊能力實在有夠差勁。來，我幫你包紮。」<br/>「沒事啦，小傷而已啊。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa硬拉她來桌邊坐下，取出備用的醫藥箱替Anna消毒傷口。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你是個甜點師，還是巧克力藝術家。雙手是你的工具，萬一被感染，害你不能再做甜點怎麼辦？」<br/>「說得真誇張。又不會死人⋯⋯」<br/>「吃不到你的甜點，我可是真的會死呢。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna並未回嘴，忍耐著消毒的刺痛感，乖乖地讓Elsa替她上藥。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你知道嗎？你真的很不公平。」<br/>Elsa的話讓Anna摸不著頭緒，問道：「什麼意思？」<br/>「你要我在你面前說真話，但你從沒告訴我，你心裡在想什麼。」Elsa頓了一會，眼見Anna沒有回應，便繼續說道：「我知道我們認識不久，我沒有那個立場要你對我敞開心胸。我只是希望你知道，你可以躲，可以藏，但若是你需要有人陪你說話，或者你只是覺得孤獨，我都在這裡。你可以信任我。」<br/><br/>Anna不知道該說什麼才好。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">說她怪，說她難懂的人很多；試圖要理解她，窺探她多變的腦袋的人也不少。<br/>但是沒有人像Elsa這樣，敞開大門隨時歡迎她走進去，耐心等候她自己願意分享的那個瞬間。<br/>比起那些嘗試挖掘她所造成的抗拒與不安，這份從不躁進的包容與接納，令她感受到前所未有的安全。<br/>她以為有所保留，隱藏在自己的秘密基地內，不讓任何人入侵，就是最萬無一失的舒適圈。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">但會不會她一直都錯了呢？<br/><br/>Elsa替Anna貼好繃帶，說道：「好了。從今天開始，你每天要換三次藥。如果你不換，我來幫你換。別忘了，我會檢查喔！你最好不要打馬虎眼。聽清楚了嗎？」<br/>「呃、嗯，很清楚⋯⋯。」<br/>「很好。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna道了聲謝，指頭不安份地敲著桌子，邊望著Elsa收拾急救箱，邊猶豫地開口：「呃⋯⋯你⋯⋯喜歡雪嗎？」<br/>Elsa正視著Anna，回答：「我是個挪威人。我不喜歡雪，我愛雪。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">沒想到Elsa會這麼認真答覆，Anna有些意外，但至少得到了肯定的答案，讓她確信自己的方向是對的。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa看得出Anna似乎還有話要問，主動說道：「你還想問什麼嗎？」<br/>Anna咬著下唇，盡量使自己看起來不那麼徬徨，故作自然地說：「你⋯⋯有⋯⋯夢想嗎？」<br/>「有啊。」Elsa看見Anna眼中的期盼，又說：「而我已經實現了。」<br/>「⋯⋯你怎麼做？」<br/>「大聲說出來，然後去實踐它。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna望著Elsa篤定的神情，很清楚她是個凡事都掌握在手中的完美典範。<br/>游刃有餘的模樣，令她更加感覺自己是多麽地被動又無力。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「聽你說起來，怎麼好像一切都很簡單⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa看著若有所思的Anna，說道：「嗯，用嘴巴說當然很簡單。重點是，你敢不敢說。」</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna咬緊牙關，她知道Elsa沒有那個意思，但就是覺得自己受到了挑戰，而她居然產生了些許莫名的敗北感。<br/><br/>怎麼會這樣？<br/>她認為自己在做自己想做的事情。<br/>可是⋯⋯怎麼會一點都沒有成就感呢？<br/><br/>Elsa觀察著Anna暗自起伏的情緒，決定再推她一把。</p>
<p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你不是個膽小鬼吧，Anna？」<br/>「我當然不是！」<br/><br/>既然如此，這股令她覺得空虛的懦弱，又是什麼？<br/><br/>「那麼Anna，你的夢想是什麼？」<br/><br/>Anna終究沒能說出口。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 狂熱的魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">《8. Magic of Passion》</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>「噁！那是什麼味道啊？」<br/><br/>Kristoff走進休息室的瞬間，便感受到一股濃厚的臭味，五官立刻皺了起來。<br/>而那刺鼻的氣味，已經不是能夠忍受的程度，一夥人只好捏著鼻子說話。<br/>Rapunzel立刻將窗戶打開通風，雖然外頭風雪不小，但比起惡臭，他們更寧願忍受寒冷。<br/>她用圍巾包覆著口鼻，四處尋找臭味的來源，最後停在Elsa的鐵櫃前方。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她有點不想相信這個事實，但恐怕也沒有別的可能了，說道：「呃⋯⋯難道是Elsa的櫃子？」<br/>Olaf靠上前去，說道：「我不覺得Elsa是個喜歡骯髒的女孩、嗚哇啊！？臭死了，是她的櫃子沒錯！」<br/>Kristoff現在覺得自己的體味和養狗沾染的氣息，跟這排山倒海的熏天臭氣相比，簡直是小巫見大巫。<br/>「這已經不是骯髒就能造成的惡臭，這⋯⋯這是⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>正當他們因為太臭而不知該如何處理，也不想處理的同時，Anna和Elsa也來到了二樓。<br/>Elsa還在朵頤Anna特製的Nutella巧克力多拿滋，瞬間緊緊皺起眉頭，好像有人對著她說了什麼失禮的字眼。<br/>Anna則立馬將Elsa拉到自己身後，好像將自己當作異臭的屏障，使Elsa不受污染。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna瞪著無形的空氣，問道：「是怎樣？有魚死在空調裡嗎？」<br/>「發生什麼事了？」即便Elsa的胃口很好，Anna做的多拿滋更是無比美味，聞到異味的同時也令她失去了食慾。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel不願意這麼說，但顯然不善後是不行的，只好開口：「我想有什麼不幸的事情發生⋯⋯在你的鐵櫃裡，Elsa。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa隨即心生不好的預感，上前打開鐵櫃後，就算是像她修養這麼好的女孩，也忍不住罵了一聲，「天啊！這是⋯⋯！」<br/>正面迎擊濃烈的氣味轟炸，令她幾乎要把還沒消化的早餐給吐出來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna見她差點要反胃，立刻將Elsa從鐵櫃邊拉開，她是不會讓惡臭繼續荼毒Elsa的。<br/>「不不不，你退後。我來看是什麼！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">白馬公主英雄救美，Elsa覺得自己應該感到欣喜，但噁心想吐的感受太過強烈，甚至已經大過了乙女心事。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你不介意我動你的東西吧？」Anna問道。<br/>「一點也不。」<br/><br/>Anna憋著氣息迅速在鐵櫃中翻找，很快便發現了一個可疑的紙袋，因為上面又貼了一張一模一樣的信紙。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Oh, shit！八成是這個袋子裡的東西！而且又是來自神秘仰慕者⋯⋯！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna捏著紙袋將它取出鐵櫃，表面有些黑色暈開的點狀污漬，將袋子弄得濕濕軟軟的，如果現在不是正值寒冬，可能會有蚊蟲圍繞著飛舞吧。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna把信封粗魯地拆開，抽出卡片唸道：「『你就猶如夢幻龍宮的美麗人魚，我希望自己是一隻魚。永不離水，只為你暈眩。』哼，這味道是很讓人暈眩沒錯！他腦袋是不是裝屎啊？」<br/>「他？」Rapunzel捕捉到關鍵字，問道：「你說他？他是誰？神秘仰慕者不是你嗎？」<br/>Anna大大皺眉，將紙袋連同裡面腥臭的死魚扔在桌面，摀著嘴抗議：「我放一隻發臭的死魚在她櫃子裡幹嘛？那又沒有用！」<br/>Olaf的視線在Anna和Elsa之間不斷徘徊，意有所指地問：「喔？那什麼才有用呢？」<br/>兩人同是臉色泛紅，Anna失禮地將卡片彈去死魚身邊，說道：「我才不要說呢，免得被某個智障偷走我的點子。」<br/>Elsa低聲說道：「你可以告訴我，我不會洩漏的。」<br/>「你在幫什麼倒忙⋯⋯。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel卻沒打算讓話題就此打住，問道：「等等，所以神秘仰慕者到底是誰？」<br/>「你自己想啊！」Anna不給Rapunzel任何機會繼續討論這個讓她不悅的主題，用卡片隔著手掌抓起紙袋，向Elsa說道：「我要把這悲劇的魚屍丟了，你應該也不介意吧？」<br/>「完全不介意。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa倒是恨不得那隻魚趕快消失，還給他們一個空氣清新的休息室，畢竟她還有大半個多拿滋沒吃完呢。<br/>Anna滿意地點點頭，帶著散發臭氣的死魚下樓丟棄。<br/><br/>趁著Anna不在的空檔，Elsa趕緊向大夥求救：「唉，各位，我需要你們的協助！」<br/>Olaf格格笑著，說道：「協助什麼？如果是跟Anna調情，你剛才自己就做得很好啦。」<br/>Elsa不知該害羞還是該否認，但她有更重要的事情得說，「咳！這不是我要說的事！難道沒有人注意到嗎？任何人？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">大家不明究理地交換著視線，但顯然沒人知道她在說些什麼。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa轉向Kristoff，問道：「連你也沒發現？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff暗自一驚，他其實有點害怕這個金髮女子，不知道為什麼，經常從她眼中感受到像刀鋒一般銳利的殺氣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">他懦懦地問：「我？發、發現什麼？」<br/>Elsa重重嘆了一口氣，說道：「身為一個仰慕者，你還挺失敗的。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel和Olaf感受到Elsa散發出的煩躁和些許嫌惡之情，不禁噴笑出聲。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff認為自己受到莫須有的怪罪，替自己伸張冤屈，「什麼？我、我才不失敗呢！還不是因為Anna喜歡的是、唔⋯⋯！」<br/>他想起自己答應過Anna要保密，幸虧在緊要關頭守住了大嘴巴。<br/>然而只要是聰明人都曉得他指的是誰，Rapunzel笑問：「啊？Anna喜歡什麼？」<br/>Kristoff瞥了Elsa一眼，改口說道：「她、她喜歡保持隱私，也不想被人猜中心事。」<br/>Elsa繼續追擊：「但這麼明顯的事實，你會沒注意到？今天是星期五！」<br/>Olaf反而是第一個想通的人，錯愕地說道：「喔，不！Anna今天還沒唱歌劇呢！」<br/><br/>——原來是這件事！<br/><br/>Kristoff假裝自己早就已經猜中了，演技拙劣地說：「啊？原、原來你們是在說這個？我、我當然知道啊！我只是以為⋯⋯不會是這麼簡單的答案。」<br/>「對啦，對。」Elsa露出不耐的神色，又說：「我看見她明明準備了巧克力藝術的工具，但她卻說不想要展演。」<br/>Rapunzel嘆氣道：「肯定是因為Hans，他從來就不喜歡Anna做巧克力藝術。」<br/>「為什麼？」<br/>「沒有人知道。」Kristoff攤手說道：「除了Anna以外，沒有人敢問他這件事。但是Anna很不喜歡這個話題，所以我們從來不討論。」<br/>Elsa眨眨眼，忽然覺得一股無名火生了起來，「那⋯⋯難道我們就這樣放任不管？那是她的才能，她應該展現出來才對！」<br/>Rapunzel聽得出Elsa的企盼，她又何嘗不是這麼想呢，「我們都是支持她的，你也知道吧，Elsa。但⋯⋯Hans畢竟是我們的老闆，又是她哥哥。我們就算想幫也幫不上忙⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa想起那個耽誤妹妹前途的自私男人就一肚子氣，說道：「沒關係。我來幫忙！」<br/><br/>Anna走上樓來，眼見大夥都還圍繞在休息室，不曉得聊些什麼。<br/>除了仍未散去的臭氣以外，還縈繞著幾許微妙的氛圍。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她問道：「你們怎麼能在這間毒氣室待這麼久？我錯過什麼了嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf目光一掃，發現眾人閃爍的眼神，想必都不知道該怎麼回答，於是自動跳出來解圍，「我們剛才在討論，噢耶～節日要到了！該是慶祝的時候啦！」<br/>Kristoff和Rapunzel立刻跟風，鼓掌歡呼著：「慶祝、慶祝！」<br/>Elsa順著劇本走，問道：「你們有什麼傳統嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel點點頭，「每年感恩節我們都會一起慶祝。看電影啦，吃晚餐啦，還有玩通宵整整兩天！通常第一天，我們都會在這外面的露台烤肉；第二天呢，大夥會到某人家裡聚會，今年的主場是Anna！Elsa，你應該也會參加吧？」<br/>「當然好啊。」<br/>「太好了！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel在Anna肩頭一撞，果不其然被主廚怒瞪了回來，但她一點也不在乎。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「那天我們要各自準備一道料理喔！」<br/>Olaf舉手說道：「耶，我要做煙燻火雞！我會通知Marshall的，他的法式沙拉好好吃喔，天啊！」<br/>Kristoff抬抬肩膀，隨口說道：「我大概是⋯⋯雙層脆餅焦糖冰淇淋吧？」<br/>Rapunzel說道：「嗯哼，雞尾酒就交給我吧！」<br/>Anna望著天花板，提議第一個閃過腦海的食物，「海鮮義大利麵。」<br/>「Elsa，有想法嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">第一次參加，也可能是最後一次參加的Elsa，說實在沒有任何主意。<br/>本來想準備小龍蝦，但她自認無法做出能匹敵在場廚師的料理，不然還是給這些異國朋友介紹家鄉菜好了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「呃⋯⋯醃鱒魚？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna皺起眉頭，那東西喚起了她的心靈創傷，更別忘了剛剛她才在垃圾桶下葬一隻死魚呢。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「等等，你是認真的嗎？剛剛我們才結束一隻鱒魚的喪禮，現在還餘味繚繞呢。」<br/>Elsa知道這些外鄉人對於「臭」名遠播的家鄉味，都抱持著負面的感想，說道：「剛才那只是腐壞的魚。醃鱒魚在挪威可是精神料理，還是節日佳餚！」<br/>Anna擺明著一副不肯相信的模樣，Elsa感覺醃鱒魚被否決，就好像自己的國家也被排擠了一樣，不願死心地說：「拜託，不要相信謠言！醃鱒魚並不可怕，你肯定沒試過真正的醃鱒魚！」<br/>Rapunzel豎起拇指指向Anna，說道：「噢，那是Anna的夢魘！她吃過之後，在醫院躺了三天。」<br/>Elsa看見Anna眼裡淡淡的哀傷，解釋道：「因為那不是我的醃鱒魚。」<br/>Kristoff背後直冒冷汗，視線飄來飄去，小小地舉著手自首：「呃⋯⋯其實那次是我的錯。我可能⋯⋯拿到過期三年的罐頭出來了，所以⋯⋯」<br/>「唔噁！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">回憶起往事，加上充斥在屋內的腥臭，竟讓Anna胃酸上升，趕緊摀著嘴衝進廁所。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel吊著眼望向Kristoff，說道：「Elsa說得對，你真的是個很差勁的仰慕者。」<br/>「我⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa沒給Kristoff辯解的機會，低聲問道：「所以剛才說了那麼多，要慶祝是真的？還是只是個藉口？」<br/>Olaf回答：「是真的，但也是藉口！」<br/>「好吧。我只是很擔心Hans會擊垮Anna的自信⋯⋯。」<br/>Rapunzel緩慢地搖搖頭，說道：「他早已經毀了Anna的尊嚴。她只是假裝不在意Hans的所作所為，但是她很受傷。可是這是他們家人之間的事，我們也很難干涉。」<br/>Elsa想了想，說道：「如果Anna願意展演，我會負責支開Hans；但若是她不想，請你們繼續鼓勵她好嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">幾個好朋友兼好同事點點頭，Elsa便也跟去廁所看看Anna的狀況。<br/>Rapunzel由衷感激著Elsa的鼎力相助，希望她的存在能夠改變表姐的未來，但這就苦了一直單戀Anna的Kristoff了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「好了，這下子你覺得自己有幾成勝算？」<br/>Kristoff臉上的肌肉都快垂到地板了，提不起勁地說：「大概是零吧。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這時才姍姍來遲的Freddy，睡眼惺忪地走進休息室，一邊打卡一邊問道：「怎麼了？大家在聊些什麼？有什麼新消息嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel轉頭看見這個頭髮睡歪的青少年，在門邊探頭探腦的，不知道在找些什麼，好像並不在意休息室變成魚市場。<br/><br/>——喔，原來是你呀⋯⋯！<br/><br/>Rapunzel走上前，兇巴巴地說道：「不要再在這邊東張西望，還不快把這該死的氣味弄乾淨！淑女的肺都快長水草了啦！」<br/>Freddy渾身一抖，立馬搖著雙手說道：「什、什麼？我、我又不是神秘仰慕者！」<br/>「就這點騙人的伎倆，還想裝什麼神秘！你不把Elsa的櫃子弄回芬芳氣息，小心Anna拿刀射你！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Freddy似乎相當害怕Anna，Rapunzel一搬出主廚的名字，可憐的男孩就連繼續說謊的意志都沒有了，迅速低頭道歉。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我、我錯了！我會想辦法除臭的！我我、我保證下次會換成熟食！」<br/>「不要再有下次！你不會贏的啦！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——嗯⋯⋯這杯不行。這杯⋯⋯差強人意，但是不能端給客人。<br/><br/>Elsa一邊嘆氣，一邊將不符合自我標準的咖啡倒入保溫瓶內，直到沖出滿意的味道，才讓Rapunzel送至客人手中。<br/>說到底，讓她這樣專業的咖啡師如此分心的，不就是玻璃後方的巧克力大師嗎。<br/><br/>Anna注意到Elsa今天不斷回頭拋來那些小眼神，心裡明白她這麼做的用意，於是違背心意強迫自己斷開視線接觸。<br/>想當然耳，女王不會就這麼讓她脫逃的。<br/><br/>叩、叩、叩叩、叩！<br/><br/>Elsa敲響玻璃吸引Anna的注意，指向展演工作室，示意：“你不表演巧克力藝術？”<br/>Anna瞧了瞧那個幾乎是屬於她的舞台，接著望向Elsa，指著在餐廳內的客人，還有自己的工作台，表示：“客人優先。”<br/>Elsa翹起眉梢，搖搖頭，最後勾了勾手指，“真的？這理由我不接受。再換別的試試。”<br/>Anna顯然很訝異Elsa居然否決她的理由，默默在嘴裡唸了一句「Wait, what？」<br/>她攤開掌心，墊墊肩膀，左右搖頭，“不然你要我說什麼？”<br/>Elsa向後一指，簡潔有力，“去做巧克力藝術。”<br/>Anna嘆了氣，又搖了搖頭，“不要。”<br/>Elsa擰起眉梢，側歪著頭，“為什麼不要？”<br/>Anna指向辦公室，雙手在眼前做成望遠鏡的模樣，“Hans會看見。”<br/>Elsa指指Anna，那扇門，然後抖抖肩膀，“你不是說你不在乎他嗎？”<br/>Anna將兩隻食指交叉在眼前，“那是兩回事。”<br/>Elsa指向Anna，接著是工作室，“你，去做展演。”然後雙手在兩腮旁比出巨大的鬢角，拇指用力在脖子前一劃，“那個鬢角男交給我！”<br/>Anna大力搖頭，然後比出暫停手勢，“不行。這個話題到此為止！”她指向Elsa，接著摸摸肚子，“你該餓了吧？”<br/><br/>好啊，這個主廚以為端出食物就能擺平她了嗎？<br/>門都沒有！<br/><br/>Elsa這下也不願意比手勢了，她知道Anna讀得懂她的唇語，於是說道：「我什麼都不想吃。」<br/>忍下口腹之慾，她轉過身不再理會Anna。<br/><br/>而她的堅決拒食法，果真奏了效。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna難以置信地看著Elsa，那個無時無刻都在享用美食的Elsa Arendelle，居然說她不要吃東西！？<br/>嗜食如命的她拒絕吃東西的機會，就表示她的心情已經糟到一個無法挽救的地步。<br/>這下換作Anna開始緊張了！<br/><br/>——太好啦，惹人家生氣了吧，大白痴！<br/><br/>Anna知道Elsa一直盡可能地幫忙，給她製造任何可以做想做的事情的機會，可是自己卻糟蹋了人家的苦心。<br/>她看著金髮美女的背影，又開始暗自詠唱“請你現在轉過來”咒語，但是今天魔法並未靈驗。<br/>光看背影就知道Elsa肯定氣噗噗地板著面孔，這令她更加忐忑難安了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna舉起手想敲響玻璃，但是一股莫名其妙的遲疑攔住了她。<br/>猶豫一次，兩次，正當她鼓起勇氣想敲下去的同時，Marshall來交班了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna，休息。」<br/>「喔，呃⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna看看Elsa，但Marshall已經穿戴好廚師袍與手套，準備接替她的工作，於是她感到挫敗地再偷瞄了Elsa一眼，轉身上樓休息。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff大口咬下漢堡，眼睛雖然看著乏味的新聞頻道，但什麼內容也沒有進到腦袋裡，他真正關心的，反倒是坐在桌面對向的Anna。<br/>Anna一如繼往吃著三明治，但顯然沒有什麼胃口的她，正在玩弄掉出夾層的生菜葉，目光盯著擺在一旁的手機螢幕。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你不吃它嗎？」Kristoff問，「通常當你拋棄最愛的食物時，表示你有心事。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf正在品嚐Anna早上試做的水果巧克力磅蛋糕，外皮酥香，內餡濕潤。<br/>Anna總是能控制最恰到好處的火侯，不只味道好，口感更是塑造完美蛋糕的加分題。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">他見Anna沒有反應，不禁想替Kristoff掬一把淚，說道：「你今天沒唱歌耶，大師！」<br/><br/>Anna是聽見他們說話了，但她急著思考呢。<br/>為什麼這些傢伙不能安安靜靜地吃個午餐？<br/>手機螢幕停留在與Elsa的對話視窗，上一次訊息是早晨與她約在飯店門口，一同走路上班的時候。<br/><br/>她想自己應該跟Elsa道歉，不過同時又覺得自己也不算真的做錯了什麼事情，只不過是一點個人的堅持，剛好與Elsa意見相左。<br/>可是話又說回來，正因為她知道Elsa是出自善意，拒絕她的誠心讓Anna產生了難以釋懷的罪惡感。<br/>因此，她陷入了不知該如何開口才好的窘境，導致她已經閒置了畫面十多分鐘，還輸入不了半個字，又捨不得讓畫面暗去，只好不斷伸手觸碰螢幕，維持解鎖狀態。<br/><br/>「搞不好有人在等你的表演也不一定！」<br/>「哼⋯⋯比如說誰？」<br/>「呃⋯⋯某人？」<br/>Anna半吊著眼望向他們，說道：「不要以為我不知道你們在打什麼主意，沒有用的。」<br/><br/>——你真是可靠的白痴，惹Elsa生氣幹嘛？然後除了送吃的以外，你居然就不知道該怎麼賠罪了？真是可悲到了極點！總之先道歉再說。<br/><br/>Kristoff繼續嘗試：「那是你的夢想啊，Anna。你都不會替自己覺得惋惜嗎？」<br/>「唉，噓噓噓！你很吵！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna剛才正有個覺得不錯的單字要浮出腦海，又被這傢伙給干擾了。<br/>她不耐煩地揮揮手，繼續與另一個自己對話。<br/><br/>——要不要約她出去？Wait, what？不不，那不太對！又不是要約會之類的⋯⋯道歉，是去賠罪的！沒錯！但是地點選哪裡好呢？<br/><br/>Kristoff不是個可以忍受靜謐氣氛的人，尤其是當Anna在旁邊時，他喜歡活絡熱鬧一點的環境，隨即決定開啟一串新的話題：「話說我以前一直想當寵物訓練師，那可是我小時候的夢想呢！」<br/>殊不知Anna只覺得他的聲音，像在耳邊吵鬧的蚊子，不停地飛來繞去，還具備瞬間使人失去耐性的奇效，「那個故事我聽過一千零一次了！你說不膩嗎？」<br/>不甘寂寞又面臨剛失戀的窘境，Kristoff也想通過說話來使自己保持不那麼低迷的心情，無視Anna厭煩的神色，繼續說道：「結果就因為我繼父對動物過敏，他居然不准我去考訓練師學校！還規定我必須接替他那個很寒酸的小冰淇淋推車攤販。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf其實想繼續看電視，Kristoff雖然惹人同情，但說真的有點太嘮叨。<br/>他無法誠實說出Kristoff很聒噪，畢竟那很像在淋雨的流浪狗身上補踹一腳，於是假裝自己很認真地在聆聽，給出相當敷衍的回應。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「哎呀⋯⋯但Anna把你挖角過來了不是嗎？」<br/>嗯，電影台是幾號來著？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff靦腆地笑道：「嗯⋯⋯我很感謝她。」<br/><br/>——還是要去冰淇淋店？不，算了。這裡也有好吃的冰淇淋，還去別地方幹嘛⋯⋯<br/><br/>Kristoff問：「Marshall原先是想要做什麼？」<br/>「幼稚園老師。」<br/>Kristoff雙手一拍，說道：「喔，對！他唯一的教師執照好像是烘焙。後來他加入了你的餐車嘛！為什麼你們沒繼續做餐車了？」<br/>Olaf一邊切換電視頻道，一邊說道：「嗯⋯⋯我們的餐車發生了一點不幸的事故，所以它炸成碎片了，還剛好是在Anna就讀的學校外頭呢！」<br/>「那是你們認識的契機？」<br/>「不，Anna高中時我就認識她了。我在她們學校的烘培課程擔任實習講師，結果就意外發現了一個甜點天才呀。」<br/><br/>一條新訊息突然冒了出來，Anna瞬間滿懷期待地捧著手機，卻在讀完內容時感覺像是從天堂被流星給打了下來。<br/><br/>Elsa：“要不要我拉Hans出去吃飯，給你製造一點空檔？”<br/><br/>Anna的怒氣值立刻破表，她記得有說過自己不喜歡Elsa和Hans獨處對吧？<br/>噢，光是想像就夠令她抓狂了！！<br/><br/>Anna：“給我慢著，女王陛下！不・要・跟・他・出・去！你不是很討厭他嗎？”<br/>Elsa：“我是不喜歡他沒錯。”<br/>Anna：“那就不要做傻事！不要為了我或為了誰做你不喜歡的事情，好嗎？”<br/>Elsa：“你才是那個因為別人的話，而不去做自己想做的事情的人吧？”<br/><br/>「什麼！？」<br/>Anna立馬挺起上身，不可置信地捏著手機，沒想到咖啡女王居然死咬著她這一點。<br/><br/>突然間劇烈的反應，引來了兩位男士的注意。<br/>Kristoff被她的低吼一嚇，還以為是自己又做錯什麼事了，問道：「什麼？怎、怎麼了？」<br/>「⋯⋯沒有，沒什麼。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna嘴上回覆，連視線都沒歪過一次，身體已經進入了備戰狀態。<br/><br/>Elsa：“無論如何，我有個午餐會得去。”<br/>Anna：“不行！我說不准去！”<br/><br/>Anna憤憤地敲著手指等候下一回合交戰，沒想到Elsa居然採取已讀不回的戰術，提前結束這一回合。<br/>這簡直令Anna忍無可忍，立馬點下通話鍵。<br/><br/>Elsa接起了電話，Anna可以隱約聽見餐廳的背景音樂，這表示咖啡女王還在樓下，她可不能讓這個不受控的女王離開視線範圍。<br/><br/>「我說真的，你能不能就聽我一次？不管是什麼理由，都不要跟他出去！」<br/>「我趕時間，Anna。回頭再說好嗎？」<br/>「不，不好！我們現在就得解決這件事！你⋯⋯」<br/><br/>然而她聽見嘟嘟兩聲，只見畫面上顯示已結束通話的字樣。<br/><br/>「Wait, WHAT！？」<br/>Anna詫異地低吼，用力地從座位上跳起來，力道之大，差點掀翻了椅子，更嚇壞了在場的另外兩個人。<br/>「你⋯⋯你掛我電話！？你⋯⋯給我等著！」<br/><br/>Anna像一陣炫風轟轟轟地衝下樓，留下傻眼的同事們。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff還有些餘悸猶存，他是很常惹Anna生氣沒錯，但是剛才她那氣炸了的模樣，想起來還令人膽戰心驚。<br/>「發生什麼事了嗎？」幸好不是衝著自己來，他心想。<br/>Olaf抬抬肩膀，帶著謎漾的微笑說道：「就是很典型的情侶吵架啊。」<br/>「喔⋯⋯」<br/>Kristoff的玻璃心又碎了滿地，垂著嘴角趴在桌面神傷，Olaf伸手在他背後拍了拍。<br/>「Don’t mind.」<br/><br/><br/>Anna來到一樓，在餐廳內左右張望，就是沒見到Elsa。<br/>她立刻走向正在收銀台的Rapunzel，問道：「她在哪裡？」<br/>Rapunzel一邊點算鈔票，一邊明知故問，「你說誰？」<br/>Anna可不是笨蛋，她瞧得出表妹臉上戲謔的神情，煩躁地說：「你明明知道我說誰！」<br/>「喔，你說我媽？她最近跟一些植物學家到森林裡去研究⋯⋯」<br/>「Elsa，我是說Elsa！她去哪了？」<br/>Rapunzel裝出一副恍然大悟的模樣，說道：「噢，你是在說你女友啊。」<br/>「她不是我⋯⋯」<br/>「她說她有個午餐約會。」<br/>「午餐什麼！？」<br/>Anna大聲低吼，幾個坐在較近位子的客人被嚇得回過頭來，看看到底發生了什麼事情。<br/>Rapunzel趕緊向他們致歉，在被旁邊這頭紅髮猛獸吃掉以前，老實說道：「抱歉，我的錯。不是約會，你不要生氣。但是她確實說要跟某個人吃飯，而我不知道是誰！」<br/>「媽的！」<br/><br/>Anna隨即奪門而出，也不顧身上只穿著單薄的廚師袍，就跑向雪花滿佈的寒冷街頭。<br/>但是哪裡也沒有Elsa的蹤影，或許真如她在電話中所說，因為趕時間而攔計程車離去了吧。<br/>她這時才感覺到手掌已經被零下氣溫凍得紅腫刺痛，趕緊回到充滿暖氣的餐廳。<br/><br/>她一邊拍落身上沾到的雪花，一邊低聲碎唸著像是詛咒誰的鬢角燒起來的咒文，沒注意到有個小女孩慢慢靠近她身邊。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你是那個巧克力魔術師！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna低頭一看，一個看起來不滿10歲的金髮小女孩站在一旁，堆著滿臉笑容，雙眼充滿了崇拜的光芒，墊著腳尖輕輕跳著。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我想看你表演巧克力藝術！今天是星期五，你會表演對吧？你要開始了嗎？」<br/>她的英文有些生硬，但是微妙的發音使她說話聽起來可愛極了，或許是來觀光的外地人吧。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna蹲下來，暴躁的情緒很快就被這個穿著條紋褲襪的小天使給壓下，她說道：「我⋯⋯我今天不表演。」<br/>女孩睜大水汪汪的眼睛，問道：「為什麼？」<br/>「因為⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Anna說不出原因，她多希望自己能夠回到像這個女孩一樣單純天真的年紀，也許世界看起來會比較夢幻，日子會過得更加簡單。<br/><br/>女孩說道：「我們特別挑今天來，就是想看你表演。拜託你，我們很想看！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">像是與女孩同行的女性，前來解救Anna的窘境，她向Anna道歉之後，把女孩帶回了用餐的位子。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">那似乎是一群來校外教學的孩童，分別坐滿了三張桌子。<br/>女孩轉告同學們今天沒有展演可以看，每個孩子都露出了失望的表情。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">即便他們使用了Anna聽不懂的語言，光看那些可憐兮兮的模樣也知道，每個孩子都傷心極了，讓Anna幾乎被一張張哀愁的小臉給殺死。<br/><br/>這些不知道從哪來的孩子，是特地來看她表演的，有沒有下一次旅行還不曉得呢。<br/>或許，Hans的話語會再度令她心碎，但是她更不想看到這些小小心靈因此而難過。<br/><br/>Anna長長嘆了一口氣，決定把自己和Elsa之間的小狀況擺在一邊，回到廚房取來巧克力藝術的道具，並請Rapunzel將餐廳的音樂，改變成美女與野獸的歌曲「Be our guest」。<br/><br/>巧克力在她手中，變化成一支支鎖在玻璃罐裡的魔法玫瑰。<br/>今天她不義賣自己的作品，她把這些玫瑰送給小公主和小王子們，然後在每張小臉上看到綻開的笑顏。<br/>雖然還不及她心中那個只應天上有的微莞。<br/><br/>她第一次有了驕傲的實感！<br/>許久未曾體會過的自信再度萌生，那是一股無法言喻，卻令人喜不自勝的搔癢感，好像蝴蝶在胃裡拍著翅膀，帶著她的心臟不斷飛揚。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna感覺到，心中有什麼東西改變了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa跨出計程車，快步奔進巧克力城堡餐廳時，早就已經超過營業時間了。<br/>她在等候區抖下靴子底卡住的雪塊，稍作喘息之後，走向留著一盞小燈的吧檯。<br/>她和Rapunzel約好要在閉店之後指導手沖咖啡的技巧，但沒想到大雪癱瘓了交通，使她遲到將近一小時。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「抱歉，Rapunzel！我沒想到會塞車塞成這樣，我會想辦法補償你⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">然而在那裡等著她的不是Rapunzel，而是正在低頭滑手機的Anna。<br/>檯面上是Elsa臨走前留在休息室的皮包和隨身物品。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna？你⋯⋯怎麼還在？Rapunzel呢？」<br/>Anna抬起頭，神色漠然地說：「她和Flinn有約會，所以我替她等。」<br/>「你怎麼不先通知我呢？不然我可以早一點回來的。」<br/>「嗯⋯⋯因為某人掛我電話啊，記得嗎？」<br/>Elsa看不出來Anna正在想什麼，但中午掛斷電話時，早已做好之後要面對這張撲克臉的心理準備，說道：「我記得。我當時很趕著要出發，所以⋯⋯我很抱歉。」<br/>Anna轉頭看向時鐘，現在已經晚上10點多了，早該是在家裡穿著睡衣慵懶放鬆的時刻。<br/>「那，回家？」<br/>「好，回家。」<br/><br/><br/>Anna一如往常地牽著腳踏車和Elsa步行返家，幸虧已經沒有繼續下雪，夜晚寒冷的空氣冰涼又新鮮。<br/>時候雖然不早了，但隔天就是假日，街上仍有不少行人和車輛，使她們沈默的路途並不算太尷尬。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">到了分別的路口，Elsa正要開口說晚安，卻發現Anna似乎沒有轉彎的意圖，仍在繼續往Elsa下榻的飯店前進。<br/>「呃⋯⋯你家不是往那邊走嗎？」<br/>Anna點點頭，說道：「我送你到家再走。這麼晚你一個人不安全。」<br/>「那你呢？」<br/>「騎車很快就到了。」<br/>「⋯⋯好吧。」<br/><br/>後續的路途仍舊沒有人說話，安靜到Anna開始有了些許內疚感。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她其實根本就沒那麼生氣，至於嫉妒嘛⋯⋯好吧，是有一點。<br/>但是就像她跟Rapunzel說的一樣，Elsa甚至不是她的女友，她沒有立場發怒，只是這個念頭讓她覺得很不快罷了。<br/><br/>「你還在因為我掛你電話而生氣嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">想不到卻是Elsa先打破沉默，Anna懊惱地掐了自己的大腿，真想跳進道旁的雪堆裡把自己埋起來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「⋯⋯沒有。」<br/>Elsa側眼望去，說道：「明明就有。」<br/>Anna辯解道：「不是！我不是為了那個生氣！」<br/>「那不然你在氣什麼？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna試著平衡心裡的不平衡，但是實在忍不住埋怨：「你怎麼可以跟那個不知道是誰的傢伙外出，到這麼晚才回來？」<br/>「對不起，我不知道是你在等我。要是你事先給我一個訊息⋯⋯」<br/>Anna舉起手說道：「不、不對，跟等待無關。而是⋯⋯」她深吸一口氣，最終放棄繼續矜持了，問道：「好吧，你到底是跟誰出去？我知道不是Hans，因為他大概3小時前才把我罵得臭頭。你怎麼不告訴我你要去哪裡，又或是跟誰見面？你孤身一人耶！萬一你發生什麼事怎麼辦？我、我可能永遠不會知道！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa眨眨眼，本來以為大難臨頭了，沒想到Anna竟然是為了這麼可愛的原因賭氣，偷偷覺得有點高興，問道：「所以你生氣只是因為我沒告訴你我去見誰？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa的反應讓Anna覺得自己好像有點幼稚，也確實真的很幼稚沒錯，但是她就是很不開心嘛！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna雙手抱在胸前，想讓自己看起來更理直氣壯似的，又說：「你明明知道我說過我不喜歡你跟Hans單獨相處，而Hans等於任何人！」<br/>「連我爸爸也不行？」<br/>「任何男人！」Anna接著一愣，傻問：「Wait, what？你⋯⋯你爸爸？你爸爸在這裡？」<br/>Elsa點點頭，說道：「他曾經在這裡。他昨天晚上特別坐飛機過來，因為今天早上要跟客戶見面開會。在他搭機返回挪威之前還有一點時間，所以我們決定一起吃午餐。之後我搭計程車回來，但是沒料到居然碰上大塞車。真的很抱歉⋯⋯」<br/>Anna插嘴問道：「你吃晚餐了沒？」<br/>Elsa攤攤手，說：「我本來打算到家之後弄點簡單的東西吃。」<br/>Anna閉上眼睛咒罵了自己一頓，二話不說，拉著Elsa往另一個方向走去。<br/><br/><br/>「那間店不錯。餡料味道很好，但麵團還是你做的好吃。」<br/>「那解釋了你為什麼吞下整整六片披薩。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna陪著因為吃飽而感覺滿足的Elsa回到飯店門前。<br/>她不會忘記披薩店員和鄰桌客人，看見這個金髮美女獨自把披薩和千層麵完食時，一個個都瞠目結舌的模樣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「謝謝你陪我吃晚餐。明天見。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa道了晚安，正準備轉身上樓，但Anna叫住了她。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我不曉得有沒有誰告訴你，但是⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa轉過身來望著神色認真的Anna。<br/>「我今天做了巧克力藝術。」<br/>Elsa遲了兩秒才點頭說道：「⋯⋯很好啊。主題是什麼？」<br/>「美女與野獸。」<br/>「嗯哼。」<br/><br/>微妙的沈默再次降臨，Elsa安靜等待著Anna開口。<br/>也確實如她所料，Anna正在努力組織語句。<br/>她有太多話想說了，思緒快到連自己都有點跟不上，而她不希望急躁壞了說話的節奏，可能導致Elsa聽不懂她的意思。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我只是想說，你是對的。我不應該因為某人不希望我做，就因此而放棄。我發現⋯⋯我的作品能帶給別人快樂，是一件好事。呃⋯⋯我想為了一直抗拒你的支持而道歉，也想感謝你的鼓勵，所以⋯⋯」<br/>她將一直掛在腳踏車手把上的紙袋遞給Elsa。<br/>「這個送給你。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa欣喜地收下禮物，「噢，謝謝！這是什麼？魔法玫瑰？」<br/>「不，玫瑰都給一些孩子了。」<br/>「難道是茶壺太太？」<br/>「那個給老師了。你可以打開來看啊！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa取出紙盒，精美包裝裡頭，是一把裝飾華麗的細長手鏡。<br/>鏡框上的每一片花瓣，都像是真的木頭雕刻，亮銅色噴漆甚至做出仿古的斑駁年代感。<br/>如果不是中央的鏡面巧克力，無法完全真實反映出景象，誰曉得這竟然是可以食用的巧克力藝術品！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「這是野獸給Belle的魔法鏡子！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa認出來，這是「美女與野獸」劇中，野獸交給Belle的鏡子。<br/>只要她想到野獸，就能透過鏡子看見他的模樣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna點點頭，說道：「希望你喜歡。」<br/>「我不喜歡它，我愛死它了！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa開心地湊上前，在Anna頰上輕吻一口，和嘴唇只差一點點危險的距離。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「謝謝你，Anna！」<br/>「呃！？噢，嗯⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna大半個腦子都停止運轉了，卻清楚記得臉上溫軟的觸感，還有那一瞬間特別濃郁撲鼻的玫瑰花香水味道。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「時候不早了，你趕快回家吧。記得傳個訊息給我，讓我知道你安全到了！明天見。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna揮揮手，目送Elsa走進電梯，扶著臉頰笑得像個傻瓜一樣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">感恩節前一晚，在餐廳閉店之後，成員們聚集在二樓休息室，在露台架設了大型烘烤爐，開始假日的第一個慶祝活動。<br/><br/>Olaf擔任大廚，他一邊喝酒，一邊說話，還要負責燒烤食物。<br/><br/>「我問過有廚師執照的朋友，就是沒有人要來我的餐車幫忙。我想大概是因為他們都已經有工作了，所以我換了另一個說法。」他灌下一口酒，「我說，『有人想跟我一起在餐車裡塞熱狗嗎？』」<br/>男士們笑得很開心，女孩們倒是爆出噓聲，Rapunzel抗議：「那聽起來像是性騷擾耶。」<br/>Olaf點點頭，「我剛說完的時候也是這樣覺得，所以又再補充，『有錢拿喔』！」<br/>憨厚的Kristoff幾乎要害羞起來了，說道：「這樣聽起來沒有比較好啊。」<br/>「嗯哼，所以很悲慘地沒有人理我。但我還是得上路啊，所以我只好硬著頭皮，自己一個人開始做熱狗堡餐車。直到某一天，一個街友搶了我的餐車，而且很詭異，他沒拿半毛錢，卻摸光了我的麵包跟食材！我又餓又沒東西吃，你們知道最慘的是什麼嗎？我當時開在一條臨近沙漠的公路上！」<br/>Elsa聽得都覺得不忍心了，說道：「難怪他只偷食物。」<br/>Kristoff愣了一會後問道：「為什麼？」<br/>Rapunzel皺起眉頭，不曉得Kristoff是不是在開玩笑，但是看他一臉認真的模樣，想必是單純太笨而已，白眼說道：「因為那裡是沙漠，連讓你買東西的店都沒有，偷錢要幹嘛？」<br/>「喔⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff自己都覺得有點丟臉，小眼神偷偷飄去Anna臉上，想看她是不是也認為自己很愚蠢。<br/>但Anna的注意力根本不在這裡，這故事她已經聽了不下十次，因此她正專注地在幫某個咖啡師準備巧克力甜點。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「總之，我繼續開呀開。到第三天晚上，我幾乎快要昏過去了，但我找到一座小鎮。真的很小，大概只有兩個街區而已，可是不曉得為什麼，那裡有一間幼兒園。等我回過神時，我已經躺在幼兒園保健室的床上。然後！就在床頭的邊桌上，除了一杯水以外，居然擺著一個熱狗堡！」<br/>「啊？你確定不是餓暈看到幻覺？」<br/>「不，這都是真的！我只知道那大概是我吃過最完美的熱狗堡！於是我衝向護士，抓著她的手說：『這是誰做的？是誰？帶我去找他！拜託！』結果她嚇得打電話叫警衛來抓我，而那個警衛剛好就是Marshall！」<br/>Rapunzel問道：「等一下，Marshall，你在一個無名小鎮的幼兒園當警衛？」<br/>「不，他其實真的是廚師沒錯。只是圍裙太小件，他唯一穿得下的只有警衛的制服。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Marshall在飲料區沖熱可可，粗獷的大手撈來幾顆棉花糖，小心翼翼地加進杯子裡，回頭「嗯」的一聲，替Olaf證明了他撲朔迷離的故事都是真的。<br/>「只有那間幼兒園願意錄用我⋯⋯。」<br/>「但是我求他加入我的餐車，而他答應了！耶！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf走上前與Marshall擊掌，一熱一冷的性格差距，卻看起來反差得很有喜感。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff想起上回在休息室的話題，問道：「但你們的車子爆炸了不是嗎？還因為這樣遇上Anna嘛。」<br/>「喔對，那也是個很有趣的故事！」<br/>Anna卻不這麼認同，「才不有趣呢！要是晚個幾秒，我們就會跟車子一起炸爛好嗎⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa翹起眉梢問道：「為什麼跟你有關的故事，總是特別匪夷所思？」<br/>在Anna能反論以前，Olaf立刻說道：「你說得對極了，金髮的小姐！那是個風光明媚的春天午後，Marshall和我開著餐車來到城裡，當時我們想看看新的炸熱狗堡反應如何，所以停在大學旁邊的公園叫賣。結果，Anna出現了！我在她就讀的高中當過烘焙課的講師，所以我們多聊了幾句。就在這個時候，一個頑皮的孩子偷偷跑進餐車，等我們發現他時，他已經神奇地放下了手剎車，所以餐車很快地往坡道滑下去！」<br/>「噢，不⋯⋯！」<br/>「我當下完全慌了，因為餐車正往公園中央的湖爆衝！突然Anna出現在窗邊，她一邊跑一邊對我們大喊：『把孩子給我！』Marshall立刻抱起搗蛋的孩子拋給Anna，接著我們一前一後跳車。餐車撞進湖裡時，因為瓦斯管斷了，所以發生爆炸！車子裡面的番茄醬啊、芥末醬啊，還有熱狗跟麵包，好像下雨一樣從天而降！然後我發誓，我從沒看過一個抱著小孩，全身灑滿醬料的女大學生，比英雄電影裡面的英雄還要帥氣！」<br/>「我的天啊⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa皺著眉望向Anna。<br/>比科幻電影還要超展開的情節，套用在Anna身上居然意外的很合理。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf敘述得太有畫面，Anna回想起那幾乎造成心靈創傷的瞬間，渾身一抖，說道：「你知道那味道有多難消掉嗎？那之後有好幾個月，我聞到番茄醬和芥末醬就會想吐！」<br/>Olaf點頭說道：「還有神力女超人內褲事件也是。」<br/>Anna面色一變，反應劇烈地說：「Olaf！你差不多該閉嘴了吧！？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">嗅到其中不尋常氣味的Elsa，當然不會輕易讓Anna爆料大會就此結束，問道：「什麼？你穿神力女超人內褲嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel像是早就已經料到此事，俐落地拿出手機，說道：「噢，我還留著照片呢！你想看嗎？」<br/>「那當然！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你們幹什麼！？」Anna趕緊伸手摀住Elsa的眼睛，「相信我，你不會想看的！你會做惡夢！」<br/>Elsa掙扎著把Anna的手推開，說道：「真的啊？我可以整晚做夢沒關係！」<br/>「照片傳給你了，Elsa！」<br/>「好耶！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna詫異地看著這些損友，惱羞成怒地站起身說道：「隨便你們！我要回家了！」她順手拉起Elsa，「別跟這些神經病待在一起，免得被他們傳染。我們走！」<br/>Rapunzel搶進兩人之間，把Elsa從Anna手中撈了回來，說道：「Wow，慢著、慢著！Anna你可以先走，但是把你女友留下來。」<br/>不出她所料，Anna脹紅著臉鬆開了手，很輕易地將Elsa給交出去，支吾地說：「你、你說什麼！？」<br/>「你明明就聽得很清楚。我跟Elsa已經說好，今天她要去我家過夜。」<br/>「你這個愚婦，少騙人了！」<br/>Elsa小小地舉起手，說道：「是真的，Anna。我欠她一次！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna總覺得這些人是聯合起來惡整自己，雙手交在胸前，說道：「比起來，我覺得你欠我的比欠她的還多吧？」<br/>Rapunzel嘆了口氣，說道：「捨不得女友去住別人家就直說嘛，Anna。」<br/>「唔嗚⋯⋯！」Anna氣得發出惡犬一般的低鳴，說道：「拜託，Elsa，你不說點什麼嗎！？」<br/>然而當事人之一很樂在其中似的，一派天真地反問：「⋯⋯我要說什麼？」<br/>「你⋯⋯！？我、我們⋯⋯！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">那模樣太過理所當然，讓Anna一時之間不知該如何是好，不願面對一切的她，只好選擇逃避現實。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我真的要回家了！你們最好不要像上次一樣又把她弄丟！啊啊，氣死我了！！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——很好，海鮮義大利麵已經完成了，馬鈴薯沙拉也很完美。還有，看看那座壯觀的巧克力噴泉！<br/><br/>Anna幾個月前買的巧克力噴泉火鍋，總算是派上用場了。<br/>感恩節這天，大夥要來家裡派對，現在不用更待何時。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">桌上有棉花糖、新鮮水果、餅乾、麵包，還有鬆餅。<br/>其他人怎麼樣她才不管，但是餓肚子會不開心的Elsa要來，她相信這個份量足夠讓女王飽餐一頓。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">昨晚賭氣離開烤肉會現場後，Anna其實跑去超市採買今天料理所需的食材。<br/>她已經花了大半個早上整理房子，藏起還沒洗的髒衣服，把每個杯子都沖了兩次，把任何不適合讓某人看見的東西全部收拾乾淨。<br/><br/>在派對開始前還有點時間，她望向通往廁所的那道走廊。<br/>未施裝飾的那面白牆，有一道並不醒目的縫，後面隱藏著她的私人空間。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她從未給任何人看過這個地方，裡頭不只存放著她不欲人知的秘密。<br/>也唯有身在其中，她才會感到真正的自由與安全，坦露真實的自我。<br/><br/>隱約地，她聽見電鈴響了。<br/><br/>這時Anna才發現自己在密室裡睡著了。<br/>她趕緊撥一撥睡歪的頭髮，把暗門關上，快步前去迎接第一位客人。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">果不其然，唯一會提前露臉的人，正帶著天使般的笑容站在門外。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「嗨。」<br/>「嘿⋯⋯。」<br/>「有誰已經到了嗎？」<br/>「嗯⋯⋯你就當作他們都有遲到症吧。」<br/>Elsa苦笑出聲，瞧同事們上班經常都是壓秒打卡的狀況，她也不覺得意外，說道：「會不會是我太早到了？我希望沒打擾到你的準備時間。」<br/>「不，沒事。我都準備好了，剛才只是打個盹而已。」<br/><br/>Elsa跟著Anna走進客廳，這地方雖然不大，但是佈置得很溫馨。<br/>意外的，Anna的傢俱並不多，可以看得出來她多半的時間都耗在廚房裡，因此客廳相對得簡單很多。<br/>看看那棵聖誕樹，連彩帶跟燈飾都纏繞得很隨性，八成是為了應景才放的吧。<br/>比起來，廚房設備齊全得有點不太必要了，感覺更像是料理教室。<br/><br/>——⋯⋯慢著，餐桌中央那個是什麼！？<br/><br/>Elsa驚呼出聲：「天啊！巧克力噴泉！」<br/>她露出那種閃閃發光的眼神，暗自決定要把桌上看得見的食物全部掃進肚子裡。<br/>「你・太・棒・了！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna臉上一熱，不曉得認為一個比自己大3歲的人很可愛，是不是正常的情緒，低聲呢喃：「不，你才棒呢⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa跟著巧克力噴泉神遊了一會，問道：「嗯？你有說什麼嗎？」<br/>Anna試著掩飾自己飛揚的心情，改口說道：「那不是當然的嗎？我可是巧克力大師呢。」<br/>她套上看起來很有歷史的圍裙，挽起袖子開始準備飲料。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「別管那些耍大牌的傢伙，你可以選巧克力噴泉正前方的座位。想喝點什麼嗎？」<br/>「摩卡咖啡，冰的。謝謝！」<br/>「咖啡難道不是你的強項嗎？」<br/>「但是巧克力是你的強項啊。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">比起坐得遠遠的，Elsa更想看看身為巧克力達人的Anna，會怎麼調配摩卡咖啡，跟著來到廚房中島前方。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你總是能變出各式各樣的巧克力美食。」<br/>「真難得也有咖啡女王奉承別人的時候。所以你可以獲得雙倍巧克力醬！」<br/>「真的嗎？噢，你最好了！！」<br/>Elsa挺起上身，越過中島在Anna頰上迅速地輕吻一口。<br/><br/>——慢著，這女孩是打算讓這舉動變成家常便飯嗎？<br/><br/>Anna渾身發燙，用盡意志力告訴自己保持平常心，卻不免有點雙手顫抖，說道：「你、呃⋯⋯謝、謝謝。咳咳！那個⋯⋯你有準備餐點嗎？」<br/>「有。在這裡！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa從袋子裡取出一個附帶蓋子的橢圓形紙盤。<br/>Anna隱約看見裡頭躺著一條魚，臉色不禁暗了下來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噢⋯⋯」<br/>看見她的反應，Elsa忍不住笑了出來，說道：「放輕鬆，Anna。這只是檸檬烤魚而已！」<br/>「⋯⋯喔，我以為是⋯⋯」她不好意思稱呼人家的國寶菜為暗黑料理，所以決定自動消音。<br/>「我改變主意了，要是讓你在感恩節住院我會過意不去。而且我怕罐頭會爆炸，所以作罷了。」<br/>想像客廳裡到處噴滿腥臭的魚內臟，讓Anna感到毛骨悚然，舌根也酸了起來，由衷地說：「謝謝⋯⋯。」<br/>「不客氣。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">與噁心的話題相左，Elsa的微笑又是另一種殺人等級的兇器。<br/>Anna從沒想過會在討論醃鱒魚時感覺心跳加快，正想趕緊換個話題時，手機突然響了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「是Olaf。」Anna低頭邊讀訊息邊說：「他阿姨的廚房忙不過來，要他去協助，所以今晚來不了了。」<br/>「噢，真可惜。有他在總是特別熱鬧！」<br/>「哼，不要老是扯我後腿就好了。倒是Rapunzel她⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna本來正想審問Elsa，昨天Rapunzel是不是把自己的蠢事全盤托出，正好Rapunzel本人也傳了訊息過來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「等等。⋯⋯Rapunzel那個邪惡的女人不能來了，她爸要求見她男友一面，而她害怕男友會被爸爸吃了，所以必須陪著他⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa昨晚聽了不少Rapunzel男友的八卦，擔憂地問：「噢，他們還好嗎？」<br/>「嗯，常有的事，是可以不用擔心。不過⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna瞪著手機忽然沈默下來，Elsa發現她看起來不太對勁，問道：「怎麼了？」<br/>Anna看著螢幕，唸道：「『嘿，Anna。Olaf說我不能去，抱歉。』『我宿醉，頭很痛，不能去了，對不起。』Marshall跟Kristoff。⋯⋯什麼？大家突然都不能來了？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">“跟Elsie好好玩吧！祝好運！XXX”</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna瞪著Rapunzel的訊息，怎麼看都覺得，這些人肯定是串通好，離奇的遭遇突發狀況，而放她們兩人鴿子。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa當然也知道這夥人玩些什麼把戲，卻很樂意自己跳進圈套中。<br/>她慢慢走近Anna，貼在那隻火速竄紅的耳朵邊說：「你知道這代表什麼嗎？」<br/>「嗯？什、什麼？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">薄荷清香忽然包圍著自己，Anna不僅覺得吞嚥困難，還連動都不敢動，傻愣地看著近在咫尺的那雙藍眼睛。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「巧克力噴泉全都是我的！」<br/>Elsa歡呼出聲，繞回餐桌邊興奮地搓著雙掌，虎視眈眈地看著滿桌食物。<br/>「既然現在不用等其他人，我們可以開吃了嗎？為了這一頓，我刻意省略午餐呢。我快餓死了！」<br/>「喔，嗯，當然⋯⋯。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna試著深呼吸，舒緩快把胸腔震破的心跳，還有微弱的失望感。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「在那之前，可以跟你借用一下洗手間嗎？」<br/>「沒問題。在那裡！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa順著Anna手指的方向，來到客廳後的走廊。<br/>牆上露出一道細縫，裡頭透著些許昏黃的燈光。<br/>那看起來像是一道暗門的牆，並沒有裝設手把。<br/><br/>——難道是為了美化壁面，才刻意不裝門把？<br/><br/>Anna從冷凍庫取出巧克力冰淇淋，才轉過身，就看見Elsa正準備推開那個只屬於自己的秘密基地，不禁嚇得大叫：「不！！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa根本不曉得發生了什麼事，只見Anna扔下冰淇淋桶，飛也似地奔過來，擋在她與那道暗門之間，張開手臂像是在阻擋她踏進去似的，而她緊繃又嚴肅的神色令Elsa看愣了眼。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「不⋯⋯不是這裡！是我沒說清楚，抱歉。走過轉角才是廁所，不是這裡。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa注意到Anna反手將暗門關緊，不知有意還是無意，她強調了兩次「不是這裡」，隱晦地表示「這不是你能進去的地方」。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「這⋯⋯只是個儲藏室。沒有什麼有趣的。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa當然知道那只是個藉口，因為她認得這個眼神，就和太陽眼鏡事件一樣，那是Anna極度抗拒，並且完全不想讓人碰觸的話題。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna也明白自己拙劣的理由，絕對騙不過Elsa的聰明才智，更可能已經被她看穿了謊言，是以不敢與她的視線有所交集。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">最後，Elsa笑了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「對不起。走過轉角，是吧？」<br/>「⋯⋯對。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa遠離了那扇門，並且連看都不再看它一眼。<br/><br/>Anna從來都不想讓人知道有這個房間的存在。<br/>可是望著Elsa的背影，卻瞬間受到罪惡感苛責，還有莫名卻強烈的空虛。<br/>她曾經差點因為這個房間，跟Rapunzel翻臉。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">就連表妹也不能知道的秘密，不知怎地，她卻想告訴Elsa。<br/><br/>不是單純因為對她有好感，而是剛才那個笑容。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">即使不用說，她也能夠在眨眼間理解，然後給予Anna百分之百的空間。<br/>那份溫柔的包容，讓Anna想將自己不敢展現給任何人的一面分享給她。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>「你們聖誕節有什麼計畫嗎？也有節日傳統？」Elsa邊吃邊問。<br/>Anna搖搖頭，「沒有，通常大家都會跟家人一起過。」<br/>「那⋯⋯你呢？」<br/>Anna知道Elsa刻意不提那個名字，於是自己開口：「我跟Hans從來不會一起過節，所以基本上我還沒有計劃。怎麼了嗎？」<br/>Elsa聳聳肩，「沒什麼，只是好奇而已。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna隱約猜出Elsa這麼問的原因，她側眼望向冰箱上張貼的月曆。<br/>雖然不想面對現實，但她心裡很清楚，Elsa在聖誕節前就會離開這裡。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你⋯⋯會回挪威，對嗎？」<br/>Elsa輕輕點頭，視線落在盤中，卻像是在看著無形的什麼，「我父親出資贊助一項特別活動，我必須回去幫忙。」<br/>「⋯⋯所以只剩幾個星期而已了呢。」<br/>「嗯⋯⋯。」<br/>Anna嘆了口氣，說道：「對不起，Hans是個不知道怎麼留住人材的混帳。」<br/>Elsa抬起頭望向Anna，反問：「那你怎麼會還在這裡？」<br/><br/>問得真好。<br/>Anna自己也不知道該怎麼回答。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">口口聲聲說要走的是自己，一直沒採取行動的也是自己。<br/>為什麼？<br/>Elsa說得對，她根本不在意Hans說什麼，她擔心的只有這群夥伴。<br/>但是大家都支持她的決定，不論她要走要留。<br/>那她還在顧忌什麼？<br/><br/>——我到底在等什麼？<br/><br/>Elsa提起一口氣，看著已經出神的Anna，卻又把話收了回去，改口道：「對不起，我不該一直這麼煩你的。」<br/>「沒有這回事。我⋯⋯」Anna的目光飄向那個只有她知道藏了什麼的薄牆，「我只是⋯⋯！」<br/>「Anna，」Elsa將掌心蓋在Anna的手背上，「如果你不想說，不必勉強自己。」<br/>手上的熱度讓她溫暖得想哭，Anna懊惱地說：「不是這樣。我⋯⋯我想告訴你，真的！但是⋯⋯我不知道自己是怎麼了，我⋯⋯！再給我一點時間好嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa輕柔但確實握牢Anna的手，給了她一個安心的笑容。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我等你。任何時候，只要你想說，我都在。我保證！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 酒精的魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">9. Magic of Alcohol</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>Anna的狀況不太好。<br/>她缺乏睡眠，而且明顯用眼過度。<br/>近日裡她的雙眼總是有些浮腫，甚至充滿了血絲。<br/><br/>「Anna，你還好嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">難得一起輪到休息時間，Elsa本想跟Anna好好討論，冬季新菜單的半熟巧克力塔到底有多美味，但早上一同前來餐廳的途中，Anna睡眠不足的模樣讓她一直記掛在心，此時又希望Anna趴下來小睡一會也好。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「啊？」Anna已經很想睡了，午間電視頻道更是無趣得相當具有催眠效果，她打了個呵欠，說道：「嗯，我很好啊。」<br/><br/>——嗯，這個魔術師的慣性撒謊真該好好糾正才行。<br/><br/>Elsa才不買帳，說道：「你也不看看自己的眼睛，我不覺得這算很好。你是不是最近都在熬夜？別告訴我是玩遊戲玩到忘記時間喔！」<br/>「才沒有！我這個是⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna大喊冤枉，她是沒有玩遊戲沒錯，但熬夜卻是事實。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">經過感恩節那晚，她對經常向Elsa說謊這件事的畏罪感日漸加重，都還沒開口就先心虛了，改口說道：「抱歉⋯⋯我是熬夜了。」在Elsa能說任何事以前，她又趕忙補充：「但是快要結束了！」<br/>「結束？你在忙什麼？」<br/><br/>——Oh, shit！差點說溜了嘴！<br/><br/>Anna對於要再次隱瞞Elsa感到非常內疚，可是她保證這次是出於善意，「呃⋯⋯某件事？」<br/><br/>眼見Elsa正盯著自己瞧，那兩個偽裝成眼睛的測謊機，讓Anna感覺自己無所遁形。<br/>這次她決定在Elsa拆穿自己之前，先想想合適又不傷人的理由。<br/><br/>「你⋯⋯」<br/><br/>來了！<br/>無論她要說什麼，Anna這次可不能退縮。<br/><br/>然而Elsa卻出乎意料地轉攻為守，深深嘆了口氣，說道：「對不起。我說了，我會等你。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">雖然只是很短暫的一瞬間，但Anna捕捉到Elsa眼裡閃過的失落與感傷。<br/>不知為何，她忽然感覺胸口一陣痠痛緊縮，呼吸變得有些困難。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「不，不是！不是你想的那件事。這是⋯⋯這是另一件事情！我、呃⋯⋯」<br/>「沒關係，Anna。不管是什麼事情，別這樣折騰身體，很不健康的。」<br/>「我、我知道⋯⋯。」<br/>「明天開始，你不必替我做早餐了。」<br/>「好⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna猛然一頓，沒意會過來自己剛才答應了什麼。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Wait, WHAT？」<br/>她趕緊在Elsa臉上尋找蛛絲馬跡，想知道是什麼原因讓她說出那句話。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa收拾好桌面，站起身準備離去休息室，說道：「早上有時間就多睡一會吧，好嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna頓時慌張起來，暗自責怪自己拙劣的說話技巧，陷於很想解釋，卻又不能解釋的天人交戰。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「等等，Elsa。事情不像你所想像的那樣！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">咖啡女王同樣是那張飽含溫柔與關懷的神色，眉宇之間藏著幾許憂愁，無奈地說：「我也沒有什麼好想像的，不是嗎？」<br/><br/>——對啊，還不就是因為你從沒告訴她任何事！看看你這缺德的笨蛋！她說她會等你，還真的就放著讓人家等？只剩一星期她就要走了！你還想玩捉迷藏到什麼時候！她肯定認為你不信任她，難道你看不出來嗎？她正在傷心啊！<br/><br/>看著Elsa微弱的笑意，Anna覺得有股無形的重量壓在心上，缺氧令她不自覺地想大口喘氣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">那是一種很不舒服的感覺，她從未感受過這種⋯⋯痛？<br/>好像心臟被人用鑷子給捏起來吊在空中甩似的。<br/><br/>——這是什麼？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她正在感受到的情緒是何物？<br/>無論如何，這種感覺很差。<br/>簡直糟透了！<br/><br/>「睡一下吧，我不打擾你了。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa揚起淺笑說完，轉身走向門口，但Anna立刻捉住她的手腕攔下了她。<br/>她回頭望向Anna，發現Anna眼中帶著她未曾見過的情感。<br/><br/>那是股強烈卻又無比柔和的注視，同時夾雜著歉疚與無法訴諸言語的執著，但更多的是沈默卻忠實的在乎。<br/>Elsa幾乎可以共感到Anna目中潛藏的心緒，當她明白那些代表什麼的時候，心跳悄悄地加快了。<br/><br/>她們沒有開口說半個字，視線已經代替話語交流彼此的心意。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna不曉得該如何解釋，卻知道Elsa已經理解她了，而那股確信令她的焦慮慢慢減輕。<br/>如同Anna所想，Elsa接收到她的意念，明白Anna很在乎她的感受。<br/>她知道Anna其實很渴望分享，只要時間和地點都對了。而這個念頭，漸漸弭平了剛才萌生的失落感。<br/><br/>「噢，Elsa，原來你在這。」<br/><br/>然而Hans的出現，打斷了這個靜謐卻熱烈的片刻。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa鎖定著Anna的目光好一會，才不捨地分開匯集的視線，不耐地問：「什麼事？」<br/><br/>Hans顯然很好奇她們正在演些什麼默劇，但此刻他並不想引發另一場論戰。<br/>這兩個女人聯手起來，他是不可能獲勝的，於是選擇忽視這件事情。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我想跟你討論一下你的道別派對。有空嗎？」<br/>「這是應該找我討論的事情嗎？」<br/>Hans攤手說道：「沒有其他人適合跟我討論。」<br/><br/>——噢，你這個長著兩隻大鬢角的混蛋，你會為剛才說的付出代價！很快！<br/><br/>Elsa隱隱在內心鄙視這個男人。<br/>即便她想多花點時間跟Anna待在一塊，但至少現在她知道不必太過擔心。<br/>Anna答應過會告訴她，而Anna總是信守承諾。<br/><br/>「可以來我辦公室嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">感覺到Anna握緊她的掌心時，Elsa才發現不知何時，她們無意識地牽起了手。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「給我5分鐘。」<br/>「⋯⋯好吧。」<br/><br/>Anna不悅地目送Hans離去，幾乎要像惡犬一樣，朝著可疑人士發出低吼。<br/>Elsa輕笑出聲，搖了搖Anna的掌心。<br/>「別擔心。我不會跟‘任何Hans’獨處太久。」<br/>「如果他圖謀不軌，你知道你可以攻擊他的。」<br/>「我不會手下留情的。」Elsa輕撫Anna的手臂，說道：「不管怎樣，多休息好嗎？我真的很擔心你。」<br/>Anna點點頭，說道：「抱歉⋯⋯我不是故意要讓你等的。我會盡早讓你知道。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">道別派對舉辦在臨近巧克力城堡的餐酒館，然而Hans連籌備派對的能力也沒有，所以除了成員們來一同用餐以外，並沒有額外的道別儀式，他們只是一如既往地吃飯喝酒聊天。<br/>Hans不是沒有試過融入成員的話局，但他並不被大家歡迎就算了，講話也容易冷場，還總愛往自己臉上貼金，很快就成為被冷落的邊緣人，因此他硬要Elsa陪他同坐一桌。<br/><br/>「噢⋯⋯瞧瞧她，可憐的女孩。」Rapunzel看著Elsa的背影都能感覺她無聊慘了，說道：「Anna，你應該去把她從Hans身邊救出來才對。」<br/>Anna臭著臉說道：「我又不是沒試過，但是Hans差點把整桌食物翻在我身上耶，王八蛋！」<br/>Olaf將帶皮薯條沾滿冰淇淋才塞進嘴裡，奇特吃法被Rapunzel瞪了幾眼，但他完全不在意，說道：「但我同意Rapunzel說的。通常呢，你才不管衣服會不會弄髒，而是先去救你女友再說。」<br/>「我就說她不⋯⋯！」Anna已經糾正得很心累了，攤手說道：「算了，隨便你們去說！」<br/>就連Kristoff也開始幫曾經的情敵說話，「Anna，這是Elsa的道別派對，難道你要這樣乾坐著整晚？」<br/>Freddy硬要從最角落的位置擠過來，顯示自己的存在感，說道：「噢，我有準備禮物要給她！她絕對會⋯⋯」<br/>「嘿，Freddy，」Rapunzel皺著眉打斷他說話，因為餐費由公司出資，所以她沒有資格選擇誰可以參加派對，但是她真心希望這個殘念少年可以滾開，「你何不當個甜心，幫大家拿一下海鮮濃湯？每個人一碗。」<br/>Freddy眨眨眼，相當容易被支配地點頭，說道：「喔，好。」他站起身，才剛走兩步又回過頭來，「對了，你想Elsa會不會對甲殼類過敏啊？上次的魚⋯⋯」<br/>「閉嘴，閉嘴！不要再提那隻魚！快點去拿啦！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel暴躁地轟走Freddy，故意將他的椅子挪去別人的餐桌。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「抱歉，剛說到哪裡？」<br/>Anna說道：「我說我當然不可能乾坐著而已啊。」<br/>Olaf八卦地問：「喔？所以你有準備什麼特別的囉？」<br/>「有是有，但還差最後的裝飾。」Anna偷偷確認了Elsa沒有在注意這裡，才低聲說道：「Marshall正在城堡的廚房幫我做準備，等下我得找個藉口回去完工才行。」<br/>Rapunzel覺得傷透了心，這種秘密工程表姐居然沒有告訴自己隻字片語，說道：「嘿，不公平！有這種隱密工作，怎麼不選我幫你準備？」<br/>「我所有的糗事都被你爆料完了，怎麼可能還會相信你啊，愚婦！」Anna匯集大家的注意力，說道：「各位，這很重要。在我說可以之前，不能讓Elsa回去店裡。還有，我不在這裡的時候，別讓那個鬢角男太靠近Elsa。清楚了嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">大家有志一同地點了點頭。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel接著說：「你今晚最好把她推倒，清楚了嗎？」<br/>「什麼！？」<br/>Anna不禁一個動搖，把酒杯給打翻，紅酒立刻毀了她的針織衫和T恤。<br/>「Oh, fuck！」<br/>無視於Anna急忙清理的狼狽模樣，Olaf和Rapunzel樂得高空擊掌，Kristoff則邊嘆息邊給自己倒酒。<br/><br/>他們這桌的騷動引起Elsa注意，將那對藍眼睛轉了過來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你們還好嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel擺擺手，說道：「沒事。只是Anna又在引人注目而已，你懂的。」<br/>Elsa轉而望向Anna，就看她不知道在瞎忙什麼，問道：「Anna，你沒事吧？」<br/>Anna用光了座位上的餐巾，但依舊挽回不了已經報廢的衣服，說道：「我是沒事，但我的衣服沒那麼幸運。我得去一趟洗手間！」<br/>她站起身拍拍多了一塊紅色印子的衣襬，雖然一次毀了兩件衣服，但也正好給了她一個離席的理由。<br/>Elsa問道：「你需要幫忙嗎？」<br/>Anna指著自己盤中幾乎沒動過的食物，說道：「你可以幫忙把這塊牛排吃掉。」接著她轉向好友們，「幫我顧一下她好嗎？」<br/>「交給我們。還有，要記得啊？」<br/>Rapunzel無聲地做出嘴型：推・倒・她。<br/>「我的天啊⋯⋯。」<br/>Anna大翻白眼，真不明白自己怎麼會有這種表妹，心疲地走向鄰桌的Elsa。<br/><br/>今天的主角想必過得非常煎熬，Elsa一得到可以從座位解放的機會，就趕緊起來透氣，說道：「謝了，Anna。這裡根本是地獄！」<br/>「完全不必客氣。那個人渣呢？」<br/>「大概去洗手間了吧。我不想聽他說話，只好一直灌他喝酒。」<br/>「幹得好啊。嘿，聽我說，我大概會花不少時間，你乾脆就坐我的位子，跟這些混蛋待在一起，總比那個垃圾好太多了。然後永遠不要⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa噴笑出聲，她已經聽到會背了，「不要跟Hans單獨待在一塊。我知道！」<br/>「那⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」Anna知道自己還有要緊事得做，但就是很捨不得中斷與Elsa的談話，不由自主地碰了碰她的手，說道：「等會再聊？」<br/>Elsa很喜歡Anna的小動作，主動撈起她的掌心輕輕捏著，「嗯，等會聊。」<br/><br/>送走Anna，Elsa帶著酒杯坐進Anna的位子，夥伴們立刻給予熱情的招呼。<br/>Olaf舉起酒杯，說道：「敬咖啡女王！」<br/>她有些害羞地擺擺手，「噢，別這樣！」<br/>「乾杯！」<br/>「謝謝你們。」<br/>Rapunzel將椅子挪近Elsa身邊，說道：「我們很抱歉丟下你跟Hans一桌。」<br/>「不要緊。灌醉他也是個不錯的餘興節目。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa聽Hans說話聽得半點食慾都沒有，現在一旦放鬆，飢餓感便猛烈襲來，拿起刀叉替Anna解決她剩下的牛排。<br/>幾個好友看她這再自然不過的舉動，瞭然於心地各自交換充滿笑意的視線。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna還好嗎？我看她今天好像話挺少的，不知道是不是有什麼心事。」<br/><br/>Elsa此問一出，他們的笑便僵了一半。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff天生是個不懂說謊藝術的老實人，他看起來好像快要心臟病發了一樣。<br/>擔任救場角色的，始終都是Olaf，他說：「因為這是你的道別派對啊！過沒幾天你就要回挪威了，她當然沈默囉！」<br/>Rapunzel也和Elsa成了好友，除了不捨以外，她更替表姐感到惋惜，「你真的不考慮繼續留下來嗎？我知道Hans很欠揍，但是Anna⋯⋯她現在快樂多了。雖然Hans始終讓她的日子很難過，但我沒見過她像現在這樣自在。是你讓她開懷的，Elsa。」<br/>Elsa微微笑著，「我⋯⋯能讓她開懷，我也很高興。」<br/>Kristoff或許無法贏得Anna的歡心，但他仍舊是Anna的好友，同樣關心著她的精神狀態，說道：「等到你離開的那天，我猜她一定無法承受的。」<br/>Elsa垂眼望向皮包，那裡面有著她給自己留下的可能性，但是她還在等待恰當的時機，「我懂你們的意思。相信我，如果可以，我也想留下來。」<br/>Olaf問道：「你有非走不可的事嗎？」<br/>Kristoff說道：「人家是公司CEO，應該有做不完的事情吧。」<br/>Elsa撥弄著皮包的拉鏈鎖頭，說道：「也不是這樣。我⋯⋯」<br/>在她煩惱該怎麼解釋的同時，Marshall總算趕到了派對。<br/><br/>「抱歉，我遲到了。」<br/>Olaf索性把Hans的椅子拉來給好夥伴，刻意問道：「噢，你在忙些什麼呀？」<br/>Marshall知道他想逼問自己說出Anna的計畫，但總是掛著一號表情的他，面色不改地替主廚堅守住秘密，說道：「一些事情。我在路上遇到Anna，她回餐廳去拿乾淨的衣服。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna換上咖啡色廚師袍，獨自坐在廚房裡，專注地進行手邊的工作。<br/><br/>很好，總算等到這一天了！<br/><br/>這一天，Anna將會把精心設計的生日禮物，送給來自挪威的金髮天使。<br/>數日來的徹夜作業就不說了，一再失敗的試行錯誤，到確實成功的苦心研究，終於有了成果。<br/><br/>對！終於！<br/>她可以告訴Elsa那些熊貓眼是為什麼養成的了。<br/>這是一個驚喜，不是Elsa以為需要擔心的那些壞事。<br/>這是給她，也唯獨屬於她的禮物。<br/><br/>Anna正在雕塑白巧克力，眼前是即將完成的六瓣雪結晶。<br/><br/>雪花巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕！<br/><br/>這個創作足足讓她燒腦了一個禮拜。<br/>她嘗試雕刻雪花造型的巧克力，卻一而再再而三地失敗，為此她甚至自製了一個雪花形狀的蛋糕模型，而她成功了！<br/><br/>她參考了Kristoff的建議，製作出牛奶餅乾冰淇淋蛋糕。<br/>真正困難的不在製作蛋糕，或是雕刻出雪花的造型，而是要使用鏡面巧克力，做出雪花通透的視覺效果，同時又得保有薄脆的口感。<br/><br/>她正在使用木工工具修整立體雪花巧克力，並使用銀白色的噴漆染色，接著在表面撒上特殊的食用粉末，營造出閃爍著虹彩晶光的視覺效果。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這將會是一個美麗又吸睛的蛋糕裝飾！<br/><br/>接下來，她只要將雪結晶固定在蛋糕表面，不讓它傾倒，就大功告成了！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna滿意地看著雕刻台上雪結晶，戴著隔絕體溫的特製手套，將雪結晶取下來，仔細對準蛋糕的中心。<br/>慢慢地⋯⋯<br/><br/>「你和Elsa是怎麼回事？」<br/><br/>無預警的語聲突然從背後傳來，Anna渾身劇烈一抖，幸好雪結晶牢牢抓在手中，不然她的曠世傑作就會毀於一旦。<br/><br/>「Fuck！」Anna回頭瞪去，看見Hans醉醺醺地倚在門邊，罵道：「該死的笨蛋，你不知道怎麼敲門嗎！？」<br/>Hans舉起抓在手中的酒瓶，往口中猛灌，又問：「你上過她了？」<br/>Anna不悅地指責：「我不准你用那種下流的字眼說她！立刻滾出去！」<br/><br/>做哥哥的卻不知分寸，踏進廚房內，歪歪扭扭的步伐帶著他撲在流理台前，又說：「你為什麼總是要搞砸我的生活，把所有東西都從我身邊搶走？」<br/>「搞砸你的生活？」<br/><br/>噢，不，慢著。<br/>這個Anna死也不能苟同！<br/><br/>她放下巧克力，轉過身怒噴：「你才毀了我的人生，去你的王八蛋！我現在不想跟你吵，快點給我滾出去！」<br/>「都是你害的！」Hans口齒不清地說道：「所有事情都是你！每個人的目光都在你身上！如果不是你，我現在已經有所作為了！而你只是一直在做這些愚蠢的模型巧克力！」<br/>「虧你還是巧克力城堡的老闆，說這些話就表示你一點都不懂巧克力！但我不在乎，我也一點都不想聽！滾！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans在檯面用力一搥，渾身皮膚泛紅，讓他看起來像著火的猴子，踏著顛簸的步伐，左左右右晃來Anna面前。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「這是我的店！你是我的部下！你沒有資格這樣對我說話！這是你應得的懲罰！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans將酒瓶裡的液體全部潑向Anna，但他醉得不像話，手指一滑，酒瓶就這麼砸在Anna頭上。<br/>大量白酒噴濺在蛋糕表面，而Anna的鮮血，也染紅了本該雪白無瑕的蛋糕。<br/><br/>沒了。<br/>她耗費心思創作的巧克力藝術，就在臨門一腳時全部付諸流水。<br/><br/>「⋯⋯你看看你幹了什麼好事！！」<br/>Anna的理智瞬間斷線。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf笑得幾乎要岔氣，也許是喝多了，混沌的腦袋有點記不清楚故事內容，又問：「等等，你剛才說你怎麼有機會在摩納哥跟王族吃飯？」<br/>Elsa難得讓自己吞下這麼多酒精，有些微醺的她玩心一起，乾了手裡的藍色夏威夷，打個可愛的酒嗝，「因為我是個天殺的公主⋯⋯！」<br/>Rapunzel軟軟地拍著手，笑道：「噢，如果你沒喝醉，我恐怕會相信你。」<br/>Freddy沒有椅子可坐，只好蹲在桌邊看這些大人發酒瘋，寂寞地喝了一口柳橙汁，說道：「就算你喝醉，我也還是相信你。」<br/>Elsa根本就沒聽見他說話，亮出手腕上的首飾，說道：「他們送我這條手鍊，我還得特地找個保險箱來存放呢！」<br/>Rapunzel好奇地問：「跟貴族吃飯是什麼感覺啊？」<br/>Elsa格格笑著，反問：「你跟我吃飯感覺有什麼不同嗎？」<br/>又是一陣瘋狂的笑聲，Freddy眼看沒人把Elsa的玩笑話當作一回事，說道：「我覺得好像在天堂啊！就算你不是公主，也肯定是個女神！我⋯⋯」<br/>「肅靜，小孩！」Rapunzel醉歸醉，還知道要驅逐場外干擾的聲音，「大人講話，小孩不要插嘴！你再多說一句，我就叫警車送你回家！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Freddy可憐兮兮地閉上嘴巴，乖乖點頭不敢出聲。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa繼續說道：「其實沒有像你們想得那麼正經，那次晚餐還蠻愉快的呀，我們也是邊講邊笑。但我父親警告我，在外人面前不能吃太多，所以我只好餓著肚子回家⋯⋯」<br/>Olaf指著Elsa面前堆成小山的空盤子，說道：「你吃了兩份半的主餐，包含Anna的10盎司牛排，還有四、五種點心耶！它們都消失去哪了啊？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa頓了一會，左右環看四周，問道：「說到Anna，她好像去得有點久了。她沒事吧？是不是該打個電話確認一下⋯⋯？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel還記得應該替Anna把守秘密，表姐始終沒消沒息的，大概是還沒準備好吧。<br/>她試著制止Elsa，說道：「噢，Elsa，我看到服務生端出新的歐培拉蛋糕，要去拿嗎？它們看起來很美味！」<br/>Elsa還在到處找她的手機，說道：「你先去拿吧，我等會再⋯⋯奇怪，我的手機在哪裡？」<br/>Olaf的手輕輕在餐桌上移動，他故意用餐巾蓋住Elsa的手機，並試著說道：「啊，我忘記要說了。Anna告訴我，她想要洗個澡再過來，所以會花不少時間。不要緊啦，這是你的道別派對耶，你應該好好享受啊！」<br/>Elsa停下來看看他們的神色，想了一想，問道：「⋯⋯你們是不是在隱瞞我什麼事情？」<br/><br/>這下連Olaf都束手無策了，正當他們開始慌張的同時，Kristoff回到座位上，一臉折騰地說：「呼⋯⋯看樣子男士廁所好像出了問題，只有一間可以上，現在大排長龍耶。天啊，差點毀了我的褲子⋯⋯！」<br/>Elsa瞧瞧他，想起他們還有另一張空桌，然而Freddy正坐在她原先的位子上，除了他在自討沒趣地滑手機以外，就再沒看到其他人。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我不是很在意，但是⋯⋯Hans呢？他說要去廁所，那大概是快要40分鐘以前耶⋯⋯。」<br/>Kristoff聳聳肩，說道：「我沒有在廁所前遇到他。」<br/>Freddy有點害怕要是開口會被警察抓走，但還是怯懦地說道：「呃⋯⋯我有看見他往餐廳外面走去。」<br/>「那是什麼時候的事？」<br/>「我不清楚。喔，對⋯⋯我看到他跟在Anna身後離開。」<br/>始終沈默的Marshall這時終於開口：「不好了⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa望向Marshall，擔憂地說：「什麼？我怎麼有不好的預感⋯⋯。」<br/>Rapunzel疑惑地問：「Marshall，不好了是指什麼？」<br/>「Anna的⋯⋯」Marshall瞥了Elsa一眼，換成另一種說法，「她在做巧克力藝術。」<br/>「Damn it！」Rapunzel的酒完全醒了，瞪著Freddy說道：「你怎麼不告訴我們Hans跟著Anna離開的事情！？」<br/>Freddy委屈地說：「是你要我閉嘴的啊！」<br/>Elsa翻遍桌面，找到被Olaf藏起來的手機，拿好隨身物品，便立刻往巧克力城堡狂奔。<br/><br/><br/>當Elsa推開餐廳的門時，唯一的光線從廚房的玻璃櫥窗透出來，兩道影子正在激烈地衝突打鬥。<br/>巧克力藝術的道具散落一地，廚具更是東倒西歪，地面上噴著一點一滴的腥紅，接著她便看見Anna臉上的鮮血。<br/><br/>「噢，不，Anna！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa拔足奔進廚房，同時Anna將揪著自己衣領的Hans給甩了出去。<br/>Hans罵道：「你好大的膽子！」<br/>Anna憤怒地吼著：「你不要以為世界以你為中心打轉！你根本就不懂那對我而言的意義！你從沒試過站在我的角度思考！你也不把我當作是我來看待！我不是個讓你用來賺錢的工具，我是個有夢想的人，我還是你妹妹！你毀掉我的夢想兩次，我不會再任你擺佈！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna氣得邊哭邊奔出廚房，Hans竟然不肯就此罷休，還企圖想追上去繼續傷害Anna，但他已經醉得無法直立起身。<br/><br/>Elsa迅速環視廚房一圈，桌面上有已經近乎全毀的巧克力藝術，粉碎的程度已經很難想像原本該是什麼模樣。<br/>光是看著那悽慘的狀況，就在數秒間讓Elsa怒火中燒。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——所以那才是Anna回來這裡真正的目的，而這個自私的男人再一次糟蹋了她的作品！從今以後不會再有這種事情發生了！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa暗自在內心發誓。<br/><br/>「Anna！給我回來！我還沒說夠呢！」<br/>已經精神恍惚的Hans仍在發酒瘋，Elsa轉身瞪著他，說道：「噢，但我們都受夠了！」<br/>她狠狠出拳將Hans打暈在地，那力道甚至弄疼了自己。<br/>正好魚貫湧進餐廳的好友們，看見這一幕都放出了歡呼聲。<br/><br/>Elsa留下躺在原地的Hans，推開門氣憤地走出廚房，說道：「各位，快！Anna跑走了，我們得找到她！」<br/>深知表姐的性格，Rapunzel頭疼地說：「噢，糟了。我們得分頭找。如果她真心想躲，沒有人能找得到她的！」<br/>「我會試著打電話聯絡她。有任何消息，大家在群組上互相知會一聲！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">時間已經過了午夜，雪越積越深，他們找了將近三個鐘頭，還是一無所獲。<br/><br/>Rapunzel：@Kristoff 你覺得她還有可能會在哪？<br/>Kristoff：要是我知道，我早就找到她了！<br/>Rapunzel：＠Elsa 有消息嗎？<br/>Elsa：我找過所有還在營業的餐廳，都沒看見她。她也完全不接電話。<br/>Olaf：有人試過去她家看看嗎？<br/>Kristoff：我剛才去過，沒人，家裡全黑。<br/>Marshall：楓葉大道交叉口，便利商店。40分鐘前，疑似Anna的人來買過大量啤酒。店員說的。<br/>Olaf：慘了，我們得在她喝醉之前找到人才行啊！<br/>Rapunzel：＠Anna 快點回訊息！至少讓我們知道你沒事。好嗎？拜託！<br/>Kristoff：我回去楓葉大道附近找找看！<br/><br/><br/>「接電話，Anna。拜託，接電話！」<br/>Elsa在人行道上來回踱步，但是Anna始終音訊全無。<br/>她試著把夥伴們找過的範圍拼湊在一塊，大家已經把方圓10公里內任何可能的地方都搜遍了，Kristoff和Marshall甚至開車巡視，但Anna簡直像連存在都消失了似的。<br/><br/>——這樣下去不行，動腦，Elsa！Anna這時候可能會採取甚麼行動？<br/><br/>Elsa強迫自己理性思考。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">現在正在下雪，Anna身上只穿著單薄的廚師袍，不可能在外面逗留，更何況她還買了那麼多啤酒，肯定是在什麼地方躲起來買醉才對。<br/>假設真如店員所說，Anna買下那麼多啤酒，她不可能帶著那些重量走得太遠。<br/><br/>會不會其實她就近在咫尺，只是在一個大家都會忽略掉的地方？<br/><br/>一個隱密，能讓她痛快喝酒發洩的地方。<br/><br/>Elsa心念一動，事實上，她想她知道Anna在哪裡了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>Anna的公寓。<br/>就像Kristoff所說，裡面沒有半點聲息，更看不見一絲光線。<br/><br/>即使她知道主人不會來應門，Elsa還是禮貌性地按了電鈴，然後在Anna告訴過她的門牌後方，找到她藏著的備用鑰匙，無聲地進入屋內。<br/><br/>Elsa反手將門鎖上，開啟一盞不會摔死自己的小燈，在客廳四處瞧了瞧。<br/>Anna的鞋子一正一反，被胡亂踢在牆角，鞋跟底下化成水漬的雪塊，顯示她果然已經回來有一會了。<br/><br/>Elsa隱約聽到微弱的音樂聲，循著來源邊走邊找，最後來到了走廊上那一道白牆前方。<br/>她試著貼在牆面探聽，鋼琴旋律正在裡頭迴盪，她甚至可以感覺到牆壁在微微震動。<br/>她暗自說了一聲對不起，施力將暗門推開。<br/><br/>原先猶如蚊聲的鋼琴樂曲，像是瞬間開了擴音，帶著重低音響撞進耳中。<br/>溫熱夾雜酒精的氣息拂面而來，空氣中飄盪著憤怒與狂暴的緊繃感。<br/>偏紅的昏暗黃光，從角落打向房間中心，Elsa的視線定在前方，她不自覺地屏住呼吸，看見她永遠不會忘記的景象。<br/><br/>耳中是貝多芬的月光奏鳴曲第3樂章，像暴風雨一樣又急又快的旋律，瞬間提升聽者的腎上腺素。<br/>但是與饒富抑揚頓挫的原曲不同，現在琴鍵被演奏者像出拳一樣，又猛又重地用指頭狠敲。<br/>忽快忽亂的節奏，同時似乎又混奏著其他不同的樂曲，幾乎使人跟著精神顛狂。<br/><br/>Anna坐在鋼琴前方，身上還穿著扣子繃開、充滿皺摺的廚師袍，琴板上、腳邊圍繞著喝罄的啤酒罐。<br/>天花板底下，四面牆之間的半空中，是無數條釘在牆上的細線，吊掛著數不清的紙張。<br/>地面上也到處是散落的紙頁，上面是一行行五線譜，與塗塗改改的音符和繚亂的歌詞，沒有一首是Elsa聽過的曲子。<br/><br/>這些都是原創的音樂，全部出自Anna之手。<br/><br/>Elsa瞠目結舌，只是站在那裡呆看著Anna繼續演奏。<br/><br/>Anna看起來相當痛苦似的，指尖每一下彈奏都是用盡力氣在敲打，汗水爬滿額際，混著鮮紅的血液畫過臉頰。<br/>她的雙眼微開，視線因為酒精迷離又渙散，她的呼吸急促，咬緊牙根，將怒氣與不甘一股腦宣洩出來。<br/><br/>Elsa沒有見過這個模樣的Anna，也或許從來就沒有人見過。<br/>現在她明白，為什麼Anna不想讓她踏進這個房間了。<br/><br/>這是Anna的巢穴，能讓她逃離任何事物，不需要在意誰的目光，可以展現最真實一面的地方。<br/><br/>很安全，但很孤寂。<br/><br/>Elsa感覺胸口隱隱作痛。<br/>她向上天保證，她會擁抱這份孤獨，憐惜那瀕臨破碎的靈魂，然後重新修復它。<br/><br/>終於，Anna將掌心砸在琴鍵上，演奏赫然止歇。<br/>沈默只維持不過數秒，Anna伸手拿起啤酒，但裡頭已經半滴不剩。<br/>「Fuck⋯⋯！」<br/>她彎腰在塑膠袋裡撈著剩下的啤酒，但她的腦袋不斷打轉，失去平衡感的她向後摔下鋼琴椅。<br/><br/>Elsa見狀趕緊過去扶起Anna，問道：「Anna，天啊，有沒有摔傷？」<br/>「嗯，我的自尊⋯⋯」Anna舉起軟綿綿的手臂，在空中亂指一通，說道：「幫我⋯⋯拿一罐啤酒好嗎？」<br/>「不行，你已經喝夠多了。坐著不要動，你額頭上的傷還在流血，繼續喝酒只會讓它更糟而已。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa早已預料到此事，記得順道買了簡易醫藥包，立刻動手替Anna處理傷勢。<br/><br/>Anna呆望著低頭忙碌的Elsa，說道：「⋯⋯你打開了潘朵拉的盒子。很糟，對吧？」<br/>「事實上⋯⋯富藏了驚喜。我從來不曉得你會彈琴，還有這些曲子⋯⋯。」Elsa望著這些像聖誕樹裝飾的樂譜，看著Anna由衷地說：「你是個才華洋溢的藝術家！」<br/>但Anna卻一點也不覺得高興，呼出鼻息自嘲：「我當不了藝術家⋯⋯。這些也不是藝術，這些東西根本不值一提⋯⋯噢嗚！」<br/>「對不起，我得幫你把玻璃碎片從傷口夾出來。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa小心翼翼地使用鎳子，挾著沾有酒精的棉花，把Anna臉上的血漬擦去。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「沒有任何一個創作是不值一提的，Anna，除非你永遠都不展現它們。」<br/>Anna眉頭擰得緊緊的，說道：「我不是沒試過！可是⋯⋯」<br/>她沒再繼續說下去，Elsa也不打算開口問，只是安靜地把Anna的臉清理乾淨。<br/><br/>Anna將視線移去Elsa臉上，這時候才意識到，她讓Elsa進來了，這個代表著她內心的密室。<br/>她以為會很煎熬或是難堪，相反地，卻心生一股無與倫比的踏實感。<br/><br/>這個金髮女子就這樣無預警地出現，她的存在照亮了這個晦澀陰暗的房間，趕跑原先這裡充滿的空虛與孤絕。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">有史以來第一次，她覺得自己身邊有一個可以放心倚靠的人。<br/>這份信任感，柔和卻又強而有力。<br/>Elsa總是在旁耐心地等候，寧靜地傾聽，接收所有她想傾訴的話語。<br/><br/>對了，這就是分享。<br/>她頭一回想跟某個人分享心事。<br/>獨一無二的人。<br/><br/>Anna深深嘆了一口氣，放出淤積在心底的重擔，緩緩地開口。<br/>「⋯⋯我曾經是藝術大學的院生，我猜你可能聽說過。小時候，我總想成為一個藝術家，唱歌也好，畫畫也好⋯⋯只是不停地創作。」<br/><br/>Elsa感到訝異，沒想到Anna居然在告訴她關於自己的往事。<br/><br/>——她想跟我分享心事！跟我耶，慈愛的天父啊！<br/><br/>歡欣之情在體內流竄，她發現自己終於等來這一刻時，幾乎要興奮得叫出聲來，但她努力克制自己的狂喜，提醒自己不要忘記，她是來這裡陪伴Anna的。<br/><br/>「我喜歡唱歌⋯⋯不只是流行歌，而是⋯⋯我自己的歌。那感覺很放鬆，很舒壓，而且⋯⋯我們都知道我唱歌很好聽。」<br/>Elsa無聲莞爾，點頭說道：「沒錯。」<br/><br/>「但是⋯⋯學科測驗時，我做了一首曲子交給教授。最後，我被當了。我自認為那首寫的不錯，如果分數不好看也就罷了，但是被當？我不太能接受，所以去詢問教授把我當掉的原因。他卻說⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna閉上眼睛，好像回憶那件事情，對她來說是個殘酷的拷問。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「他說，我不能抄襲別人的東西，拿來當成作業。但是我沒有！我絕不會做那種事！他居然說他有證據，而他不願意告訴我對方是誰，以保護原作者。我不知道該怎麼辦，我，才是原作者啊！但教授一直對我很好，他給我彌補的機會，要我創作新的曲子交給他。可是，Hans不知道從哪裡打聽到這件事，還告訴他那群豬朋狗友，結果他們四處告訴別人我是個小偷，不斷嘲笑我⋯⋯！之後我就失去創作的意願了。」<br/>Anna不甘心地說：「Hans先是毀了我的圖，之後又毀了我的夢想。這一次⋯⋯」她強忍著淚水，好像在求救似的，不由自主地捉住Elsa的手腕，「我不能讓他再三踐踏我的心血，Elsa！我不能⋯⋯！」<br/>Elsa輕撫她的手背，說道：「我們不會的。」<br/>「不⋯⋯你不懂！他⋯⋯我、我答應過你的！我答應過會告訴你，而你也願意等我！但他偏偏毀了一切！可惡！他⋯⋯！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna越說越委屈，眼淚還是掉了下來，難受地喘息著。<br/><br/>Elsa坐去她身邊，替她在背後順氣，說道：「Anna？Anna，慢慢說，不用著急。深呼吸，對，就像這樣。我就在這裡，哪裡都不去。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna點點頭，捏著袖管擦去眼淚，按照Elsa說的，調適著呼吸的節奏。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「所以你想告訴我的事情，跟巧克力藝術有關？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">想起稍早火爆的場面，Anna的情緒再次波動起來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噢，我真的很不想在這種狀況下告訴你。我⋯⋯我想把它送給你的！我一直不肯告訴你，是因為那應該是個驚喜！那個蛋糕很不好做！我失敗了好幾次，總算研究出成功的訣竅！我是說，跟準備的時間無關，而是你啊！沒有東西，我該怎麼跟你解釋？我不想再讓你傷心⋯⋯！」<br/>「等等，」Elsa怔怔地看著Anna，問道：「你熬夜的那些天，是為了研究怎麼做巧克力藝術？給我？」<br/>「那應該要是你的生日禮物。我不曉得你生日時，你還在不在這裡，所以我想提前送給你。虧你等了這麼久⋯⋯噢，Elsa，我很抱歉，我沒能保護好它。要是我知道⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Anna還有很多請求諒解的話想說，但是沒能再吐出半個字，視野裡全被這個正在親吻她的美麗女子所佔據。<br/><br/>Elsa捧著Anna的臉，深深望進那雙憂傷的眼中。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「下次，先保護你自己。看看你的傷！要是低一點，你可能會失明！我發誓我一定會叫Hans付出代價！他⋯⋯」<br/><br/>這一次，換Anna以更加強烈、熱情的吻遮去一切話語。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">手機的震動，將Elsa從深睡中喚醒，眼前是一片冰冷的黑。<br/><br/>現在不該是早晨了嗎？<br/>沒有陽光之類的？<br/>為什麼她今天覺得床這麼硬？<br/><br/>她舉起手去四處摸著，手機卻不在它往常該在的位置⋯⋯<br/><br/>——慢著！<br/><br/>旁邊沒有她的床頭櫃，這甚至不是一張床，事實上她正躺在地上，難怪她老覺得冷。<br/><br/>怪了，她怎麼會睡在地上？<br/>不對呀，手機哪裡去了？<br/>天啊，這甚至不是她的房間！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——這是哪裡！？<br/><br/>Elsa張開眼睛，又閉起來，反覆試了數次，總算理解眼前這片抹不開的黑，原來是一座鋼琴的底部。<br/><br/>她躺在鋼琴底下幹什麼？<br/>而且為什麼她全身赤裸！？<br/><br/>「怎麼⋯⋯？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa焦慮地往身邊看去，然後發現了她。<br/><br/>Anna，張著嘴巴打呼，睡得一頭亂髮，同樣，身上沒有半件衣物。<br/><br/>「OH MY GOD！？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa驚叫出聲，慌張地坐起身來，卻忘記自己在一座鋼琴下方，用力地一頭撞了上去，使鋼琴爆出有趣的不和諧音。<br/>巨響把熟睡的Anna一同嚇醒，她哇的一聲彈起，也狠狠地撞上琴身，跟著不和諧音唱出痛徹心扉的哀號。<br/><br/>然後在視線交會時，她們像是被按了暫停似的，定格呆看著彼此赤身露體的模樣，腦裡都是一番激動的情緒轟炸。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">接著，昨晚發生的片段，開始慢慢在記憶中復甦。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>「Holy shit⋯⋯！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 公主的魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">10. Magic of Princess</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>在Anderson家兄妹的爭執事件之後，巧克力城堡暫停營業了兩天，因為沒有人願意回去工作。<br/>在Hans那樣傷害Anna之後，沒有人願意輕易原諒他。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans因為被Elsa揍暈，就那樣躺在廚房直到早晨，沒有人來救他，更沒有人在乎他發生什麼事，因此他哀怨地自己去診所看醫生，還得了嚴重的流感。<br/>更悲慘的是，餐廳越是不營業，他的損失越多，因此他只好低頭請求大家回去工作，並在大家的要求之下，他才不情願地答應會跟Anna道歉。<br/><br/>然而，有兩名成員始終沒有露臉。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna和Elsa。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">在大家差點要準備報警的時候，幸虧Elsa及時捎了訊息給夥伴們，告知他們Anna平安無事。<br/>被一陣瘋狂簡訊連環抱怨之後，Anna才用無數次的“我很抱歉”，知會大家自己確實還活得好好的，總算平息了眾怒。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">然而Anna無法在短時間內接受Hans不怎麼誠心的歉意，也沒有半點工作的打算。<br/>此外，她還有一個私人狀況要處理。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這個私人狀況，叫做Elsa Arendelle。<br/><br/>「她在這裡嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">正值Rapunzel的中午休息時間，Anna突然闖進休息室，臉上表情相當嚇人，像是要來催租的屋主。<br/>她倚在門邊氣喘吁吁，褲管上沾了許多正在化成水滴的雪花，看樣子是跑過來的。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel雖然不曉得發生了什麼，但通常能讓Anna的情緒這樣劇烈起伏的，只能是跟那個金髮美女相關的事情。<br/>她笑得意有所指，問道：「噢，我還以為你決定暫時都不要露臉呢。抱歉，你的問題是什麼？」<br/>Anna沒耐性地說：「她在這裡嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel得強迫自己別笑出來，又問：「你說的她是指誰啊？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna發出煩躁的低吼，覺得來問表妹Elsa在哪裡果然會後悔。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「當然是Elsa！這間餐廳除了你跟我之外，還有誰是個『她』！」<br/><br/>或許還是自己比較可靠，於是Anna取出手機，但她已經撥打號碼不知幾次，那個她急著聯繫的人就是不曾接起電話。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Damn it！」這下子她連打字的耐心都沒有，直接錄製語音訊息，對話筒吼著：「看到訊息就打給我！立刻！」<br/>「現在你知道，那天你死都不接電話，我們心裡是什麼感受了吧。」Rapunzel一邊咀嚼著沙拉，一邊用叉子指向Anna，問道：「所以，又發生什麼事了？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這對情侶真是叫人操心。<br/><br/>Anna僵在當場，雙頰很快燒得火紅，汗水像用噴的一樣打濕背脊。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「⋯⋯沒有啊。只是因為她不接我電話，我想說來看看她有沒有在這裡。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她試著表現出稀鬆平常的酷臉，但想要得到最佳女主角獎還得再加把勁，因此Rapunzel並未被她給說服。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「那她為什麼不接電話？是不是你幹了什麼好事？」<br/><br/>Anna回想那天事情有點⋯⋯「出差錯」？<br/>不，那感覺不像是錯了，事實上她認為很對。<br/>還不只是對了，簡直好極了！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">但問題來了。<br/>為什麼Elsa在那之後不願意接電話？<br/><br/>她始終沒有回答Rapunzel的疑問，但好友兼表妹還在等著答案。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel索性放下叉子，走上前圈住Anna的肩膀，阻擋著她的逃生路線，說道：「如果你告訴我真相，或許我就會考慮告訴你Elsa在哪裡。」<br/>Anna不敢相信表妹居然使用這種奸詐的伎倆，說道：「什麼？你知道她在哪裡？為什麼不早點告訴我！但她為什麼只讓你曉得！？可惡！」<br/>「好了，好了，冷靜一下，然後老實告訴我，」Rapunzel頓了頓，然後直接投下飛彈，「那天晚上，你們全壘打了嗎？」<br/><br/>——這個女人根本是惡魔！<br/><br/>Anna的臉紅得像顆草莓，因此她根本不需要回答或否認，只要看她的表情就知道答案了。<br/>Rapunzel再也無法抑制高亢的興奮情緒，放出頻率極高的尖叫和歡呼，鬆開禁錮Anna的手臂還她自由，然後像個滑稽的小丑手舞足蹈。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我就知道，我就說嘛！哈哈哈哈！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel立刻傳訊給Olaf，叫他記得把50元賭注付清，然後給可憐的巧克力藝術師一個擁抱。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「做得好，我親愛的朋友，做得真好！噢，我們得好好慶祝才行！然後你得告訴我每個細節！」<br/>Anna從Rapunzel令人窒息的懷抱中掙脫，害羞得幾乎快要缺氧了，「我怎麼可能告訴你我們的⋯⋯的、的⋯⋯什麼細節！你先告訴我她到底在哪裡！」<br/>Rapunzel無辜地笑著：「其實我不知道耶。」<br/><br/>這時所有羞赧立刻轉化成暴怒，Anna睜大眼睛瞪著Rapunzel，好像幾乎可以看見她呼出的氣息變成滾燙的火焰。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Wait, WHAT！？你只是為了套話所以唬弄我嗎！？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">不想被生吞活剝的Rapunzel立馬道歉，將自己所知的一切全盤托出。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「抱歉，抱歉。我只知道，Elsa昨天下午出現了一會，她看起來像是進入暴走模式，我從沒見過她那麼恐怖的樣子！她闖進辦公室對著Hans大吼了一番！我們在門外沒能聽清楚他們的對話，但是你知道嗎？Hans嚇哭了！我是說，那個Hans耶！然後你看過電影裡那些身穿黑衣、臉戴墨鏡的男人嗎？你沒有當場看到真是太可惜了！Elsa怒飆完Hans之後，一群看起來像職業特務的人進來，一左一右把Hans像受刑犯一樣架出去，將他關進黑色廂型車之後，就劫走他了！」<br/><br/>Anna聽得滿頭問號，她是聽懂了Rapunzel說的每個字，甚至能想像那個畫面，卻沒能理解箇中原因，問道：「等、等一下，我聽不太懂。什麼職業特務？」<br/>Rapunzel聳聳肩，顯然並不在乎，「我怎麼知道？我只是轉告你昨天發生的事情。看起來，那些人都是在替Elsa工作，我也不清楚。我只聽見他們對Elsa說話畢恭畢敬的，好像她是什麼幫派老大一樣，簡直酷斃了！」<br/><br/>聽完匪夷所思的劇情，Anna仍舊是滿腔焦慮，甚至也不覺得哥哥可能是遭到綁票需要報警救人，她自始至終只關心一件事。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「所以Elsa到底去哪了？她沒有跟你們說嗎？」<br/>「沒有。她只有跟我們保證不會殺了Hans，我們照樣拿得到薪水。」<br/><br/>Anna僅剩不多的耐性也就此耗盡，她無心多說，帶著沈重的腳步離開。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她並不喜歡這種心臟老是懸在半空的感受，決定直接前往Elsa入住的飯店，並且傳送不知第幾條語音訊息。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Elsa，拜託，我們必須談談！我知道你在躲我。如果我做錯什麼，我⋯⋯唉，回電給我！拜託你！」<br/><br/>回想昨天早晨，當她和Elsa清醒過來，發現彼此終究跨越了那一條線。<br/>她們並未馬上交談，只是繼續讓寂靜包圍彼此，但那是種帶著平和安逸的舒適氛圍，好像一切本來就應該是如此。<br/>Anna提議等她們輪流梳洗完，可以一起出門吃個早點。<br/>Elsa當下並未拒絕，但是等Anna跨出浴室時，Elsa已經離開了，茶几上有張她的留言。<br/><br/>『我有必須立刻處理的急事。很抱歉我不告而別。我會再打電話給你。』<br/><br/><br/>Anna不敢相信眼前所見。<br/>正當她沈浸在回憶中，來到Elsa的房門前時，居然看見Rapunzel所說的那些「職業特務」，在她的房間忙進忙出，看起來似乎在搬空裡頭的傢俱。<br/><br/>「嘿，等一下！你們在幹什麼？Elsa在哪裡？」<br/>Anna立刻奔上去，其中一個西裝筆挺，面上毫無表情的黑衣人迅速將她擋在門外。<br/>「小姐，請你不要靠近。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">好吧，雖然他們蠟像一般沒有顏面神經的臉，看起來真的很詭異，但是對於狀況一知半解的惱怒，比恐懼要來得更加強烈。<br/><br/>為什麼突然全世界都在阻止她跟Elsa見面？<br/>她要一個答案！<br/>現在就要！<br/>不然她不知道自己會做出什麼事情！<br/><br/>「你們是誰？在這裡做什麼？Elsa到底在哪裡？我得見她不可！」<br/>「小姐，請你冷靜下來。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna正瀕臨情緒爆發的邊緣，她發出像是月夜底下即將變身成狼人的野獸低吼，青筋爬滿額頭，紗布底下的傷口又在開始滲血。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「不要叫我冷靜！告訴我她在哪裡！！」<br/>「咳！呃，小姐，不好意思打擾你。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">就在Anna幾乎要撲上去撕咬倒霉的黑衣人時，一個身材略顯福態，有著地中海禿頭的男子走了過來。<br/>即使Anna的怒氣正在沸騰，還是忍不住盯著他的大鼻子和大肚腩多看了幾眼。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我的名字叫做Kai。想必您就是Anna Anderson小姐吧？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">他以沈穩的語調說話，適當的節奏多少減低了Anna的焦躁，暫時地。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna看著這個穿著像有錢人管家的紳士，有些好奇他怎麼會知道自己的名字，點頭說道：「我就是。」<br/>Kai揚起微笑，恭敬地低頭行禮。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「很榮幸終於有機會見到您本人，Anderson小姐。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">就在他彎身的同時，所有周圍的黑衣人都停下手邊的工作，轉向Anna深深鞠躬。<br/>那整齊劃一的動作實在不太像是真人，有些嚇著Anna了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">在她能反應以前，Kai繼續說道：「很抱歉讓您受氣了，請接受我的歉意。至於您的要求，Arendelle小姐現下身在別處，由我帶領您去見她。這邊請！」<br/><br/>Kai帶著她走出飯店大廳，Anna剛跨出門口，好像計算過剛剛好的時機似的，一輛看起來相當高級的加長型黑色禮車駛來門前，Kai替她開啟車門，裡面居然還有迷你酒吧！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「天啊⋯⋯」<br/>Anna喃喃叨唸著，她感覺像是做夢一樣。<br/><br/>這是怎麼回事？她就像個備受尊崇的超級巨星！<br/><br/>Kai在她對側入座，說道：「請盡情享用巧克力氣泡酒，那些是特意為您準備的，Anderson小姐。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">但是這個狀況實在太超現實到令人難以相信，令Anna感覺不太自在，甚至還認真地害怕了起來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「呃⋯⋯我、我可以問一個問題嗎？」<br/>「請說。」<br/><br/>天啊，她甚至沒感覺到車子已經在行駛了！<br/>這一切到底是怎麼一回事？<br/><br/>「你們⋯⋯你們是什麼人？或者我該問，Elsa是誰？我的意思是，她是什麼來頭？我知道她是個CEO，但這些⋯⋯這⋯⋯！」<br/>她已經失去了詞彙，甚至不知道該從何問起。<br/>Kai只是掛著親切慈祥的微笑，說道：「您就像她形容的一樣呢，Anderson小姐。」<br/>「呃⋯⋯誰？」<br/>「Arendelle小姐。但是，我很抱歉，這些問題應該交給Arendelle小姐親自回答您比較合適。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">大約20分鐘車程之後，他們到達另一間飯店。<br/>這是市中心最大最高，同時也是最昂貴的酒店，只有有錢人中的有錢人住得起這個地方。<br/>而Anna正穿著一身寒酸的T恤牛仔褲，走過這個富麗堂皇的大廳！<br/><br/>Kai以不疾不徐的步調走在前方，時不時回過頭確認Anna是否確實跟好了。<br/>一個看起來職等很高的飯店職員見到他，立刻用優雅的步伐奔過來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Kai先生！我們以為您下午5點才會回來，真是失禮了！」<br/>Kai攤攤手試著讓飯店經理安心，說道：「沒事。這位是Anna Anderson小姐，我們尊貴的客人。請確保她在這裡的期間，都能受到最高等的待遇。」<br/>「沒問題，Kai先生。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">飯店經理轉向Anna，即便她衣著並不體面，他也半點都沒有輕視Anna的態度，誠摯地說道：「Anderson小姐，有任何需求，請不要吝於告訴我們。」<br/>Anna呆傻地點點頭，連話都忘了要怎麼說。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「現在我要帶Anderson小姐到頂樓。」<br/>「好的，請使用私人電梯，它可以直達頂層。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kai向經理道了謝，繼續帶著Anna前往大廳深處。<br/>拐過盡頭的轉角，這裡還有一處隱密的電梯口，有6個看起來可以和犀牛對決的黑衣人壯漢，排排站在這裡負責安全戒備。<br/><br/>「歡迎回來，Kai先生。」<br/>「會議結束了嗎？」<br/>「是的，所有貴賓都在12分鐘前安全抵達下榻處。小姐已經在等候了。」<br/>「很好。這位是Anna Anderson小姐，她是我們的最上賓，請確保沒有任何事物威脅到她的人身安全。」<br/>「遵命。我們會賭上性命與榮譽守護她的安危。」<br/><br/>Anna頓時一驚，她不需要這些人捨命保護自己，不值得啊！他們去保護其他有權有勢的人就好，根本不用管她！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噢！呃⋯⋯沒關係，不用浪費你們的命救我！有很多人比我更重要，先去救他們，或甚至你們自己！我真的不重要！」<br/><br/>Anna覺得這個場面太慎重了，試著想讓氣氛輕鬆一點。<br/>但她才剛說完，這些每個都像巨石強森的鐵錚錚漢子們，卻全部單膝下跪，就像機器人一樣，嚇得Anna驚呼出聲。<br/>看來像是隊長的人說道：「謝謝您親切體貼的善良。但是請不要那樣說話。您永遠是我們的優先職責，小姐。」<br/><br/>Anna張開嘴不知道該怎麼辦才好，轉向Kai投射求救的視線，只見Kai正以溫和的目光注視著她。<br/>她踩著小步伐躲去Kai身後，低聲問道：「呃，Kai？你確定我真的是你們說的Anna Anderson？我知道這是個菜市場名，有沒有可能你們把我跟比較重要的Anna Anderson搞混了？」<br/>Kai笑著搖搖頭，說道：「不，您就是我們唯一的貴客，Anderson小姐。請跟我來。」<br/><br/>在Anna幾乎用懇求地請這些保全站起來之後，Kai帶她乘坐電梯來到最頂層，一個她連作夢都無法想像自己能涉足其中的世界。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「哇⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>在一個連走廊都充滿典雅香氣的地方，俯瞰忙碌的城市街景，可不是一件稀鬆平常的休閒活動。<br/>Anna感覺自己像是走在雲端，原來平時自己只是底下這片世界裡，渺小又不醒目的一個點。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">再度行經另一群保全身邊，走道盡頭只有一扇緊閉的雙開大門。<br/>不必問，Anna就知道，甚至能感覺到，Elsa就在那道門後方。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anderson小姐，請進去吧。我會確保沒有任何事物打擾你們。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna望向Kai，再三確認她被允許進入這個經過層層把關的地方，便以顫抖的手推開門走了進去。<br/><br/>走廊上播放的微弱古典樂，被闔上的厚重雙門完全阻隔。<br/>正當她覺得自己像是進入了世界的頂端，她聽見了。<br/><br/>「⋯⋯是的，我很清楚開幕時間。所以我希望你可以幫忙調整一下流程，再暫緩幾天⋯⋯」<br/><br/>那是Elsa的聲音。<br/>Anna從未有過這麼渴望聽見某個人的聲音的感受。<br/><br/>她往房內走去，狹長的玄關盡頭，連接著一個寬敞的會議室，中央設置了能容納十餘人的圓桌，Elsa就站在最前方，背對著此處與人通話。<br/><br/>「我懂，你是指場地費吧？場地費，和一切相關的衍生費用，都由我來負擔。⋯⋯不，不，我才是麻煩你們更動的人，理當是由我來負責，只要你們能確保可以處理好這件事。是的，這非常重要。謝謝你！真的非常感謝你！」<br/><br/>Elsa聽起來放心了不少，原先坐在桌子邊緣的她站起身，轉過頭發現Anna正在眼前的瞬間，那張本來就雪白的臉看起來像是失去了顏色。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「呃⋯⋯對，是的，謝謝你。⋯⋯我可以晚點再回你電話嗎？我現在有⋯⋯事情得⋯⋯解決。好的⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Elsa緩緩放下手機，兩人之間瀰漫著些微緊繃的氣氛，大約過了30秒後，Anna決定採取先攻。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「所以⋯⋯你的手機沒壞嘛。」<br/>這句話背面的意思就是：你剛才還在講電話，百分之五百看到了我的簡訊，卻沒有打電話給我！<br/><br/>Elsa感受到Anna的怒氣，但她何嘗不是正處於慌張之中。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她以為自己準備好了，但是一看見Anna的臉就令她開始胃痛！<br/>她甚至擬了一份該如何跟Anna解釋的講稿，但是現在沒有半個字記在她的腦袋裡面，而Anna就站在這裡！<br/><br/>「這一切是怎麼回事？那些黑衣人，還有⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Anna並不是真心生氣，但是一時間有太多事情發生，使她對周遭的狀況特別敏感又有些思緒錯亂。<br/>她有好多問題想問，只好從最基本的一題開始。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你究竟是誰？」<br/><br/>——非常好，Elsa Arendelle。你抱怨Anna不對你推心置腹，現在呢？瞧瞧誰才是那個隱藏最多事情的人！<br/><br/>Elsa還在猶豫該怎麼說明，Anna心裡堆積的情緒已經來到極限。<br/>她扶著腫脹的腦袋，視線盯著這個欠她解釋的金髮女子，決定想到什麼就先說什麼。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「好，既然你不打算說話，我先開始。你昨天早上為什麼不告而別？你甚至留言說會打電話給我，但是哈囉？你現在打開通話記錄看看，我打了幾次電話，傳了幾封訊息給你！但是⋯⋯反正我已經在這裡，那些就算了！我只是⋯⋯好吧，我搞砸了！我很抱歉！我知道我喝醉了，但是其實我沒有醉到那個地步！有一半的我是有意識，可是⋯⋯」<br/>「Anna，等等！你在說什麼？為什麼要道歉？」Elsa總算出聲了。<br/>「前天晚上啊！我們不是⋯⋯呃，你知道的！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna走近幾步縮短距離，就是無法放慢說話速度。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我就實話實說了。我感覺到這個⋯⋯我們之間的『什麼』，我想你也很清楚才對。但是如果你⋯⋯不，如果我誤解了，而我做了無法彌補的事情，我希望你直接告訴我。」<br/><br/>——這下好了吧，她誤會了！你，聰明點，把事情說明白，Elsa！<br/><br/>「不，不。Anna，你聽我說，好嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa知道自己的行為刺痛了Anna，甚至傳遞給她錯誤的訊息，即使她的思緒仍然一片混亂，她只想盡可能快速瓦解Anna的疑惑。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你沒有誤解任何事。我⋯⋯我也有相同的感覺，請你相信我，我真的很想告訴你，但是⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">終於，Elsa算是說白了自己對Anna也有好感，不過Anna卻並未輕易地被說服，相反地卻感到更加的焦慮與不解。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「那你為什麼要躲我？」<br/>就連Anna自己也覺得意外，她是如此在乎她們之間的一切，竟然幾乎快要哭了出來。<br/><br/>Anna煎熬的模樣令Elsa越來越自責。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——天父啊，看我做了什麼好事！<br/><br/>「不，Anna，我沒有躲你。我只是⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa緊捉著自己的手腕收在胸前，看起來比Anna更加毫無頭緒。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我比你認為的更在乎這件事！我很害怕會毀掉我們所擁有的一切，而且我需要時間思考！有件關於我的事情你必須了解，在我特別衝動的時候，我總是會做出或是說出很愚蠢的事物！而且行事不經思考，所以⋯⋯」<br/>「慢著，」Anna皺起眉頭插嘴：「所以那天晚上我們發生的事情，對你來說只是一時衝動，才做出的愚蠢行徑？」<br/>「不是！我想說的是，我避不見面，不代表我否認我們發生的事情！我躲你只是因為害怕我會搞砸一切！」<br/><br/>Anna張開嘴巴，又閉起嘴巴，雙手交在胸前，不知道現在是該覺得開心還是生氣，所有情緒同時發生，而且它們需要出口。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「所以你確實在躲我嘛！」<br/>「因為我不想把你嚇跑！！」<br/><br/>Anna一咬牙，走到Elsa面前堅決地說道：「你都沒試過，怎麼知道我會不會被嚇跑？到底是什麼事情，讓你覺得老實告訴我，反而會讓我丟下你跑掉，結果卻反過來避開我？直接了當地說出來啊，Elsa！我才不會怕！」<br/><br/>Elsa用力咬住下唇，渾身都因為恐懼與壓力而顫抖，但是Anna已經一腳踩碎了她的理智。<br/><br/>「好啊！這是你自找的！」Elsa幾乎是用吼的，「我想要你跟我一起回挪威！這樣你高興了吧！？」<br/><br/>Anna瞬間陷入沈默，瞪著Elsa的大眼充滿了訝異之情。<br/><br/>「我才不高興！」<br/><br/>當Anna總算回應時，Elsa幾乎要跟她僅存的希望一起摔在地上。<br/>眼淚不需醞釀就如泉湧而下，她強逼自己做出笑容，哽咽地說：「你看吧？我就說你一定⋯⋯」<br/><br/>在她能說完以前，Anna把幾乎要腿軟的她包進溫暖又緊實的懷抱。<br/><br/>「你為什麼不早點告訴我！？我去！我當然要去！」<br/><br/>Elsa在Anna的臂彎中靜止了，不確定自己是不是跟上了進度。<br/><br/>「⋯⋯wait⋯⋯what？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">那是個預計為期七天的旅程。<br/>Anna打包衣櫃裡最溫暖的衣物，跳上加長禮車前往機場前，只來得及捎個訊息通知Rapunzel。<br/><br/>Kai和幾個黑衣人幫忙搬運行李，處理大小細節。<br/>正值佳節期間，機場人滿為患，看著那些在冗長隊伍中掙扎的人們，Anna甚至覺得有些過意不去，因為她正被帶往僻靜的角落，通過沒有人排隊，也不需要被檢查行李的登機門，直接通往機艙。<br/><br/>「呃，Elsa，我不記得我有買機票⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa正在忙著用手機確認許多事情，回給Anna一個微笑，「噢，不必擔心那個。」<br/>Anna瞥了她一眼，「別告訴我是你幫我出錢喔？」<br/>這回Elsa抬起頭望向她，說道：「不，Anna。我們不需要機票。」<br/>「呃⋯⋯你確定？」<br/>「我確定。」<br/><br/>這架飛機雖然不大，從外型看來也並沒有過人之處，但是機艙裡卻大不相同。<br/><br/>「天啊⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>踏進客艙的瞬間，Anna瞪大的雙眼幾乎要奪眶而出。<br/><br/>這其實是一個總統套房的客廳吧？<br/>除了比頭等艙還要寬敞舒適的獨立座位以外，中間居然有一張大理石方桌，兩旁圍繞著包覆深藍色絨布的沙發，頭頂吊著一座小型水晶燈，在那後方則是牆面排滿各式銘酒的空中酒吧。<br/>一道門後，則是空中廚房，竟然還有真正的廚師在那裡面清點食材！<br/>最後是裝飾。<br/>木紋內裝，紅地毯，甚至有看起來就非常昂貴的古董桌燈，設置在她靠窗座位的邊櫃上方！<br/><br/>這艘飛機是怎麼回事！？<br/><br/>Elsa繫好安全帶，將座椅調整到最舒服的位置，眼角不斷看見Anna從一旁拋來詫異的目光。<br/>「怎麼了？」<br/>Anna慢慢地說：「所以⋯⋯你到底是誰？你還沒有告訴我呢。而且⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">就在她說話的同時，黑衣人已經將機門關閉，乘客只有她、Elsa、Kai，和負責保全的3名黑衣人，與機組員。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「而且這是一台要命的私人飛機！我是說⋯⋯不是所有有錢人都擁有飛機。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa給了她一個說來話長的苦笑，然後有些不滿地望向忍不住爆出笑聲的Kai，瞪著他那張寫著「有好戲看了」的戲謔神色。<br/>都還沒起飛，Elsa就想先去酒吧弄一杯馬丁尼給自己。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「這個嘛⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna感覺得出來Elsa的忐忑。<br/>但是她試著提醒自己，當初她也給Elsa這種難為的模樣，表情甚至比她更臭上百倍，還狗膽地鬧脾氣什麼也不肯說，可是Elsa卻能夠維持笑容，展現無比的耐心。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">暗自檢討自己的不是以後，Anna舉起手說道：「好吧，你慢慢來。好好思考，沒事的！我知道你還需要一點時間。等你準備好，你隨時可以告訴我。」<br/>「抱歉，Anna。我⋯⋯」<br/>「不不不！不要抱歉！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna真想為了緊逼Elsa，而揍自己幾拳。<br/>那張天使般的臉孔，只應該綻放她最喜歡的笑容。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「反正我也需要時間好好享受私人飛機！這比頭等艙還要稀有耶，用錢也買不到這種座位！所以我要忙著享樂了，不打擾你。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa因為Anna的話語而感到舒坦許多，確實，她有很多事情得仔細思考，該怎麼跟Anna說明，才不會顯得太過唐突。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「謝謝你，Anna。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">然而Kai卻硬要逮住機會調侃她，替她們檢查安全帶的同時，在Elsa耳邊悄聲說道：「您的眼光很好呢，殿下。」<br/>Elsa害羞地噘著嘴，無聲抱怨：「不是說別在她面前那樣叫我嗎！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">管家提提肩膀，笑著故意忽視老闆一點也不可怕的指正，拿起話筒通知駕駛，往挪威出發。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這太誇張了⋯⋯！<br/><br/>Anna張大嘴巴，當她跨出又一台沙發跟床一樣軟，看起來更加高級的超長禮車時，下巴幾乎要掉在被白雪覆蓋的草地。<br/><br/>「我們要住在城堡裡！？」<br/>「呃⋯⋯我比較喜歡稱呼它為洋館。」<br/>「才不呢，這明明就是城堡！」<br/>Anna指著眼前的建築物說道：「你看那些石牆，那些尖尖的屋頂裝飾，高大的窗戶，突出來的陽台，還有旁邊那一座塔！這不是要命的城堡是什麼！？」<br/>她望向身旁一臉古怪神情的Elsa，說道：「好，我是知道你過得很富裕，但是至少讓我出住宿費吧！這是主題度假村嗎？怎麼都沒有其他遊客？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「好問題。」<br/>Kai推送著行李托車經過兩人身邊，不忘記向Anna眨眨眼，然後對Elsa抱以微妙的笑容。<br/><br/>Elsa吊著眼目送他走進城堡，深吸了一口冷空氣，讓自己腦袋清醒一點，然後轉過身面向Anna，神色看來有些嚴肅。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna，在我們進去之前，我有話必須告訴你。」<br/>「好極了，真是等不及想聽呢。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa的緊張也感染了Anna，她硬擠出來的笑容看起來有點嚇人，語調當中更是半點都沒有欣喜之情，但Elsa決定暫且忽略這些小事。<br/><br/>「我想⋯⋯應該先從我自己說起。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa邊觀察Anna的反應，邊慢慢開口。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我的名字，其實不是Elsa Arendelle。」<br/><br/>Anna眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，然後笑容越大越僵，形成一張異常恐怖的神色。<br/>「⋯⋯噢，我真是越來越了解你了呢。」<br/><br/>Elsa嘆了口氣，說道：「Anna，你先答應我不要抓狂，好嗎？我真的很抱⋯⋯」<br/>「不要⋯⋯」Anna舉起手，輕撫Elsa臉頰的力道溫柔地很美妙，「不要一直道歉，Elsa。不要緊張，把你想告訴我的慢慢說出來就好，我就在這裡聽著。」<br/><br/>Elsa可以看見她眼中閃動的誠摯。<br/>噢，瞧那綠寶石般的雙眸多麽迷人，她可以先吻她嗎？<br/>這個人的存在，簡直是上天的恩賜！<br/><br/>Elsa點點頭，拉住Anna的手，希望她的溫度能夠平息動搖的內心，當然也或許只是為了防止她逃走而已。<br/><br/>「我的名字是Elizabeth Sonia Margaret Arendal。Elsa是我的乳名，而Elsa Arendelle是個假名，為了讓我在這個國家以外的地方生活，也為了保護我和我的家族。」<br/><br/>Elsa頓了一會，因為Anna臉上浮現了困惑的神色，但她只是點點頭示意Elsa繼續說下去。<br/><br/>「這個⋯⋯『城堡』，不是飯店或度假村，這裡是我的家。我的家族⋯⋯Arendal家族過去在歷史上是王族。我父親曾經是具備儲王身份的王子，身為他的女兒，我也曾經是準女王。但是他和我都沒有接管王室的意願，所以我們放棄了王位，變成了⋯⋯不那麼普通的家庭？但我們依舊是王室血脈的成員，所以不論去哪裡都會受到特別待遇，那卻是我最討厭的事情。所以我才會使用假名，在海外唸書和發展事業。」<br/><br/>Elsa再次停下來，確認Anna是不是有跟上來。<br/>如她所想，Anna一下子很難把剛才聽見的資訊轉換成記憶，永久儲存在腦袋裡面，正在用盡腦力理解Elsa的每字每句。<br/><br/>Elsa很快地補充：「但我只是隱瞞了我的家族背景。在你面前，我就是我，從來沒有造假過。我願意發誓！」<br/>Anna並未懷疑Elsa，只是將眉頭鎖得緊緊的，一邊思考一邊說：「可是你們在這裡算是公眾人物吧？怎麼會都沒有風聲走漏呢？」<br/>「Kai是相當得力的助手，他想方設法阻擋這些資訊透過任何管道走漏，所以我們在外地就只是普通人而已。」<br/><br/>Anna捏著下巴，噘著嘴唇腦力激盪，可愛又困擾的模樣，令Elsa差點分了心。<br/><br/>「所以Hans不知道你的來歷吧？」<br/>Elsa聳聳肩，談到這個男人時，語氣變得有些冷漠，「他要是知道，就不會有狗膽激怒我了。」<br/>這令Anna想起來另一件至今費解的插曲，問道：「等等，那個叫Weasel什麼鬼的老變態⋯⋯他連滾帶爬地逃走難道是因為⋯⋯？」<br/>Elsa的視線飄開，有些不情願地承認：「我⋯⋯可能有小小的用頭銜威脅了他一下，所以⋯⋯」<br/>Anna只覺得那個老變態完全是活該，冷哼一聲說道：「哼，誰叫他要招惹一國公主，他沒有半路失禁已經算不錯了。」<br/><br/>Elsa對於「公主」一詞有些敏感，畢竟那個頭銜是她保密身世的原因。<br/>她握緊Anna的手，揚起的眉梢顯示了內心的憂慮。<br/><br/>「Anna，我希望你知道，我無法改變我的出身，但並不代表我們會有所不同。我還是那個你所知的Elsa Arendelle。這份對你的心意，是我最真實的感受。和你在一起的那天晚上，對我來說就像美夢成真一樣。我真的很抱歉隔天早上就那麼離開，有事情要處理是真的，但⋯⋯說實話，那是我第一次和任何人進展到那一步，我一時不知道該怎麼面對⋯⋯」<br/><br/>當Elsa的臉越來越紅，同時Anna的臉卻漸漸刷白。<br/><br/>「噢，我的媽⋯⋯」<br/>Anna突然感覺不到膝蓋了。<br/>如果Elsa沒提起那件事，Anna或許不會覺得有什麼，但現在卻像被那個念頭給捅了一刀似的。<br/>「我⋯⋯我、你、你的初⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>噢，耶穌的媽媽聖母瑪莉亞！<br/>這下她才驚覺事情嚴重了，寒氣從腳底慢慢竄上來，不是因為這裡天寒地凍，而是真的有生命危險的那種！<br/><br/>「我就那樣奪走一個公主的⋯⋯！？」Anna的牙根都軟了，她不安地說：「那⋯⋯那算不算犯罪？我會不會被判死刑？」<br/>Elsa趕緊安慰她，「不，不會，Anna，你想太多了。記得我說的嗎？我已經不再是公主了！我就是我。即便我還是公主，和我⋯⋯發生關係並不會讓你變成罪犯。而且我⋯⋯我其實很開心。」<br/><br/>Anna臉上微紅，同時覺得很興奮，又有點焦慮，緊張，但卻是充滿著期待的那種愉悅。<br/><br/>Elsa輕捏著Anna的手，有些羞赧地顫抖著，緩緩說道：「所以⋯⋯我們、呃⋯⋯算是在一⋯⋯」<br/><br/>「Elsa，我的寶貝！你回來啦！！」<br/><br/>洋館前門猛然敞開，一個蓄鬍的中年棕髮俊男衝了出來，跑下台階，以不符年齡的小跳步奔向她們。<br/><br/>「拜託不要是現在好嗎⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Elsa的神色立刻從靦腆轉變成煩躁，她差一點點就可以宣布她們正式交往了啊，可惡！<br/><br/>男人把Elsa用力摟進懷中，幾乎要擠爆她的骨頭了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噢，快看看你！我們小雪蟲又變得更美了！」<br/><br/>Elsa不耐地從他的大外割中掙脫，撥一撥被他弄亂的頭髮，說道：「不是兩週前才見過面嗎？不需要這樣吧！看清楚，我們有客人，而且你嚇到人家了！」」<br/><br/>Anna對於Elsa和這個男人說話時的態度感到驚奇，她的表情頓時變得生動活潑許多，好像個青澀的大學女生，令Anna感到新鮮又有趣。<br/>但就在Anna偷偷注視人家時，男子突然闖入她的視線當中。<br/><br/>「等一下⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>下一秒，Anna發現男人輕捏著自己的臉頰，還把她的嘴巴扳開，說道：「強壯的牙齒！好大的眼睛！可愛的鼻子！還有雀斑點綴的臉頰！」<br/><br/>「噢，不！你快點住手，放開她啦！」<br/>Elsa用盡力氣把Anna從男人手中搶了回來，阻擋在兩人之間，不讓這個失控的男人靠近Anna。<br/><br/>「Anna，你沒事吧？天啊，我為了他跟你道歉！希望他沒有嚇到你才好。」<br/>Elsa很快地查看Anna有沒有異狀，但巧克力藝術師能反應以前，男人又靠了過來。<br/>「媽媽咪呀！」他看著Anna的雙眼充滿光芒，欣喜地笑道：「好美的女孩！噢，Elsa，不愧是我的女兒！完美地遺傳到我的審美觀啊！」<br/><br/>——為什麼，宇宙？為什麼！！<br/><br/>正當Elsa在無語問蒼天的同時，Anna意外地並沒有受到驚嚇，只是對這個能引出Elsa不同面向的男人感到好奇。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">男子催促道：「快點介紹我們兩個認識啊！」<br/><br/>Elsa深深嘆了一口氣，從沒有感到這麼難堪的瞬間。<br/><br/>「Anna，這位是Agnar Harold Benedict Arendal，也就是Agnar Arendelle，我的父親。Daddy，這位是⋯⋯」<br/>「Anna！對吧？嗯嗯，未來將會成為我法律上的女兒！你都不知道我有多想見你一面！噢，你看起來好像小蛋糕！」<br/>「唉，對，很好，你毀了一切⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>Elsa簡直欲哭無淚。<br/>按照順序，原本該是由她先詢問Anna是否同意跟她交往才對，這個她稱為父親的愚蠢男人，卻把這個她期待已久的瞬間給糟蹋了。<br/><br/>「跟我來，Anna！我帶你看看環境！不要拘謹，當作是自己的家就好。哎呀，反正之後這裡也會變成你的家！哈哈哈哈！」<br/><br/>Anna還沒能說半個字，就被Agnar半強制地拉走。<br/>她回頭向Elsa捎來求救的視線，但Elsa只來得及回以「我待會再補償你」的苦笑。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">長得這麼可愛簡直是犯罪！<br/><br/>參觀完城堡之後，等候晚餐開飯前，Anna正在這個可以拿來當籃球場，但被他們稱為客廳的地方休息。<br/><br/>雖然剛下飛機不久，但Elsa已有一堆待辦事項在等著她，她再三道歉之後，暫時放Anna一個人輕鬆輕鬆，也給予Anna一些私人時間，好好沈澱思緒。<br/><br/>Anna意外地並沒有對於Elsa的嶄新一面感到震撼，訝異當然是有，卻非常欣然地接受，以全新的角度認識她的⋯⋯女友？<br/>或許吧，她們還沒有時間深入談論這一點。<br/>Elsa已經保證過，今天晚餐過後希望騰出一點時間，好好跟Anna聊聊。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">因此在休息的這時，Anna正彎腰站在客廳一角的邊櫃前，瀏覽Arendal家族的照片，包含Elsa從小時候到最近的影像。<br/><br/>媽呀，Elsa小時候超級可愛！<br/>噢，瞧瞧那粉嫩的臉頰肉！天使笑容原來從小就有！<br/>雪亮的眼睛，看得出她童年時肯定很淘氣。<br/>誰曉得那雙純真的藍寶石雙眸，長大之後居然變成性感的殺人兇器！<br/>啊啊，這是哪裡來的小天使！快看，那雙小手小腳！<br/>噢，不！這太過分了，她激動的心臟難以負荷！<br/><br/>Anna感覺內心開滿小花，捂著嘴巴以免自己叫出聲，然後立馬拿出手機翻拍這些天使養成紀錄，殊不知自己臉上揚著有些詭異的笑容。<br/><br/>現在她完全懂為什麼Agnar會是個如此寵愛女兒的花痴爸爸。<br/>如果她也有像Elsa一樣的孩子，她也會每天只忙著拍照就好了。<br/><br/>「你知道自己笑得有點嚇人嗎？」<br/><br/>Anna太過心花怒放，沒注意到Elsa已經回來了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「怪你自己啊。誰叫你小時候長得這麼可愛。」<br/>「⋯⋯所以現在不可愛嗎？」<br/>「噗，你現在⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna回過頭，本想故意調侃她居然跟幼時的自己爭風吃醋，但這麼一看卻連嘴巴都忘記關上了。<br/><br/>Elsa換上一件薄紫色的露肩小洋裝，總是定型在頭頂的瀏海，現在柔軟地垂在額前，那條俐落的辮子也鬆了開來，束成簡單的馬尾披在左肩，髮尾還留著編髮時的清淺波浪。<br/>她臉上只施了一點薄妝，與平時沈著幹練的女王形象不同，此時活脫脫就是個清純婉約的公主。<br/><br/>Anna迷失在如畫一般的美貌之中，甚至不記得要回話，就這麼呆望著Elsa。<br/>Elsa雖然對Anna的反應感到很滿意，但這麼被盯著看卻也令她有些害羞，說道：「我現在⋯⋯怎麼樣？」<br/><br/>Anna啞然失語，腦袋除了塞滿無法翻譯成人話的失聲尖叫以外，只剩下一些令人同情的基本單字，比如說：美，公主，結婚。<br/><br/>只見Elsa臉頰翻紅，抬手將頭髮撥去耳後，視線在Anna以外的地方飄移，說道：「呃⋯⋯謝、謝謝？」<br/>「⋯⋯wait, what？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna把差點滑出嘴角的口水吸回去，見到Elsa的反應才知道，原來她剛才把閃過腦海的字全部無意識地講出來了，立刻心驚地說：「喔，不，不是！那個⋯⋯我是說⋯⋯呃、你、你你，很很、很美，就像真的公主一樣。不，不對，你本來就是公主！我、我是說⋯⋯我想跟你結婚，Wait、WHAT！？不不不，呃⋯⋯咳！」Anna用力甩了自己一掌，脹紅著臉低頭玩弄指節，說道：「就是有點太美，害我⋯⋯」<br/>雖然Elsa沒聽清楚Anna說了什麼，但顯然是一些肯定的評價，於是說道：「謝謝。我只是想，今天要以Arendal家族的名義好好招待你，不想失了禮數。」<br/>Anna看看自己身上穿的卻是毛衣和休閒褲，難得在意起自己的外貌，有些猶豫地問：「那⋯⋯我是不是也去換正式一點的衣服比較好？雖然我不記得我有帶⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa趕緊上前攔住她，說道：「不要緊。Anna是我們的客人，你覺得舒服就好了。爸爸也說，希望你把這裡當作自己家看待。而且⋯⋯」她靦腆地說：「可能你並不這麼認為，但是你其實比許多模特兒還要好看，還要⋯⋯可愛多了。這樣就很好了⋯⋯！」<br/>「真、真的⋯⋯？」<br/>「嗯⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>Anna知道Elsa喜歡她，但是其實一直很好奇，自己的外在對Elsa這樣美貌的人來說，究竟是什麼評論。<br/>原先她預想可能會聽見「有個性」、「很中性」或是「很獨特」，從沒想過Elsa居然認為自己很可愛。<br/><br/>兩人同時沈默下來，各自為了各自的理由在害羞。<br/><br/>Agnar經過廊下時向她們瞥了一眼，除了暗自對女兒許久沒穿的洋裝與妝髮迷妹了一番以外，還注意到她們的目光像是吸鐵同極相斥一樣，就是不敢跟對方的視線相交。<br/><br/>——什麼？什麼？這是什麼可愛的狀況！<br/><br/>Agnar偷偷拿出手機捕捉這一刻，說道：「女孩們，怎麼在這裡罰站？要開飯了，再不去餐廳，Gerda要生氣了喔。」<br/><br/><br/>和Arendal家族吃飯，其實氣氛意外得很輕鬆愉快。<br/>只有Anna、Elsa、Agnar三人同桌而已，經常和Elsa用餐的Anna，即使不需要硬湊話題出來，她們也不會覺得奇怪。<br/>多了Agnar，倒是讓話題一個換過一個，他說話幽默風趣，完全沒有王族那種給人產生距離感的壓力，就像是鄰居家的叔叔，親切又和氣。<br/><br/>「Elsa，我好羨慕你，每天都有甜點可以吃。我也想吃火山派⋯⋯」Agnar看見Elsa提及Anna的火山派時，眼裡像是開了煙火大會，怎麼可以閃耀成這樣，於是眼巴巴地望著Anna說道：「你想你有辦法在這裡做出來嗎？廚房裡有各式各樣巧克力原料，但是假如你需要特殊道具或機器，我立刻請人從公司拿來。」<br/>Anna還沒開口，Elsa就先說道：「Anna可是相當優秀的甜點師，她依靠的是雙手跟腦袋，不用依賴特殊設備。」<br/><br/>Gerda，專門負責Arendal家伙食的主廚兼廚務長，此時送上龍蝦濃湯，耳聞Elsa對Anna的廚藝與烘焙技巧讚譽有加，笑道：「Elsa雖然愛吃，卻很挑嘴呢。想必Anna小姐的料理和甜點，一定有著過人之處，我也很想見識見識。」<br/>Anna卻搖搖手說道：「其實只是因為成本跟預算考量，我們餐廳才會維持最低限度所需的設備，我也不過是物盡其用。」<br/><br/>再說白一點，就是Hans非常小氣，不願意撥預算給Anna添購設備，尤其是與製作巧克力藝術相關的道具，所以那些都是她自掏腰包採買的。<br/><br/>「如果你們想吃，我當然能做。只不過我不像Elsa說的那麼厲害，用不慣的設備可能還是會導致失敗，所以我得多跟烤箱培養感情。」<br/>「真是謙虛。」Agnar從竹籃中夾起雜糧麵包，撕了一半下來沾上濃湯食用，說道：「有辦法跟我們家Elsa培養感情，一台烤箱肯定不難啊。」<br/>「Daddy！」Elsa紅著臉叨唸：「人家很認真在談論廚藝，你在說什麼！」<br/><br/>——哎呀，真是可愛死了！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Agnar腦裡都變成粉紅色的，難得能好好在家跟女兒吃飯，他當然不會放過每個可以逗她的機會。<br/><br/>Agnar瞥了正在喝湯的Anna一眼，說道：「難道不是嗎？Anna可是有史以來你第一個帶回家的人呢。你仔細想想，這跟開車2個小時到隔壁鎮見父母不一樣，Anna可是坐了7個小時的飛機，跟你回來這個遠得要命又冷得要命的另一個國家！你要好好感謝人家啊，也不曉得是怎麼把人家騙來的⋯⋯。」<br/>「我才沒有騙她來！只是⋯⋯」<br/>Elsa收住口，偷偷瞄向身邊的Anna，只見她喝湯就罷了，幾乎要把臉都塞進去碗裡，只露出紅得發紫的耳朵。<br/>她支吾了一會，也跟著害臊起來，改口說：「我會好好款待她的⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>Agnar眨了眨眼，往左看看Anna，再往右看看Elsa，怎麼一個突然對龍蝦殼這麼有興趣，這個愛吃的卻放著食物不管，在猛喝氣泡水。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——哼？該不會⋯⋯<br/><br/>Agnar嘴邊揚起戲謔的笑容，各自裝忙的兩人卻絲毫沒有注意到。<br/>他試探性地先問道：「Fortalte du henne om sjokoladeekspo ennå?」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna聽不懂挪威語，只能從發音約略猜出他在說些關於巧克力的事情。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa看了Anna一眼，說道：「Nei. Jeg skal si det i kveld eller i morgen.」<br/>「嗯哼。」Agnar假裝若無其事地吞了一口白酒，接著問道：「Sov dere to sammen allerede?」<br/>「噗！！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa忽然噴出口中的氣泡水，被嗆得不斷咳嗽，趕緊撈來餐巾掩住口鼻。<br/>坐在一旁的Anna看傻了眼，愣了好一會，才拿起衛生紙替Elsa擦拭衣服，請Gerda幫忙收走已經被氣泡水毀了的濃湯。<br/>然而廚務長的嘴角略在顫抖，她向Anna道謝之後取走湯碗，在廚房卻爆出頻率高得驚人的笑聲。<br/>Agnar原本想忍住，卻被拿著手帕掩住嘴巴偷笑的Kai所激，也跟著笑得幾乎要岔氣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Dette er ikke morsomt!」Elsa嗆得滿臉通紅，邊咳邊艱澀地抱怨。<br/><br/>完全不知道發生什麼事的Anna，滿頭問號地看著這些笑得快要抽筋的長輩們，還有不知怎地一臉幽怨的Elsa，問道：「呃⋯⋯你們在說什麼？」<br/>Elsa緊揪著她的袖子，眼神閃爍不敢回答。<br/>Agnar笑得累癱在椅背上，說道：「Gerda，請把那個拿出來。」<br/><br/>Gerda捧著另一道藏在蓋子底下的餐盤，放在Anna的面前。<br/>Anna雖然不曉得到底怎麼回事，但身為廚師的她，有著靈敏的嗅覺。<br/>從那個蓋子底下隱約飄出了一點獨特的味道，她的鼻子一吸進那氣息，瞬間全身爬滿了雞皮疙瘩，整個人突然向後貼在椅背上，驚恐地看著眼前的神秘料理。<br/><br/>「Anna，首先，很歡迎你加入我們這個家庭。不過呢，我們家族有一項傳統。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Agnar說完，便將蓋子掀起來。<br/><br/>濃烈的氣味像是軍隊一樣闖進Anna的鼻腔，大肆攻擊她的肺和胃，她忍不住發出像小狗一樣害怕的嗚咽聲，看著盤中帶點黃色的半透明魚肉，心靈創傷再次席捲而來。<br/><br/>Elsa瞪大雙眼，說道：「噢，不，爸爸，Anna她⋯⋯」<br/>然而Agnar舉起手打斷她說話，轉向Anna問道：「來，Anna，既然Elsa不回答，就請你老實告訴我。你們是不是已經⋯⋯你們年輕人都是怎麼說的？滾過床單了？」<br/><br/>Anna這下明白Elsa為什麼反應這麼大了，她像做錯事的狗兒顫抖地說：「是的，先生。對不起，先生。請不要判我死罪！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa羞得將臉藏在兩隻掌心裡，Anna則幾乎快要哭出來了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Agnar笑著擺擺手，說道：「沒事，沒事！都什麼年代了，婚前性行為有什麼好奇怪。不過呢，既然你要跟我們Elsa在一起，就得入境隨俗。為了展現攜手共度未來的決心，你得把這盤醃鱒魚吃下去才行。」<br/>「不行！Anna她曾經⋯⋯」Elsa不想讓Anna顏面掃地，決定還是別把往事說出來，但依舊抗議道：「展現決心還有別的方式吧！而且我根本就沒聽說過這件事！你不可以欺負她！」<br/>Agnar卻說：「我哪有欺負她？那是你不知道！我娶你媽之前，也在你爺爺面前吞過醃鱒魚啊。」<br/>「你根本就在騙人！」Elsa轉向已經石化的Anna，說道：「Anna，你不要相信他說的話，他只是想⋯⋯」<br/><br/>「只要吃完就可以了吧？」Anna突然發話。<br/><br/>「什麼？」Elsa慌張地說：「不不，Anna！真的不要理會他！」<br/>Agnar卻還要煽風點火，點頭說道：「沒錯。吃完它，我就相信你對Elsa是一片真心。」<br/>「⋯⋯好，我吃。」<br/><br/>Elsa瞪大雙眸，眼睜睜看著Anna隱忍著極欲作嘔的噁心感，拿起叉子把魚肉搖搖晃晃地送進嘴裡，泛著淚光用盡意志在咀嚼口中的魚肉。<br/><br/>——這都是為了Elsa，這都是為了Elsa，這都是為了Elsa⋯⋯！<br/><br/>Anna的牙根痠軟得打顫，索性連咬都不咬了，把魚肉塞進口中就直接吞下去，堅強地掃空盤中的魚。<br/><br/>Agnar立馬拍手說道：「了不起！太了不起了！這是真愛！Elsa，這是真愛！把她娶進來！一定要把Anna娶進來！」<br/><br/>Anna捂著嘴巴，只覺得五臟六腑都在尖叫，胃袋脹得非常難受，好像那隻鱒魚還在繼續發酵似的。<br/>一股酸氣從食道反推上來，她極力嘗試忍住這股內臟抽筋的感覺，卻敗給了充滿在鼻腔和口腔的餘味，翻起白眼就這麼從餐椅上摔了下去。<br/><br/>「噢，不，Anna！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「這個熱可可真好喝⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>在不省人事時，Anna把胃裡的東西都吐光了。<br/>Gerda趕緊替她清理身上的髒污，換上乾淨的衣物，請幾個人將Anna送進客房休息。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">等她醒來已經是午夜前的事情了。<br/>刷了三次牙才總算稍微去掉可怕的味道，Anna也覺得有些餓了，因此Elsa請Gerda幫忙沖了杯熱可可。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「但我還是喜歡你做的熱可可。」<br/>Elsa趴在床邊，臉上寫著滿滿的內疚。<br/><br/>趁著Anna昏迷時，Elsa已經罵過Agnar了，剛才還不斷跟Anna道歉，一直道歉到反而Anna想跟她賠罪，若不是為了逞一時之勇，她也不會硬吞下那噁心的東西。<br/><br/>「不要這樣嘛，Elsa。你爸也只是擔心你選錯對象而已。」<br/>「如果是用逼我喜歡的人吃醃鱒魚，來當作判斷標準，那不是更胡來嗎。」<br/>「嗯⋯⋯。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">聽見Elsa這麼自然地說出那些話，Anna有些害羞了，拿起杯子遮住稍微發燙的臉。<br/>Elsa抬起眼瞧了瞧沒回應的Anna，臉色仍有點蒼白的模樣，讓她內疚得胃痛了起來。<br/>她捏著Anna的袖口，懊惱地把臉埋進床單，悶悶地說道：「你一定很後悔答應跟我一起來挪威吧⋯⋯」<br/><br/>看見Elsa連髮梢都跟壞心情一樣垂下去地底的Anna不禁莞爾，放下杯子，問道：「你為什麼希望我跟你回來？」<br/>Elsa只是繼續趴著，動也沒動，但Anna知道她正在思考應該怎麼說明。<br/><br/>「那你知道我為什麼答應跟你來挪威嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna坐去床緣，看見Elsa側過臉來露出好奇，又有點害怕的藍眼睛，格外使人憐惜。<br/><br/>「從第一眼見到你開始，我就覺得自己有一種非保護你不可的使命。但是當我發現每天去那個令我厭惡的地方，就是為了可以見你一面時，我才知道，是你救了我。那一晚我明白了，分享自己最糟的一面並不可怕，可怕的是那個可以包容你的人將要遠去。比起再次懦弱地躲回去那個房間，我寧願選擇鼓起勇氣，追隨那個願意安靜陪伴我的人，也就是你，Elsa。」<br/><br/>Elsa的眼淚打濕了床單，她靜靜地吸著鼻子，突然間坐直上身，拉著Anna的手說道：「你可以當我的女友嗎？」<br/>Anna頭上冒出問號，說道：「我們⋯⋯不是已經在交往了嗎？」<br/>「那⋯⋯我可以吻你嗎？」<br/>Elsa認真的模樣令Anna笑了出來，她輕輕將Elsa拉起來，讓她坐在身邊，說道：「公主殿下，這是我的榮幸。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna主動靠了上去，和她們前幾次的吻相比，這回的吻輕柔又溫和，帶著引人心跳的搔撓，眷戀的情感卻更加茁壯。<br/><br/>「我希望我的嘴巴沒有太重的鯡魚味。」<br/>Elsa依偎在Anna懷中，雙手環抱在她的背後，說道：「沒有喔，是美味的可可香。」<br/>Anna的手臂圈著Elsa的肩膀，臉頰輕輕枕在柔軟的金髮上，舒服得可以就此入眠，「是嗎？那跟我的巧克力藝術比呢？那個野獸的鏡子嚐起來如何？我一直忘記要問你。」<br/><br/>——說到這件事⋯⋯<br/><br/>Elsa咬著唇，老實地說道：「其實⋯⋯我一直沒有機會吃到它。」<br/>「為什麼？」<br/>Elsa抬起頭望著Anna，說道：「你剛才問我，為什麼希望你跟我回來。除了我真的⋯⋯不想跟你分開之外，還有另一個原因。」<br/><br/>Anna歪著頭滿臉疑問，Elsa轉身從床頭櫃上擺著的信封裡，取出一張製作精美的門票，上面寫著「Chocolate Expo」。<br/><br/>「巧克力博覽會！」Anna驚喜地看著入場券，說道：「噢，這陣子發生太多事情，我完全忘記這件事了！我一直很期待可以來參觀的！今年好像也有巧克力藝術比賽，我本來很想參加，但是Hans⋯⋯總之我錯過了報名的資格審核時間。我甚至打算請假過來看展覽呢⋯⋯。」<br/>「那次爸爸去找客戶開會，就是為了忙這一場博覽會，他的公司是贊助商和協辦單位。」<br/>「原來如此。這張票是要給我的嗎？這表示我可以去參觀囉？」<br/><br/>Elsa看著Anna開心的雙眼，拉住她的雙手說道：「你不只可以參觀，Anna。我⋯⋯得先跟你說聲對不起，因為我背著你擅自把野獸的鏡子送去參加資格審核了。」<br/>Anna一愣，問道：「什⋯⋯什麼？」<br/>Elsa將信封裡夾著的另一份文件交在Anna手中，「恭喜你，你通過審核了，Anna！兩天後，你將要參加巧克力藝術大賽。」<br/><br/>「⋯⋯wait, what？」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 愛的魔法-FINALE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>最終章。<br/>感謝看到最後的各位！<br/>請注意：本章糖分過高！另外還會有番外篇喔！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">FINALE. Magic of Love</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>巧克力博覽會的場地，就在卑爾根市中心的公園附近，大型購物中心林立的街區中。<br/>這裡有一片寬廣的空地，多是人們逛街累了，在路邊的座椅休息，或是到餐廳覓食的好地方。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">為了嚴格控管巧克力的展示溫度，主辦單位搭建了臨時組合屋，配備恆溫中央空調，讓參觀者不必忍受天寒地凍的氣候，更為了要使巧克力藝術的參賽者們能夠舒適地創作，替每個人都打造了一間獨立的展演工作間。<br/><br/>Anna想先去會場參觀，順便看看今年的最新製作道具，或是特殊的巧克力食材，除了自己使用方便以外，或許能用於開發餐廳的新菜單。<br/>不過Anna刻意忽略任何有關於巧克力城堡的念頭，在挪威的這段時間，她只想好好完成這場巧克力藝術競賽。<br/>之後，不論結果如何，都要放鬆心情，只是和Elsa一起度過每一天，然後重新思考她的下一步。<br/><br/>Agnar原先堅持要開車帶兩人出去兜風，但是巧克力博覽會因為流程上的更動，必須召開臨時會議，他只好帶著淚眼提前離開家中，並吩咐Kai擔任司機，送Anna和Elsa到市內轉轉。<br/><br/>通過兩側被山景包夾的快速道路，從市郊往中心街移動，原先零星的屋舍開始變成社區，再來有了水泥和鋼骨建造的巨大停車場，最後進入獨特建築林立的市區。<br/>最棒的是，即使身在市中心，還是能夠轉身就見到被雪覆蓋的山脊，街區之間夾著有湖泊和小型摩天輪的公園，還有好多車輛禁止，行人最大的徒步區。<br/><br/>Anna坐在後座，睜大眼睛左右看著這個與自然一同蓬勃發展的城鎮，任何一個轉角，甚至只是建築的牆垣，都各自可以成為一幅美麗的風景畫。<br/>如果可以，她真想挑選一個溫暖的角落，手邊一杯熱可可，用筆將美麗景緻畫在紙上，當作永遠的回憶。<br/>當然她也可以直接拿出手機拍照，但是⋯⋯<br/><br/>Anna的視線往身邊飄去，Elsa就坐在一旁，雖然這裡是她成長的故鄉，但興許是離家已久，此時也在眺望街景，沈浸於回家的舒心喜悅。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">兩個人之間是交扣著的掌心，對於Anna而言，卑爾根的景色確實很耳目一新，但是與Elsa的戀愛關係更是新鮮無比。<br/>比起拍照打卡，專注地盯著冰冷的手機螢幕，她更想什麼都不做，就這樣靜靜地跟Elsa一起享受兩個人的時光。<br/><br/>——噢，看她的側臉多美。這個突破次元的美女是我女友耶！<br/><br/>想到這裡，Anna的胸口不禁癢了起來，嘴角一直在違反地心引力，不斷往上飄。<br/>她覺得現在全身的血液一定是粉紅色的，就跟她的心臟一樣。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">感覺到掌心被Anna收得更牢，Elsa從出神中回到現實，轉過頭想跟Anna說說話，就發現巧克力魔術師早就在偷偷看著自己。<br/>現在那雙眼睛因為被撞見癡癡傻樣，而害羞地躲了開來，令Elsa也跟著報赧。<br/><br/>既然她們現在是正式的一對了，親暱一點應該沒關係吧？<br/>因為她們是正式的一對啊！<br/>聽到沒有，正式的一對！<br/><br/>Elsa點點頭，自己跟自己強調了三次重點，然後向Anna靠去，將重量寄託在她肩上。<br/>Anna不但沒躲開，還主動挪得更近一些，完全托住Elsa的倚靠，令公主感到非常滿意。<br/><br/>「Anna，明天的比賽結束之後，你還想去哪裡嗎？」<br/>Anna想了想，猶豫了一會才說道：「奧斯陸離這裡很遠嗎？」<br/>Elsa點點頭，說道：「不管開車或是坐火車，平均要7個小時左右喔。」<br/>Anna一愣，立刻搖頭：「那好吧，我們在卑爾根繞繞就好了。」<br/>「有什麼關係，我們可是有整整一週的時間呢。如果你真的想去，我就開車帶你去啊。」<br/>「7個小時耶？你不嫌遠嗎？」<br/>Elsa轉過頭望著Anna，認真地問道：「Anna，你猶豫都沒有，就答應跟我坐7個小時的飛機來挪威。你⋯⋯嫌遠嗎？」<br/>Anna的小眼神又在四處飄移，靦腆地說：「不會啊。跟你在一起，不管去哪裡都好。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa忽然像觸電一樣渾身大抖了一下，發出「嗚嗚嗯嗯」之類的奇聲，滿臉通紅地撞向Anna懷中，在她的肩窩猛蹭，摩擦生熱到幾乎快燒起來了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa就這麼把臉埋在Anna的肩膀，聲音悶響在Anna胸口：「⋯⋯我真的很喜歡你。」<br/>Anna覺得那真是搔癢到了心底，同樣滿臉發燙，放膽在臉頰邊的金色髮梢上輕吻一口，小聲地說：「⋯⋯我也是。」<br/>「那就這麼說定了。我們一起去奧斯陸，我會安排行程的。」<br/>「這次讓我出住宿費好嗎？」<br/>「嗯⋯⋯其實我在那裡有一間別墅。」<br/>「⋯⋯你確定不是城堡嗎？」<br/>「不是。」<br/>「那讓我請你吃燭光晚餐，拜託。」<br/>「⋯⋯不一定要吃燭光晚餐啊。只要跟你在一起，吃什麼都好。」<br/><br/>Kai不知該不該出聲打擾後座熱戀中的小情侶，其實大概5分鐘前就已經到了目的地。<br/>博覽會場位於行人徒步區，接下來她們得下車走去會場才行，但是這氣氛實在難以介入。<br/><br/>——要什麼時間點告訴她們比較好呢？1分鐘後嗎？<br/><br/>他偷偷瞄了一眼後視鏡，噢？噢！<br/>哎呀，他不是故意看到⋯⋯</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——咳！呃，失禮了⋯⋯。<br/><br/>有能的管家戴上墨鏡，方向盤一轉，決定再繞行街區5分鐘。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「哇，沒想到會有這麼多人⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>Anna訝異地看著一波又一波的人群，在百貨公司與飯店林立的徒步區談笑喝酒。<br/>時間明明還早，人們就已經在飲酒助興，享受悠閒的週六假日時光。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">臨近聖誕節，更是挪威人們大肆慶祝狂歡的時刻，掛滿彩帶與燈飾的路樹底下，聚集著在露天酒吧聊天吃點心的大人。<br/>孩子們則穿著五顏六色的可愛服飾，手裡拿著今年聖誕節的戰利品到處炫耀，每個角落都充滿了歡樂的氛圍。<br/><br/>展覽會場橫跨了三個街廓，使用黑色巨型布幕包圍臨時搭建的牆板，隔出狹長的會場空間。<br/>入口處頂端用各種語言寫著「巧克力」，海報中巧克力融出的濃厚褐色漿液底下，就是會場的主要入口。<br/>立牌上排滿了參與展覽的廠商名稱與品牌，以及主辦單位和贊助商的廣告，可以看見Agnar的巧克力公司與酒莊佔據最顯眼的位置，底下則是Elsa的Icy Coffee公司。<br/><br/>「你說要回來幫忙爸爸的事情，就是這個展覽會吧。」Anna問道：「我是不是佔用你太多時間了？」<br/>Elsa搖搖頭，說道：「爸爸很體貼，想要多給我們一點私人時間，所以我不必一直待在會場，或是參加每一場會議。反倒是我得說聲對不起，這麼突然才告訴你有這件事情。明天就要比賽，會不會太倉促了？」<br/>Anna取出報名表格，欣然說道：「不要道歉，這可是我夢寐以求的比賽呢，還要感謝你替我打點好一切。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">如果現在不是在公眾場合，她早就想再把Elsa摟在懷裡熱吻一把。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa揚起一個美麗的笑，絲毫沒察覺Anna腦內的邪念，又問：「你想好主題了嗎？」<br/>「是有想法，但我有點猶豫⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna看著還未填入文字的主題名稱欄位，故意空白，就是不想先讓Elsa知道她在盤算什麼。<br/><br/>雖然Andrson兄妹的衝突風波已經過去，她和Elsa也終於如願成了情侶，但是那個令她飲恨的生日蛋糕卻沒能送到Elsa手中。<br/>明天就是巧克力藝術比賽，正巧也是Elsa的生日，Anna想重新製作一次那個令她煞費苦心的冰晶蛋糕，然後親自送給她親愛的公主。<br/>不過要製作那個蛋糕體，必須花費不少時間，能不能趕在比賽結束以前完成是個問題以外，她又沒有自己慣用的道具。<br/>該怎麼辦呢⋯⋯？<br/><br/>「午安，Elsa小姐。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">幾個博覽會的受邀者靠近她們，領頭的是個皮膚黝黑的黑髮女子。她穿著一套特製的淺綠色廚師袍，脖子上配戴著印有參賽者字樣的識別證，底下還有Agnar的巧克力品牌標誌，看樣子她是Agnar公司的員工。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa笑著禮貌地招呼：「午安，Tiana。我很抱歉推遲了賽程，希望他們有轉交謝禮給你。」<br/>Tiana聳聳肩，說道：「沒什麼，小事一樁。反正整個禮拜都放假，我還可以多玩一天呢！」<br/>Elsa側身輕輕把Anna推向前，說道：「Anna，跟你介紹一下，這位是在父親公司旗下餐廳任職的主廚Tiana。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna還沒拿表格去兌換參賽者識別證，這趟以為單純是來玩的，也沒想到要帶名片⋯⋯<br/>等等，她有名片這種東西嗎？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">就在她準備開口自我介紹時，叫做Tiana的女性瞪大眼看著Anna，倒抽了一口氣，訝異地說：「不會吧？你是⋯⋯Anna Anderson！」<br/>Anna眨眨眼，視線先與Elsa的交會，再回到Tiana身上，問道：「你認識我？」<br/>Tiana伸出手，笑道：「做巧克力的沒有人不知道你！嗨，我可以跟你握手嗎？哇嗚，你比我想像的還高挑呢！」<br/>「嗨，呃⋯⋯你好。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna伸手出去接住Tiana的掌心，腦袋卻在想，自己究竟做了什麼事情讓業界都認識她。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你的作品激發了我很多創作料理的靈感！噢，慢著，你該不會也是來參加比賽的吧？」<br/>Anna點點頭，接著就看見Tiana身後幾個參賽者的臉都僵了，在一旁看著的Elsa則是暗自在內心偷笑。<br/>Tiana誠實地說道：「噢，我們沒聽說這回事。呼，這下緊張了⋯⋯！」她在頸邊搧了搧，笑言：「老實說，幾年前你開始淡出巧克力藝術比賽時，我們大家都鬆了一口氣呢。很多人都在好奇，你到底去哪了。雖然偶爾有聽說一些你的消息，好像也在餐廳擔任主廚是嗎？怎麼想到再復出參加比賽？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa在心裡叨唸著Hans的不是，瞧他把這樣一顆璀璨鑽石的光芒都擋住了，甚至不想用Anna的名聲當作廣告行銷，不但無法振興餐廳，還差點毀了Anna的前途。<br/><br/>——沒關係，這就是我要帶Anna來的原因！<br/><br/>Elsa見Anna不是太想提及自己的私事，便代替她婉轉地回答：「其實是我慫恿她來參加的。Anna這麼有天份，讓她埋沒在廚房裡實在太可惜了。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna無聲地向Elsa道謝，感激她開口幫忙解圍。<br/>Elsa回以一個瞭然於心的淺笑，避重就輕地簡述了她結識Anna的過程，提及她的甜點有多麽美味又創新等等。<br/><br/>就在Anna逐漸從話題中放空的同時，突然感覺腳邊有什麼東西在拉扯她的褲管。<br/>她低頭一看，一個矮小的女孩正仰起頭盯著她瞧，毛線帽底下那雙藍眼睛，令她想起了就在身邊的戀人。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Er du prinsen?」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">女孩可愛的口音，讓Anna猜不出她在問些什麼，於是試著用很悲慘的挪威語回應：「Bek、Beklager⋯⋯ Jeg⋯⋯ fors⋯⋯forstår⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">女孩似乎搞懂了Anna不會說挪威語，於是使用英語問道：「你是那個王子嗎？」<br/>「嗯？王子？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna的眼珠轉了轉，猜想女孩會不會是想說「公主」。<br/>真正的公主其實就站在旁邊，可是Anna長得跟Elsa並不相像，應該不會是認錯人才對。<br/>還是女孩認出她是人稱「巧克力公主」的巧克力藝術家？<br/><br/>——話說回來，這女孩好像有點眼熟⋯⋯<br/><br/>Anna望著女孩，努力回想是在哪裡見過她的。<br/>此時又有另一個女孩靠了過來，指著Anna雙眼發光地說：「噢，是你！巧克力魔術師！」<br/>「啊，你是那時候的⋯⋯！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna對後來的這個女孩特別有印象，她就是在巧克力城堡請求Anna表演巧克力藝術的孩子！<br/>原來她竟是挪威人嗎？<br/>那麼另外這個女孩，也是那個小學班上的同學囉？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">正當她這麼想時，好幾個女孩都奔了過來，從各個方向包圍著Anna，此起彼落地說道：「Prinsen！Prinsen！」<br/>「她是魔術師，不是王子！」<br/>「她送了我一朵玫瑰！王子都會送玫瑰，所以她就是王子！」<br/><br/>Anna一時之間不知道該怎麼辦，幸好老師再度前來安撫孩子們，要她們在展覽會場小聲說話，卻似乎並沒有要把Anna從女孩包圍網中救出來的意思。<br/><br/>「噢，主廚小姐！真是抱歉，她們有點興奮！」老師苦笑著解釋：「回國之後，她們一直說要再坐飛機去找你呢。沒想到就在這裡見到你了，真是巧遇！」<br/>Anna腳邊都是小朋友，有的拉著她的外套，有的捉住她的手，還有的抱著她的腿，讓她困擾得頻頻向老師捎去求救視線，問道：「呃⋯⋯你們那天是出國玩嗎？」<br/>「是的。我們學校就在這附近，距離王家城堡不遠，經常受到Agnar先生和Elizabeth小姐的照顧。」<br/><br/>——看吧，我就說那是城堡嘛！<br/><br/>Anna心想，果然除了真的住在那裡面的人以外，都認為那就是個城堡。<br/><br/>「怎麼會想到要去我們餐廳呢？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna知道Hans並未在廣告上下苦功，或是和哪個旅行社簽訂契約。<br/>像這樣遠從國外進城觀光的團體，是不可能願意花時間，專程到一個那麼難找的餐廳吃飯的。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">女老師說道：「事實上，那趟旅程是由Elizabeth小姐贊助的。她推薦我們到巧克力城堡，還說一定得在當天去，才有特別的表演可以看。明明是只有一次的畢業旅行，他們卻吵著還想再去呢！」<br/>Anna聽著一愣，追問：「什麼？Elsa⋯⋯我是說，Elizabeth，贊助你們的畢業旅行，還推薦你們去餐廳看我表演？」<br/>「是呀。我們跟別的學校不一樣，從小就讓孩子們接觸書本以外的知識，可以說是為學齡兒童打造的職前教育。這是Agnar先生提倡的教學方案，已經試辦了好多年，成效相當好，所以今年Elizabeth小姐特意推薦我們去的。孩子們看到你的表演，都吵著以後也想要當巧克力藝術師呢！謝謝你給他們樹立了一個絕佳的典範。」<br/>「我⋯⋯」<br/>Anna搖搖頭，看著這些以欽佩目光望著自己的小天使們，慚愧得說不出話來。<br/><br/>她才不是什麼絕佳的典範呢。<br/>當天如果不是那個女孩哀求她，直到前一秒她都還在為了生活自怨自艾，碰那些製作道具簡直像要殺了她一樣，甚至得靠這些孩子的笑容，才讓她自以為是悲劇的人生得到了一點點光芒。<br/><br/>追根究底，若不是Elsa告訴他們有巧克力城堡的存在，這群孩子甚至根本不會造訪餐廳。<br/><br/>老師低聲說道：「Elizabeth小姐要我別聲張，但是我實在忍不住。你知道其實原本應該是今天要舉辦比賽嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna回想剛才與Tiana的一番對話，Elsa好像提過比賽延遲的事情。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我不知道。我甚至是臨時被通知要參加比賽的呢。發生了什麼事嗎？」<br/>老師笑著說：「Elizabeth小姐是為了讓你能夠參加比賽，才動用贊助商的資格，把整個展覽會的行程往後挪了一天喔。」<br/>「為了⋯⋯我？」<br/>Anna啞然失語，只聽老師繼續說道：「當然，對外主辦單位都說，是因為一些內部調整的因素，使比賽延後。但是我認識籌備組的工作人員，他親口告訴我的。還說，Elizabeth小姐親自打電話給他的主管，拜託她幫忙處理相關事宜，並且願意負擔所有開銷呢。」<br/><br/>回想半個月前，那一天她都在跟Elsa鬧脾氣。<br/>當她在餐廳暴走的時候，明明整天當了受氣包的Elsa，卻忍受了她的無理取鬧，百忙中還得抽空跑去參加和父親的會議，八成就是為了提案讓Anna有機會取得出賽資格。<br/>就連前天，她滿腦子都只想著與Elsa的關係是否危在旦夕，當下同樣緊張的Elsa，卻在忙著為了賽事的調度跟人通話。<br/><br/>「噢，Elsa⋯⋯！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna突然覺得胸口一陣糾結，既是心疼又是感動，更多的是這種像要撐破肺部，讓她無法呼吸的不明感受。<br/><br/>「怎麼了？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa的聲音讓Anna從深層自我意識當中回魂，她轉身看著不明究理，又透著些許擔憂神色的Elsa，抽疼的感覺瞬間變得更加強烈，讓她好想飛撲過去緊緊抱著Elsa，然後把身體裡這股莫名其妙的重量給喊出來⋯⋯如果她們中間沒隔著這群小天使的話。<br/><br/>「Elizabeth公主！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">孩子們注意到Elsa的存在，開心地跟她打招呼，忽視本人「叫我Elizabeth就好」的要求。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Elizabeth公主！你也是來搶王子的嗎？」<br/>Elsa一愣，低頭看著散發莫名敵意的女孩，問道：「王子？」<br/>「Anna送了我巧克力做的玫瑰，所以她是我的王子！」一個女孩說。<br/>「才不是呢，她也有送我玫瑰，是我的王子啦！」另一個女孩說。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">誰想到這些女孩年紀小歸小，搶起王子來可是不會輸給大人，聲音又漸漸大了起來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噢嗚！Elsa，救命！」<br/>Anna像是個布娃娃，被女孩們拉扯來拉扯去，不斷捎來求救的眼神。<br/>Elsa看著覺得有趣，佯裝生氣的模樣，雙手叉腰說道：「我不要救你，花心大蘿蔔。誰說你可以送這麼多人玫瑰？」<br/>「啊？」<br/>Anna有些憤慨地看著袖手旁觀就算了，居然還火上加油的正牌女友。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">女孩們吵得不分軒輊，回頭找公主替她們主持公道。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Elizabeth公主，你說說看！Anna應該跟我在一起對不對？她送我玫瑰喔！」<br/>「應該是跟我在一起！」<br/>「才不呢，是跟我！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa笑了起來，展現出正宮游刃有餘的姿態，說道：「噢，我也有收到禮物呢。我可以加入你們的戰局嗎？」<br/>Anna瞪著眼，彷彿在用眼神問著：你這樣是對的嗎？<br/>然而Elsa只是把食指壓在唇上，「噓，王子給我閉嘴。」<br/><br/>——欸，怎麼有點性感，可惡！<br/><br/>Anna暗自唾棄一秒就敗在美色上的自己。<br/><br/>「什麼？Elizabeth公主，你也收到玫瑰了嗎？」<br/>Elsa驕傲地說：「我收到獨一無二的禮物，是有魔法的鏡子喔！」<br/>但是小女孩們精明得很，說道：「我不相信，拿出來給我看！」<br/>Elsa一愣，往展場內指著，說道：「呃⋯⋯那個鏡子在某一個展示櫃裡。」<br/>一個儼然是小大人的女孩雙手交叉，明明非常嬌小，卻抬起頭用相當傲氣的模樣，瞪著足足高出50公分的Elsa，說道：「公主怎麼可以騙人。」<br/><br/>怎麼能在氣勢上輸給一個小孩，要搶Anna的話，她可不會退縮呢！<br/><br/>Elsa不知為何也跟孩子認真了起來，說道：「我沒有騙人。就在第21號櫃子！」<br/>「那為什麼王子送給你的禮物會在展示櫃裡面？那表示你又把它送給別人了吧？好狠心⋯⋯！」<br/>Elsa愣愕得敗陣下來，居然感覺有點受傷，解釋道：「那⋯⋯那是為了更大的目的！」<br/>「你怎麼能把王子的禮物拿去交換別的東西！？」<br/><br/>Elsa感受到濃厚的挫敗感。<br/>怎麼會這樣？身為正牌女友卻輸給這些小女孩？<br/>現在的孩子都怎麼回事？<br/><br/>就在她快要被踢出王子爭奪賽的時候，終於看不下去的「王子」本人決定跳出來拯救一下她的公主。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna說道：「她為了換取一個讓我有可能成為真正的公主的機會。呃，也或者是，王子⋯⋯。我都昏頭了！到底是什麼撲朔迷離的劇情！」<br/>這時金髮的女孩突然猛吸一口氣，交扣著掌心，墊起腳尖興奮地問：「你們要結婚嗎？」<br/>Anna傻著眼，紅著臉解釋：「啊？我不是這個意思！我是說巧克力公主，呃⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她支支吾吾的，也不曉得應不應該解釋，因為她並不否認那確實是可能發生的事情⋯⋯對吧？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你們會住在很大的城堡裡嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">女孩們簇擁上來，好像瞬間取消了王子爭奪戰。<br/>比起誰要跟誰結婚，她們比較在意城堡，以及自己會不會受邀參加舞會這件事情。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">老師這時總算出聲制止孩子們繼續喧鬧，要她們別打擾兩人參觀展覽，強制將女孩們從Anna身上剝離，還給她們獨處的時間。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>「真是壯烈的競爭⋯⋯。」<br/>Anna整理著被女孩們拉扯的衣褲，心有餘悸地說著。<br/>Elsa則有些哀怨，頭上好像浮著一朵烏雲，說道：「唉，沒想到居然輸給一群孩子。我真的不是故意要把鏡子拿出來展示的⋯⋯」<br/>Anna失笑一聲，說道：「你跟孩子們認真什麼啊。」<br/>「就是覺得被比下去了⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna已經開始覺得Elsa的髮梢不但有生命，還能替她表現喜怒哀樂的心情，像現在就是很委屈又沒生氣地垂落著，怎麼可以連頭髮都這麼惹人憐愛。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna裝出若無其事的模樣看著其他地方，紅著臉說道：「才沒有人比得上你⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa又是一愣，整張臉紅到耳根，抱著自己的雙臂顫抖，用微弱的氣音說道：「你不要一直突然說出這些很讓人害羞的話嘛！我⋯⋯！我沒想到你是這麼會說甜言蜜語的人⋯⋯。」<br/>就連Anna也開始有點扭扭捏捏的，她明明很認真想要好好說話，並沒有刻意要製造浪漫氣息，趕緊穩住陣腳，說道：「這不是甜言蜜語。我真的很感謝你，Elsa。我能站在這裡，都多虧了你！我跟你保證，不管比賽結果如何，我都會全力以赴，絕對不會辜負你的一番心意。」<br/>Elsa有些感動，笑著捏了捏Anna的手，說道：「不要想著是為了我，為了你自己，Anna，讓世界知道你能用巧克力創造出多麽驚人的藝術。你決定主題了嗎？」<br/>「嗯。」<br/>「那我們去交出參賽表格吧。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「不能參加是什麼意思？」<br/><br/>Elsa放出了無形的氣魄，看著跟她們接洽的工作人員。<br/><br/>彷彿被她拿槍抵著腦袋，只是個小小職員的男子也覺得很冤枉，一邊承受公主殺氣外露的視線，一邊顫抖著解釋：「Arendelle小姐，不是不能參加，而是不能以你的名字推薦Anderson小姐參賽。」<br/><br/>——嗯？這傢伙在說些什麼鬼話？<br/><br/>雖然Elsa沒說話，但展場職員很切實地從她揚起的眉梢，和銳利的眼神中，感受到了她內心的聲音。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「為什麼？」<br/>男子說道：「因為你是贊助商。主辦方規定，為了杜絕任何私下內定名次的嫌疑，所有贊助商都不能以引薦人的名義，推薦參賽者。」<br/>「連我父親也不行嗎？那Tiana怎麼辦？」<br/>「Tiana小姐是由任職的餐廳老闆做引薦，代表餐廳出賽，並非是透過Agnar先生。」<br/>Anna冷笑一聲，攤手說道：「好極了。Hans不但不在這裡，就算他在好了，他也不可能在我的報名表上簽字的。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa臉色突然變得不太好看，長嘆了一口氣，難得放出不耐煩的咋舌聲。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna不想壞了Elsa的心情，說道：「沒關係，大不了我明年再參賽。等我回去之後，先找其他的餐廳應徵，然後⋯⋯」<br/>「不，Anna。」Elsa輕輕拉住Anna的手，說道：「你等我一下。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna點點頭，不明所以地看著Elsa走向主辦單位的工作室前，跟幾個職員用挪威語進行交涉。<br/>Anna不希望一直讓Elsa動用特權替她處理大小事務，正想上前說服她放棄時，一個職員進入工作室，不一會，帶出一個Anna想也沒想到會在這裡看見的面孔。<br/><br/>「Wait, WHAT！？」<br/><br/>Anna惡狠狠地瞪著那兩隻毛茸茸的鬢角，確認它們就黏在那張她厭惡的臉上，隨即露出像獠牙一樣的犬齒，兇惡地唸道：「為什麼你會在這裡！？」<br/><br/>Hans，她的哥哥，一臉漠然地走出來，看見Elsa站在門口等他時，卻立馬變成顯露抗拒感的畏縮模樣，和他平時那副跩樣相去甚遠。<br/>Elsa雙手交叉，此時哪裡還是那個在Anna胸口磨蹭的公主，她抬高鼻尖，覷著絲毫抬不起頭來的Hans，儼然是個霸氣四溢的女王。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「東西有確實帶著吧？」Elsa問。<br/>Hans點點頭，垮著嘴巴萎靡不振的樣子，讓人很難聯想那日酒後鬧事的無賴姿態，以及一次次數落Anna的鄙夷嘴臉。<br/>他從西裝口袋拿出兩張名片，Elsa確認過後，轉身走回Anna身邊。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這時，Hans總算看見Anna站得老遠，半步都不想接近他，還散發著一股「你好大膽，竟敢出現在我面前」的激怒氣場。<br/>但是出乎意料的，Hans這回居然是那個逃避視線的人。<br/>在那一瞬間，Anna發現了他眼中的悔恨與內疚，而那令她驚呆了。<br/><br/>——這傢伙突然間怎麼了？<br/><br/>Hans像個遊魂一樣，跟在Elsa後面不聲不響地飄過來，Anna則像隻保護主人的獵犬，本能地上前把Elsa擋在身後，一臉敵意地瞪著Hans。<br/>Elsa輕捏著Anna的手，向她確保不會有任何火爆場面發生，接著對Hans說道：「請你在Anna的報名表上簽名，然後交給那邊的負責人，並且證明Anna是餐廳的主廚，而你是她的引薦人。」<br/>就在Anna想開口譏諷Hans時，他竟向Anna伸出手，說道：「表格交給我。我帶了你的名片，我會一起交給主辦單位。」<br/>「⋯⋯什麼？」<br/><br/>Hans甚至連說話的口氣都變得不一樣了。<br/>以往面對Anna時，他總會表現出不耐煩或是輕視妹妹的態度，剛才卻是將近10年間，他第一次用正常的語氣在跟Anna說話。<br/>這不僅使人吃驚，甚至叫人打了個冷顫！<br/><br/>Anna毛骨悚然地說：「你⋯⋯你是撞邪了嗎？怎麼⋯⋯」她只覺得整件事有點邪門，但是經驗告訴她不能輕易相信哥哥，便將表格藏在身後，警戒地說：「這可是Elsa幫我爭取來的機會，你要是敢動手撕掉表格，我真的會失控殺了你喔？」<br/>Hans輕嘆一聲，大概也知道自己前科累累，無法取得妹妹的信任，只好請求Elsa的協助。<br/>Elsa輕撫著Anna的背脊，要她消消氣，心裡也清楚Anna為什麼渾身帶刺，溫柔地說著：「你別擔心，Anna。他不敢。」<br/>「你確定？他是Hans耶！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna真是很想敲自己的頭。<br/>Elsa果然就是她的致命弱點！<br/>她只是稍微在耳朵旁邊說幾個字，Anna瞬間就感覺到火氣減弱很多。<br/>或許不管Elsa叫她做什麼，她就會心甘情願地照做吧。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa再三保證Hans不會做出任何有害的舉動，Anna才咬著牙把表格交了出去。<br/>然而Hans拿著表格走向受理窗口，才不過3秒鐘而已，Anna就立刻創傷症候群發作，想追上去把表格搶回來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「不行，我後悔了，我不相信他！」<br/>Elsa趕緊伸手攔住Anna，「慢著，你難道不想參賽了嗎？」<br/>「就是因為想參賽，才不能把表格交給他啊！」<br/>「我很確定他沒有那個膽量再干涉你了。」<br/>Anna狐疑地問：「等一下，說到底他為什麼會在這裡？他是不是用我來威脅你什麼事情？他沒有傷害你吧？」<br/>「Anna，冷靜好嗎？」<br/>「你告訴他你是公主了嗎？要是他敢恐嚇你或是欺負你，不用顧著我的面子，直接判他死刑！」<br/>「Anna！」<br/>「而且他怎麼會在主辦單位的工作室裡？難道他這次打算混入評審團，拉低我的分數嗎？如果是這樣，那更不可以⋯⋯！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa眼看言語攻勢無效，只好改採強行堵住嘴巴的戰術，確認四下沒有人正在注意這裡，扶著Anna的臉頰深深吻住她。<br/>果然不出Elsa所料，Anna不但立刻安靜下來，還稍微呈現了當機的狀態。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">趁著她還有些呆滯的時候，Elsa和緩地說著：「你不相信他沒關係，至少相信我。我不會再讓任何人有機會剝奪你的夢想。我知道你很困惑，但是不用理會他的存在。在這裡，我們不談他。明天你只要全心全意地參加比賽，之後在這裡每一天，也只要當我的女友，享受假期就好。一切等到你回去再說，我保證。」<br/>Anna卻愁著眉，噘著嘴有些不情願地說：「我不想去想『回去』這件事⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa不禁笑了出來，說道：「你該不會真的打算在挪威住下來吧？」<br/>「⋯⋯我不想自己一個人回去。」<br/><br/>噢，看她的狗耳朵都垂下來了⋯⋯。<br/><br/>Elsa彷彿可以聽見Anna吸著鼻子，發出咻咻咻的幼犬哭聲，心裡覺得眼前這張鬧彆扭的臉，根本是世界上最可愛的事物！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa拉拉她的手，說道：「別這樣嘛。我們還有好幾天呢，會有時間讓我們好好談談下一步的。我答應過你了，不是嗎？」<br/>Anna還不是很甘願，擰著眉頭咕噥了幾聲，討價還價道：「⋯⋯那你再吻我一下。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa憋不住笑，噗嗤一口，接著才微紅著面，再給了Anna一個安慰獎。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「這樣可以了嗎？」<br/>「⋯⋯暫時可以。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這時Hans舉著表格，老遠地問道：「Anna，你的主題是什麼？上面沒寫啊！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">那是一座城堡。<br/>一座要命的城堡！<br/><br/>鋪滿白色糖粉，就像覆蓋著靄靄白雪的咖啡色草原，其實是一塊16吋巧克力雙層威化蛋糕。<br/>除了介於冰淇淋與鮮奶油之間，軟硬適中、口感濃厚的巧克力苦甜內餡以外，還塞著兩層口感酥鬆的威化餅。<br/>威化餅之間，則填滿了參考過去Elsa的意見，調製出的咖啡奶霜。<br/>最上層再鋪滿增添口感的焦糖脆片，使用飽含蘭姆酒香，濕潤卻又蓬鬆的蛋糕，作為基座的主體。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">一道劃出絕美弧度的細長階梯盡頭，連接著六角形巧克力底座，幾支造型優雅的柱子，圍成城堡的骨幹，組成雙層建築。<br/>那道高大的城門真的可以敞開，一樓內部中心居然藏有一座噴泉，兩邊被環形階梯所圍繞，交會在通往二樓的平台。<br/>不知怎麼辦到的，居然能從前方透視過去牆壁後頭，看見繼續往上延伸的階梯。<br/>二樓地板也是半透明的構造，可以看見中心夾著細節驚人的雪花焦糖片，上方吊著一盞令人歎為觀止的冰晶燈，那也是耗費Anna最多時間雕刻而成的精美之作，卻居然只是城堡裡的裝飾。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">打開二樓的門，外頭的弧形露台，從各個角度觀看都無懈可擊。<br/>露台和階梯的扶手，挑戰了雕刻者的技術。<br/>如果力道不足，絕對切割不出那麼俐落的線條；但若是用力過猛，又會使薄脆的巧克力板碎裂。<br/>重新溶解再製作，可得浪費更多時間，但是Anna掌握了精準的力道拿捏，每一次下刀都是恰到好處。<br/>只要完成了最艱鉅的扶手，雕砌屋頂的每一個角度，對Anna來說都不是難事。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">最讓人讚嘆的，是使用噴槍染色的渲染技法。<br/>她將白與藍的堆色技巧發揮到極致，塑造出閃閃發亮，又晶瑩剔透的光澤，利用反射光線的效果，造成目不暇給，好像城堡本身在發光的錯覺。<br/><br/>一座冰藍色的巧克力城堡！<br/><br/>Elsa訝異地發現，Anna的創作，居然與她數月前那個引人遐想的夢境裡出現的城堡，有著極高的相似度，甚至讓她以為Anna是不是其實有透視他人腦袋的魔法。<br/><br/>「太美了⋯⋯！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Agnar張著嘴巴，不可置信地看著那像是玩具店販售的扮家家酒模型。<br/>不，甚至是比那還更加精緻細膩的鬼斧神工！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「現在我總算知道，為什麼你只花一天就決定留在那裡三個月了。」<br/>「Daddy！」Elsa紅著臉在爸爸身上一推。<br/>Agnar擺擺手說道：「如果我是你，我也會被那個模樣迷得神魂顛倒啊。」<br/><br/>他們看著工作間裡，正在替城堡做最後完工的Anna。<br/>她手上是一個銀色的雪結晶，閃爍著耀眼的鋒芒。<br/>Anna小心翼翼地將雪結晶裝飾在城堡的塔尖，全神貫注在細緻的作業中，舌尖又不自覺地探出嘴巴。<br/><br/>「真是可愛的女孩。」Agnar伸起拇指，向女兒眨眨眼睛，「Good catch！」<br/>Elsa望著Anna，一邊沈浸在回憶中，一邊說道：「Anna不只是可愛，她很幽默，聰明又富有創造力。她也不只是個甜點師，雖然她的點心真的也都很好吃，這點我不能否認。但是她又會唱歌，又會作畫。你知道嗎，她甚至很會彈鋼琴呢！」<br/>「真的？那架被你丟著的鋼琴有用處了。」<br/>「Anna是一個藝術家。看著她每天關在那個廚房裡，就像看著被鎖在籠子裡的天使，不知道自己可以飛得多高多遠。我只是想把那根拴住她的腳鐐剪斷，然後看她會如何在世人面前展現她的才能。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Agnar側眼看著女兒，在她眼裡發現了當時年輕的自己，牽著Elsa的母親，站在父親面前驕傲，同時滿懷堅定地許下一輩子的承諾。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Wow，小雪蟲。你知道嗎？」Agnar故意附在她耳邊悄聲說道：「你愛她。」<br/>Elsa愣了一會，心跳瞬間加速許多，捧著發燙的臉頰，難掩內心的動搖，說道：「什麼？我嗎？真的？可是⋯⋯我們才交往幾天而已⋯⋯」<br/><br/>更正確地說，是2天。<br/><br/>女兒失去從容的慌張模樣，總是可愛得令Agnar心花怒放，他甚至開始有些嫉妒能夠讓他的小雪蟲這麼著迷的Anna。<br/><br/>「要知道，等比賽結果出爐之後，冠軍的身價肯定是水漲船高，想要挖角Anna去工作的老闆一定比比皆是。她只會越來越出名而已，然後一定會有想要一親芳澤的人們，如雨後春筍冒出來呀。」<br/>Elsa瞪著父親，愕然地說道：「你怎麼可以說出這麼可怕的事情！？」<br/>Agnar戲謔地笑道：「沒想到吧？而且遲早會有人注意到，Anna其實是個很可愛的女孩。」<br/>「唔唔⋯⋯哼嗯嗯嗯！？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa的腦內不知道都在想象些什麼恐怖的畫面，令她發出了不太淑女的聲音。<br/>Agnar笑出聲來，再說下去，女兒可能要提早犯心臟病了，於是決定不再逗她。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「如果我是你，我就會想辦法把她留下來。但按照你的個性，應該早就想好計畫了吧？」<br/>Elsa只是看著Anna，並沒有立刻回答父親。<br/>「我只是提個議。如果有必要，在酒莊旁新落成的甜點餐廳，還沒找到主廚喔。」<br/>Elsa瞧了瞧爸爸，欣然說道：「謝謝，Daddy。我會把這件事放在心底的。」<br/><br/>意即是說，她還有別的打算吧？<br/><br/>Agnar笑望正看著那座城堡出神的Elsa，說道：「總之要結婚的話，她要跟你姓才行。」<br/>Elsa羞赧地瞪著父親，說道：「現在就講結婚不會太早嗎⋯⋯？」<br/>「我就跟你說，她拿到冠軍之後，身價就不一樣了嘛！你不娶她的話，很多人搶著要娶呢！」<br/>「也還不知道Anna會不會是冠軍啊⋯⋯」<br/>「說這是什麼話，你對她沒信心嗎？」<br/>「那當然是有啊！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「銅牌⋯⋯法國，Remy！」<br/><br/>參賽者一共21人，排排坐在舞台邊，等待司儀宣布得獎名次。<br/><br/>第三名是來自法國的主廚Remy，他是個有娃娃臉，耳朵特別大的灰髮嬌小男子。<br/>他的作品是巴黎鐵塔，以枕頭狀的蛋糕為基座，紫紅色的枕頭套，是在塑型的慕斯上灑滿以紫芋染色的巧克力粉所製，四個角落以擠花麵糊做出金色的流蘇。<br/>鐵塔豎立在枕頭上方，以夜間燈火通明的形象為題，使用橘紅色和古銅色染劑，做出光影的明暗，就像是珠寶店展示昂貴精工一樣，古典又高雅。<br/><br/>一群來自法國的加油團，高舉著旗幟和立牌，喊著Remy的名字，還有許多Anna聽不懂的法文。<br/>他們歡欣鼓舞的樣子，令Anna有些羨慕。<br/>她參加過的比賽，大多都是背著Hans去的，僅有少數幾個親近的朋友知道，因此從未有過像這樣龐大的親友團替她聲援。<br/><br/>「銀牌⋯⋯美國，Tiana！」<br/><br/>又是眾望所歸的結果，美國加油團激動又浮誇地尖叫，會場頓時變得異常吵嚷。<br/>Tiana又是開心，又有點害羞地上台領取獎牌。<br/><br/>她的作品，是與青蛙共舞的公主。<br/>青蛙與公主必須分開來製作，由於青蛙雙腳懸空，重量的分配必須放在公主身上。<br/>穿著和Tiana的圍裙相同色系的澎裙禮服，公主裙襬上的線條與弧度優美自然，腰際纏繞的花藤腰帶是難度最高的地方。<br/>要雕出線段這麼細膩的立體度，以及捲曲垂落在裙身的柔軟度，需要相當高明的技巧。<br/>製作過程中甚至不小心斷了一次，讓Tiana得重新來過，所幸她能趕在時間之內完成。<br/>她主要使用薄荷巧克力，搭配白酒生巧克力，製造青蛙的身軀。<br/>那是質地較軟，可以像黏土一樣用手塑型的巧克力，況且重量較輕，發色又像馬卡龍色系一樣可愛吸睛，與公主共舞的躍動感是加分的主因。<br/><br/>「金牌⋯⋯美國，Anna！」<br/><br/>Anna渾身一彈，難以掩飾心中的喜悅，從位子上跳了起來。<br/><br/>——我贏了！我得到冠軍了！Elsa，你在哪裡？你聽到了嗎？我是冠軍啊！！<br/><br/>雖然她沒有加油團到場，但是所有參賽者都懾服於Anna精湛的技術，給予熱烈的掌聲，就連參觀者也不斷發出讚嘆，甚至在評審評分時，在Anna的展示窗外還築起了包圍好幾圈的人牆。<br/><br/>「Anna——！」<br/><br/>Anna開心地走上台領獎，這時突然有個宏亮的聲音響徹會場。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她愣眼往觀禮席上看去，只見鎂光燈四起，黑壓壓的人群之間，有一個男人站得最高，手上舉著看就知道是手工製作的立牌，上面寫著「All Hail Maestro Anna!!」的字樣。<br/>而正拿著它的不是別人，就是她做夢也想不到的Hans。<br/><br/>Anna愕然地掉了下巴，還以為自己是看到幻覺，但是還在持續喊著「Anna！Anna！Anna！」並慫恿觀眾跟著他一起高呼Anna名字的，就是她的哥哥沒錯。<br/>而站在他身邊，有兩個狂舞著自備螢光棒，一邊喊著「Anna！Anna！」上下跳耀的觀眾。<br/><br/>一個紫色中長髮異常蓬鬆飛揚，明明會場就很昏暗卻戴著墨鏡，身上套了一件聖誕老人紅色外套的男子，看起來莫名眼熟；另一個戴著毛帽，一頭大波浪金色長髮，臉上有著粉紅色心型邊框墨鏡的女孩，身上罩著一件紅綠相間的聖誕醜毛衣，腰際還綁了一條紅色的禮物緞帶，胸前空白處用閃亮膠帶貼著「ANNA」四字，雖然模樣滑稽，但是那個笑容她絕對不會認錯。<br/><br/>「Holy⋯⋯」<br/><br/>那是特別變裝的Agnar和Elsa！<br/>而他們身邊是那群小學孩子，不斷尖叫著王子、結婚云云，吸引了全場的目光。<br/><br/>——要變裝也不要變得更加醒目啊！一看就知道是你們兩個人！還有Hans為什麼⋯⋯。天啊，Agnar先生，你的裝扮是從入口那個聖誕老人身上拔下來的吧？Elsa你哪來的醜毛衣，還把自己包成一個禮物，這是要我拆掉的意思嗎⋯⋯！？可是Hans⋯⋯為什麼？<br/><br/>Anna瞠大眼睛看著王族父女倆在那手舞足蹈，又是開心又是好笑，同時卻也感到一點點詭異，也可能有些困惑，內心覺得十分忙碌，而且是非常複雜的那種，不知道現在應該要專心領獎，還是看那些奇怪的大人發瘋。<br/>但意外地，更多的是關於Hans的疑問。<br/>雖然她答應Elsa在挪威的期間不討論Hans，可是這個正在替自己歡呼的男子，跟她不想承認是自己親哥哥的傢伙，居然是同一個人。<br/>誰能相信？<br/><br/>——要嘛是被催眠，要嘛是已經被Elsa殺了，皮被剝下來套在別人身上之類的。否則他怎麼可能⋯⋯？<br/><br/>「恭喜你，Anderson小姐。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">主辦的巧克力協會會長突然闖入視線之中，Anna這才回過神，低頭讓他掛上獎牌，並且收下證書。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">又是一陣幾乎把眼睛閃瞎的鎂光燈海之後，司儀宣布：「參賽者的作品將會繼續留存展示。三名獎牌得主的作品，將參加拍賣會，所得會全數捐給慈善團體⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna的笑容一僵，視線立刻從數不清的鏡頭前移開，看見自己的作品正要被裝入透明的保存箱。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Wait, what？」<br/><br/>等一下，她沒聽說這件事啊！<br/>她以為參賽者可以拿回自己的作品，然後今晚她就會親手把蛋糕送給Elsa，同時取下頂端那顆鑲鑽的⋯⋯</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——噢，不！<br/><br/>「啊啊啊啊！等等、等一下！等一下！等一下！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna顧不得繼續對著鏡頭冷笑，跳下台朝著工作間狂奔，趕著過去阻止那些廚師動手，因而引起了一陣騷動。<br/><br/>「發生了什麼事？」<br/>Elsa擔憂地看著被人群包圍的Anna，心想她有哪一次參賽是沒有造成奇景的，正想過去看看能不能幫上忙，Agnar卻攔下了她。<br/>「你要上哪去啊？」<br/>「我過去看看Anna。她完全變了張臉，不曉得怎麼了。」<br/>「不要緊張，Anna已經是冠軍了，你就讓她去吧。」<br/>Elsa想推開礙事的父親，皺著眉說道：「就是因為她已經是冠軍了，怎麼還會那樣突然衝下台，你難道都不覺得奇怪嗎？」<br/>「不會啊，搞不好她是因為太緊張，突然間胃痛也不一定。」<br/>Elsa瞧了瞧意外淡定的父親，古怪的念頭唐突地閃過腦中，她用那雙測謊機一般的眼睛掃描著Agnar，瞇著眼問道：「你是不是知道什麼事情？」<br/>Agnar抬起眉頭，反問：「我應該知道什麼嗎？」<br/>「你最好不要騙我。」<br/>父親戴著假髮的模樣讓她不斷分心，令Elsa看不出他究竟是不是在說謊，但或許只是她多疑了也不一定，總之她得立刻趕去Anna身邊才行。<br/><br/>Elsa快步走向已經散開來的人牆，Anna剛才應該是往工作間的方向走去才對。<br/>這時她與幾個工作人員擦身而過，他們正在將巧克力藝術往會場外送去，其中一架展示櫃裡，就擺放著Anna創作的冰藍色城堡。<br/>Elsa有些戀戀不捨地看著它被送走，接著開始尋找Anna的身影。<br/>她向幾個人詢問之後，總算在工作間的中央通道內找到Anna。<br/><br/>Anna一個人站在狹長昏暗的走廊，證書夾在腋下，背倚著牆面低頭滑手機。<br/>螢幕微光照在配戴於胸前的獎牌，金光倒映在她平素的臉上，看不出來她正在想著什麼，但是已經沒有剛才那副著急的神情。<br/>Elsa稍微放下心來，心想應該真的是自己多心了，慢慢走近Anna。<br/><br/>「恭喜你得到冠軍。」<br/>「謝謝。」Anna抬起頭淺淺一笑，視線下滑，說道：「你的醜毛衣很可愛。」<br/>Elsa摘下臨時借來的毛線帽和假髮，說道：「噢，別提了，這是爸爸的餿主意。」<br/>「謝謝你們替我歡呼。我本來已經做好領獎時，台下會很安靜的心理準備。」<br/>Elsa學著Anna靠在牆面，輕輕倚在她肩頭，說道：「我們都把你當做是家人看待，這麼做也是應該的。」<br/>「嗯⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa抬眼觀察著Anna的神情，問道：「嘿，你還好嗎？」<br/>Anna疑惑地反問：「為什麼這麼問？」<br/>「你剛才在舞台上看起來很緊張呢，發生什麼事了嗎？」<br/>Anna望著Elsa，沈默了一會才長嘆出聲，抬抬肩膀說道：「我搞砸了⋯⋯。」<br/>「你在說什麼？你可是冠軍呢！」<br/>Anna轉過身，拉著Elsa的手說道：「有件事我得跟你坦白。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">即便這個巧克力藝術家剛剛拿到冠軍，她看起來卻有些魂不守舍的。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa點點頭，專注地看著Anna，說道：「好，你說什麼我都聽。」<br/>「我並不曉得他們打算把獲獎作品送去拍賣，原本那個城堡應該是要給你的。」<br/>「給我？」<br/>「嗯，我想親手做生日蛋糕送給你。」<br/>Elsa胸口一暖，憐惜地撫著Anna的臉頰，說道：「噢，沒關係的。謝謝你那麼貼心！我收到心意了，拜託不要為了這件事難過，好嗎？」<br/>Anna卻皺起眉頭，垂下視線看著被溫柔包覆在Elsa手中的掌心，「可我就是做不好半件事情幫你慶生，就像上次Hans⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她頓了一頓。<br/>提到哥哥，他在台下狂吼自己的名字，舉著立牌跳舞的荒謬模樣已然揮之不去，此時無止盡的疑惑又浮現腦門。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna扭著眉毛說道：「為什麼Hans會跟你們一起在台下？那絕對是他在這個星球上最不可能做的事情！我知道我答應過你不提他，可是那實在是我見過最詭異的景象！我大概會因此做惡夢⋯⋯」<br/>「ANNA！」<br/>Elsa忽然大聲叫她，Anna嚇得渾身一抖，睜大眼看著氣噗噗的女友，問道：「什、什麼？怎麼了？」<br/>Elsa鼓著腮幫子，睨著顯然改不了分心習慣的Anna，不滿地說：「到底誰對你比較重要？你哥哥還是我？」<br/>「你。是你。當然是你。我很抱歉！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa呼出鼻息，她倒也不是真的生氣，看見Anna露出被主人訓斥的狗兒模樣，就立刻收起怒目。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她搖搖Anna的手，繼續安慰道：「總之呢，不要覺得抱歉。你知道我喜歡各種食物啊。」<br/>「不是吃的，而是⋯⋯」Anna猶豫了一會，說道：「我猜沒有人注意到，但是城堡頂端的雪花，其實是⋯⋯鑽石項鍊。」<br/>Elsa慢了一拍才反應過來，驚訝地說：「你、你說什麼？鑽石項鍊？你花錢買給我的嗎？你怎麼會有時間！？」<br/><br/>Anna早在來挪威之前就已經買好了鑽石項鍊，原本是想放在那顆冰晶蛋糕上的，幸好Hans闖進廚房時，Anna還在裝飾蛋糕，沒讓他把鑽石項鍊一起砸了。<br/>之後她一直找不到對的時間送給Elsa，就把禮物一起帶來挪威了。<br/><br/>「我剛才試著阻止他們把城堡送去拍賣，但是⋯⋯」<br/>「Anna，跟我來！」<br/>Elsa捉住Anna的手腕，想帶著她往會場外狂奔，可是卻被Anna極力拉住。<br/>「等一下，Elsa。你要去哪？」<br/>Elsa少見地露出焦急的神色，說道：「我知道拍賣會在哪裡，我甚至還有拍賣會的邀請函，只是沒打算要參加。或許我們還有時間把城堡拿回來！」<br/>「不，來不及了。」<br/>「什麼？」<br/>Anna擋去她面前，以免Elsa隨時飛出去會場，說道：「已經有人得標了。他們剛才是要直接把東西送到得主手中。」<br/>Elsa愣愕地說：「怎麼可能？比賽才剛剛結束3分鐘而已耶！」<br/>Anna只是攤攤手，低著頭說道：「⋯⋯我很抱歉。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa是很失落沒錯，本該是屬於她的城堡居然就這樣拱手讓人，上頭甚至裝飾著Anna專程替她訂製的鑽石項鍊。<br/><br/>不，她不只很失落，還非常討厭這股悔恨的感受！<br/>可是Anna才是準備禮物的人，一再失去送人的機會就罷了，還眼睜睜看著禮物變成別人的東西，她肯定更加扼腕吧。<br/>想到Anna此刻肯定是百感交加，看那副悵然若失的樣子，Elsa都快替她心碎了。<br/><br/>「噢，Anna，別這樣。」Elsa推起Anna的臉，說道：「我知道你肯定很心疼，但是真的沒關係。你就在這裡陪著我不是嗎？此時此地，能和你在一起度過生日，就是最棒的禮物了。跟物質無關，最重要的是我們在一起啊！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她自豪地認為自己的吻，是最能安撫Anna的終極武器，於是抬起頭將吻落在她的額前，再輕啄鼻尖一口，然後在唇上種下深情流連的長吻。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「笑一個，好不好？」<br/>Anna捧場地推起嘴角，將Elsa納入懷抱中，說道：「那至少給我彌補的機會。我事先問過Gerda，請她今天晚上把廚房借我，你可以點任何你想吃的東西。」<br/><br/>如果自己的吻最能撫慰Anna，那麼反過來，Anna溫熱的擁抱就是Elsa的療癒靈藥，卻是會越來越令人上癮的那種。<br/><br/>「但是你不累嗎？你從早上就進去比賽，足足花了8個小時呢。你應該好好消息才對！」<br/>Anna正視著Elsa，說道：「我堅持。拜託？」<br/><br/>好吧，除了擁抱之外，還得加上這對炯炯有神的眼睛。<br/><br/>也不知道Anna是不是故意的，她擺出這副認真的態度說話時，都會散發一種叫人心跳加快的魔性，看著她就會不知不覺中了迷魂催眠術。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">於是Elsa果然無法拒絕她的請求，說道：「好吧。但是你得答應我，不要把自己弄得太累。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna點點頭，這才終於滿意了似地，跟著Elsa離開展覽會場。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">當她們回到Elsa家時，應該燈火通明的城堡，難得陷入一片黑暗。<br/><br/>應著Agnar的要求，Kai在牆上和樹上都掛滿燈飾，迎合愉快的佳節氣氛。<br/>但此時除了這些五顏六色的小燈泡以外，只有玄關的一盞小夜燈照亮走廊。<br/><br/>Elsa困惑地環看四周，客廳沒有一點聲息，但是已經有人替她們生起壁爐的火。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「怎麼回事？Gerda？你在家嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">側眼一瞥，剛才送她們回來的Kai，駕著車不知不覺地消失了，車庫的方向居然半點聲響都沒有。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「哼嗯⋯⋯？怪了。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">或許是她們提早趕回來了，大家都還沒做好迎接的準備吧，通常Kai會負責聯絡好這些細節就是。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa單覺得奇怪，也沒打算細想，決定先去換上舒適的衣服，再進廚房幫忙Anna準備自己的生日大餐。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你需要花很多時間準備食材嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa回過頭，嗯？跟在她身後進門的Anna，怎麼會一個轉身就不見蹤影？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna？」<br/><br/>——怎麼回事？<br/><br/>正當Elsa心生警覺，猜想這可能是馬上會有一堆人從暗處跳出來，對著她大喊「生日快樂」，然後危險地朝著她開香檳、放拉炮的前奏，因此反手從身邊的傘架抓起一把傘擋在身前，做好戰鬥預備動作。<br/><br/>果然，啪的一聲，客廳前方有一盞燈亮了，卻沒有她預期會出現的親友群出來嚇人。<br/><br/>她的視線跟著聚光燈掃去，客廳角落，擺放著她曾經熱愛，但是現在卻冷落了的三角鋼琴。<br/>輕快的旋律響起，曲式有些俏皮，每一下琴鍵都彈得柔軟又帶點輕挑，乍聽就知道會是一首歡樂卻不失浪漫，詼諧可愛的情歌。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa側頭窺看，被掀起的琴蓋擋住的演奏者，果然就是親愛的Anna。<br/>也許是沒來得及換裝，她穿著為了參加比賽而臨時購置的黑色廚師袍，衣服上還沾了比賽過程中沾染的巧克力粉和染劑。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">挽起袖口彈奏樂曲的模樣，與上回在她的秘密空間裡所見，完全是兩回事。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">現在的Anna沈浸在愉快的節奏中，臉上帶著一點害羞的微笑，反射燈光的皓齒，在Elsa眼中就跟加了夢幻濾鏡效果一樣，綻放率性迷人的光芒，令她的臉立刻燙了起來。<br/>Anna向她捎來視線，搭著伴奏開口唱歌。<br/><br/>“All my life I’ve been hiding in the door at my place,<br/>And then suddenly I bumped into you.<br/>I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own dreams,<br/>And maybe it’s the coffee soaking, or the chocolate fondue.<br/><br/>But with you, I love my days.<br/>And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before.”<br/><br/>在Anna手中，音符就像巧克力一樣，是由她賦與生命，決定它是硬是軟，調整它是甜是苦，耐人品嚐玩味的創作。<br/>她的雙手在琴鍵上舞動，一個戲劇性的轉調，節奏不變，但是和弦一改剛才的歡欣氣氛，轉而進入情感豐沛的抒發。<br/>綿延不絕的音符一層一層往上攀，將情緒疊加至恰到好處，飽滿卻不濫情的告白。<br/><br/>“For the first time in forever,<br/>I’m getting what I’m dreaming of.<br/>A princess changed my lonely world,<br/>I guess I found true love.”<br/><br/>Anna將琴音收尾，拿著擱在琴身上的花束，起身緩緩走向Elsa。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「謝謝你，在我懦弱得躲起來的時候找到我。謝謝你，給我機會做我想做的，熱愛我的夢想，展現我的創作。我一直以為自己是魔術師，但你才是我人生的魔法使。你的魔法照亮我最陰暗的角落，你的魔法讓我美夢成真。我沒有東西能夠等價回報，但是我會給你我的心。生日快樂，Princess Elizabeth Sonia Margaret Arendal，我愛你。」<br/>Elsa眼裡閃著淚光，心口頓時有暖意蔓延開來，開心地說道：「我也愛你！」<br/>Anna手中的花差點滑出掌心，愣著眼又驚又喜地問：「你說真的！？」<br/>「Yes！！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa帶著小跑步撲向Anna懷中，那力道有些強烈，Anna顧不得手中的花朵，接住Elsa轉了半圈，緊緊環抱彼此，熱情地親吻對方。<br/><br/>又是這個感覺。<br/>原來這種難以言喻，濃烈又深刻的揪心感受，是把愛說出口，同時得到相同的回應，激動得讓人想越說越多，只希望言語能夠傳達自己內心的十分之一。<br/><br/>Anna圈在Elsa腰際的雙臂越收越緊，感動地說著：「從來沒有人對我那樣說過⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa稍微退開來注視著Anna，像是要向她保證沒有聽錯，再次傾訴來自心裡最深處的情意。<br/>「我愛你，Anna。很愛你。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">數不清是第幾次親吻了，直到彼此都滿意了為止，她們貼著額頭享受無人干擾的甜蜜。<br/>不久，Anna突然眼睛一亮，說道：「閉上眼睛，跟我來！」<br/><br/>Elsa緩慢地移動步伐，跟著Anna的引導來到飯廳，感覺到Anna站在身後的同時，聽見她輕聲地說：「可以張開眼睛了。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa眨眨雙眼，只見餐桌上擺滿了巧克力製成的食物，全部都是Anna開發的菜單成品。<br/>她不會認錯那個她愛愈生命的神級甜點火山派，但是鎮座在正中央的冰藍色巧克力城堡，再一次用它夢幻壯觀的美麗身姿，讓Elsa忘卻了呼吸。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「巧克力城堡！但你不是說⋯⋯」<br/>Anna點點頭，說道：「我當下確實急瘋了，還差點哭出來呢。但是Kai突然出現，他說Agnar先生早在比賽結束前就先下了通牒，不准任何人競標這座城堡。他已經答應會捐助善款，所以拍賣會的人很欣然地同意了。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">巧克力藝術家上前取下塔頂的雪結晶，接上俐落卻絕美的葉形鍊墜，轉身向Elsa問道：「我有這個榮幸為你配戴嗎，公主殿下？」<br/>Elsa笑著點點頭，撥開髮絲，讓Anna將扣環繫在她的後頸。<br/>發現大師因為看見自己的鎖骨以及頸線而紅了臉時，不禁自豪地偷笑出來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「果然就跟我想像的一樣，很適合你。」<br/>「謝謝你，Anna。它很美！」<br/>Anna揚起魔魅的笑意，說道：「還沒完呢。」接著她又繞回Elsa身後，在她耳邊細語：「別眨眼喔。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna抬起手，往掌心吹出氣息，同時舞動著指節，她手中閃亮的金粉隨即飛向空中，在巧克力城堡上方劃出一道炫目優雅的曲線。<br/>此時，巧克力城堡內部竟然浮現了光芒，從各個角度照亮半透明夾層中的雪結晶，光影位置的變化讓人眼睛產生錯覺，就像看見立體冰晶憑空漂浮旋轉，好像它具有生命似的！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">超乎想像的光彩效果令Elsa看得驚嘆連連，她像是體驗了一場魔幻大秀，竟然有些脫力地往後倒向Anna，驚奇地問：「你是怎麼⋯⋯？它是如何⋯⋯？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">連問題都不知道該怎麼問才對，Elsa驚訝地發現這個巧克力做的城堡，已經超越她的知識所能理解的範圍。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你在蛋糕裡面裝了一台投影機嗎？不然怎麼可能⋯⋯剛才那是怎麼辦到的？你確定這是可以吃的巧克力嗎？」<br/>Elsa瞠目結舌的可愛表情，令Anna笑了出來，說道：「這需要一點技術，和一點耐心，還有很多的魔法。」<br/>「你是要告訴我，你在一天半之內，想出這個搭配黑科技的可食用巧克力城堡？還好Daddy想到要把城堡攔截下來，不然我一定會嫉妒死搶走這個蛋糕的人⋯⋯。」<br/>Anna輕笑一聲，說道：「這座城堡的女王只有你一個。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">雖然聽起來還不錯，但是Elsa看著巧克力城堡，想像只有自己一個人在裡面的景象。<br/><br/>——嗯⋯⋯</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa輕輕搖頭，說道：「雖然這提議不錯。但是比起孤單的女王，我寧願當你的公主。」<br/>「Wow⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Anna心想，要是有誰在旁邊看著，肯定會覺得她們是笨蛋情侶吧。<br/>想想幾天前，要她們坦白對彼此的想法居然還很彆扭呢！<br/><br/>「那我可以擔任你的專屬王家主廚囉？」<br/>Elsa這時想起了Agnar的提議，說道：「說到這個，Daddy有一個職缺想問你的意見。是在他旗下的餐廳，擔任甜點主廚。」<br/>「真的？」<br/>「你不一定非要答應不可。但是我的個人主廚可不准推掉喔！」<br/>Anna提起Elsa的手，在她的手背貼上一個吻，「遵命，公主殿下。」<br/>「說正經的，我知道你的才能絕對不只是一個主廚而已。」<br/>望著Elsa認真的目光，Anna看出她眼中的一絲篤定，說道：「嗯⋯⋯聽起來你有什麼好安排囉？」<br/>「我是有個想法沒錯。」<br/>「我很樂意另外找個時間談這件事，但是今天我不重要。這是你的生日，你才是主角，Elizabeth公主。」<br/>Elsa咬了咬嘴唇，頓了一會才說：「我有沒有告訴過你，我的名字從你嘴巴說出來，聽著特別浪漫？」<br/>「是嗎？⋯⋯Elizabeth？」Anna故意逗一逗她的公主，眼前粉嫩的臉龐立刻染上一片鮮豔的桃紅色，令她滿意地笑了，「你臉紅了。」<br/>「Anna！！」<br/>「好、好、好。壽星來切蛋糕吧！」<br/>然而進行到壽星必備的儀式時，Elsa居然瞬間愁著眉，苦了臉可憐兮兮地說：「噢，但我不想破壞它⋯⋯。這麼美的城堡耶！而且你花了8小時才做好！」<br/>Anna苦笑著說：「但它是蛋糕啊。你不吃它，它可是會臭掉的。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">好像那是個非常艱難的抉擇，Elsa天人交戰了好一會，才忍痛點頭。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「好吧⋯⋯那你可以再表演一次剛才的魔術秀嗎？在摧毀它之前，我想再看一次。」<br/>Anna臉色一僵，有點困擾地說：「啊⋯⋯我就擔心你會說這句話。因為那是只能玩一次的小把戲，所以⋯⋯」<br/>「噢⋯⋯」<br/><br/>——天啊，怎麼會這麼委屈⋯⋯！<br/><br/>Elsa愁容滿面的樣子，連帶感染了Anna，不禁開始覺得逼她吃掉那座城堡的自己，好像做了什麼殘忍的事情一樣，竟然心疼了起來，趕緊打開懷抱，把不開心的公主包圍在臂彎之中。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「不要傷心嘛。我把它記在這裡啊！」她指了指自己的腦袋，「如果你真的很想看，我再做一次就好啦。」<br/>「可是這要花你很多時間耶。」<br/>「那也是為了我親愛的公主殿下啊。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa欣然地接受專屬主廚的安慰之吻，腦中念頭一轉，說道：「其實⋯⋯我正巧有一個好辦法。」<br/>Anna頭上冒出了問號。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「什麼辦法？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">巧克力城堡在這個美麗的週五早晨重新開張。<br/>這是一場只對發送邀請函的特別顧客公開的揭幕儀式，人們不遠千里而來，聚集在前院引領期盼。<br/><br/>「我們很榮幸邀請到Agnar Arendelle先生來進行剪綵，揭幕巧克力城堡的全新風貌。」<br/><br/>司儀歡迎一身灰藍色西裝的Agnar上台，他簡單地向賓客揮揮手，不打算致詞搶走餐廳成員的風采，只是向賓客道了謝，便毫不囉唆剪斷了像禮物緞帶一樣，纏繞著布幕的彩帶。<br/>巨大的布面揭露開來，使全新打造的餐廳外觀映入眼簾。<br/><br/>一座閃閃發光的雙層城堡，幾乎和兩年前那座奪得博覽會冠軍的巧克力藝術一模一樣！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">使用特殊材質重現巧克力藝術的原型，散發虹彩鋒芒的外牆，在陽光的照射之下，儼然像是一座夢幻冰城。<br/>穿過入口前的兩座圓形噴水池，霸氣卻優雅精緻的高聳雙開大門後方，是個六角形的挑高用餐大廳。<br/>仿照巧克力藝術的城堡結構，在深處還有樓中樓夾層，左右各有一道階梯可以往上走到稍高處的用餐區。<br/>二樓中央，有著與建築物外層使用相同材料打造的立體冰晶裝飾，是個全新的拍照打卡景點。<br/>就在它的下方，被兩道階梯包夾的一樓櫥窗裡，是設置著充滿各式各樣調理道具和機器的展演型廚房。<br/><br/>Agnar引領賓客步入餐廳，Rapunzel迅速安排客人入座，Freddy立刻捧著冰桶為大家注入冰咖啡。<br/>經驗老到的Kai也來幫忙，他游刃有餘地協助上菜，同時出聲指導Freddy的手勢與動作。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Marshall將兩盤新鮮出爐的巧克力甜點，送上自助取餐檯。<br/>在餐廳進行改裝前，火山派總算被列入菜單之中，並立即成為整年度最受歡迎的品項。<br/>經過廚藝精湛的Gerda提點，Marshall已經能做出達到95%的派皮水準。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf仍然改不了邊料理邊尖叫的習慣，在桌邊料理燒烤牛排時，匆忙繚亂的手勢卻有著沈穩地節奏。<br/>看似驚慌的他，依舊完美地烤出了焦香肉嫩的主餐，獲得Gerda肯定的笑意。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Kristoff挖著一支又一支的冰淇淋，他自豪地創造出了不易融化，帶有小顆水果冰粒的創意口味。<br/>看這些吃得不亦樂乎的挪威學童們就知道，他的甜點菜單受到了孩子的肯定，甚至還有大人都想一嚐再嚐的咖啡摩卡巧克力餅乾冰淇淋，總算獲得新任老闆的認可評價。<br/><br/>除了向大家介紹餐廳的絕美設計，讓饕客見識固定班底們更加精進的廚藝以外，巧克力城堡的最大招牌，眾所矚目的巧克力藝術秀，才是大家真正期待的主場賣點。<br/><br/>Rapunzel眼看客人已經進入放鬆享受的階段，壓下無線電按鈕說道：「可以準備開始了。」<br/>「收到。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans就坐在樓中樓用餐區後方，牆內的主控室裡，透過監視器觀察餐廳內的動靜。<br/>他將音樂聲轉小，同時將燈光調暗，點亮聚光燈照在冰晶上方，接著按下啟動鍵。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">只見立體冰晶由內而外綻放出虹彩光芒，並且緩緩地旋轉，就像一顆舞池中央閃亮耀眼的水晶球。<br/>賓客的驚嘆此起彼落，紛紛拿出手機或是錄影、或是拍照。<br/>同時，一道瘦高的白色身影，出現在樓中樓的扶手旁。<br/>認出那傾國美貌的瞬間，大廳內響起了如雷掌聲。<br/><br/>Elsa，餐廳的新任老闆，穿著簡約時尚的白色洋裝，緞面裝飾著手縫的精工水鑽，她蓬軟的金髮束成馬尾垂在肩頭，脖子上點綴著雪結晶造型的鑽石項鍊。<br/>她手中捏著高腳杯，向底下所有賓客敬酒，贏得來自全場的祝賀，這時音響再度播放優美柔和的前調。<br/><br/>Anna出現在下方的展演室，客人們以熱烈的歡呼，迎接巧克力藝術大師出場。<br/>她向群眾揮手打招呼，接著端出足足能供40人食用的巨大三層蛋糕。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna將蛋糕表面漆成天藍色，然後使用工具在每一層蛋糕體的側邊，雕上美麗細膩的向日葵與葉片。<br/>接著進入蛋糕頂部裝飾的製作。<br/>她使用看起來就像雪球的生巧克力，捏出一個身穿白色裝束，頭戴皇冠的女性人像。<br/>然後，將巧克力板切割、雕刻成許多細小菱形的結晶，沾黏在女王人像的裙身。<br/>接著使用噴槍，在洋裝的裙襬做出藍紫色的漸層，並運用同樣的技法，在塑形過的薄透糖片上染色，裝在女王人像的背後作為披風，看起來就像是她生了一雙翅膀。<br/>最後，她使用畫筆將女王的長髮繪成金色。<br/><br/>賓客們的讚嘆聲再度響遍全場，他們認出這個人像就是以Elsa為藍本所創作時，都大聲頌揚她的名字，也有的人舉起酒杯致敬。<br/><br/>Anna這時將女王人像放上蛋糕頂端固定，到處確認每個角落都完美無缺之後，便抓起一把參雜可食用銀粉的糖霜，俐落地撒向蛋糕表面，增加閃光點點的夢幻效果。<br/>最後她將完工的蛋糕轉向賓客，在掌聲中向大家鞠躬道謝。<br/><br/>然而當她再度與Elsa出現在眾人面前時，餐車上載著的卻不是絕美的白衣女王和向日葵三層蛋糕，而是一隻背上長著透明冰刺，張牙舞爪的強壯雪怪。<br/>坐在最前列的孩子們驚呼出聲，女孩們指著雪怪尖叫，男孩們則興奮地直呼好帥。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">跟在她們之後露臉的是Hans，他手裡捉著一把紙做的棍子，看起來一臉走了八百年霉運的模樣，很不情願地站在前方。<br/>他甚至還企圖逃跑，卻被訓練有素的黑衣人們給逮住，放回來Anna與Elsa之間。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">音響放出了歡快的皮納塔之歌，大人小孩們總算知道下一段餘興節目為何了，有的人拍手催促，更多的是舉手想要參與的孩子。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans本想跟身旁的Anna求救，可是妹妹絲毫不願理會他，轉身回到廚房繼續準備餐點，只留下他，和視線散發一股駭人寒氣，狠狠瞪著他的Elsa。<br/><br/>「怎麼了？你不是最擅長這個嗎？動手啊。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她的語氣更是讓Hans覺得自己已經被千刀萬剮，令他不敢違背頂頭上司的指示，舉起棍子敲打巧克力製成的雪怪。<br/>但是雪怪身軀異常地堅固，這一敲下去，除了他的紙棍有些彎曲以外，雪怪連根冰刺都沒斷。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「這麼小力？你以前砸壞Anna的作品時，用的可是這個力道的十倍吧？繼續啊。」<br/>「唔⋯⋯拜託饒了我吧！」Hans的五官都快皺在一起了，內心是滿腔的歉疚與懊悔。<br/><br/>Rapunzel回到廚房，在Anna身邊笑道：「噢，這真是我看過最精彩的活動了！完全就是公開處刑啊。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna打開烤箱取出最新力作，咖啡巧克力千層可頌。<br/>濃醇的咖啡香氣立刻像是炸開來一樣，強行鑽入鼻腔。<br/>Rapunzel看著那些淺褐色的酥鬆外殼，就感覺唾液幾乎要從嘴巴滿溢出來。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna冷哼一聲，笑道：「那可是特別加厚的巧克力球，裡面還有一層冷凍冰淇淋。等到冰淇淋融化為止，至少要再幾十分鐘吧，他肯定會打到手軟。而且皮納塔要是太容易被打破就不好玩了。反正是他活該呀，Elsa想出這個企劃根本就是天才！」<br/><br/>Rapunzel側眼瞧著Anna，談及過往，她已經沒有往昔那般憤世忌俗，覺得全世界都與她作對的悲劇情懷，現在居然能如此自然地說起過去與Hans的恩怨。<br/>當然不是說她完全都不生氣，而是她放下了對Hans的仇視。<br/><br/>「這次打算待多久啊？中間有沒有空閒出去一起吃個飯？」<br/>「當然好啊。這次要待兩個禮拜，中間是有安排一些去職校的表演和講座，不過Elsa希望我可以多休息，所以行程並不緊湊。」<br/>「挪威那邊呢？看那些孩子們跟在你後面『老師、老師』的叫，還真像母雞帶小雞。我都感動得快要哭了，我們Anna居然也有這一天⋯⋯！」<br/>Anna吊著眼斜睨假裝擦拭眼淚的Rapunzel，說道：「真是浮誇⋯⋯。在挪威的生活很棒啊，除了真的有點太冷之外，教那些孩子做甜點其實很有趣呢。空檔時就學學挪威語，跟Gerda學做挪威料理，和Elsa到處走走看看，日子過得很充實。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">在這短暫的兩年中看見Anna的轉變，Rapunzel不禁替表姐感到開心，卻更加佩服帶給她這些轉機的Elsa。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「也不枉你大老遠跑去挪威，娶回來一個這麼棒的公主呢。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna垂下視線，看著套緊中指的閃亮訂婚銀戒，精工雕刻的雪花紋路，一看就讓她想起了戀人。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「還沒有，好嗎。而且其實是她娶我，不是我娶她。」<br/>「有什麼分別嗎？還不都是結婚？」<br/>「當然不一樣。是我得跟她姓Arendal。而且，」Anna吊著眼說道：「她居然拒絕我的求婚耶！我當時快心臟病發了你知道嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel翻起白眼，說道：「這件事你到底要記到什麼時候啊⋯⋯她不是馬上就反過來跟你求婚了嗎。」<br/>「我一個晚上就嚇出好幾根白頭髮，怎麼可能輕易忘記！」<br/>「人家在背地裡幫你這麼多忙，還奇蹟似地解決你跟Hans的心結，你多幾根白頭髮就當作是一點小小代價啊。」<br/>「唔⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Anna想起那個悲喜交加的夜晚還是有點芥蒂。<br/>被深愛的女友拒絕本來篤定會成功的求婚，心裡不是那麼平衡。<br/>但她也並不生Elsa的氣，只是當時的心情太像坐雲霄飛車，從雲端摔到地底，再被從爛泥巴裡撿起來又親又哄的，瞬間像被推上火箭往宇宙衝刺，這可不是常人心臟能夠負荷的超展開劇情！<br/><br/>Rapunzel好奇了許久，但是擔心會像是在揭開Anna的瘡疤，遲遲不敢追問。現在眼看Anna淡然的態度，心想或許可以試著旁敲側擊，於是問道：「Elsa到底用了什麼辦法整治Hans，讓他變得這麼認份啊？看起來很像是把他帶去什麼秘密基地，然後用高科技洗腦拷問之類的。」<br/>「你以為是漫威電影喔⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>Anna回想起兩年前，那趟去挪威的命運之旅。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">結束巧克力博覽會之後，Anna和Elsa開車前往奧斯陸，度過只有兩個人的甜蜜時光。<br/>再次回到卑爾根，花了整天和女友閒聊未來的人生計劃之後，Elsa與Agnar暫別，跟著Anna一塊離開挪威。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna受Elsa的邀請到Icy Coffee公司去坐坐，以為單純是要討論可以一起發展的工作，卻在會議室裡看到Hans坐著等待她們。<br/><br/>「你這個陰魂不散的傢伙，到底要糾纏Elsa到什麼時候！」<br/>Anna正要過去揍人，Elsa趕緊把她攔下來，說道：「不不，Anna。是我請他來的。」<br/>Anna瞧了瞧女友，瞪著Hans說道：「也對。在挪威發生的事情，我需要答案。我可是憋了很久沒問，現在你自己給我說清楚！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans立刻感受到Elsa凌厲的目光，胃壁不禁開始抽了起來，深呼吸幾下，起身站在Anna面前，低著頭懺悔。<br/>「對不起。」<br/>Anna吊著眼，雙手抱在胸前，想起那件事就有氣，不悅地說道：「如果是喝醉酒砸壞Elsa的蛋糕那件事，我說過我絕對不會原諒你！」<br/>「不，不只是那件事⋯⋯。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans閉上眼向自尊說再見，然後抬起頭來看著Anna，說道：「是我偷了你的曲子。」<br/>Anna一愣，一時沒想通他指的是什麼，問道：「啊？你在說什麼？」<br/>「你的音樂教授，跟我的音樂教授是同一個人。我偷用你的曲子交作業在先，所以他誤以為是你抄襲我的曲子。除此之外，我還⋯⋯」他瞥了Elsa一眼，說道：「企圖用那首歌討好Elsa。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">安靜聽著的Anna直到這時才突然爆氣，掄起拳頭，額上噴出青筋，凶狠地說道：「你說什麼！？」<br/>「Anna，好了，那是過去的事情。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna望著阻擋自己撕碎Hans的Elsa，有點失落地問道：「等等⋯⋯所以那天，你不是第一次聽到那首歌？你怎麼沒告訴我？」<br/>Elsa不希望Anna在這天犯下謀殺哥哥的罪，因此並未正面回答這個問題，轉了個彎說明：「我只是依稀記得旋律。而且在那之前我就已經發現了。」<br/>「你什麼時候發現的？我完全不曉得⋯⋯。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「被你壓在你家地板上，隔天早上醒來穿衣服的時候，在內褲底下剛好看到這張樂譜」這個事實，Elsa實在說不出口，只是稍微紅著面簡單帶過：「在你的祕密基地發現的。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans繼續說道：「從小開始，我就想成為在舞台上唱歌的巨星，成為受人矚目的焦點，成為『某個人』，而不是沒沒無聞的邊緣人。但不論怎麼嘗試，教授都勸我放棄，因為我沒有天份。」<br/><br/>Anna不敢相信，眼前這個談論著內心世界的人，竟然是自己的哥哥，而且是交惡了十年的Hans。<br/>她開始懷疑，Elsa是不是真的用公主頭銜，透過極其可怕的手段，癱瘓了Hans的意志？<br/><br/>「可是你卻先做到了這一點，因此我開始害怕你會比我還要出名，比我更有成就。撕掉你的畫，毀掉你的巧克力藝術，都只是因為我很嫉妒你。但無論你決定從哪個方向重新開始，你都做得有聲有色。阻止你離開巧克力城堡，是因為我知道，要是你走了，這間餐廳一定會倒閉。光靠我自己，不可能繼續支撐下去。Anna，你其實是個很讓人驕傲的妹妹，我很抱歉這麼久以來，我一直用很差勁的態度對待你。對不起，請你原諒我。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna沒有立刻接話，眨眨眼看著Hans，側身向Elsa問道：「你聽到的跟我聽到的是一樣的嗎？」<br/>Elsa苦笑著說：「我想應該是吧。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna睨著渾身散發違和感的哥哥，仍舊不願輕易妥協，又問：「那你去挪威幹什麼？還就那麼剛好在展場裡，而且是職員室！你是不是原本打算陷害我，讓我無法得名？」<br/>Hans突然臉色發白，好像這個問題觸碰到他的夢魘還是什麼，居然面露畏懼之情，說道：「還是讓Elsa告訴你吧⋯⋯。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna望向女友尋求解答，於是Elsa說道：「我們在你家那晚，隔天我會提前離開，就是因為我發現了那張樂譜。我想趕在回來挪威之前處理這件事，所以⋯⋯稍微用了點強硬的手段，威脅Hans說出實話。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna回憶起Rapunzel告訴她的小插曲，看來那天果然是Hans的惡夢。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「他說願意道歉，並且開始對你做補償。起初我也不相信，所以要他到會場去做無償義工，以防任何需要發生。幸好我記得要他趕著製作了你的名片帶去。」<br/>Anna的不信任感太過強烈，嘴巴開開合合了幾次，覷著Hans說道：「如果你只是不希望餐廳倒閉，認為這樣就可以騙我繼續留在巧克力城堡，之後你又露出本性的話，我是不會回去工作的！」<br/>Hans看向Elsa，說道：「你得問問你的新老闆，看她同不同意才行。」<br/>「Wait, what？」Anna訝異地望著女友，「你該不會⋯⋯？」<br/>「Elsa買下了巧克力城堡，現在她才是你的老闆。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna張大嘴巴，視線在Elsa與Hans之間來來回回忙碌地跑著，不知道腦袋裡都在想些什麼八股劇情，最後她瞪著Hans，狐疑地說：「你這個王八蛋！如果你是在覬覦Elsa的財產，那我可不會跟她結婚！」<br/>Elsa一愣，不明白Anna怎麼會得出這種結論，嚇得扭著眉毛，眼帶淚光地說：「什麼！？你、你不想要跟我結婚嗎？」<br/>「你們已經要結婚了！？」<br/><br/>那日的道歉大會，與餐廳管理權轉移會議，因為突然歪樓得太嚴重，延遲了將近三個小時才結束。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">結論是，Hans不再執著於自己經營餐廳這件事。<br/>雖然利用Weselton逃跑時，沒膽一起抽離的資金，短暫地支撐了一陣子。<br/>但是按照Elsa的要求，減低員工們的工時，還要增加每個人的時薪，令他傷透了腦筋，每晚都睡不好覺。<br/>因此聽到Elsa決定買下並接管餐廳，還要續用每一位員工，著實讓他鬆了口氣。<br/>他知道現在以這個資歷，在外是絕對找不到工作的，因此懇求Elsa讓他繼續留在餐廳，什麼工作他都願意嘗試。<br/>Elsa答應給他一個位置，只要他不再搞事，也不再百般欺負Anna，她就不會將他過去所做的那些錯事告訴任何人，條件是他得親自去找當年那位教授坦白自己的過錯，還給Anna一個清白。<br/>而Elsa給的工作，是要Hans擔任Anna的巧克力藝術廣告行銷，讓他每天都去做以前最抗拒的事情，以示他的誠意。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna直到後來才逐漸相信，Hans是真心想要悔過。<br/>他對推銷Anna的巧克力藝術，居然挺甘之如飴的。<br/>在Elsa的指示下，替巧克力城堡做的宣傳，也有了顯著的成果。<br/><br/><br/>「不如就說，Elsa是個強大的公主，惹惱她絕對沒有好下場的。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna並沒有對幾位成員說出Hans那些不可取的行徑，她不希望害Elsa成為言而無信的人，因此她也一同遵守約定，把Hans的往事塵封在記憶中。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel聳聳肩不再逼問她，笑道：「保持神祕，是吧？好啊，那我就不問了。倒是大師啊，你的公主下令要見你，你得帶著迷人的小點心去她的寢宮喔。」<br/>「什麼寢宮，沒有禮貌。那是我老婆耶！」<br/>「你不是說還沒嗎？」<br/>「囉唆！走開！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna把Rapunzel趕了出去，同時加快手邊動作，在可頌表面刷上焦糖液，急速降溫之後，再在上頭灑滿雪片般的糖粉。<br/><br/>——很好，可以出餐了！<br/><br/>Anna捧著滿載可頌的托盤走出廚房，賓客們為她的到來，以及她手上這些美味的食物創作而鼓譟。<br/>可頌才剛上桌，就幾乎被搶食一空。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna，這真是太好吃了！」<br/>Agnar喜孜孜地跑過來，鬍鬚上還沾著可頌的碎片，開懷地笑著。<br/>「在我心目中只差一點就要打敗火山派了。」<br/>「謝謝你，Agnar先生。我會努力打破自己的紀錄。」<br/>Agnar這時鼓起腮幫子，裝腔作勢地說：「什麼先生，就跟你說要叫我Agnar！」<br/><br/>——這父女倆鬧起脾氣來還真像⋯⋯。<br/><br/>Anna內心冒著汗滴，改口說道：「Agnar。大人專屬的勃根地巧克力，還有白酒生巧克力快要試做完成了，我會記得讓你嚐嚐的。」<br/>「太好了！」Agnar舉起他引以為傲的莊園紅酒，愉快地大聲說著：「各位，敬Anna，最傑出的主廚！我未來的媳婦！」<br/>「敬Anna！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna還是有點不習慣出名的感覺，這樣被人群愛戴著，雖然是她一直以來的夢想，心情也很美妙沒錯，但是此刻她更寧願安靜地和唯一的那個人一起慶祝。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「謝謝各位。我先失陪了，有位女王正在等候呢！」<br/><br/><br/>Anna捧著托盤，穿過樓中樓的中控室，往上走進外人止步的員工休息室。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這裡比先前更寬敞更舒適，現在有沙發床，家庭劇院，每個成員一個寬大的衣櫥，可以洗熱水澡的浴室，頭頂上那一座Anna設計的巨型冰晶吊燈，更是美麗無瑕的藝術。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這些環境上的改善，都拜Elsa之賜。<br/>她認為唯有將員工照顧得像家人，他們開心，工作才會順利，餐廳自然就會生意興隆。<br/><br/>和Elsa一起工作的每一天，都充滿了無盡的樂趣。<br/>她給予Anna無限的自由，任她嘗試所有她想做的事物。<br/>雖然不會每次都試驗成功，可是Elsa總能讓Anna保有繼續創造的動力。<br/>現在Anna終於能夠體會把工作當作遊戲，把創作當作抒發，把人生當作享受，究竟是如何一番寫意的生活。<br/><br/>和Elsa的戀情，自然又舒服。<br/>她們就像那些已經結褵十多年的愛侶，在彼此身邊特別療癒，對雙方都充滿著永不枯竭的熱情。<br/>在Anna心底，她經常只想將Elsa擁在懷中，抱得越緊越好，只要呼喚她的名字就會感到安心。<br/>跟她在一起，甚至不必特別做什麼都好。<br/>那就是為什麼在她想通這一點的當下，就決定立刻出門買了戒指。<br/><br/>——雖然她拒絕我了⋯⋯好了，人家幾秒鐘後就反過來求婚了嘛。大氣一點好不好？⋯⋯啊，又分心了。<br/><br/>Anna不禁走神了，看見鏡子裡的自己，顏面神經有點失去控制，幸好沒有被誰看見。<br/>她重新整理情緒，走向休息室深處，那扇裝飾著藍色雪結晶的雙開門。<br/>在她抬手準備敲門前，門便忽然敞開。<br/>眼前是體態曼妙，那身白色洋裝真的有夠美，還有誰的金髮比她更蓬軟柔順，Anna每天都想跟人炫耀的天菜未婚妻。<br/><br/>——不過，嗯？她看起來有點不太高興的樣子。<br/><br/>Anna還在腦裡妄想的時候，Elsa已經等不及開口說話：「太慢了！你知道這頓午餐我等多久了嗎？我好餓！結果你居然在門口發呆！」<br/><br/>——看吧，就說他們父女倆完全是一個模樣。<br/><br/>Anna發現Elsa辦公桌旁的監視器畫面，正好照在這扇門前，顯然自己剛才的窘態都被看得一清二楚。<br/>但她並不介意，將托盤捧在眼前，笑道：「是我不好，殿下。你今天有點太美，我怕我看到你會神智不清，萬一料理不好吃怎麼辦。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa把Anna拉進辦公室，托盤可以先去旁邊稍等沒關係。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「那先來一點開胃菜。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa張開雙臂站在Anna面前，主廚失笑一聲，接住公主的白嫩雙手將她拉進懷中，捧著她柔軟的臉頰，先送上一波熱吻。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「滿意嗎，我的公主？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa環住Anna的肩膀，縮去她肩窩裡找到最喜歡的位置，吸飽Anna身上香甜的氣息。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「4分。」<br/>「4分！？滿分是幾分啊？」<br/>「誰叫你今天都忙著做吃的，連看都沒怎麼看我一眼⋯⋯。」<br/>「我偷看怎麼能被人發現？你爸也在耶。而且我今天是主廚啊，我不忙著做吃的該怎麼辦？」<br/>「哎嗡哼哎嗯噢⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa發出了一串不可名狀的奇異聲響，抗議今天獲得的Anna成分太少，因此現在把臉埋在她身上充電。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「食物會涼掉喔？」<br/>「再等一下⋯⋯」<br/>Anna為了安撫心愛的未婚妻，低頭在她臉頰上親吻一口，寵溺地說道：「我特別準備了你的專屬甜點耶，你不打算吃了？」<br/>Elsa立馬抬起頭，以前所未有的認真表情，帶上閃閃發亮的眼神，篤定地說：「當・然・要。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna牽著Elsa回到她的座位，端來托盤打開鐵蓋，鮮豔的色彩搭配立刻奪去了Elsa的目光。<br/><br/>三支略呈粉紅色，熟成度恰到好處，外皮略微焦脆的羊排層層堆疊，一顆鮮美鮑魚倚靠在其中。<br/>一旁有以多種香草醃漬，烘烤到皮脆內軟的馬鈴薯，還有煎至淺金色表皮，去除腥味的紅黃甜椒段，中心放入一小撮青綠色的生菜沙拉。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「親愛的公主殿下，今天為你準備的是，黑巧克力濃縮咖啡醬烤羊排佐鮑魚。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa飢腸轆轆地看著美麗又美觀的餐點，光是聽到名字就知道，這絕對會很好吃。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「主餐就把這麼厲害的東西端出來，等會的甜點該怎麼辦？」<br/>「這是讓你填飽肚子的主食，但你的專屬甜點才是主餐喔。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa翹起眉梢，托盤內就只有這一道料理，沒有其他東西呀？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我的甜點在哪裡？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna笑得神秘兮兮的，將手藏去鐵蓋後頭，下一秒居然端出一杯以咖啡為基底的馬丁尼。<br/>巧克力醬畫在三角形酒杯的內壁，一圈乳白色的餅乾巧克力醬環繞杯口，順著杯身往下畫出幾道濃得凝固的痕跡，一些看起來像餅乾碎的細末沾附在上頭，杯子頂端以細籤插著一塊布朗尼。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa驚奇地看著Anna，把她手中的鐵盤搶過來到處檢視，也把Anna拉來身邊，強制讓她轉了一圈，愣愕地說：「你從哪裡變出來這杯咖啡馬丁尼的？你去學了魔術嗎？怎麼會！？」<br/>Anna豎起食指，說道：「這可不是一般的咖啡馬丁尼。」她半蹲下來與Elsa平視，「看清楚了。」<br/><br/>她推出掌心做了一些不知道從哪學來的花俏手勢，在馬丁尼上空輕輕一揮，那塊串在頂端的布朗尼居然迸出一株火苗！<br/>火花接觸到含有酒精的液體，發出「呼！」的細小聲響，點燃一片紫紅色的火焰，酒液表面居然顯現出了一道心型剪影。<br/><br/>Elsa看得忘記該開口說話，直到火焰完全消失為止，她才發現自己屏住了氣息。<br/><br/>Anna動手替她取下細籤上的布朗尼，將它放入杯中，說道：「快，趁現在喝一口。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa甚至不記得要思考，腦袋再度經歷知識重新建構的過程，使她無意識地按照Anna的話作出反應，拿起酒杯輕啜一口。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「嗚嗯！？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa手扶在嘴邊，立刻挺起了身體，瞪大眼睛盯著手中這杯挑戰她常識的調酒。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「這是什麼東西！？」<br/>Anna笑得合不攏嘴，摟著Elsa說道：「我叫它『濃情咖啡巧克力』。」<br/>「為什麼會⋯⋯？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa試著再喝了一口，不曉得是什麼東西在她的嘴裡跳動，就好像有煙火在口腔裡橫衝直撞。<br/>輕微的伏特加混合蘭姆酒香，溫熱了她的舌根，再來是她的精品咖啡豆才有的柔和順口，最後是香甜濃厚的巧克力漿，一路從喉嚨燒到體內深處，讓她在瞬間提起精神，發出「嗚嗚嗚嗚」的可愛聲響。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「怎麼會這麼好喝？你到底怎麼調出來的？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa眼睛水汪汪的，除了味覺爆炸以外，剛才莫名其妙就燒起來的美麗火焰，還有酒液表面像加了電腦後製的心型剪影，那些都是什麼、什麼？她現在就要答案，答案！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna聳聳肩，說道：「很簡單啊。用一點你的咖啡，用一點我的巧克力，還有我們的魔法。」<br/>Elsa歪著頭，疑惑道：「我們的魔法？那是什麼？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna撈起Elsa的手，笑著在她細長指節上配戴的銀戒親吻一口。<br/><br/>「真愛。」<br/><br/>-Fin.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Side Story. Get This Right #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>因為沒有太露骨的形容，我就不加年齡限制囉⋯⋯<br/>你們懂的！( ̀⌄ ́)</p><p>甜度：全糖＋巧克力</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「Okay。現在，用你的木勺輕輕攪拌材料。我說，輕輕地！非常輕的那種！直到你看不見粉末，而且麵糊非常細緻光滑。」<br/><br/>Anna站在寬大的工作台前，被各種烘培食材和機具所包圍。<br/>在學生們的視線注目下，按照步驟展示並指導如何製作她的食譜。<br/><br/>這是舉辦在料理工作室的烘培課程，場地與經費都由知名巧克力品牌Sjokoladey的老闆Agnar Arendelle所贊助。<br/>他是一個慷慨親切的男人，最近成為了近似Anna家人般的存在，這得感謝她親愛的女友。<br/><br/>「Anna，我好了！」<br/>一個學生興奮地舉高手臂。<br/><br/>Anna抬頭望去，那個女孩全身沾滿了可可粉，雙手跟圍裙狀況尤其淒慘。<br/>Anna嘆了口氣，慢慢走向女孩的工作桌。</p><p>「Lily，我剛才不是說要很輕地攪拌嗎？你的材料有一半都在盆子外面。」<br/>「因為餅乾太簡單了。我想要烤蛋糕！很大的蛋糕！」<br/>「你當然可以烤蛋糕，在你能夠把簡單的餅乾都做得很完美之後。」<br/>「可是，Anna老師，我們很想烤蛋糕，因為情人節快到了！」另一個女孩說。<br/><br/>Anna這時掃視整個料理教室，孩子們確實還在製作餅乾麵糊，但是顯然他們的心思都不在手裡的工作，看樣子是在幻想自己會做出什麼樣的大蛋糕。<br/><br/>“這時候你絕不能跟孩子爭論，你不會贏的。”<br/>這是來自Elsa的意見。<br/>經常造訪孤兒院的她，似乎對孩子很有一套，把那些小鬼哄得服服帖帖的。<br/>於是在答應指導孩童烘培之前，Anna決定先徵求佳人的建議。</p><p>雖然她對藝術或是料理有著極高的天份，但是絲毫不懂應該如何面對不受控的人型生物。</p><p>“不要答應他們任何事情，要用聰明的辦法先矇混過去，讓他們願意乖乖妥協，又不會害你想要掐死他們。”<br/><br/>這時，一個好辦法蹦出來了！<br/>有創意一直都是Anna最大的長處。<br/><br/>「好吧。我本來想要保密，但是看在你們大家都很⋯⋯守本分的表現。這個餅乾，其實是要用來當作一個超級大蛋糕的裝飾！」<br/><br/>瞬間整個教室裡氣氛歡騰喧鬧，孩子們高興地喝采，放出尖銳的叫聲。<br/><br/>——而且我可沒說要做蛋糕喔！真是個好意見，親愛的。<br/><br/>Anna精神上送了個飛吻給Elsa。<br/><br/>「那個蛋糕會長什麼樣子？」一個孩子問道。<br/><br/>還真是個好問題，因為只是拿來敷衍孩子的藉口，Anna根本沒想那麼多。<br/><br/>「你們希望它長什麼樣子？」<br/><br/>「噢，我希望它很可愛！」<br/>「我想要很多層！」<br/>「像是婚禮蛋糕那樣。」<br/>「好耶！我們要做婚禮蛋糕！」<br/><br/>Anna總算明白，為什麼那些家長把孩子們送進來後，每個人臉上都帶著如釋重負的輕鬆愉悅，然後笑容相當燦爛地離開。<br/><br/>Anna忍不住打岔：「你們知道這是情人節，不是婚禮節嗎？」<br/>「可是很多人在這天結婚！」<br/>「是沒錯啦。可是⋯⋯」<br/>「你難道不想跟Arendelle小姐結婚嗎？」<br/>這時一個孩子突然舉起雙手，把巧克力麵糊甩得到處都是，喊道：「噢，我們可以幫Anna老師做一個婚禮蛋糕！」<br/><br/>在Anna出聲以前，孩子們因為這個新的點子而情緒激昂，每個人對於這個話題的興致，都遠遠超過手中的巧克力麵糊，紛紛開始加入討論的陣容。<br/><br/>「我們可以做花朵餅乾！還有心型餅乾！」<br/>「或者更棒的是，我們可以在餅乾上畫Anna老師跟Arendelle小姐的婚紗娃娃！」<br/><br/>「慢著、慢著！」Anna大聲拍手，企圖終止這個話題，說道：「我很感謝你們的心意，但是我們根本還沒訂婚呢！」<br/>「什麼！你居然還沒向她求婚！？」<br/>一個金髮女孩張大嘴巴，詫異地瞪著Anna，好像她做了什麼傷天害理的事情一樣。<br/>「我⋯⋯」<br/>「一個好的情人，應該為了這天安排特別計畫才行，Anna。」<br/>Anna覺得應該為自己辯護，於是說道：「我當然有計畫啊！我是個很稱職的好情人！只是不是要結婚。」<br/>「等等，你不想跟Arendelle小姐結婚嗎？」<br/>「我不是這個意思。總有一天我們會結婚，呃，應該吧。但是⋯⋯」<br/>「你應該在情人節當天跟她求婚。你永遠不知道，世事什麼時候會改變。」</p><p>Anna盯著這個用成熟口吻說話的女孩，其實不是很能理解，自己為什麼需要被一個10歲的孩子威脅。<br/><br/>——現在是烘培教學，還是戀愛諮商？不就是做個餅乾而已，有那麼難配合嗎？餅乾很好吃啊！為什麼不喜歡餅乾？肯定是因為他們沒吃過我做的餅乾！蛋糕是吧？既然你們這麼想要蛋糕⋯⋯<br/><br/>一個巨大的三層蛋糕，貼滿了玫瑰造型的餅乾作為裝飾。<br/>嗯，美麗又美味的圖像，瞬間就在她的腦海中浮現。<br/><br/>好吧。<br/>不就是個蛋糕嗎！<br/>一點無傷的小妥協，還可以接受。<br/>只要這些孩子不要繼續關心她的戀愛狀態，什麼都好！<br/>況且，有個美女公主外觀的食物處理機，會幫忙消化任何出現在她視野裡的甜點，完全不用擔心浪費問題！<br/><br/>「改變計劃！你們幫我做玫瑰造型餅乾，而且，該是用上顏色的時候了！」</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>好吧，這完全是個餿主意。<br/><br/>早知如此，她事先就應該選用藍色，至少料理教室看起來不會像兇案現場。<br/>但是成果也不算太糟啊，孩子們用餅乾麵糊做出了各種裝置藝術。<br/>神奇的是，沒有一個成品看起來像是玫瑰，反倒像是一群有毒又全身血淋淋，摸了就會致命的蝸牛。<br/><br/>「這些⋯⋯真是超乎想像呢。」<br/><br/>Elsa低頭看著盒子裡剩餘的餅乾。<br/>孩子們堅持要留下一些給她，當作是賓客入場時發送用的婚禮小物，當然Anna很自動地將不必要的訊息忽略沒說。<br/><br/>Anna心累地說道：「至少今年萬聖節，他們知道該做什麼東西了。」<br/>Elsa忍不住苦笑，說道：「看樣子你今天也很辛勞呢。你可以得到一個獎勵！」<br/><br/>Elsa環抱住Anna的脖子，送上一個舒心的吻。<br/>真是個遲來卻強效的精神補給！<br/><br/>Anna雖然很想加深她們的吻，但兩人畢竟身在料理教室中，隨時都可能有人走進來撞見她們親熱，而且她還得收拾剛才發生的慘案。</p><p>Anna不情願地退開，說道：「真是療癒，我剛好很需要。謝了⋯⋯」<br/>「等等，再一個。」<br/>Elsa捉住Anna的手，邀請Anna加入另一個美味的親吻。<br/>這令Anna有些驚訝，同時她嚐到Elsa口中殘留的一點餘香。</p><p>「你今天很主動耶。你喝酒了嗎？還是有什麼事情？」<br/><br/>通常在公眾場合，Elsa總是非常害羞，極少在無法令她放鬆的地方作出親密舉動。<br/>但是她剛才卻任由Anna頑皮的舌頭，在她嘴裡搗蛋作亂，甚至沒有抱怨會否被誰看見。</p><p>而Anna是對的，Elsa感覺似乎心情微恙，儘管臉上仍然維持著笑容。</p><p>Elsa把玩著Anna廚師袍上可愛的小領結，說道：「我們先回家吧！我幫你一起收拾。其他的等到家再說。」</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>起居室一片漆黑，唯一的光線來自於電視螢幕。<br/>閃爍的畫面正在播放緊張刺激的動作場景，一大群酷炫的超級英雄，正在組隊對抗侵略地球的紫色外星人。<br/>觀眾只有兩個，而且還根本沒在注意看電影。<br/>茶几上的杯酒已經回溫，冰桶裡的冰塊早就已經化成水了。<br/>造成它們加速暖化的原因，不只是因為暖氣，還有情侶火燙的親熱活動。<br/><br/>「嗯⋯⋯我喜歡你那麼做⋯⋯。」<br/>公主顯然很滿意情人的熱吻。<br/>「怎麼做？」</p><p>巧克力藝術師淘氣地笑著，繼續霸佔公主柔軟的嘴唇。<br/>它們嚐起來就像香甜的櫻桃口味棉花糖，嗯⋯⋯也可能是因為剛才喝了櫻桃甜酒的關係。</p><p>「就是⋯⋯剛才那樣。」Elsa害羞地嘟囊。<br/>然而酒精就是有種魔力，可以削減人類的恥度，讓她們短暫學會坦白的好處，於是她補充：「⋯⋯你的舌頭。」</p><p>Anna笑得更開，從不會厭倦取悅她的愛人。<br/>她將臉深埋在Elsa的頸間，說道：「我可以用舌頭做很多事情。你是說像這樣？還是⋯⋯這樣⋯⋯？」<br/><br/>——天啊，她是怎麼辦到「那樣」的！？<br/><br/>Elsa無法克制地顫抖，感覺體溫升高再升高。</p><p>「反正⋯⋯把它放在任何你喜歡的地方就對了！」<br/>「Wow。」</p><p>Anna抬起上身，臨時決定好好欣賞身下的絕景。<br/><br/>在新買的加長型沙發上，有個性感的金髮女人躺在她懷裡，咬著那對可口的唇瓣，用那雙誘惑又迷離的目光直視而來。<br/>白皙的臉頰像是熟透的蜜桃，等著被細細品嚐。<br/><br/>「你今天真的很主動。不是說我不喜歡啦，但是你有想要告訴我原因嗎？」<br/>不滿意那張魔性的嘴巴，只顧著說話卻不做正事，Elsa皺起眉頭，佯裝生氣的模樣，埋怨道：「Anna Anderson，現在你是對那個理由比較有興趣，還是對半裸的公主有興趣？」<br/>「⋯⋯既然你都這麼說了。」<br/><br/>為了要充分表達她對半裸的公主實在超有興趣，Anna這次瞄準比嘴唇更底下的目標。<br/>她摸去Elsa身後解開胸罩的背扣，把那件美麗卻礙事的蕾絲內衣推開。<br/><br/>「噢⋯⋯老天！」<br/>Elsa無聲地促吸一口，緊緊抱住Anna的頭。<br/><br/>——不管你在做什麼，不・要・離・開・那・裡！<br/><br/>「『老天』是嗎？難道那是我的新暱稱？」<br/>「不要⋯⋯對著那裡說話、噢！」<br/><br/>——給我慢著，她剛剛是咬了我的⋯⋯！？<br/><br/>雞皮疙瘩立刻爬滿她的肌膚，正當Elsa覺得感受太多太強烈，Anna彷彿讀到了她的心思，就在她毫無預警的同時，Anna的手開始往下遊走。<br/>在Elsa得以反應以前，Anna的吻隆重歸來，阻擋任何話語溜走，將它們轉化為甜美的低吟。<br/><br/>——救命，她的手指！！<br/><br/>Elsa感覺Anna的手指正在到處畫著小圈圈，就像是一個分裂出來的迷你Anna，在她的身上自由奔跑。<br/>先是跳過緊緻的小腹，快樂地在大腿上遊蕩，在光滑的皮膚表面翻滾，最後突然決定來個大轉彎，向未知探索⋯⋯<br/><br/>「Anna⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>就在Elsa準備好把自己交出去時，來自Anna的觸碰卻消失了。<br/><br/>「叫我嗎？」<br/><br/>Elsa張開眼睛，只見Anna抱著雙臂，舒舒服服地向後倚靠在沙發邊，一臉惡作劇似的笑容，實在有夠討厭！<br/><br/>——噢，不，你好大的膽子！<br/><br/>Elsa睜圓雙眼瞪著她，不可置信地說：「你為什麼要停下來！？」<br/>Anna攤手說道：「你先告訴我，你到底在想什麼。然後，或許『老天』就會帶領你，迎向你所嚮往的天堂。」<br/>Elsa氣噗噗地吹飽臉頰氣球，噘著嘴罵道：「你這個討厭鬼！」<br/>「你不能一直把我蒙在鼓裡啊。我們在挪威的時候，不是說好要對彼此真誠嗎？而且我看得出來，不管那是什麼事情，它都在困擾著你。」<br/>「但是我不想要掃你的興⋯⋯。」<br/>「我更不想看你難過。跟我分享嘛！就像你總是為我做的那樣。」Anna撈來她的雙手，貼上一個溫柔的吻，「拜託？」<br/><br/>Elsa敗給了Anna誠懇的眼神，在她唇上輕啄一口，然後倚靠在Anna的肩上，躲進世界最安心的角落。<br/><br/>「搞不好你真的是老天之類的，事情確實跟挪威有關。」<br/>「怎麼了？Agnar先生沒事吧？」<br/>Anna問得誠心，令Elsa立刻升起一股暖意，暗自感謝Anna如此將她的家人放在心上。<br/>「他很好。大家都沒事，沒有你需要擔心的狀況發生。只是⋯⋯」Elsa拉著Anna貼身背心的一角，說道：「我們的情人節夏威夷之旅，可能要取消了⋯⋯。」<br/>「⋯⋯噢。為什麼？」<br/><br/>Anna很失望，但她希望自己聽起來不要太落寞，因為她期待這趟旅行很久了，甚至幫彼此買了成對的泳衣。<br/><br/>「有一個孤兒學校的慈善活動，選在情人節當天舉行，他們邀請我到場演講。我試過婉拒他們，但是爸爸說，這是一場很重要的活動，我還是露個臉比較好。」<br/>「這樣啊⋯⋯。」Anna輕撫著她的手臂，提議道：「我可以跟你一起去啊。」<br/>「但是我還有些其他的行程，會忙得沒有時間陪你，爸爸也是一樣，你會很無聊的。」<br/>「報告公主殿下，在我認識你之前，每個節日我都是跟自己過，我可以照顧自己的！」<br/>「我不希望你太操勞。你還得忙著照看巧克力城堡改建的進度，不是嗎？」<br/>「⋯⋯是沒錯。但是⋯⋯」</p><p>Elsa抬起頭，用一個充滿愛意的長吻來靜止Anna。<br/>這個公主顯然很清楚，該用什麼武器來說服巧克力大師。<br/><br/>「那天必須分開過，我也很難受啊。但是在你意識到之前，我就會回來了嘛。」<br/><br/>Anna嘟著嘴，只要每次Elsa這樣跟她說話，她的戰力就會瞬間減弱50％，怎麼也敵不過這張臉。<br/><br/>「好吧⋯⋯。但是！為了彌補我應得的損失，現在是你讓老天開心的時候了。」<br/><br/>Anna將Elsa攔腰抱起，惹她驚呼了一聲。<br/>她奮力擁著Elsa，好像女友是一隻無尾熊似的，穿過起居室，走向那個過去是秘密基地，現在則是她們寢室的房間。<br/>鋼琴仍舊鎮座在原處，因此牆壁的隔音還是十分良好。<br/><br/>「電影怎麼辦？」<br/>「讓它繼續放吧。確保鄰居不會聽見，你在天堂玩得多開心。」<br/><br/>Elsa羞赧地噴笑出聲，但是她並不介意這種帶有挑逗暗示的調情。<br/>她搔著Anna後腦勺那塊柔軟的地方，然後聽見巧克力大師像貓一樣低聲呼嚕。<br/><br/>「噢，我不確定耶。你不是只擅長做巧克力藝術嗎，大師？」</p><p>Anna將唇瓣貼在Elsa耳邊，吹進溫熱的氣息，張嘴含住她的耳垂，惹得Elsa又是一陣顫抖。</p><p>「今晚，你就是我的巧克力藝術。」</p><p>Anna魅惑地笑著，Elsa就喜歡她像這樣，向世界露出那迷人的虎牙。<br/>當然，是只屬於她的世界！<br/><br/>當纏綿的吻再度燃起熊熊烈火時，Anna勾起腿一踢，將房門牢牢關了起來。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>這感覺糟透了！<br/><br/>沒人告訴過她，跟著女友來到機場，卻是要看著她離開，而不是跟她一起走，心臟就像是被匕首一戳再戳，還在上面補踩幾腳。<br/><br/>「噢，honey，不要嘟嘴嘛。就是一個星期而已。」<br/>Elsa勾著Anna的手臂，緊扣著她的指節，希望能紓解她的心情。<br/><br/>Anna看起來就像嚴重暈車，隨時隨地都可能嘔吐，臉上籠罩著一片陰影。<br/><br/>「活動不是只有一天而已，為什麼你要去一個禮拜？這跟說好的不一樣啊！」<br/>Anna捉緊Elsa的掌心，並且盡量試著不弄疼她。<br/><br/>她就是不想放女友走！<br/>這將是她們正式交往之後，分隔最長的一段時間。<br/><br/>Elsa開始為這趟旅程感到內疚，她抬起Anna的手，種下一個溫柔的吻。<br/>「我總是得做點功課還有準備啊。有你在身邊，我很難專心的。」<br/>「⋯⋯我很煩嗎？」<br/>「才不是。你只是⋯⋯有時候太吸引人了，我只想跟你在一起打發時間，然後什麼事都沒辦法做了⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>Anna偷偷往Elsa臉上瞄去，那兩片柔軟的臉頰浮現淡淡的紅暈，令她感覺肚子裡好像有蝴蝶在拍著翅膀，又癢又撓，也太開心了吧！<br/>對一個本身自帶超強吸引力的完美公主來說，她居然也有著如此巨大的影響力，這可不是件尋常的事情！<br/><br/>意外獲得的稱讚，多少提振了Anna的精神，她不禁為自己感到驕傲。</p><p>「真的？你覺得我很吸引人？」<br/>「我在同一天裡碰見你第二次的瞬間，就決定要留在美國三個月，而我當時根本就還不認識你，Anna。」</p><p>Elsa轉過身來看著她，以展現自己是多麽迷戀著這個巧克力藝術師。<br/>「我想我對你是一見鐘情喔。如果你硬要我大聲說出來，是的，你確實很吸引人。」</p><p>現在換做Anna開始害羞了，她低頭看著她們緊繫的手，輕聲說道：「我一定會超想你的，Elizabeth公主⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa揚起唯美的笑意，說道：「我也是。」<br/>「到了記得傳個訊息給我。路上小心。愛你。」<br/>「我會的。我也愛你！」<br/><br/>在另一個不捨的吻別之後，Anna總算放手讓Elsa走進登機門。<br/>Anna看著她的背影消失在門後，一陣糾結的痠疼突然收緊胸腔，傷感填滿了她的心與肺，而她很不喜歡這種感覺。<br/>她幾乎得強迫自己盡快離開機場，免得一個手滑買了機票，就追上女友一起出發。<br/><br/>Anna甩上車門，抬頭看著昂首航向天空的飛機，那裡面載著她深愛的情人。<br/><br/>「我已經想你了⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>Anna嘆了口氣，在發動引擎以前，她注意到車窗外有一幅巨大的廣告，宣傳著絢爛耀眼的婚禮首飾。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Side Story. Get This Right #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzqBZW eNQuho">Get This Right #2</h2><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/>「我們可以先從餐廳的後半部開始改建，所以還能持續營業一陣子，直到工程單位必須把整個餐廳包圍起來。之後，我們會放三個月的長假，這已經得到Elsa的批准了。」<br/><br/>Hans正在發表餐廳改建計畫的順序，除了老闆本人以外，所有正職員工都聚集在休息室裡。<br/><br/>「噢耶！咖啡女王萬歲！」<br/>Olaf和Marshall興奮地擊掌，而Rapunzel忙著低頭快速鍵入訊息，告知男友這個好消息。<br/>同時，Anna也在盯著手機螢幕，面無表情地看著已讀不回的聊天室。咀嚼沙拉的乏味模樣，好像那些生菜全都是塑膠做的。<br/><br/>「現在Anna已經不是大廚，所以會對各位進行職位調整。不過她仍然是行政主廚，負責開發菜單和技術指導。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans望向妹妹，瞧那個樣子，靈魂都不知道出竅去哪了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna，你有在聽嗎？」<br/>「⋯⋯有？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel看著她那副要死不活的德性，忍不住吐槽：「某人在情人節假期前被女友拋下，只能獨自過節耶。我很懷疑她能不能做出情人節特製套餐呢！」<br/>Anna翻了白眼，說道：「我要做純度99%的黑巧克力奶油派，只要那些膽敢手牽手走進來的情侶出現，就立刻把派砸在他們臉上！」<br/>Kristoff感受到她渾身散發出來的怨念，不禁有些害怕地退開，說道：「你聽起來認真到那不像是個玩笑。」<br/>Olaf格格發笑，硬要挑起Anna心頭的那根刺，說道：「記得她們決定要去夏威夷度假之後，Anna有多興奮嗎？她原本後天要坐飛機去檀香山，結果呢？如果Anna衝出去掐死哪個帶著女伴的男人，我一點也不意外。」<br/>他說完，突然浮誇地臉色丕變，驚恐地看著Rapunzel，喊道：「Rapunzel，快逃！我掩護你！Anna會殺了你跟Eugene！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans長嘆一聲，他現在身為巧克力城堡的行銷企劃，真的很需要Anna如期設計出情人節特別菜單。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「Anna，你要掐死誰，我隨便你。但是我要趕在兩天內，把特製套餐的廣告刊登出去。你有辦法做到嗎？」<br/>Anna像是一隻垂死的羊，慢慢將生菜葉一寸一寸吸進口中，最終決定將肩膀上的孤寂拍落，說道：「你知道嗎？這正巧給了我一個很好的理由，設計一套大胃王套餐，專門給那些吃很多，卻不在這裡的人，讓她看了口水流滿地！」<br/><br/>Anna蓋住手機螢幕，因為某個金髮女人始終不回訊息而憤慨不平，所以想出了完美的復仇計畫。<br/>絕對會讓寶貝女友後悔，居然把自己丟在這裡度過孤單情人節！<br/><br/>「Olaf，把冷凍庫裡的雞腿退冰，然後開始預熱你的燒烤技巧；Marshall，你開始製作我幫你跟Olaf改良過的炸熱狗麵包，越多越好；Kristoff，是時候展現Gerda幫你特訓製作甜點技巧的成果了，給我三種好吃又好看的飯後甜點，不管有沒有用到冰淇淋；Rapunzel，請你去找最棒的紅酒、白酒，和那些很刺眼的閃亮香檳。Hans，直接聯絡攝影師，兩天後拍照做廣告。我們的情人節特別套餐，絕對會很完美！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans呼出極長的氣息，捉著兩隻拳頭，無聲地歡呼了一句「Yes！」<br/>至少他不用擔心會被Elsa碎屍萬段了。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「好耶，Anna！不愧是我們的年度最佳總主廚！讓我們開工吧！」<br/>Olaf搓搓掌心，與Anna信心滿滿地high five。<br/>「可憐的Elsa，吃不到美食她一定會很難過。」<br/>「沒有錯，100分加5分，就是這個精神，Rapunzel！」<br/>Anna將吃完的沙拉餐盒扔進垃圾桶，忽然間覺得滿血復活。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">想想昨天還心碎地開車回到淒涼又沒有女友溫暖的家，簡直就像個失敗的蠢蛋！<br/><br/>拜託，她才沒有偷哭呢！<br/>那是因為暖氣開太強，所以乾眼症好嗎！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>“這就是你應得的，誰叫你要丟下私人御廚，公主！”<br/><br/>Elsa不敢相信自己看到了什麼。<br/>不過就是參加了一場很重要的會議，正因為都沒辦法分心回覆親愛主廚的訊息，而急著想要用各種花式甜言蜜語，來討回她的歡心，沒想到卻是這種下場。<br/><br/><br/>一張完美拍攝的海報，將滿桌美食塑造得令人垂涎三尺！<br/><br/>巧克力城堡，獎牌殺手・國際知名巧克力藝術大師，Anna Anderson親自監製。<br/>情人節皇家奢華雙人特餐！<br/><br/>開胃小點，是綜合水果沙拉，佐特調巧克力醬。<br/>然後是溫暖身心的烤歐防風香草巧克力濃湯。<br/>主餐是6支XL尺寸的香烤黑巧克力特調醬汁帶骨雞腿排，搭配無限量提供的改良版酥炸起司生菜熱狗堡。<br/>不但能捉著骨頭大口撕咬肉汁奔流、品質上等的特選雞腿，還能把皮脆肉嫩的烤雞肉片下來，夾在熱狗堡中一起享用！<br/>紅酒、白酒，還有令女性為之著迷的粉紅香檳，在餐點旁陪襯。<br/>飯後甜點是造型滿點的球體巧克力冰淇淋，上面蓋著一片立體的半圓球形巧克力片，手繪出美妙交疊的絲狀紋路，隱約能窺見包藏在其中的新鮮莓果。<br/>甚至加贈由大師親手製作的巧克力藝術玫瑰花束！<br/><br/>——你怎麼可以這樣對我！？<br/><br/>Elsa瞪著螢幕中的照片，唾腺瘋狂分泌著口水，對美食與甜點的渴望，幾乎要令她抓狂了。<br/><br/>——我現在就要吞食這些誘人的東西！！<br/><br/>「怎麼了，小雪蟲？你在發抖耶。」走在一旁的Agnar跟著她停在半路，不明究理地說：「難道美國的氣候把你寵壞了嗎？」<br/>「才不是天氣，而是我吃不到的美食！這一看就知道是為了我的食量而設計的套餐啊！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa幾乎要像隻飢餓的野狼，仰頭高聲咆哮發自肺腑的哀嚎。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Agnar探頭看向Elsa手機的畫面，訝異地說：「噢，wow！這看起來也太美味了吧！Anna設計的嗎？真是個天才！」<br/>「但是這個天才在好遠好遠的地方！」Elsa抱著頭，認真地開始為自己的胃感到悲傷，呢喃著：「我到底在這裡幹什麼⋯⋯？」<br/>Agnar拍拍她的肩膀，試著安撫寶貝女兒的心情，說道：「為了更加美好的未來呀！那些食物看起來真的很好吃沒錯，但那只是一頓套餐。我知道Anna可以再做出更多美食來餵飽你，但是絕對沒有更好的人能取代她。我也不想要其他人來做我法律上的女兒啊！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa深深地嘆息，就讓胃裡的眼淚流乾吧，她試圖找回平日更加從容不迫，不會因為吃不到美食就覺得天崩地裂的自己。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你是對的。這是為了我們，我可以的！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她對自己精神喊話，給予自己更多信心，好順利完成下一個人生的里程碑。<br/>皇家會議已經結束，該做的報備也都如期完成，現在她絕對不可能回頭，也永遠不會改變心意！</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「這才是我的小雪蟲！來，我們應該聚焦在食物以外的事情上！去拜訪Grand Pabbie，請他拿出珍藏的寶物吧！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「你完蛋了！」<br/><br/>Elsa不滿地抱怨，高高噘起的嘴唇看起來可愛極了，Anna為自己成功的復仇計畫感到相當滿意。<br/><br/>「所以公主殿下打算怎麼處置我呢？」<br/>「你不應該把食物當成武器，來折磨你的公主。等我回去之後，就要判你的罪！」<br/><br/>Elsa用力地戳了手機，彷彿能穿過螢幕，攻擊巧克力藝術師那張欠揍的戲謔笑臉。<br/>而那指尖的力量，透過鏡頭如實傳達，Anna還真的下意識逃了開來。<br/><br/>「倒是你準備得如何？演講要說些什麼？」<br/>「我要宣布某個巧克力藝術師，對公主犯下相當殘酷冷血的罪行。孩子們將會當場裁判你的刑責，然後認定你為頭號通緝罪犯！」<br/>Anna為了她那藏著幾許嚴肅正經的語調而莞爾，卻不知悔改又嬉皮笑臉地說：「噢，我真是害怕！希望公主殿下不會因為這樣永遠離開我，我會想死她的。」<br/>Elsa立刻就因為Anna的話而心軟下來，柔和地笑著坦言自己的思念，「我也很想你。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna托著腮，呆望戀人傾國傾城的美貌，暗自癡迷傻笑一番，然後突然想起了什麼。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「對了，活動會在哪裡舉行？」<br/>Elsa似乎沒料到她會這麼問，視線往旁飄開，說道：「噢，呃⋯⋯應該是Håkon王行宮吧。怎麼這麼問？」<br/>Anna聳聳肩，說道：「我只是在想，不知道他們會不會轉播。這樣我就可以在我的寂寞公寓裡，從電視畫面瞻仰異國金髮公主的盛世美顏。」<br/>「你非得這樣說就對了⋯⋯。但他們不會轉播，其實只是個當地的小活動而已。而且你忘了嗎，我可不能以王室成員的身份公開亮相。」<br/>「什麼？我看不到你演講嗎！？太荒謬了吧！」<br/>「呵，說話不用那麼浮誇。至少當我有空時，我們可以像現在這樣FaceTime啊。」<br/><br/>這回換做Anna完美詮釋嚐不到甜頭的幼稚大人，把嘴唇噘得跟德國香腸一樣。<br/><br/>「不要這樣嘛！讓我瞧一瞧你的虎牙，大師。」<br/><br/>但是比起露出惹火的招牌笑容，Anna卻張開十隻爪子，亮出健康銳利的牙齒，瞪著鏡頭齜牙咧嘴，還發出大貓般的低吼。<br/><br/>Elsa承受不住這麼可愛的反擊，差點笑得將口水噴了出來。<br/>雖然是個意料之外的反應，但巧克力藝術師很懂得該如何逗公主開心。<br/><br/>噢⋯⋯看看那率性的虎牙！<br/>當那有點尖銳，卻又圓鈍得恰到好處的牙鋒，沿著她的頸線輕咬，不至於疼痛但略帶霸道的搔撓，總是令她難以保持呼吸平緩。<br/>尤其是透過肌膚感覺Anna揚起魔魅的笑意，被那雙盯上獵物，在黑暗中發亮的藍綠色眼瞳給注視時，她幾乎要腿軟了⋯⋯。<br/><br/>——噢，不。所以說，她就是有這種令人小鹿亂撞的致命吸引力！一不注意又走心了！矜持一點，Elsa！<br/><br/>Elsa假裝若無其事的樣子，笑道：「自重一點，猛虎小姐。」<br/>Anna收起爪子，吊著眼睛說道：「你再笑啊！要是你不快點回來，這隻猛虎就要對其他年輕小女士露出牙齒了！」<br/>「你說什麼？」Elsa豎起眉毛瞪著她，說道：「你才不敢！」<br/>「你等著瞧！我警告過你了！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna脖子上掛著虎斑紋路的圍裙，在料理教室裡來回走動，監督孩子們製作甜點。<br/>今天的課程，是指導他們製作花朵造型的巧克力藝術。<br/>這對孩子們來說稍嫌困難，但是足夠讓他們忙上好一會了。<br/><br/>「Anna老師，我的鬱金香看起來怎麼樣？」<br/>Anna停在一個女孩的桌邊，檢視她的半成品。<br/>「嗯⋯⋯這看起來比較像3級颶風，但是很棒啊！你喜歡的男孩，肯定會被愛情炫風吹得神魂顛倒。」<br/><br/>「Anna，你有送Arendelle小姐玫瑰花嗎？」<br/>就在隔壁桌，那個早熟的女孩突然開口詢問。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna暗自心想，這會否又是個要進行戀愛講座的前奏？</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">雖然不是很希望把焦點擺在自己身上，但是又不願讓女孩覺得話題被忽視，她只好老實回答：「呃，有啊⋯⋯去年有送過。」<br/>「那今年呢？」<br/>「我們今年有點忙碌，而且她現在不在這裡。但總之我還是會送她禮物！」<br/>女孩這時居然笑得意有所指，彷彿她是個早已預見一切的女巫，神秘兮兮地說道：「你看吧？我就說了世事難料嘛！」<br/><br/>Anna並不喜歡被人質疑她和Elsa對彼此的愛有多深，正常人都看得出來，她們正在瘋狂熱戀中，好嗎！<br/><br/>她交叉雙手，挺起胸口捍衛自己濃烈的愛情，說道：「沒有啊，事情一點改變都沒有！我們很快樂！我們超愛對方！」<br/>「那為什麼她現在不在這裡？馬上就是情人節了耶。而且每次只要你教課，她就一定會來拜訪你。」<br/>「我不是告訴你，我們剛好這段時間很忙嗎？大人的世界就是這樣！」<br/>「那你知道她現在在做什麼嗎？」<br/>「我當然知道！她在準備一個很重要的慈善活動，那就是為什麼她很忙。而我們足夠愛彼此，不需要無時無刻黏在一起！」<br/>女孩聳聳肩，說道：「我叔叔也是這麼說，結果他和阿姨離婚了。」<br/>「Wait，what！？」<br/>「嗯哼。忙碌只是個藉口。你們大人的世界就是這樣！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「所以那就是為什麼，你現在看起來這麼挫敗嗎？因為一個10歲就看破紅塵的女孩，挑戰你的愛情？」<br/><br/>Rapunzel坐在休息室，結束餐廳忙碌的早晨，她將剩餘的工作交接給晚班工讀生Freddy，決定邊吃午餐，邊跟朋友傳訊聊天，好好休息一會，結果Anna就帶著正在閃電的烏雲飄進來，一副生無可戀的模樣。<br/><br/>Anna趴在桌面，連起身去做純黑巧克力派，襲擊那些出雙入對的路人的氣力都沒有，哀怨地說：「我知道我很可悲，但她是個公主！而我⋯⋯唉，我就是個超級無敵普通人。」<br/>Rapunzel放下手機，一臉厭惡地瞪著表姐，沒好氣地說：「對，你就繼續炫耀啊！又不是所有人都有機會像你一樣，輕輕鬆鬆就撩到一個戴皇冠出生的人生勝利組。」<br/>「我不是這個意思！」<br/>「我懂！我只是要告訴你，想想Elsa為你付出多少心思。你根本沒有要求她什麼，但她還是願意替你奉獻！如果那些不能證明，你對她來說有多麽重要，我不知道還有什麼事情可以。」<br/>「我當然明白！但就是因為這樣，我才會覺得自己配不上她⋯⋯。」<br/>「你哪裡配不上她？你現在是享譽國際，身價不斐的巧克力藝術師耶！大家叫你『獎牌殺手』是叫假的嗎？看到你的名字出現在參賽者列表，有多少人立刻決定退出比賽啊！你都不知道我在櫃檯接過多少電話，以為他們只想訂個位子用餐，結果居然問我能不能跟你本人通話，好讓他們挖角你去為他們工作！」Rapunzel拍拍她的手背，笑道：「但是無論他們開出多少天價，你還是只選擇你的公主，不是嗎？」<br/>「我怎麼可能離開她？」Anna挺起上身，緊緊捏著兩隻拳頭，激動地說：「我⋯⋯我好愛她！天啊，我覺得身體好像已經快要裝不下，我對她的愛到底有多⋯⋯嗚嗯嗯嗯嗯！我快要爆炸了！！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna抱著頭在椅子上扭來扭去，邊說邊渾身顫抖，活像個在叨唸些聳人聽聞滅世計畫的精神病患。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel點開相機，把這個正在用盡渾身力量，凹折肢體表達對戀人的愛意究竟多麽洶湧澎湃，甚至快要不能自己的藝術家給拍攝下來，然後轉傳給她傾訴豐沛情感的當事人，內容寫著：“拜託你可憐可憐她吧！你再不回來，我就要帶她去精神病院掛號。”</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「唉，真是羨慕死我了⋯⋯！」<br/>Anna從發瘋中稍微回神，反問：「羨慕我嗎？」<br/>「誰要羨慕你這個神經病。你記得Ariel嗎？我們的大學同學。她男友Eric前一陣子跟她求婚，他們居然剛好選在挪威舉辦婚禮呢，而且還在情人節當天！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Rapunzel滑著手機螢幕，一邊讀著Facebook的文章，一邊忙著為絕美的照片景致驚嘆。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「快看這個！也太美了吧！哼，Eugene下輩子也想不出這麼浪漫的計畫！」<br/><br/>Rapunzel繼續點閱朋友令人稱羨的海外婚禮場地，每一張照片都充滿了北歐獨特的藝術風情。<br/>即使還沒佈置好婚禮造景，光是看到那些造型風格迥異的建築物，就美得讓人心生嚮往之情，多希望自己也在那裡徜徉他鄉文化。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">然而照片中令人眼熟的地點，卻吸走了Anna的注意力。<br/><br/>「等等。那個不是⋯⋯Håkon王行宮嗎？」<br/>Anna這麼一問，Rapunzel低頭尋找答案，說道：「真的耶！你真不愧是半個挪威人。我沒記錯的話，Ariel的家族事業好像跟古董收藏有關，他們家跟世界很多國家的博物館交情不錯，也許是因為這樣，才有機會承租場地，整天在那邊辦宴會吧。」<br/><br/>Anna為了聽到的資訊而鎖緊眉頭，剛才熊熊燃燒的愛火，突然間像被砸了一顆巨型雪球，「滋」的一聲撲滅轟隆烈焰，剩下一縷烏煙飄散。<br/><br/>「不，這⋯⋯不對吧。」<br/>「就是說啊！他們就是要讓人嫉妒得要死！」<br/>Anna舉起手，說道：「不不不！我是說，這不可能！Elsa要演講的地方，就跟他們要舉辦婚禮的場地，選在同一天，同一個地方！」<br/>Rapunzel抬起眉梢，問道：「Elsa要在他們的婚禮演講嗎？」<br/>「當然不是！她要參加的是一場孤兒院慈善活動。但是⋯⋯但是⋯⋯！」<br/>「你確定嗎？」<br/>「我很確定！她昨天才告訴我的！」<br/>「有沒有可能是她搞錯了？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna焦慮地撥亂頭髮，看了看時間，挪威現在應該是晚上6點多，打個電話無妨吧？<br/>於是沒有耐性的她，馬上撈出手機撥號。<br/><br/><br/>「對不起，honey。我正在開會，晚點再打給你好嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa幾乎是立刻就接起電話，但Anna暫時沒有犯花癡的心情，無法為了女友接自己電話的閃電速度而沾沾自喜。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我很快地問你一個問題就好。你說慈善活動舉辦在博物館，但是我剛才看到，大學同學要跟未婚夫在同一個時間地點舉辦婚禮！你確定慈善活動，真的是辦在Håkon王行宮嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">這時，Anna聽見電話另一端傳來刺耳的敲擊聲，好像有什麼東西掉了，聽上去似乎引起一陣騷動。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「呃，Anna？Hello？⋯⋯我聽不見你說什麼。這裡訊號很差！」<br/>「什麼？Elsa？Hello？」<br/>「抱歉，我之後再打給你，好嗎？BYE！」<br/><br/><br/>「我的天啊！她怎麼會發現！？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">彷彿手機是個失控的殺人機器，Elsa將它扔在桌面，死死盯著它，以免它突然跳起來吞食周遭的人類。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">坐在一旁的Agnar，感受到Elsa渾身散發出的驚恐氣息，問道：「怎麼了？你看起來很慌張。」<br/>Elsa站起身惶恐地瞪著手機，又六神無主地坐下來，可是情緒就是無法讓她安穩坐著，忍不住再度起身，但最後果然還是被恐懼所擊敗，她扶著額際頹然坐倒，滿臉發白地說：「Anna發現我說謊了！Anna發現我說謊了！天啊，我真不敢相信！她發現我說謊了！！」<br/>「什麼！？Anna發現了？怎麼會這樣！？為什麼！？」Agnar激動地從座位上跳起來，模樣比Elsa更要崩潰似的。<br/>「我怎麼知道！她說她朋友要在同個場地、同個時間舉辦婚禮！」<br/>Agnar瞪起雙眼，憤慨地跺腳，並向天空未知的存在喊著：「簡直莫名其妙！世界怎麼會突然變得這麼小！？」<br/>Elsa抱著眩暈的腦袋，後悔地說：「早知道會這樣，我告訴她實話就好了！她會怎麼想我這個人？萬一她說要跟我分手怎麼辦？噢，不行，我不敢想像！我不能失去她，Daddy！我會死的！」<br/>眼淚在她目中打轉，而那是Agnar最不能忍受的事情。他趕緊捉住Elsa的肩膀，試圖安撫道：「不會的！如果那真的發生，我也會死！如果、如果她真的說要跟你分手⋯⋯那我就去借噴射機，我們一起把她綁回來挪威！」<br/>「那是犯罪呀，Daddy！」<br/>「我不管！我可能會失去未來的法律上的女兒啊！而且我曾經是個儲王！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">當Agnar正在嘶吼時，Elsa的手機再度作響，Anna的頭像和名字大大地顯示在螢幕中央。<br/>Elsa失措地驚呼，從沒想過此生居然會有不想接Anna電話的念頭。<br/>她順手揪住Agnar的領結，慌亂地搖晃著父親的肩膀。<br/>「是她！Anna又打來了！我該怎麼辦？Daddy，快幫我想辦法！」<br/>「想個理由！更好的理由！比如說我心臟病發之類的！」<br/><br/>但是在Elsa能反應以前，Gerda，皇室侍官中最優秀的佼佼者之一，慢條斯理地走過來，用不疾不徐的速度伸出手，把電話給掛斷。<br/><br/>「不！！Gerda，你怎麼可以掛斷！？」Elsa這回真的噴出眼淚，絕望地驚叫出聲。<br/>「Gerda，你這樣只是讓事情更糟而已！」Agnar發出分貝極高的尖吼，拿起Elsa的手機塞進她掌心，說道：「快點回撥電話！跟她道歉！說你愛她，或是任何你想得到的名言金句！求她！求她不要離開你！」<br/><br/>「肅靜！你們兩個！！」<br/><br/>這時候，Gerda以驚人的肺活量暴喝一聲，四周牆壁也為之一震，更是將Arendal父女倆嚇得半死。<br/>兩個前任王室成員就像貪玩的小孩，被長輩狠狠訓斥，居然瞬間閉緊嘴巴，絲毫不敢發出半點聲響。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Gerda比起Agnar更像是這個家的領袖，她抬高下顎，冷靜地說：「讓我處理。」<br/><br/><br/>Anna不願相信剛才發生的事，她一臉震驚地看著手機。<br/>「她居然掛我電話？」<br/>Rapunzel察覺到狀況似乎不太妙，於是嘗試跟Anna用正常人的方式溝通。<br/>「你沒聽見她說嗎？訊號就是很差嘛！給她一點時間，好嗎？」<br/>Anna很明顯地沒有在聽，她像是幾分鐘後就要世界末日一樣，歇斯底里地說：「我們開始交往之後，她從來沒有掛過我電話，即使她很忙也不曾這樣！而且⋯⋯而且她居然說謊？對我說謊？我們⋯⋯在挪威的誓言呢？怎麼會這樣！？」<br/>她的音頻比平日提高數倍以上，Rapunzel開始覺得有點腦波衰弱，插嘴道：「你可不可以先冷靜思考，banana？我想一定只是流程或者細節的溝通出了問題，你這是在過度反應。」<br/>「不好意思，我？過度反應？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna瞪大眼睛，眼白裡面充斥著嚇人的血絲，可能隨時會因為情緒壓力過度膨脹，而爆裂噴血。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我女友捏造了一個藉口，取消我們的夏威夷之旅，丟下我一個人，自己飛回去家鄉，而且正在做一些我以為是但其實不是的事情！你卻說我過度反應！？我甚至不知道她到底在哪裡做些什麼！！」<br/>Anna摔回去椅子上，腦袋用力地撞在桌面，把臉埋在掌心裡，萬念俱灰地叨唸：「噢，天啊⋯⋯我真是世界上最糟糕的情人。她一定是很不高興，甚至不找我商量，就直接回老家去⋯⋯我到底做錯了什麼！？」<br/><br/>Rapunzel實在不知道該怎麼安慰她才好，但是至少她得阻止這個感情豐富的藝術家自虐。<br/><br/>「好吧，Anna。我也算是個過來人，我可以幫你分析一下你們交往的狀況，看看問題出在哪裡。你們⋯⋯最近有吵架嗎？」<br/>「沒有⋯⋯」<br/>「那她最近有抱怨什麼事情嗎？」<br/>「⋯⋯前戲太久，她受不了⋯⋯？」<br/>「嗯？你剛才說什麼？我沒聽清楚。」<br/>「沒有⋯⋯沒什麼⋯⋯」<br/>「還是你有觀察出來，她哪裡覺得不滿足嗎？」<br/><br/>Anna回想Elsa出發前，她們有個⋯⋯嗯，想起來還會令人血脈噴張，十分激情火熱的夜晚。<br/>她看得出來，Elsa還蠻享受的，而且也比之前更放得開一些。<br/>除了確實有抱怨Anna的預熱作業太久，她幾乎快要燒壞了。<br/>但是那晚就像坐雲霄飛車一樣，Anna善盡作為老天的責任，帶著Elsa敲了好幾次耶穌的大門，比之前任何一次都堅持得更久，Elsa甚至在她背上留下了四道抓痕。<br/>Elsa雖然愧疚得不斷道歉，堅持要立刻幫她塗藥，但Anna卻為此驕傲了一整天，畢竟那應該表示Elsa很滿意吧。<br/><br/>「沒有⋯⋯？」<br/>Rapunzel鬆了口氣，說道：「Okay，那表示老天還很眷顧你！」<br/>「現在不要提到老天，拜託。」<br/>「你還有機會，banana！現在呢，你要多做點貼心的事情，好問出她真正的煩惱。你雖然去不成夏威夷，但是假都已經請了，正好有時間好好思考，可以為她做點什麼呀。」<br/>Anna猛然站起身，面色十分嚴肅，炯炯目光看著天花板上的某個點，堅定地說：「我要娶她！」<br/>Rapunzel眨眨眼，問道：「什麼？」<br/>Anna緊握著掌心，說道：「我還沒有告訴任何人，但是我跑了一趟首飾店，請他們幫我保留一組對戒。我現在就要去付錢，這樣我就可以跟她求婚，讓她知道我有多愛她！」<br/>「Wow, wow, wow！停下來！你給我慢著！」<br/><br/>Rapunzel把幾乎要暴走的Anna給拉回來，她可以看見Anna雙眼中，繚繞著一股混沌的漩渦，好像被誰施了魔咒一樣。<br/><br/>「我知道你愛她，她也很愛你，你們就是無時無刻在放閃，很肉麻的那種。但是這只是個你需要改善的溝通問題，不必把婚姻搬出來當作手段。情侶之間總是需要面臨這種事情，就像我跟Eugene一樣。我們經常吵架，但我們還是很相愛啊！當我們遇到意見不合的時候，我們會好好談，但是沒有人會求婚，懂嗎？有時候這可能把事情搞得更複雜！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">就在這時，Anna的手機響了。<br/>她滿心歡喜地望向螢幕，但卻失望地發現，來電者不是Elsa，而是她家的電話號碼。<br/><br/>「Anna？我是Kai。希望我沒有打擾到你工作。」<br/>「沒事。怎麼了嗎？」<br/>「沒有什麼大事。只是Elizabeth小姐要我轉告你，她正在和一些皇族親戚開會，他們所在的位置偏僻，收訊不是那麼良好，她很抱歉必須掛斷電話。她很感謝你特別致電，提醒她流程出了問題，她已經請活動單位盡快進行更動事宜。」<br/>「⋯⋯沒什麼。那只是件小事。」<br/><br/>Anna如常地說話應對，一旁的Rapunzel緊緊盯著她，就怕她會一時衝動說出或是做些絕對會後悔的事情。<br/><br/>「另外，Elizabeth小姐寄出了包裹，請你記得要在家收件。她會在演講完畢之後，立刻搭機返回美國。」<br/>「⋯⋯Okay。」<br/>「那麼⋯⋯請問你有任何問題嗎？或是需要我代為轉達的事情？」<br/><br/>Elsa和Agnar緊張地屏住氣息，乖乖等候Kai和Anna通話，Gerda則在一旁監視著他們。<br/>如果這對父女打算做些蠢事，她隨時都準備好以物理攻擊制止他們。<br/><br/>另一端，Rapunzel則趕緊向Anna打了手勢，要她盡快回應。<br/>在短暫的沈默之後，Anna總算開口。<br/><br/>「沒有。謝謝你。」<br/>「知道了。祝你有順心的一天！」<br/>「你也是。」<br/><br/><br/>Kai掛上電話後，Elsa總算能夠正常呼吸。<br/>Agnar急著問道：「怎麼樣？我們過關了嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">雖然現在戶外正在下雪，氣溫只有零下2度，Kai卻覺得被這對緊張兮兮的父女注視，額頭和背後居然有汗水滑落。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我認為，她聽起來很平靜。」<br/>Elsa緊張地問：「她有說什麼嗎？」<br/>「沒有。她只是接受了我的說法，然後⋯⋯就結束通話了。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Agnar點點頭，總算把懸空的五臟六腑都放下來，拿出手帕替勇敢為他們擋箭的管家擦汗。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「非常好，Kai！你做得很棒！我和Elsa的未來就靠你了！」<br/>Elsa扶著前額，一邊深呼吸一邊平緩急敲的脈搏，不斷告訴自己：「我存活下來了。Anna沒有提分手。我們很好！我們沒事⋯⋯。」<br/>Agnar癱在椅子上，搓揉著自己的胸口，苦著一張臉說道：「我年紀也差不多到了，無法承受這麼驚心動魄的狀況！我需要休息⋯⋯雪蟲，要不要喝杯酒？」<br/>「我不要喝酒，我要食物⋯⋯。」<br/><br/><br/>「Anna，你還好嗎？」<br/>Rapunzel解讀著Anna的表情與眼神，但是不確定現在Anna的腦袋裡發生了什麼事。<br/><br/>如果她像剛才那樣失控，至少很好理解她的情緒，但Anna現在看起來若有所思。<br/>身為從小一塊長大的玩伴兼親戚，Rapunzel看得出來，當Anna像個正常人的時候，就是最不對勁的狀態！<br/><br/>「⋯⋯巧克力醬生火腿沙拉卷。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Anna早已不再理會手機，此刻正望著桌面放空，一邊低聲自語。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「呃，你是在跟我說話嗎？」<br/>「醃漬鮭魚佐鵝肝醬黑巧克力鹹派。」<br/>「Anna？」<br/>「香煎綜合海鮮淋上巧克力奶油醬佐烤蔬菜，白巧克力醬烤龍蝦配酥皮長棍麵包。」<br/>「呃⋯⋯」<br/>「巧克力醬烤14盎司菲力牛排，搭配奶油羅勒烤馬鈴薯。蒜辣鮑魚白酒義大利麵。焦糖巧克力布蕾奶凍。然後⋯⋯」<br/>Anna緩緩伸出雙手，好像正在把一個空氣禮物，送給看不見的人。<br/><br/>Rapunzel這時認真開始擔心起來，她的判斷沒有錯，Anna果然不像表面上看起來這麼淡定，她的精神意志可能已經被某種未知的東西給摧毀了。<br/><br/>「Anna，你的意識還在這裡嗎？你⋯⋯你有點嚇到我了。」<br/>Anna趕緊伸出手，把指頭壓在唇上，說道：「噓！我必須把它們寫下來！該死，沒時間了！我現在就得開始準備！我需要⋯⋯」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">在Rapunzel可以攔住她以前，Anna便一溜煙跑下樓，將表妹獨自留在原處。<br/>Rapunzel感覺Anna像是撞邪了，正想跟去看看，但是來到一樓用餐區，卻找不著大廚的身影。<br/><br/>現在是餐廳中午休息的時段。<br/>在經過新任老闆的整頓之後，巧克力城堡的收益翻倍成長，不但調漲了每個人的工資，甚至有餘裕可以縮短工作時數，現在他們居然還有奢侈的午休準備時間！<br/>「員工至上」守則，被Elsa徹底貫徹。她不希望戀人整天關在廚房裡，沒日沒夜的工作，經常鼓勵Anna多去外面走走看看。<br/>除了能夠好好休息以外，身為藝術家的Anna，本來就應該在外體驗各種感受，來增加閱歷與靈感。<br/>不只是Anna，所有員工都一樣。不照顧好他們的身體，他們就做不出好吃的食物，餐廳當然不會賺錢。<br/>此外，因為營業時間縮短，客人數量暴增，使得客席一位難求，反而造成一股朝聖旋風。<br/>大家都想品嚐知名巧克力藝術師親自設計、製作的美觀佳餚。<br/><br/>「嘿，Rapunzel，你有看到Anna嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Olaf從廚房走出來，手裡拿著庫存食材的統計表，和供應商訂貨單。<br/>過去這是Anna的工作，但是她現在掛名行政主廚，這個責任便落到Olaf肩上。<br/>為了早晚交班，Kristoff也得學習如何判斷訂貨數量，因此他便跟著Olaf清點食材。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我還想問你一樣的問題呢。」Rapunzel聳聳肩，表示自己毫無頭緒。<br/>正在吧台清洗杯子的Freddy，指著餐廳前方說道：「我剛才看到她從前門跑走了。」<br/>Rapunzel長嘆一聲，說道：「Hans，你妹妹不太對勁。我建議你最好注意一下她的精神狀態！」<br/><br/>在餐廳改制之後，最大的變化，應該就是Hans成了大家的同事。<br/>地位平等之後，他開始慢慢打入元老班底的小圈子裡，雖然說話仍然沒像其他人那麼熱絡，至少大家已經不再那麼針對他過去欺凌Anna的種種行徑，願意給他重新來過的機會。<br/><br/>Hans正在櫃檯清算上午的收益，他並不是很在意表妹的提醒，因為打從有記憶開始，妹妹那顆異於常人的腦袋，總是會讓她創造各種匪夷所思的奇葩狀況，對他來說根本見怪不怪。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「她從出生開始就是這樣啊。我還記得她12歲的時候，看著剛燒完開水的瓦斯爐架，因為被火烤得發出紅光，居然伸出指頭去摸它呢！也不知道是哪根筋接錯了⋯⋯。」<br/>Kristoff點頭同意，說道：「尤其她跟Elsa在一起之後，怪奇的那一面好像更變本加厲了。」<br/>「‘Beauty is in the eyes of beholder.’」Hans提起肩膀，說道：「Elsa的情人濾鏡可能是效能特別強大的那種。」<br/>「我很想加入你們的話題，但是我真的很需要問Anna一件事情。」Olaf少見地打斷跟那兩人戀情有關的話題，將手中的訂貨單展示在大家眼前，說道：「有誰知道她為什麼要訂世界最貴的巧克力嗎？如果有人在懷疑，我可沒有用誇飾法！她真的訂了To’ak的巧克力！」<br/>「你說什麼！？」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Hans顯然只在意跟錢有關的話題，他快步走過來確認貨單，而Olaf說的是事實。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「她為什麼需要這個？情人節特餐不是已經上市了嗎？難道她有新開發的菜單？」<br/><br/>剛才在休息室的對話，突然像快轉一樣在Rapunzel腦內回放，當那個念頭打中她時，她忍不住倒抽了一口氣。<br/><br/>「不會吧⋯⋯！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">——總覺得有種不是很踏實的預感⋯⋯。<br/><br/>Elsa感覺心緒特別浮躁，而在這個星球中，只有一件事物能夠影響她如此至深。<br/>當然就是她的戀人，Anna。<br/><br/>如果兩人不在彼此身邊，她們通常每隔幾分鐘就會傳訊給對方。<br/>要是碰到工作忙碌的時期，最多間隔也不會超過2個小時。<br/>她們就是有說不完的話題，任何一點小事都可以永無止盡地聊。<br/>從最基礎的美食評論開始，有時是Elsa公司的專案計畫，有時則是Anna巧克力藝術的抽象概念。<br/>更多的時候，則是說些情侶之間甜到蛀牙的調情秘話。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">然而在過去12小時裡，Anna只回傳了3次訊息，還都是特別簡短的內容。比如說：早安、愛你、Okay。<br/><br/>Anna是個才氣逼人的藝術家，要是認真起來，她還是個情話綿綿的調情高手！<br/>寫一首情歌給Elsa，對她來說就跟喝水一樣簡單。<br/>她可以每天傳一篇讚頌愛情的作文，或是錄製一段露骨的挑逗語音訊息，然後準備好紅酒和美食，來寵愛她的公主。<br/>但是現在卻好像腦裡的辭典被燒光了，字彙比一個牙牙學語的3歲小孩還要少。<br/><br/>而且，沒有事先留下任何隻字片語，Anna居然把手機關機了！<br/>沒有半通電話打來，Elsa也無法聯繫上她，就好像她突然人間蒸發了似的。<br/><br/>——全都發生在那通電話之後！<br/><br/>忐忑心情碾壓著Elsa的內臟，她現在正與自己的意志搏鬥。<br/>如果現在聯絡她，Anna可能會發現自己的秘密計畫；然而若是一聲不吭，感覺Anna可能就會這樣永遠消失在她的人生中。<br/><br/>「你得保持耐心，我們就快成功了，小雪蟲！」Agnar說道：「拿著這個，從此以後的幸福快樂就在等著你了！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Elsa從父親手中接過夏威夷的無人島住宿券，再次確認口袋裡，確實裝著最重要的信物。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我辦得到！我可以的！」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她不斷鼓舞自己，然後深吸了一口氣，轉向Agnar時，仍難掩臉上緊張的神情。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「我準備好了。」<br/><br/>Agnar用力地點頭，一點淚光在他眼中閃爍，這樣看著女兒，很難抑制不斷抽顫的嘴唇。<br/><br/>「噢，我的小雪蟲要長成大雪蟲了！我會為你感到驕傲的！」他再一次擁抱女兒，在她肩上輕拍給予支持，然後轉向正在幫忙搬運行李的Kai，說道：「你一定要把每個細節都清楚拍下來！之後我每年生日都要拿出來看一次！」<br/>「是的。」<br/>「Elsa，我會等待你的好消息！」<br/>「謝謝你，Daddy。幾週後見！」<br/><br/>Agnar揮手道別，目送Elsa搭上私人班機，看著它滿載幸福的希望越飛越高，最終還是忍不住為女兒的下一個人生階段掬了把淚。<br/>在他返家以前，或許可以去一趟酒莊。<br/><br/>慶祝可不能少了好酒，是吧？<br/><br/>約莫40分鐘後，Agnar帶了兩支20年的紅酒回到家中，他雀躍地跳步，差點在進入玄關時，撞上正巧站在這裡的Gerda。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「噢，Gerda，不要工作了！放假，放假！我們要準備來大肆慶⋯⋯」<br/>「先生。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">Gerda看起來像是瞬間老了5歲，明明剛才淚眼汪汪送Elsa出家門時，還不是這個樣子的。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「怎麼了？發生什麼事了嗎？你看起來很蒼白！」<br/>Gerda將沈重的呼吸變成悠長歎息，說道：「我想我們有個緊急狀況。」</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">她說完便往旁退開，Agnar的視線越過她頭頂，瞬間他差點失聲尖叫，幾乎把心臟從大張的嘴裡給嚇出來。<br/>Agnar手中的酒瓶從指間滑落，Gerda則以驚人的速度接住昂貴的名酒。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"> </p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">＊</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc"><br/><br/>“你在家嗎？有空的時候，回我訊息好嗎？我有個驚喜要給你。愛你。”<br/><br/>時間是情人節的前一天夜晚，算一算時間，等飛機抵達美國時，應該剛過當地時間的午夜0點。<br/><br/>Elsa送出又一條訊息，這已經是第13則未讀未回的了。<br/>這時她開始擔心起Anna是不是發生了什麼事，顯然她仍未將手機電源打開。<br/><br/>「Elizabeth小姐，或許你趁現在休息一會比較好。等我們接到Anna，就會直接飛往夏威夷，總共會耗費至少16個鐘頭的航程。」<br/>Kai打點好一切機上事宜，回到座位時，不忘記給予Elsa貼心的建議。<br/><br/>忙碌了一整天，Elsa覺得即使過完整個星期，時差都還沒完全調整回來。現在又趕在挪威的半夜時間，出發前往美國，她其實已經很疲倦了，卻無法安然闔眼。<br/><br/>「我知道，但我就是無法放鬆。Anna一點消息都沒有，我甚至開始認為，會不會她決定跟我分手，卻連跟我說一聲都不願意⋯⋯。噢，我的頭！」<br/>Elsa按摩兩側太陽穴，無法停止胡思亂想的腦袋，終於因為過度運轉而漸漸犯疼。<br/>Kai安慰道：「我想你只是因為太緊張，所以想多了根本沒有發生的事。你需要止痛藥嗎？」<br/>「我可以喝點酒精，幫助我沈澱一下心情。」<br/>「那麼，要來一杯蔓越梅馬丁尼嗎？」<br/>「聽起來不錯。謝謝你！」<br/><br/>Elsa把座位放低，閉上眼睛召喚睡意降臨，但是這時一聲「登」響，又讓她拉開眼簾。<br/><br/>安全帶指示燈亮了，或許只是要準備穿過亂流層吧。<br/><br/>Elsa決定忽視它時，就在Kai座位旁的電話突然響起。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">正在調製飲料的Kai，優雅地放下手邊工作，緩緩來到座位旁拿起話筒。<br/>然而就在幾句話後，他的表情急速凍結，只有那雙倉皇的眼睛，猛然轉向Elsa。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">從小看著那張臉孔長大，Elsa從沒見過Kai這般動搖，她立刻明白，肯定有壞事發生了！<br/>Elsa好不容易維持住的耐心，就在眨眼間完全崩毀，她像個士兵直挺上身，心跳大聲得幾乎蓋過鬧耳的引擎噪音。<br/><br/>「呃，小姐⋯⋯？」<br/>Kai說話未曾如此顫抖，他的鼻尖居然還掛著快要滴落的汗水。</p><p class="sc-fzqNqU bNJWfc">「發生什麼事？該不會⋯⋯跟Anna有關吧？」<br/>「⋯⋯是的。」<br/><br/>——噢，天啊⋯⋯。拜託不要是意外，或者任何類似的狀況發生！這可不是老梗的B級愛情電影！<br/><br/>Elsa解開安全扣，一個箭步跨去Kai身邊，焦急地問道：「Anna怎麼了？請你告訴我她沒事！」<br/>「她非常安好，但是⋯⋯但是我們需要你回到位子上，因為我們得立刻返回挪威。」<br/>Elsa眨了眨眼，不明究理地問：「⋯⋯什麼？為什麼？」<br/>「因為Anna回到家了。」<br/>「⋯⋯那不就是我們現在要去的地方嗎？」<br/>「不，不是她家。是你家，小姐。Anna本人正在挪威。」<br/>「⋯⋯wait，WHAT！？」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Side Story. Get This Right #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>番外篇也結束了，本篇正式完結囉！<br/>感謝看到最後的各位～<br/>我會持續上傳新的EA文，敬請期待喔！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="sc-fzpans cKJzHK">Get This Right #3</h2><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun"> </p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun"><br/>Elsa請Kai盡快開車趕回家中，她開始覺得止痛藥一點效果都沒有，因為除了頭以外，連胃都開始痛了起來。<br/><br/>或許剛剛應該來一杯龍舌蘭，然後她就可以酒醉整個下半輩子！<br/><br/>加長轎車抵達前院後，Elsa將行李留給Kai處理，一秒也不浪費地衝進家門。<br/>Gerda早已經在玄關等待，她伸出食指壓在嘴邊，示意Elsa降低音量。<br/><br/>Elsa緊張地到處張望，無聲地問道：「現在是什麼情形？Anna真的在這裡嗎？」<br/>Gerda輕輕點頭，低聲說道：「是的，她在這裡。你父親正在跟她談話，請你稍微按耐⋯⋯」<br/>「我怎麼可能按耐得住！你知道我等Anna的消息等了多久嗎？我得見她！」<br/>Gerda伸手攔住她，有些強硬地說：「對不起，Elsa。恐怕你暫時不能見她。」<br/><br/>——我的女友在這裡，我為什麼不能見她！？<br/><br/>Elsa一時憤慨得說不出話來，哽了一會才說：「為什麼不行？拜託你告訴我，現在到底發生了什麼事情？」<br/><br/>就在她幾乎壓不下聲量，準備跟Gerda抗議時，起居室的門開了，Agnar緩緩走向她們。<br/>Gerda立刻制止Elsa發出任何聲音，搶先一步問道：「先生，請問你是否回答得夠聰明呢？」<br/>Agnar揚起自豪的笑意，雙手叉腰驕傲地說道：「不是我想誇獎自己，但我真是替自己感到光榮！Gerda，你應該立刻稱讚我！」<br/>Gerda雖然是侍官，但可沒有這麼容易就被支配，她不動聲色地問：「那麼，請問你是怎麼說的？」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Agnar瞥了Elsa一眼，知道她有滿滿的問號等著釐清，但他仍舊抬手要她繼續忍耐，雖然這反而更增加她的焦慮程度。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Agnar悄悄在Gerda耳邊說話，Elsa的耐性也罕見地歸零，不滿地抱怨：「這太不公平了吧！為什麼把我排除在外！？」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「怎麼樣？不賴吧！」Agnar沾沾自喜地說。<br/>Gerda想了想，難得鬆口說道：「確實⋯⋯還算可以。」<br/>「哼哼，我就知道！」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Elsa交互看著他們兩人，急得快要抓狂了，抗議道：「你們到底背著我在說些什麼？我現在就要知道！」<br/>「噓噓噓！」Agnar擺擺手，說道：「安靜一點！我告訴Anna，你會忙到很晚才回家。她現在把自己關在廚房裡，所以我建議你，去別的地方待著，明天早上再回來，執行你的偉大計劃！」<br/>Elsa沒有得到她想知道的答案，不肯氣餒地問：「等等。我要見Anna！我必須跟她談談。她一直不肯回我訊息，還消失了好幾個小時，我根本不知道為什麼她在這裡，你們又不告訴我真相！她是不是很氣我？還是她不願意見我？」<br/>「冷靜下來，小雪蟲！Anna沒有生你的氣。她只是⋯⋯她只是需要一點時間跟空間，來思考一些事情。相信我，沒有任何負面的事情發生。但是給你一點友善的小提醒，你最好離她遠一點，或是別讓她看見你！」<br/>Elsa不但沒有被安撫，甚至更加心急如焚，說道：「如果她沒有生氣，為什麼我要避開她？求你們告訴我，事情難道有這麼糟嗎？」<br/>眼看Elsa幾乎要哭出來了，Gerda試著換個方式慢慢地解釋：「甜心，不要難過。Anna全心全意地愛著你，至少我可以很確定地告訴你這件事。她只是接受了一個很大的任務，需要傷腦筋去解決。你懂她啊！她是那種一旦受到挑戰，就會一頭栽進去，執著地要找出解答的人。無論那是什麼，都絲毫不影響你的計畫。我知道你很困惑，但是現在你需要做的，就是上樓去休息。先去把你的黑眼圈消了，明天才能美美地面對Anna。好嗎？」<br/><br/>Elsa愁著眉頭望向Agnar，雖然沒有完全被他們給說服，但總算是稍微冷靜下來了。<br/>她咬著唇跟好不容易找回來的微弱耐心戰鬥，心裡清楚就算自己再怎麼追問，他們也不肯鬆口，更不會讓自己去見Anna，只好不情願地妥協，至少不是個壞消息。<br/><br/>Elsa吐出淤積的焦灼，說道：「好吧，我會待在我的房裡。但是如果她出來了，請你們告訴她，立刻來見我。我真的很想她，而我覺得那快要超出我能忍耐的極限了！我不確定我還能自制多久！」<br/>「當然沒問題。」<br/>「晚安，小雪蟲。快去睡吧！」<br/><br/>公主戀戀不捨地望向起居室，直到她上樓再也看不見那扇緊閉的門為止，才垂著兩隻肩膀，落寞地飄進她的寢室。<br/><br/>「呼⋯⋯再這樣下去，遲早有一天我會真的心臟病發作！我覺得心好累，今天實在太漫長了！至少我想我們可以安然渡過今晚。」<br/>Agnar扶著胸口，向Gerda道了晚安，爬上樓梯時還覺得膝蓋差點要脫力了。<br/><br/>他可是解決了好比彗星撞地球一般的危機，總可以好好睡個覺吧！<br/><br/>然而事情並未像Agnar所想像的那麼順利了結。<br/>他太低估未來媳婦那超乎常人所能預料，長到異次元的超絕創造力。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun"> </p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">＊</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun"> </p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">睡了不知多久，Elsa在無法抑制的飢餓中醒來。<br/><br/>她坐在床邊，想起自己因為胃痛而錯過晚餐，現在正為了缺少的熱量而感覺胃袋很不滿足。<br/>但就在這時，彷彿預知到她正需要被大量餵食，一陣絕妙的食物香氣鑽進了她的鼻腔。<br/><br/>「這是什麼逼死人的香味！？」<br/><br/>Elsa跟著敲鑼打鼓的肚子一起喃喃叨唸。<br/>她立刻跳下床，正要打開門的時候，卻突然停住動作，望著門把猶豫再三。<br/><br/>——等等。難道是Anna正在料理？<br/><br/>Elsa回頭望向時鐘，現在是清晨5點50分。<br/>她記得昨晚到家時，約是半夜1點前的事。<br/><br/>——慢著，Anna又熬夜了嗎？她明明答應過我不會再徹夜不眠！Daddy，你到底都跟她說了些什麼！！<br/><br/>Elsa雖然很介意“不能被Anna看見”這條規則。<br/>但是不管理由為何，她更加在意戀人的身體健康，於是她敞開了房門。<br/><br/>「這是⋯⋯怎麼回事⋯⋯？」<br/><br/>走廊被包圍在夜色之中，只有屋外街燈的光源，隱約描繪著周遭事物的輪廓。<br/>靛藍色的幽暗裡，一道像是塗了螢光漆的足跡，從她的房門口沿途延伸至下樓的階梯前，一陣貼著地面翻滾的霧氣，讓那些綠悠悠的光芒若隱若現。<br/><br/>——我在作夢嗎？<br/><br/>Elsa困惑了好一會，但是來到房外之後，食物的香味變得更加濃厚。<br/>愛吃又正處於飢餓狀態的她，絲毫抵抗不了美饌的召喚，跟隨著那神秘的足跡下到一樓，在起居室內通往廚房那道緊閉的門前駐足。<br/><br/>Anna就在裡面。<br/><br/>Elsa有多麽渴望見她一面，但是Agnar和Gerda不肯明說的因由，又顯得相當重要似的。<br/>他們再三確保兩人的關係沒有絲毫質變，然而開了這扇門卻可能又會令她後悔⋯⋯？<br/><br/>那些奇異的足跡，還有在家裡佈置乾冰搞浪漫的小動作，只可能出自於Anna之手，這表示Anna主動在邀請她的到來。<br/><br/>Elsa此時正陷於想要開門，又不想要開門的糾葛之間。<br/>正當她無法下定決心時，她聽見樓上傳來開門的聲響。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「這些是什麼⋯⋯？」<br/><br/>Agnar的聲音從樓上傳來，接著他的腳步響移動至樓梯前。<br/>等他來到起居室時，他的視線正巧與還在躊躇的Elsa交會。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Agnar就像看見一隻暴龍撞破牆壁闖進家中，準備把女兒一口吞下肚的模樣，竟然發出比女性還要尖銳的短促尖叫！<br/><br/>同時，像是對他的驚呼做出反應，餐廳的門瞬間在Elsa面前大開。<br/><br/>刺眼。<br/><br/>Elsa感覺一道光芒照在臉上，使尚未適應明亮的她擰起雙眼。<br/>她眨了數次眼睛，總算看清楚眼前的景象時，她想她的呼吸暫停了。<br/><br/>一個偌大的月球就掛在餐廳中央！<br/>原本該是餐桌餐椅的地方，則變成了填滿深藍色泉水的池塘，漣漪緩慢而優美地波動，水面浮著滿天星斗，底下甚至藏著一顆悄悄發光，卻不搶去主場鋒芒的太陽。<br/><br/>Elsa感覺自己就像踩在繚繞的雲霧中，眺望著Edvard Munch筆下，那靜謐柔和的湖面月影。<br/>這簡直美得令人屏息！<br/><br/>「讓我獻給你太陽、月亮，和星空。」<br/><br/>聽見那令她思念的聲音時，Elsa的心跳猛烈加快加強。<br/>忽然間，Anna，噢，她醉心的戀人，總算將她讓人日思夜想的身影，映在她的眼底。<br/>但是Anna給人的氛圍卻與往常不同。<br/><br/>Anna穿著一式相當合身的白色西裝，頭髮豎成俐落馬尾，仔細一看她甚至還畫了淡妝。<br/>在她手中，正躺著一個看起來相當典雅的珠寶盒。<br/><br/>——噢，不。她該不會是想要⋯⋯！！<br/><br/>Elsa在這個瞬間總算明白，為什麼Agnar和Gerda要像那些電影裡讓人抓狂怒罵的配角，一而再再而三地阻撓她，跟她的最佳女主角見面。<br/><br/>「Anna！？」<br/>Agnar再次破音。<br/>「我是怎麼跟你說⋯⋯什麼！？」<br/><br/>然而當他飛奔到Elsa身邊，打算阻止事情發生時，他看見了讓Elsa歎為觀止的畫面，令他所有常識都噴飛了腦袋，跟著愣眼絕句。<br/><br/>「Agnar先生。」<br/>Anna一臉未曾有過的慎重與認真。<br/>「我做到你要求的任務了。這次是不是可以正式得到你的批准呢？」<br/><br/>Agnar嘴巴大到可以塞進拳頭，捧著幾乎要脫臼的下顎，覺得自己變成了Munch那著名創作，「吶喊」的畫中主角。<br/><br/>Elsa側眼望向他，從那吃驚都不足以形容的傾奇表情藝術就知道，不論父親數小時前跟Anna說了什麼，都絕對沒料到這個超展開結局。<br/><br/>然後，Anna單膝跪了下來。<br/><br/>「等等，Anna！別⋯⋯」<br/>但是Elsa已經來不及制止她了。<br/><br/>Anna打開了首飾盒，一個閃著白金鋒芒的鑽石戒指，正用比月亮更加璀璨的晶瑩光澤，震撼著無比動搖的前王室家族。<br/><br/>「Elizabeth Sonia Margaret Arendal公主。我，Anna Anderson，用我的整顆心和生命愛著你。過去這一週讓我知道，沒有你在我身邊，我活得根本不像個正常人。我想要跟你度過我的下半輩子，作為你的夥伴，作為你的妻子。你願意嫁給我嗎？」<br/>Anna舉高了戒指。<br/><br/>眼淚在Elsa目中堆積，她是多麽被Anna簡單卻情深義重的表白所打動，但是⋯⋯<br/><br/>Elsa緊緊捏著睡衣下襬，像是幾乎要犯心臟病一樣不斷顫抖。<br/><br/>Anna頂著一副滿懷希冀的目光，耐心地等著她的答覆。<br/><br/>「我⋯⋯」<br/><br/>Elsa的牙齒正在互相磨蹭，她閉上眼睛，經歷著人生最大的考驗。<br/>她不敢親眼看著自己說出這句話。<br/><br/>「Anna⋯⋯對不起，我不能答應你⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>然後是一陣殺死人的寂靜持續飄盪。<br/><br/>當Elsa總算勇於睜眼面對現實時，她看見Anna的眼淚就像瀑布一樣，從那失去顏色的臉上潰堤而下。<br/><br/>「Anna！請你聽我解釋！」<br/>Elsa正要急著說明原因，但裝著愛情信物的首飾盒，突然失去支撐它的依靠，往地面翻落。<br/><br/>「NEI！！！」<br/>Agnar大吼出聲，爆發出畢生的力氣，像個在足球場上衝鋒陷陣的四分衛，拼命飛撲出去，即時接住了戒指。<br/><br/>同時，一個砰然巨響搖撼了地面。<br/><br/>Anna昏倒了。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「Anna！！」<br/>Elsa嚇得驚呼出口，跨過還趴在地面的父親身上，趕緊撲到Anna身邊，將失去意識的戀人撈進懷中。<br/><br/>「Gerda！Kai！救命！！」<br/>Agnar緊緊保護好掌心的戒指，伏在地上大聲向最強管家們求援。<br/><br/>當兩位侍官趕到時，他們先是對眼前的景象感到極度困惑與訝異，因為太匪夷所思，甚至讓他們短暫茫然了一會。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Agnar狼狽地說道：「你們可以把我扶起來嗎？我想我扭到腰了！」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">兩人這才回神，將僵直的Agnar拉起來，讓每走一步就唉一聲的一家之主，好好安坐在沙發上。<br/><br/>「Gerda，請你過來幫我好嗎？」<br/>Elsa因為各種複雜的情緒交織，眼淚不斷地滑落眼眶，但最強烈的感受，仍是對Anna的心疼和不捨。<br/>她一邊輕撫著Anna的臉頰，一邊說道：「Anna撞得好用力，我很擔心她傷到自己⋯⋯。」<br/><br/>Gerda立刻過來檢視Anna的狀態，她頭上確實浮起一個腫包，但是除此之外，並沒有其他異狀。<br/><br/>「發生了什麼事情？」<br/>Gerda看著變成電影場景的餐廳，實在想像不出到底發生什麼狀況，竟會突然間多了兩個傷患。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Elsa將Anna像寶物一般緊緊抱著，瞪著上半身完全不能動的Agnar，埋怨道：「Daddy，你到底都跟Anna說了什麼？你允許她向我求婚了嗎！？」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「NEI！！噢嗚！？」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Agnar從起居間大聲回應，腰痛還在狠狠懲罰他自己種下的惡果。<br/>Kai立刻去拿來肌肉鬆弛噴霧還有止痛藥，幫他舒緩扭傷的痛苦。<br/><br/>「聽我解釋，小雪蟲！我從機場回來之後，一點預告都沒有，Anna就突然出現在家裡！我根本還沒說話，她就先問我的祝福，同不同意你們結婚。當然我知道我不能讓她這麼做，可是⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>想起昨晚的驚恐經歷，Agnar覺得心臟真是健康，沒有因此心肌梗塞簡直就是奇蹟，現在想起來還會發抖呢！<br/><br/>他指著在場的其他人，說道：「如果你，跟你，還有你是我的話，你們一定也無法對那雙小狗般的眼睛說不！」<br/>「所以你真的同意了嗎！？」<br/>「我沒有！我告訴她，如果她真的想跟你求婚，我當然願意祝福，但前提是她必須達成一項任務，那就是給你太陽、月亮和天空！這聽起來就是個不可能的任務！而且Gerda昨天明明也說這個理由很棒！我以為我可以幫你拖延好一段時間，結果⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>Agnar戲劇化地攤手指著餐廳。<br/>看看那顆月亮，還有那塊池塘，甚至是那片倒影裡的星空！<br/><br/>Elsa只想衝過去搶下父親手中的止痛藥，她的頭幾乎要爆炸了，無奈地說：「你難道忘記了嗎？她是Anna Anderson！被全世界稱作『能化不可能為可能的巧克力魔術師』！」<br/>「我也很驚訝好嗎！誰知道她可以在幾個小時裡，用巧克力藝術做出那個神奇的池塘！而且你看那顆月亮！她完美地融入了挪威啊！Anna確實做到我要求的任務，我總不能違背自己的承諾吧！」<br/>「然後讓我像剛才那樣拒絕她嗎？她因為我哭了耶！」<br/><br/>Elsa低頭看著Anna的睡臉，滿滿的歉疚跟著眼淚一起湧現。但是同時，她也在這個瞬間下定了決心，說道：「Gerda，請你幫我一起把Anna放上躺椅。你有辦法可以盡快叫醒她嗎？」<br/>Gerda點點頭，說道：「我想可以用一點香草油替她醒神。」<br/>Agnar像是畏罪的小孩，聲音微弱地問：「你要做什麼？」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun"> </p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">＊</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun"> </p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「⋯⋯嗯？」<br/><br/>一陣清涼的香氣，將Anna從深睡中喚醒。<br/>她感覺腦袋正在發脹腫痛，四肢則有點乏力。<br/><br/>噢，但是這個沙發還是什麼，實在有夠舒適。<br/>整天躺在上面看電影，吃爆米花一定很享受⋯⋯<br/><br/>「Anna？」<br/><br/>嗯，還有這個美妙帶點沙啞的聲線，在呼喚她的名字。<br/>從何時開始，她的名字聽起來這麼性感了？<br/>大概是從她開始跟世界最美的女人約會之後吧⋯⋯<br/><br/>一個她愛得太用力，連心都會痛的金髮公主。<br/>那個拒絕她求婚的女人。<br/><br/>「啊！？」<br/><br/>Anna被噩夢般的記憶嚇得瞬間清醒。<br/><br/>她深愛到靈魂裡去的女友，拒絕了她的求婚！<br/><br/>末世災難電影一般的結局宣告她的末日，巨大的失落和絕望像海嘯一樣，正在無情地沖刷她的精神意志。<br/><br/>「Elsa！？」<br/><br/>Anna好像在汪洋中失去了救命的浮木，焦慮地尋求戀人的存在。<br/><br/>「怎麼了？我在這裡。」<br/>而她就守在身邊，溫柔地握著Anna出汗的掌心。<br/><br/>Elsa在極近的地方注視著她，Anna可以看見那雙美麗的眼中同樣閃著淚光。<br/>她看得出來Elsa眼裡，有著與平常沒有絲毫改變的傾慕，以及滿滿充斥其中，晶亮閃動的愛意。<br/><br/>這個金髮公主仍然是愛著她的！<br/>但有個地方不一樣。<br/><br/>Elsa穿著傳統挪威的服飾，在白襯衫上罩著一件紫色的貼身背心，強調了她完美的身材曲線。<br/>下身是一件看起來很舒適的黑色長裙，有一片荷葉邊的可愛白色紗襯蓋在前方。<br/>她甚至把辮子鬆開，讓長髮蓬鬆地披在肩上。<br/><br/>「媽呀，你穿這套衣服也太美了吧⋯⋯！噢，不要弄皺裙子。你為什麼跪在地上？怎麼不坐這裡？還有⋯⋯」Anna扶著額頭，覺得猛烈的眩暈忽然襲來，說道：「天啊，你說不了⋯⋯！你⋯⋯」<br/><br/>她記得求婚時，Elsa臉上艱澀為難的神情。<br/>那還像夢魘一樣圍繞在她的腦海，根本不用醞釀，眼淚就噴了出來。<br/><br/>「你不答應是因為不夠愛我⋯⋯不。是我不夠好到足以讓你點頭嗎？Elsa，我、我要怎麼做才能變得更好？」<br/><br/>「噓⋯⋯Anna，你聽我說。」<br/>Elsa抬手抹去Anna的眼淚，但是卻忽略自己的。<br/>「我沒有說不，我只是不能答應你。」<br/><br/>Anna眨了眨眼。<br/><br/>「這有分別嗎？」<br/>「當然不一樣。我很想答應你，但是我不行。因為我必須是問你的那個人！」<br/>Anna皺起眉頭，搖頭說道：「什麼？我⋯⋯我不明白。」<br/>Elsa捉著她的雙手，落下幾個輕柔的吻，說道：「我雖然不再是個公主，但我仍舊屬於Arendal家的血脈，因此必須遵從家族的傳統。一定得由我向你求婚，所以我才不能答應你。」<br/><br/>Anna遲疑的視線在Elsa臉上繞了好幾圈，似乎在搜尋什麼蛛絲馬跡，帶著濃重的鼻音懷疑地問：「你是說真的？你不是為了安慰我，才編造一個理由吧？」<br/>「當然是真的。」Elsa靠得更近了一些，說道：「而且你已經很棒了，我怎麼能再要求你更多？你從來不知道你在我心裡到底有多好。記得我說的嗎？我可是第一眼見到你就陷落了呢。」<br/><br/>Anna浮腫的眼皮底下，小眼神又在到處亂飄，臉頰上的紅也許是因為哭泣，但更可能是因為害羞。<br/>每次接受Elsa的讚美，她就會不自禁地感到又彆扭又羞澀，儘管心裡根本開心得要死。<br/><br/>「我不確定⋯⋯我是說⋯⋯即使你說你不是，但對我而言，你永遠都是個公主。而我⋯⋯我只是在外面亂走的某個人。」<br/>「對其他人來說，你或許是外面的某個人。但是對我來說，你就是最特別的那個人。」<br/><br/>Elsa轉身從邊桌上取來一個看起來相當貴重的木盒，掀開蓋子，揭露一只飽含歷史氛圍的銀色戒指。<br/>它周身刻著深灰色的優雅紋路，中央是個純銀打造的番紅花造型銀飾，上頭則鑲著一顆藍色鑽石。<br/><br/>Anna倒吸一口氣，當她的腦袋終於搞懂現在發生什麼事情時，她失去了組織語言的能力，張大眼睛和嘴巴。<br/>思緒像是當機的程式，呈現整片藍頻，畫面則不斷重複閃現同樣的字句，寫著：Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH! MY! GOD!!<br/><br/>Elsa謹慎地取出戒指，帶著無比眷戀的目光，深切地望著Anna，然後緩慢卻溫柔地開口。<br/><br/>「Anna，我很抱歉自己捏造了藉口，把你一個人留在美國。因為我已經計劃這件事好一陣子了，本來情人節這天應該在美國向你開口，但是我想地點已經不重要了。對不起，讓你用那種方式發現我說謊，還害你大老遠跑來挪威，甚至偷偷計畫跟我求婚。我⋯⋯我雖然沒有答應你，但是還是很感動！聽你說要給我太陽、月亮，和天空，我實在⋯⋯！」<br/><br/>Elsa無法抑制地哽咽，就算現在再次回頭看著那片美麗的景緻，仍然令她深深震撼於Anna的創造力，以及她如何透過展現長才，來表達對自己的心意。<br/>而那令她更加無可救藥地迷戀，這個絕無僅有，只屬於她的巧克力藝術師。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Anna伸手為她無瑕的臉龐擦去淚水，耐心地聽著Elsa傾訴愛的告白。<br/><br/>「我用生命愛著你，而我會繼續愛你直到逝去的那一日。我承諾會在你身邊，作為你的摯友，你的知己，你的愛人，你的靈魂伴侶。Anna Anderson，我，Elizabeth Sonia Margaret Arendal，是否能夠執子之手，請求你答應成為我的妻子？」<br/><br/>Anna嗚咽了好一會，感覺鼻涕流滿整個下巴，眼淚正在灼燙她的臉頰，幾乎快要讓她溺死了。<br/>她抬手搧了搧又熱又腫的眼睛，總算破音地說：「一百萬個YES！！」<br/><br/>Anna用袖子抹去臉上不該存在的東西，確認鼻涕都有擦乾淨，也不管戒指了，將Elsa一把拉進懷中，熱烈地吻著她，吻得像沒有明天似的。<br/><br/>就在她們用著前所未有的堅實力道，緊緊擁著彼此的同時，一陣伴隨著回音的哭聲響徹整個起居室。<br/>Agnar的哭嚎衝到肺部最高點，手帕早就被淚水弄得濕搭搭的。<br/>剛剛訂下婚約的愛侶，愣眼看著他倚在Gerda肩上，哭得像他才是即將要結婚的人。<br/>Kai則拿著DV，一邊泛淚一邊忠實地記錄著這值得紀念的瞬間。<br/><br/>「戒指！戴上戒指！」Agnar哭歸哭，還不忘記要揮舞手帕，提醒女兒最重要的步驟。<br/>「噢！」Elsa差點忘記了，趕緊提起Anna的手，將祖傳的家族戒指套進女友，不，現在是她未婚妻的指節。<br/><br/>Anna舉起顫抖的手，欣賞這枚具有古老歷史，在這個瞬間改變她往後人生的信物。<br/>接著她想起了什麼，連忙搜索著自己的口袋，問道：「我、我的戒指呢？我可以也幫你戴上它嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Agnar快步上前將代為保管的戒指交還給Anna，她有些緊張卻又無比興奮地替Elsa戴上戒指。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「天啊，Anna，它好美！謝謝你特地準備了戒指。我為剛才感到抱歉！我雖然不能口頭答應，但是我偷偷在心裡說了YES！」Elsa又哭又笑地解釋。<br/>Anna又吻了Elsa，擺手說道：「噢，住嘴！不要道歉！我現在都明白了。而且你猜怎麼著？」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Anna舉起被套牢的手，向見證者們展示她的全新身份，興奮地大叫：「我就要成為一個Arendal了！！！」<br/><br/>Agnar尖叫得像個高中女孩，奔過去跟女兒和準媳婦抱在一塊，一邊跳著繞圈一邊歡呼：「Arendal！我們都是Arendal！我又多一個女兒啦！Gerda，Kai！你們愣著做什麼！？快來慶祝啊！！！」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun"> </p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">＊</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun"> </p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">兩個女孩和一個男人聚集在餐廳裡，他們一起協力放下那顆巧克力做的月亮。<br/><br/>底下的池塘，原來是用染色的海綿蛋糕當作基底，小小的巧克力太陽藏在其中，再覆蓋上一層半透明的果凍，裡面鑲著無數顆可食用的金粉，閃亮得像天上繁星。<br/>頂端則是一層恰到好處的果膠，巧克力藝術師用了神奇的技巧，讓它像水面一樣，完美地倒映美麗的月球。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun"><br/><br/>「噢，我記得我們花了好幾天才吃掉所有蛋糕和巧克力！我還害怕巧克力慕斯好一陣子呢！」<br/>Agnar用叉子指著電視螢幕，口中則咀嚼著比天堂還軟，好大的一塊巧克力蛋糕。<br/><br/>Anna笑得帶有些歉意，說道：「我當時只是急著想把東西做出來，沒考慮到吃的這件事。而且我覺得Elsa肯定吃得完！」<br/>「就算是我也吃不了那麼多，好嗎。」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Elsa舒服地窩在沙發邊，將雙腳跨在Anna的大腿上。<br/>她喝了一口巧克力大師特製的熱可可，為裡頭的蘭姆酒香感到溫暖又滿足。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「而且Daddy，你為什麼還在看這個？那已經是8年前的事情了！」<br/><br/>Agnar戴上他的尖帽子，搖一搖上面廉價的閃亮彩帶，得意地說：「我說過我每個生日都要拿出來看一遍啊！而且瞧瞧你們兩個！多可愛又甜蜜啊！」<br/><br/>Anna將臉埋去老婆又香又軟的金髮裡面，雖然是多年前的往事，但她還是覺得每看一次就胃痛一次。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「噢，我好丟臉⋯⋯！」<br/>「才不呢！」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Elsa給妻子一個輕柔的吻，然後貼在她耳邊低聲說道：「我有跟你說過，你穿那套貼身西裝，看起來很惹火嗎？」<br/>Anna抬起眉梢，勾起嘴角露出迷人的笑，問道：「真的？我記得當時是趕時間隨手挑了一套，其實尺寸有點太小了，所以相當貼身。我還很擔心會顯得屁股很大呢⋯⋯。」<br/>Elsa雙手環扣著Anna的脖子，說道：「沒有喔，你的屁股看起來很性感。」接著她無聲地說：「當然如果它是裸露的話更棒。」<br/><br/>Anna的眼神變了，一些不可說的秘密湧上腦海，使她明亮的藍綠色眼瞳，瞬間蒙上一層迷霧般的影子。<br/>她揚起魔魅的笑，看見老婆眼中也彌漫著閃動的誘人光澤。<br/><br/>「噢，快瞧那個！」<br/>Agnar盯著電視畫面中，那些引人食慾，垂涎欲滴的美食佳餚，不禁舔舔嘴巴，邊想念那絕妙的極品美味，邊說道：「那道義大利麵真是我吃過數一數二的好味道！Anna，我們晚上可以吃義大利麵嗎？」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「當然沒問題！」<br/>Anna嘴上自然地回應，不規矩的手卻在毛毯底下蠢動，沿著Elsa的大腿慢慢畫圈，得到來自老婆令人滿意的反應。<br/><br/>——噢，不要咬那對嘴唇，那是我的工作！<br/><br/>Elsa清楚聽見Anna吞嚥的聲音，然後發現那雙眼睛，正用電力無比的視線盯著自己，令她忍不住哆嗦起來。<br/><br/>「但是我們沒有足夠的食材。不然這樣，Daddy你留在家裡繼續享用你的蛋糕，我和Anna跑一趟超市，去採買需要的材料，如何？」<br/><br/>Agnar光是想像會有何等奢華又滿足的饗宴等著自己，口水就在嘴裡肆意氾濫，毫不猶豫地連連點頭。<br/>「太好了！我會乖乖等著！你們慢慢買！完全不急！」</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「沒問題。」<br/>Anna從沙發上起身，目光不曾離開過她永遠的新娘，同樣在為等會將享受到的饗宴而食指大動。<br/>「我會好好精挑細選的。」<br/><br/>Elsa走向Kai，問道：「我可以借用加長轎車嗎？後座比較寬闊，適合放攜帶冰桶，我們需要一些海鮮。」<br/>「當然。」Kai取來車鑰匙，又問：「需要我幫忙拿冰桶嗎？」<br/>Anna從Elsa手中搶走鑰匙，說道：「謝謝你，Kai。但是沒關係，我可以自己去拿。」<br/><br/>她們走出前門，踩在沙沙雪地中，加快步伐走進車庫。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">Elsa問道：「你確定你要開車？」<br/>Anna將冰桶隨意扔在副駕駛座，意味深長地笑著說：「每次不都是我開車嗎？」<br/><br/>——噢，那個「開車」⋯⋯！<br/><br/>Elsa沒說什麼，只是瞭然於心地抬起眉梢，然後自動地坐進後座。<br/><br/>Anna發動引擎，腦中搜尋著最佳地點，一邊設定導航系統，一邊問道：「寶貝，你覺得弗洛伊恩山怎麽樣？那裡有著卑爾根數一數二的夜景可看！」<br/>只聽Elsa說道：「嗯⋯⋯我沒有意見。但是我很懷疑，你後座有這個美妙景觀，還有心情注意夜景嗎？」<br/><br/>Anna聽見老婆沙啞卻撩人的語調，抬頭瞧了後照鏡一眼，卻差點帶她們撞上無辜的路樹。<br/><br/>「給我慢著！那是維多利亞的秘密最新款式嗎！？你怎麼可以⋯⋯這樣要我怎麼專心開車！！」<br/>「你要繼續開加長轎車也行，那我就先把我的車頭燈關起來⋯⋯」<br/>「不管夜景了，就停在路邊吧。我先警告你，公主！那套性感內衣不能搶走我的專職，應該蓋著她們的是我的嘴巴。如果你不想要新買的內衣報廢，就立刻把它們脫掉。老天這就來了！」<br/><br/><br/>她們耗費了4個鐘頭才回到家中，其中只有大約45分鐘花在採買上頭。<br/>主廚不斷抱怨大雪癱瘓了交通，害她們在路上回堵3個小時，然後提著品質極佳的新鮮海產及蔬菜走進廚房。<br/>她心愛的老婆則緊跟在後，絲毫沒注意到襯衫的鈕扣錯了位。<br/><br/>如膠似漆的愛侶消失在廚房內，Gerda與她們擦肩而過，替Agnar送上剛沖好的熱茶。<br/>壽星本人正在翻閱報紙，向侍官道了謝，拿起茶杯嗅吸一口。</p><p class="sc-fzpjYC jFFcun">「哼哼，4個小時呢，好樣的！我賭贏了這一局，Gerda。我明天要吃Kransekake。」<br/>「唉，好的，我做就是了。」<br/><br/>-Fin.-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>